Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora
by Marta Parker
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: El diario de Auriga Sinistra... lleno de sarcasmo, autocompasiones, y de frases llenas de odio hacia cierto profesor de pociones...: "Ah! Y... sí. Severus Snape es un completo y total gilipollas."
1. batallas con el imbécil higiénicoignoran

Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora

**Nota de la traductora: **espero que os guste este fanfic tanto como a mí... por eso (y con el consentimiento de la autora) he decidido traducirlo. Thanks a milion a mi primilla, que es la mejor del mundo mundial (sí como Manolito Gafotas). Y nada más pq... os dejo con este fantástico fanfic...

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Las confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

Por She's a Star (traducción Marta Parker)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Robé el nombre de Sprout (Eolande), a mi querida amiga Gedia Kacela. Y ya que la pobrecilla de Sinistra no tiene ni nombre, he decidido llamarla Auriga, porque al fin y al cabo fue el nombre que le dio JKR en un primer momento. Destiny du Maurier es la prima donna que aparece en _Asuntos de familia_, que, por cierto, todos deberíais leer.

**Nota de la Autora**: Esto ha sido casualidad. Vino... a mí. Por alguna extraña razón, el comienzo de _Postales des del filo_ me inspiró. Realmente me estoy divirtiendo con esto.

**-Parte I.-**

Sábado, 31 de Agosto de 1991

**21.30 pm**

**En los dormitorios**

Acabo de volver de esa horrible reunión de inicio de curso para los profes. Nada nuevo, a parte de que la Piedra Filosofal se tendrá aquí este año. Unos cuantos profesores serán los elegidos para efectuar unos cuantos hechizos y otros cuantos obstáculos para protegerla. Naturalmente, no soy una de ellos.

Estoy trágicamente menospreciada.

En cuanto a mis magníficos colegas, todos están exactamente igual a como lo suelen estar a inicios de curso. Eolande estaba de un alegre irritante, Minerva parece que está a punto de sufrir otra de sus anuales crisis nerviosas, Albus continua ofreciendo a todo el mundo sus caramelitos muggles (de sorbete de limón, que de hecho, no están tan mal), el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tartamudeó nerviosamente un par de frases (dudo que pueda soportar una semana con los gemelos Weasley en su clase), y Sibyl Trelawney continua prediciendo mi prematura muerte.

Lo lleva haciendo desde que estaba en tercero.

Ya se va haciendo viejo.

Juro, que si la vieja murciélago me predice otra dolorosa y larga muerte, me Avada Kedavraveo a mi misma.

Y así no será ni larga ni dolorosa, solo para fastidiarla.

Jiji jij

Ah! Y... sí. Severus Snape es un completo y total gilipollas.

Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Como puedes ver, mi vida está llena de emoción.

**21.32 PM**

Me llamó ridícula soñadora.

¿Qué, te preguntarás, he hecho para merecerme este pequeño y afectuoso apodo?

Nada.

Gilipollas,

Pero se lo he devuelto con mi: "habitante de las mazmorras higiénicamente ignorante e idota"

Toma ya.

**21.35 pm**

Y entonces Minerva nos dijo que "por favor, callaos, por el amor de dios... parecéis niños"

Oh, perdonadme, Mi Honorable y Poderosa Subdirectora.

Pero ÉL empezó.

... no sé porqué continuo con esto.

**21.37 PM**

Aún sigue siendo un gilipollas.

**Domingo, 1 de septiembre del 1991**

**11.15 AM**

Los planes de estudio son horrorosos.

De alguna manera el conocimiento con el que estoy enriqueciendo a pequeñas mentes, con la belleza de la sabiduría, no parece ser tan vigorizante.

De todos modos... como conseguí este trabajo?

Este es mi cuarto año, y nada particularmente fascinante ha pasado, a parte del torbellino de profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero tengo que admitir que me alegré que muchos de ellos se fueran. La profesora du Maurier fue posiblemente la excusa más aprensiva de ser humano que haya podido ver nunca. Llamadme loca, pero alguien que te felicita con un "Ojalá que viajes feliz por los senderos del Arco Iris de tu vida"... Ojalá que nunca notes un agrio sabor a miedo cuando te encuentres a alguien que a primera vista parece que le pase algo, de tipo mental. Además, escribía novelas románticas, una de las cuales tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme. Nunca pensaré del mismo modo de nombres como Rosamunda, Maxamillion o Denish. Nunca. Más.

Después vino Professor Ford, quien siempre pensé que era un poco mayor para dar clases. Pero, claro… ¿alguien me hace caso? No, claro que no. Solo soy la ridícula soñadora Auriga Sinistra, la profesora lunática de Astronomía. ¿Qué tendría que saber yo?

Bueno, y tan morboso como suena, de veras me permití una (o dos) risa triunfante cuando murió de repente en medio de una clase.

La gente realmente debería de escucharme más a menudo.

Debería añadir, pero, que no le tenía nada que objetar al profesor Sandersought, que era un perfecto educador. (Sin mencionar que estaba realmente guapo sin camisa – y no, no estaba espiando, solo pasaba por ahí en el momento adecuado).

Y todavía no me creo que fui la razón por la que se marchó.

De verdad! ¿Si un hombre os dijera "Porqué no vienes más tarde a mi oficina y podremos hablar de eso con más detalle", qué pensarais que quiere? ¿Hablar de constelaciones, como alegaba? ("_Me gustaban mucho de pequeño_" Sí. Claro. Por supuesto).

Claramente se acobardó cuando decidí ser una mujer fuerte y hacer el primer paso, así que chilló que me apartara de él. "_Sabes, Auriga, me he estado preguntando por qué llamas a mi puerta a la misma hora cada jueves por la noche, cuando me estoy desnudando para ponerme el pijama, alegando que has olvidado la contraseña para entrar en la oficina de Albus. Quería darte el beneficio de la duda, pero ahora que las cosas han quedado bastante claras, me estás espantando."_

El hecho que dimitiese el día siguiente no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Y no sé como Snape se enteró de este pequeño episodio, pero quien fuera que fuese lo pagará muy caro.

El gilipollas se estuvo mofando de mi durante meses.

Pero lo que no sabe es que estoy al tanto del episodio en el que él tarareaba aquella balada de Celestina Warbeck "Me hechizaste del Corazón", en la ducha. (Los elfos domésticos pueden ser realmente unas criaturas preciosas).

Y cuando llegue el momento, le atacaré con eso con todas mis fuerzas.

BWAAHAHAHAHAH!

**14: 46 PM**

Aparentemente, Harry Potter vendrá este año a Hogwarts. Es... extraño de veras, que vaya a venir como cualquier otro niño de once años. Todo el mundo sabe quien es aquí, y él no sabe nada. Será extraño para él, seguro.

Me pregunto como será. Espero que no empiece a tartamudear como una idiota delante suyo – porqué tengo una pequeña tendencia ha hacerlo, o eso creo. O, como dice Snape, "no soy más capaz de decir una sola frase coherente, que el tartamudo de Quirrell".

Me quiere, de verdad.

Pero como se supone que voy a enseñar al Chico que Sobrevivió? Como? Probablemente me quedaré mirando empanada a su cicatriz como una especie de loca fan.

Por dios, estoy nerviosa. Relájate, Auriga... eres una profesional.

Sí, claro... una profesional.

Bueno, al menos hay una clara ventaja de que Potter esté aquí – La reacción de Snape. Seguramente se pasará todo el día lívido, murmurándose a sí mismo como Harry sin ninguna duda es igual que "su vanidoso y creído padre".

Creo que eso de hablar de los rivales de infancia sería llegar demasiado lejos.

Creo que Snape todavía está resentido por cuando en quinto los Merodeadores tiñeron su pelo de color rosa.

Todavía me río. Fue verdaderamente uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Y fue brillante

Absolutamente brillante.

**23.56 PM**

**En los dormitorios**

Haz que duerma. Hazlo. Esto es absolutamente ridículo. No quiero estar agotada el primer día de clases por... esto.

Me estoy avergonzando a mi misma.

Pero _Un año con el Yeti_ es realmente un libro muy interesente. Gilderoy Lockhart seguro que sabe como enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Puede que si lo propongo lo tengamos como profesor el año que viene. Tendré que proponerlo en la próxima reunión de profesores.

Parece que está un poco pagado de si mismo, pero estoy segura que valdría la pena con solo poder mirarlo durante todas las comidas y durante todos los cruces accidentales por el pasillo. Es guapísimo.

No he tenido novio desde hace cinco años. No es increíblemente patético?

Oh... pero que digo, claro que lo es.

Veintinueve años.

Bueno, vale, de acuerdo.

Treinta y un.

Uno fue un increíble idiota, que me puso los cuernos con una secretaria llamada Felicia, que resulta ser tan poco original, que no quiero volver a pensar en ello. El otro me llevó al Baile en séptimo, y fuimos a clase juntos durante dos semanas.

Bueno, creo que ahora que lo pienso, no se consideraría ni un novio.

Fue tan triste que no quiero molestarme en volver a pensar en ello.

Tan siquiera he vuelto a besar a alguien desde aquél pequeño incidente con el profesor Sandersought, hace dos años.

Y bueno, cuando...

Oh... Dios.

No me gusta pensar en ello.

Los gemelos Weasley me estuvieron pinchando, y estaba borracha, y además no era responsable de nada de lo que me pasaba.

...

Y además no besa bien.

...

Creo que me voy a dormir.

N.d.l.T: A que os ha encantadooo?? O.O! XDDD!! Seguro que sí, así queee... REVIEWWWWS PLEASE! XD!


	2. Pensando en cosas alegres

Lamentaciones de una ridícula Soñadora NdlT: Holaaa!! He tardado un poquillo en actualizar pq estaba en medio de exámenes... pero... aquí va: el segundo capítulo de las desgracias de Sinistra... xDDD!

Muchas gracias x los reviewwws!! (tanto a maría, como a sara... xDDD!) iii a Shemaine Snape... queeee... si quieres saber la respuesta tendrás que continuar leyendo... MUAJAJAJAJAJ!

Como dicen los ingleses: Enjoy iiiiit!

Lamentaciones de una ridícula SoñadoraLas confesiones de Auriga SinistraParte IILunes, 2 de Septiembre de 1991

**16.45**

**Torre de Astronomía**

Primera clase de esta noche; con los Gryffidors de tercer año, uy-que-suerte.

Si los gemelos Weasley vuelven a enfocar todos los telescopios a Urano, les castigaré. Miss Profesora Amable se ha ido para no volver.

Supongo que se creen graciosos.

Aunque tengo que admitir que cuando lo hicieron el año pasado, tuve que reírme un poco.

Argh... es uno de mis defectos. Soy incapaz de castigar a nadie. Y, claro, una parte de ser profesora implica el ser capaz de castigar a los estudiantes cuando hacen alguna trastada. Pero me asusta mucho.

Supongo que debe ser porque durante mi primer año como profesora, quité cinco puntos a una niña de primer año de Hufflepuff por hablar, y entonces rompió a llorar histéricamente.

Dejemos una cosa muy clara: también soy incapaz de dar conforte a nadie. Así que ya me ves a mí dándole golpecitos en la espalda torpemente y diciendo cosas estúpidas que sonaban bien en mi mente, pero sin embargo, en cuanto las decía eran horribles. "_No te preocupes, tu casa no se enfadará por esto... porqué, me acuerdo de cuando perdí unos puntos en tercero, ¡todos volvieron a hablarme en una o dos semanas!_" fue muy doloroso, pero lo peor supongo fue "_No te preocupes, de todas maneras, Hufflepuff hace mucho que no gana la Copa de las Casas_"

Y entonces empecé a titubear como una idota mientras todos sus amigos me miraban como si fueran a matarme. Eso me asustó. Incluso llegué a pensar que uno sacaría su varita y me hechizaría.

Entonces fue cuando decidí que los Huffelpuffs eran infravalorados.

Sin embargo, Snape es completamente despiadado a la hora de castigar. Lo he visto quitar hasta veinte puntos porque alguien había susurrado que no podía entender una de sus "i"s en la pizarra.

Es un profesor venido directo del infierno. Lo juro.

Y claro, en cuanto se saca el tema de los puntos, se siente absolutamente libre para burlarse de mí. Al final del día, Albus cuenta cuantos puntos que se han quitado de cada casa, así los relojes de arena que marcan el resultado se modifican. Tengo la más larga lista de ceros – dos años y medio.

Y déjame decir que si el arrogante imbécil, me dice otra vez con su sedosa voz "Bueno, bueno, bueno, Auriga; ¿no es encantador por tu parte? De veras la idea del castigo debe ser repulsiva para una amable y comprensiva educadora como tu"

No pude más que echarle una mirada de odio profundo.

Pero déjame añadir que él recibe mis mejores miradas de odio profundo. Y pueden llegar a ser muy amenazadoras cuando quiero. Incluso, cuando me cabrea, llegan a igualar a sus legendarias sonrisas sarcásticas.

Ais...

Puede que tenga que ir ha poner un hechizo fijador en los telescopios.

Por si acaso.

**20.02 PM**

**En los dormitorios**

Maldito seas, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Dios, estoy cansada. Y solo son las ocho de la tarde! Lo cual es muy triste.

¿Por qué narices, de todas las asignaturas que hay, tengo que hacer la que requiere estar despierta hasta la una y media de la mañana cada noche?

Oh dios, quiero dormir.

Necesito energía. Puede que baje a aventurarme en las mazmorras para pedirle a Snape que me haga una poción revitalizante. Poción o lo que sea.

No. Tacha eso.

Conociéndolo, es capaz de darme de más y entonces empezaré a correr por las paredes riéndome como una histérica durante toda la clase. Supongo que mis estudiantes lo encontrarían entretenido, pero dudo que yo sea capaz de enseñar muy bien en este estado.

Puede que acabe por engullir unas cuantas tazas de café. Más seguro.

Nunca volveré a quedarme hasta tan tarde leyéndome ese estúpido libro.

...Vale, no lo leía. Miraba las doce páginas de fotos en color.

Bueno, perdóname. Ahora mismo, Gilderoy es la cosa más cercana que tengo de cualquier tipo de romance, y esa foto de él guiñando el ojo de forma tan sexy, mientras se desliza con una escoba por el cielo es... wow.

Bueno.

Vale.

Cambiando de tema.

Harry Potter está aquí; Podía haber escrito ayer sobre él, pero estaba un poco distraída con Gilderoy. Da hasta miedo, ver como se parece a su padre. Pero tiene los ojos de su madre.

(Harry, no Gilderoy)

Fue elegido para Gryffindor, como todo el mundo esperaba. Ya que es, después de todo, el salvador del mundo mágico. No me lo veo en Huffelpuff o en Slytherin.

Especialmente en Slytherin, ya que sería muy irónico.

Snape ha estado lanzándole unas cuantas miradas mortíferas al pobre chico durante las comidas; Tengo miedo al pensar que le hará cuando lo tenga en Pociones.

Debe ser extraño para Snape, supongo, después de todo lo que pasó con los Potter. Él estaba un poco encaprichado de Lily Evans cuando íbamos a la escuela; no es ningún secreto, todos los Merodeadores le hacían la puñeta por eso.

Y después, claro, se hizo mortífago.

Es extraño.

Quiero decir, al fin y al cabo, claro que es sinistro y horrible y sardónico y un poco idota, pero... ha matado a gente. Y probablemente haya besado la túnica del Señor Oscuro.

Solo es...

Extraño.

Y supongo que debe hacérsele raro ver a Harry.

Pero esas miradas asesinas deben parar. Snape necesita una manera alternativa para expresar sus emociones.

O un psiquiatra.

O quizás ambos.

**Martes, 3 de Septiembre de 1991**

**10.13 AM**

**En la sala de profesores**

Es

Un

Completo

Gilipollas

Y

Le

Odio

A

Muerte.

Me fui a dormir sobre las cinco y media de la mañana. Parece que había olvidado de que beberte más de una taza de café evita que duermas durante toda la noche. Los gemelos Weasley encendieron fuegos artificiales en medio de la clase y casi hacen explotar un telescopio.

Decididamente no fue una buena noche.

Y soy completamente consciente de que no estoy muy guapa hoy.

Vale, parece como si hubiera pasado 75 años muerta.

Y Snape no tenía porque resaltarlo. Podría haber sacado la misma conclusión brillante sin él.

Pero no, tenía que entrar sigilosamente en la sala de profesores, con su mirada maléfica y decirme suavemente: "Por dios, Auriga, ya sé que normalmente no pareces una Veela, pero..." torció la nariz con disgusto. "Realmente, hoy, haces que hasta Hagrid sea atractivo"

De ahí el hecho de que sea un gilipollas y que le odie a muerte.

Pero oh, se lo devolví. Con creces.

De verdad, no hay nada más alucinante y vigorizante que decir a alguien "Jódete, asqueroso murciélago repelente" antes de tirar toda una taza de café hirviendo en su dirección.

Y antes de darle un golpe con ella.

Fue precioso, de veras.

Entonces, estuve tentada a cantarla. De verdad lo estuve. Pero prefiero reservarlo por si acaso llega la oportunidad perfecta.

_Me hechizaste el __corazón_

_Llev__ándome entre las tinieblas_

_No puedo soportar esta__ desazón_

_Tu amor me dej__ó a tientas_

_Oh, me hechizaste el corazón, baby!_

Estuve muy tentada.

Pero oh... cuando lo haga, será magnífico.

Y como siempre pasa, se alejó de mí con toda la rabia del mundo, maldiciendo todo desde la taza, hasta el Snap Explosivo, y, por supuesto, a mi misma.

Sinceramente, a veces no le entiendo.

Pero estuvo bien, por lo menos.

**14.45**

**En la biblioteca**

Mátame y déjame descansar en paz.

Por favor.

Piensa en cosas alegres.

Piensa en cosas alegres.

Mantente despierta.

Piensa en cosas alegres.

Snape siendo asesinado a golpes por una taza de café.

... Ahhhh.

**14.47**

**Biblioteca**

Debería estar preparando los deberes para esta noche.

Debería hacerlo de verdad.

Pero no paro de olvidarme de como se escriben las cosas.

Como constelasción.

Así seguro que no se escribe.

...

Estrella. Estrella. Se escribe así? No me suena bien.

Estrella. Streya, Estreya.

No.

Estrella.

Así es correcto.

Por dios, me duermo.

Puede que no deba hacer ahora mismo esto.

**16.1****0**

**En los dormitorios**

¿Por qué me ha tenido que encontrar? ¿Por qué, entre todas las miles de personas que están en este colegio, me ha tenido que encontrar Severus Snape desplomada, completamente dormida en la librería?

Con. Este. Libro. Abierto.

Oh, me va a tirar en cara esto durante meses. Meses. Porque no solo estaba durmiendo,... oh no. Hablaba mientras dormía.

Sobre él.

Y como se escribía "estrella"

(E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A, por cierto)

Estaba mirando esta misma página, intentando descubrir porqué todo lo que escribía me parecía tan gracioso. Cuando de repente, su voz resonó justo al lado de mi oreja, proclamando con su tono horriblemente sardónico: "Realmente, Auriga, me halaga que hables de mi cuando duermes, pero ¿es necesario hacerlo en público? Estás espantado a los de primero"

(Déjame añadir que YO no era la única que estaba espantando a los de primero. Cuando salíamos de la biblioteca, un par de ellos se apartaron del camino de Snape gritando. Toma ya)

Y todo empezó a parecer borroso y raro, ya que mis gafas se habían deslizado por mi cara, y estaba totalmente confusa, y claro... entonces, con mi verdadero titubeo más idiota, la primera cosa que dije fue: "E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A"

Me levantó una ceja, de esa manera horrible que consigue hacerte sentir tan estúpida.

"Ya sé porqué eres profesora de Astronomía. Tu conocimiento del tema es sorprendentemente amplio" (Sonrisa de suficiencia) "De hecho, repetías eso mismo cuando dormías, junto con tus incandescentes comentarios sobre mi".

Le odio.

Así que me cogió de la cintura y me ayudó a levantarme, mientras sonreía con suficiencia (por el amor de dios, ¿es que nunca para?), y salíamos de la biblioteca.

Debía estar muy aturdida, ya ni lo aparté de mi, ni empecé a chillarle sobre violar mi espacio personal, ni como de avergonzado tendría que estar de si mismo por hacerlo. Pero sin ninguna duda no fue porqué el fuese un completo sinvergüenza.

Debimos recorrer por lo menos un pasillo entero con su mano alrededor de mi cintura sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta. Seguro que todo el mundo que nos viera estaría pensando que estábamos locos. Gracias a Dios que había clases.

Y entonces, finalmente, me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le di una torta y pedí que quitara sus manos sobre mí.

Obedeció con la maldita sonrisa de suficiencia que continuaba allí, y claro... eso no era suficiente humillación para mí.

Oh, no.

Tenía que decir: "Intenta mantenerte despierta Auriga. Puede que pensar en cosas alegres te ayude"

Y, por supuesto, me llevó unos segundos hasta que recordé lo que había escrito aquí.

"Parece que la imagen mental de empaparme con café, te pone de buen humor"continuó con suavidad, para darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el corredor, haciendo volar la túnica a su paso... como un verdadero villano-y-insoportable gilipollas.

Le encantó, al muy idiota.

Bueno, tengo claro una cosa. La próxima vez que lo vea tararearé Hechizo del Corazón.

Muy fuerte.


	3. Una revista de moda y los ríos de Egipto

Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit

**NdlT:**HELLOOOOO!!

He vuelto, sí, xDDD! Y conmigo un capítulo más de Auriga Sinistra y su vida tan desastrosamente hilarante.

Muchas gracias tanto a Shemaine Snape ( la vida de Sinistra es tan desastrosa y lo cuenta de una forma tan divertida, que acabas sintiéndote identificada sin querer... xDD) y a Sindzero (sé que no es una pareja muy común, pero... con el permiso de Lily,... no puedo imaginármelo con nadie más que con Auriga, la de este fic... xDD!)!!

Disfrutad de estas 7 paginitas a word!!

Yyyyy pleaaaaaaase!! No dudéis ni un solo segundo a enviar un review!!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Las confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

Por She's a Star (traducción Marta Parker)

**-Parte tres-**

**Miércoles, 4 de septiembre de 1991**

**11. 52 AM**

**Sala de profesores**

Acabo de venir de una de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Quirrell.

El pobre hombre ni siquiera sabe como defenderse de una clase de Slytherins de segundo año.

Son un poco malcriados, pero... por favor. Se supone que se ha pasado los últimos años rodeado de criaturas monstruosas en Albania. Yo soy capaz de manejar a Slytherins de segundo año, y con treinta y un años, nunca he tenido que taparme hasta las orejas en mi cama, por miedo que un Lethifold me matase.

Supongo, que esto me hace más capaz de ser profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Quirrel.

Yo.

Así que, ya no digamos Snape, que, por cierto, este año no es profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Otra vez.

Bwahahahah!

**11.54 am**

Si no fuera porque dos de los previos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se marcharon un poco por mi culpa, pensaría que Snape los ha estado asesinando.

De veras.

De hecho, hubiese sido un gesto encantador por su parte si hubiese matado a la profesora du Maurier.

Creo que, después de que se quedasen atrapados en la sala de profesores juntos, estuvo muy tentado a deslizar un poco de veneno en su zumo de calabaza. Lo que exactamente pasó ahí, nadie lo sabe, y a Severus no le gusta hablar de eso. Siempre se empalidece más de lo habitual cuando alguien lo menciona. Incluso yo no soy lo tan cruel para mencionárselo.

Todo lo que sé es que el día siguiente, la profesora du Maurier chocó "accidentalmente" contra él, y le suspiró de forma coqueta una cosa que sonaba tan espantosa como: "Nuestras almas han sido tejidas juntas en el eterno arco iris de una colcha de ganchillo".

Tengo que admitirlo, le compadezco.

Hubiera sido interesante, si ese mismo día hubiese muerto durante la cena. Snape hubiese tenido la oportunidad perfecta - con una razón completamente justificable – de matar a alguien.

Supongo que Albus no le hubiese dejado.

De veras, a veces pienso que a este hombre le gusta ver sufrir a sus pobres trabajadores.

**12. 24 PM**

**En los dormitorios**

He decidido que escuchar a hurtadillas en la sala de profesores, es nocivo para la salud.

Aunque a la Profesora Sprout le parezca fascinante, no todos nosotros nos importa que el pasado mes Iolana Hooch se fue de la mano cuando dio unos golpecitos en la espalda de Snape. Se ve que se fue un poco demasiado abajo.

Pues se ve que no ocurrió, como ya había temido, de forma accidental.

De todas maneras, parece pensar que fue bastante suave.

Escalofrío.

... Creo que nunca sabré como puede ser que Severus atraiga toda la atención de nuestras colegas más excéntricas. Quiero decir, dios sabe que no le encuentro nada atractivo. Pero no puedo llegar a comprender como alguien puede pensar que es... guapo.

Bueno. Le concedo una cosa. Tiene los ojos bonitos.

Aunque... no son bonitos, en un sentido clásico. Son increíblemente... intensos, y siempre muy críticos y calculadores y... atentos.

Es como si estuviesen hechos de fuego negro.

...

Por dios, me estoy convirtiendo en Destiny du Maurier.

Que dios nos proteja a todos.

**13.30 PM**

**Gran comedor**

Yo estaba tranquilamente yendo a comer, cuando me crucé con Snape en el Hall.

Y llevaba algo en la mano.

Algo que parecía ser una revista.

Llamada (y espero con todo mi corazón que me esté equivocando) In Style _(NdlT: In style es una revista de moda y cotilleos bastante popular en America y Gran Bretaña, sería un equivalente a una Vogue... pero con más prensa rosa... xDDD)_ .

Algo dentro de mí me dice que no quiero saberlo.

**13.31 PM**

Pero, ¿de dónde ha sacado Severus Snape una copia la revista In Style?

... todavía no quiero saberlo.

**13.32 PM**

Mi hermana Lyra, que vive en Londres, está un poco aficionada a esa revista. Durante una de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano, le eché una ojeada a una. Estaba llena de consejos de moda (todavía no he entendido como un mejunje de color negro muggle puede hacer que tus pestañas sean más largas y frondosas. Dios sabe que a mi no me funcionó.), mujeres en ropa interior, y "Maneras para atrapar todos sus sentidos (subtitulo) en la cama".

Si Snape lo está utilizando para documentarse para su anual charla Pociones de principios de curso, se está descontrolando un poco.

**13.33 PM**

De todos modos, no era un artículo muy bueno. No resultó nada útil.

El profesor Sandersought no respondió de ninguna manera a como debía hacerlo (y eso que, aparentemente, funcionaba con "todos los hombres del mundo que respiran").

Revista estúpida.

Espero que Severus no esté esperando demasiado de ésta.

**13.34 PM**

Soy la más patética excusa de un ser humano

**13.35 PM**

Pero al menos no me paso todo el tiempo en las mazmorras vigilando calderas y practicando sonrisas sarcásticas en el espejo.

Toma ya.

**13.41 PM**

Si alguien encontrase y leyese esto pensaría que tengo algún tipo de enfermiza obsesión con Severus Snape. Ya que le he mencionado un poquitín demasiado.

No es que eso vaya a significar nada.

Le odio

Gilipollas.

**13.42 PM**

Creo que no ha sonado demasiado convincente

Pero te aseguro que estoy siendo completamente sincera, muchisimasgracias.

**13.43 PM**

De todos modos, ¿Cómo puedes juzgar si estoy siendo convincente o no? ¡No puedes entender mis emociones! ¡Estoy escribiendo, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo puedes juzgar mi tono de voz? ¡No tengo voz! ¡Es solo tinta! ¡Palabras! ¡Palabras sin significado! Oh, supongo que puedes leer mi aura, ¿no es en lo que pensabas? Bueno, y quién te crees que eres... ¿Sibyl Trelawney?

**13.44**

Estoy discutiendo con una libreta.

**Martes, 5 de septiembre de 1991**

**En la torre de astronomía**

**9.49 AM**

Anoche tuve mi primera clase con los de primero de Gryffindor. A grandes rasgos, son un buen grupo. Me gustan, aunque ese Ron Weasley sea un poco mordaz. Horriblemente mordaz. ¿De dónde sacan los hombres toda esa ironía? Como por ejemplo... da igual.

De todas formas.

No paró de farfullar y reírse por lo bajo de Hermione Granger, que es seguramente mi persona favorita de todo el mundo en este momento. Esa chica es un encanto – es la cosa más brillante que te puedas encontrar, y además, tiene mucha confianza en si misma, y ha leído bastante... pero, sin embargo, sigue siendo objeto de burla constante de Weasley.

(Creo que a él le gusta

Los chicos son idotas en lo que se refiere a este tipo de cosas)

De todas formas, me recuerda un poco a mi.

Su pelo es casi como el mío. Alborotado y rizos rebeldes.

... Muy bien.

Encrespado y espeso.

Le da personalidad.

Humf...

Y luego está Harry Potter, que no ha sido para nada algo extraordinario. Es increíble que... bajito que es. A riesgo de parecer una tontería, me lo imaginaba impresionante, maduro, e imponente. Después de todo, fue él quien derrotó a Quién tu ya sabes.

Pero es bajito – casi dócil – y de voz muy suave; estuvo hablando con Weasley durante toda la clase.

Después está Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom (el pobre, es la cosa más adorable del mundo; puede que sea un poco llorón, pero es que, acababa de perder a su sapo Trevor), Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas.

Todos juntos, niños majos.

Y eso es todo.

Nada más.

Nop.

Creo que ya lo he contado todo.

Y lo he hecho sin mencionar ni una sola vez a Snape.

**9.52 AM**

Mierda.

**9.53 AM**

¡Ajá! ¡No le he mencionado en la última entrada!

Aunque "la última entrada" sea solo de una palabra.

Pero hubiera podido ser otra palabra... ¿sabes?

Como "Snape", por ejemplo.

Me parece que este pequeño encaprichamiento va a durar muy poco.

Encaprichamiento.

Ja! Me río de la elección de la palabra.

Puede parecer algún tipo de profundo interés romántico, pero te aseguro que es completamente imposible. No estoy tan desesperada, y nunca lo estaré.

...

Bueno, vale, a lo mejor en cinco años.

Una chica no puede tener siempre veintinueve años... ¿sabes?

(Lo he aprendido de la forma más dura)

**9.54 AM**

Porque por ahora, no estoy de ninguna forma desesperada. ¿O lo debería estar? Tengo 12 páginas de fotos en color en las que aparece Gilderoy Lockhart, para mantenerme ocupada por un tiempo.

**9.55 AM**

Claro que, tarde o temprano se harán viejas.

Y luego no tendré otra distracción que...

Ninguna.

Cero.

Adiós.

**9.56 AM**

Snape no es atractivo de ninguna forma.

Snape no es atractivo de ninguna forma.

Snape no es atractivo de ninguna forma.

Snape no es atractivo de ninguna forma.

Snape no es atractivo de ninguna forma.


	4. Desafortunadamente escrito en las estrel

Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit

**NdlT: **Heyaaaaa, queriditos lectores... xDDDDD!!

Aquí va otro capítulo de Sinistra, que es la mejor y la reina de la autocompasión... xDDD!

Muchísisisisisimas gracias a todos los que me enviáis reviews... yyyyy...

NO OLVIDÉIS ESCRIBIR UNO TAN SOLO HAGÁIS LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO-- plis plas plus!! Jijiji!

Muchos besos a todos, y disfrutad!!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula Soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

Nota de la Autora: todos los datos astrológicos de Sinistra son 100 verdad, (¿Veis? Es que está escrito en las estrellas),... y lo encontré en el página web de abajo:

.au/annew/Ophiuchus.html

**-****Parte Cuatro-**

**Viernes, 6 de septiembre de 1991**

**En los dormitorios**

**13.35 PM**

Estaba deambulando sin rumbo fijo por los corredores de Hogwarts, completamente aburrida, y maldiciendo el hecho de que soy la única profesora con un horario que nadie (excepto puede que ciertos mamíferos nocturnos) puede ni empezar a imaginarme, cuando de repente un chico de Ravenclaw salió llorando de la clase de pociones completamente histérico.

De veras, ese imbécil murciélago híper-desarrollado es malvado.

Intenté confortar a susodicha Ravenclaw. Pero, sin embargo, me respondió con algo parecido a "¡Es un completo cernícalo! ¡No sabe ni como enseñar bien como elaborar un simple Desinfle de Corriente! (NdlT: la poción en ingles es Deflating Draught..., lo único que he llegado a comprender es que se trata de una poción, así que, he optado por traducido literalmente) ¡No comprende cuál es el menoscabo que nos está causando esta situación! ¡¡Es que, tengo mucha animadversión a muchos de sus aspectos antagónicos de su carácter!!"

No hace falta decir, que no comprendí mucho de lo que dijo. Pero pude comprender el conjunto que era, creo, que es Snape era gilipollas. Cosa que, naturalmente, ya lo sabía muy bien porqué lo he visto de primera mano incontables veces.

No obstante, es un poco degradante saber que una niña Ravenclaw de segundo es más lista que yo.

Yo fui a Ravenclaw, y Dios sabe que no podía hablar así cuando tenía doce años.

Los niños de hoy en día.

**13.35 PM**

Nota mental:

Buscar "cernícalo" y "menoscabo".

Debería saber esas cosas.

**13.37 PM**

Por cierto, Severus Snape aún no sigue siendo de ninguna forma atractivo.

Solo por si te interesa.

**15.42 PM**

**En la torre de astronomía**

He continuado con mi caminata por la escuela solo para saciar mi increíblemente aburrida alma (y puede que hasta haya perdido un quilito o dos. Eso siempre está bien). Acabo de pasar por entre los Gryffindors de primer año cuando estaban cambiando de clase. Hermione Granger estaba sermoneando a Ron Weasley sobre alguna cosa... todo lo que oí fue: "Pero, Ron, si de verdad quieres enriquecer tu mente, ¡no puedes hablar de necedades en medio de la clase de la Profesora McGonagall! Estás privándote de aprender conocimientos muy importantes; sin mencionar que hacer eso es muy grosero por tu parte y..."

Y entonces le cortó con un: "¿Algún día te callarás, estúpida sabelotodo?"

Todos los otros chicos de Gryffindor empezaron a reírse por lo bajo, la pobrecita parecía un poco cortada hasta que finalmente hizo un arrogante sonido: "humph!", dándose media vuelta y saliendo ofendida de ahí.

Ron (el pequeño y estúpido contestón) entonces, empezó a quejarse a sus amigos de cómo de increíblemente intratable era, y que se sorprendía que su cabeza no fuera a explotar por un exceso de conocimiento, o algo así. "Piensa que es mejor que nosotros. De veras, es realmente molesta."

El chico no da ni una. Quiero decir, es tan claro de ver que la niña está muy insegura de si misma, y lo que hace es intentar esconderlo.

Bueno, pero por desgracia, los chicos nunca dan ni una.

Pero él está perdidamente enamorado de ella.

De eso no hay duda.

**20.25 PM**

**En los ****dormitorios**

Acabo de volver de otra reunión de profesores, durante la que hemos celebrado nuestra anual apuesta "¿Quién de los estudiantes de primero acabará con quién?". He apostado ocho galeones por Ron y Hermione. Iolana Sprout puso otros diez por Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abott. McGonagall me dio la razón a regañadientes sobre lo de Weasley y Granger. Snape quiso apostar cien a que Harry Potter moriría antes de que acabase Hogwarts. No se lo permitimos; Severus se molestó.

De veras, es que es un morboso.

Entonces Dumbledore apostó cincuenta y una bolsa de plumas de azúcar para Snape y yo misma.

Por unos instantes, unimos fuerzas con el firme propósito de hechizar al director el martes siguiente.

Pero entonces, Snape le dijo entre dientes que debía parar de decir esas tonterías agravantes de una vez por todas, porque no eran ni relevantes ni profesionales.

No pude evitar fijarme que parecía un poco enrojecido mientras lo decía.

Aún estoy trabajando en la idea de si es posible para Snape de ponerse rojo. Es una cosa muy intrigante.

Me siento obligada a recordarme otra vez que Severus Snape no es de ninguna forma atractivo.

Porqué no lo es.

**20.29 PM**

Snape y yo.

Jajaja.

Oh, sí.

Nuestro destino está escrito en las estrellas.

Ya puedes continuar diciéndotelo las veces que quieras, Albus.

**8.35 PM**

Acabo de ver que la estrella Sinistra es de hecho, parte de la constelación Ofiucus, el portador de la serpiente. Dicho de otra forma, esta constelación mató a mucha gente envenenándola.

Envenenándola.

Que interesante y completamente irrelevante es, para mi sarcástica frase de que el destino de Severus y yo estaba escrito en las estrellas.

Y oh, hay más.

Cito sin vergüenza alguna de uno de mis volúmenes de Astronomía:

"_Cuando Oficus, enrollado por la serpiente, se despierta, se levanta, adopta la forma de una serpiente y es inocuo a todos aquellos que han nacido bajo él. Éstos tendrán las_ _serpientes en los plieges de sus largas ropas, e intercambiarán besos con estos monstruos venenosos y sin sufrirán ningún daño."_

Y luego viene una deliciosa explicación sobre la estrella Sinistra:

"_Lujuriosa, lasciva, infame, escandalosa, adicta a la hechicería y a las __**pociones**_"

...

Esto es ridículo.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué saben las estrellas?

De veras, no me creo nada de esto. No soy un estúpido centauro, o algo así. Todavía tengo un poco de sentido común, muchas gracias.

**20.40 PM**

Además, Severus Snape no es de ninguna manera atractivo.

**20.41 PM**

Creo que tengo un nuevo mantra.

**Sábado, 7 de septiembre de 1991**

**11.05 AM**

**En los dormitorios**

Alguien irrumpió en Gringotts el 31 de julio para robar la Piedra.

Naturalmente, me he enterado hoy.

Es que no sigo mucho el Profeta.

El artículo aparecía hoy en portada. Y ha hecho que los profesores estén frenéticos. Todo el mundo está como loco trabajando en sus obstáculos para la protección de la Piedra. De momento, todo lo que tenemos es un desequilibrado (baboso compulsivo) perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid.

Odio a esa cosa.

Fluffy.

¡¿Quién llama a un monstruo deforme Fluffy?!

A veces creo que ese hombre no está muy bien de la cabeza.

**10.09 AM**

Aunque no tanto como Severus Snape.

**10.10**

Lo cual me saca de quicio.

**10.25 **

Hablando de otras cosas, los de primer año de Gryffindor tienen hoy doble clase de Pociones.

Con los Slytherins ni más ni menos.

Soy bastante escéptica de que Neville Longbottom vaya a poder salir vivo de ahí.

Pobrecito.

**14.54 PM**

**En la sala de profesores**

Snape me acaba de preguntar que rima con "cima"

... Puede que me tenga que reír hasta morir.

Snape. Un poeta.

**14.54 PM**

Aunque tiene una especie de encanto sexy. Ya sabes, en el sentido de artista inquietante.

**14.55 PM**

No he escrito esto.


	5. Auriga Sinistra, súper seductora

Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit

**NdlT:** Buenas, mis queridisisisissimos lectores!!

Antes de dejaros con el siguiente capítulo me gustaría agradecer a toooodos los que me habéis enviado reviews... xD! Sois los mejores, de veras!!

Y como puedo intuir vuestras caras de quiero-más, quiero-más, quiero-más... sin más preámbulos os dejo con el 5º capítulo (que son 11 paginitas a word).

Un besazo muy fuerte a todos... y...

No dudéis ni un segundo en enviar un review, que Marta se emociona cada vez que recibe uno y da saltitos de alegría!! XDDD! De veras, me hacen muchsisisisisiisissima ilusión! ;)

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Las confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte cinco-**

**Domingo, 8 de Septiembre de 1991**

**8.25 AM**

**En los dormitorios**

De acuerdo. Me hago cargo. No pensaré nunca más en esta tontería que-se-podría-llamar-obsesión-pero-en-realidad-no-lo-es con Severus Snape. Es un completo gilipollas, y eso es todo. Hecho. Pasado. No sé porqué he tenido que gastar tanta tinta hablando de él.

Y he pensado que la mejor forma de pasar página es encontrar otro interés romántico.

Emm...

No es que esté interesada en Snape románticamente.

Ugh.

Porqué no hay nada atractivo en él. Debe ser... que hay algo en el aire, que me hace decir eso.

La alergia, puede.

Bueno, siguiendo con lo que decía. Tiene que ser fácil. Hay un montón de hombres solteros por aquí.

Como...

Flitwick. Y... uhm… Dumbledore. Y Hagrid.

... O puede que no.

Bueno, también está el profesor Kettleburn. Que no está nada mal.

... La única pega es que tiene tres dedos en su mano derecha. Y también le falta una oreja. Es que no está hecho para enseñar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Bueno.

¿Alguien más?

Emmm...

¿Filch?

...

Escalofrío.

Escalofrío, escalofrío, escalofrío.

NUNCA más volveré a pensar esto. Nunca.

Uhmmm...

Esto es ridículo. Es mucho más complicado de lo que debería ser. ¿Por qué Gilderoy Lockhart no puede dar clases aquí? ¡Maldición! Lo propondré en la siguiente reunión de profesores, les guste o no. Las mujeres solteras de aquí nos estamos volviendo locas. Por eso he estado... pensando en Snape. ¡Mira a todos los otros! Por el amor de Dios, Snape es nuestro Gilderoy Lockhart personal.

... Mwajajajajaj. Tendría que decírselo solo para verle la cara.

No tendría precio.

Pero no. No insistiré más en Snape.

Em...

Supongo que siempre quedará...

Quirrell.

**8.31 AM**

Tampoco está tan mal.

**8.32 AM**

Mejor que Snape.

**8.33 AM**

En cierto modo.

Ya que, no tiene el _encanto_ de Snape.

**8.34 AM**

Caso omiso a ese comentario. Todavía estoy medio dormida. Ya sabes, alergia. Alergia. Severus Snape no tiene ningún tipo de encanto.

Solo es que Slatero Quirrell tiene menos que él.

**8.36 AM**

Y luego está esa iguana. ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Herman. Sí, Herman. Quirrell parece estar demasiado atado a Herman.

Se tendrán que poner a prueba mis más poderosos trucos de seducción para entreponerme entre un hombre y su iguana.

**8.38 AM**

Auriga Sinistra... eres patética.

**10.02**

**En las habitaciones**

He avanzado sentándome al lado de Quirrell en vez de Snape esta mañana, en el desayuno. Y he mantenido una conversación amistosa con él, solo que un poco entrecortada por los tartamudeos.

No sé si podría aguantar mucho tiempo con una persona que tartamudea. Me cansé bastante con su: "B... b... b...buenos... b…b… buenos d... d… días, A…Aur… Auriga."

He intentado ser simpática. No me acuerdo de la mitad de lo que le dije después. Supongo que eso es bueno, ya que sin lugar a dudas debí humillarme bastante. Creo que recuerdo que dije algo como que su turbante me parecía atractivo.

Por dios, creo que he perdido la práctica en eso de la seducción.

Oh bien. Al menos la única persona que ha presenciado mis patéticas acciones ha sido un hombre que está enamorado de su iguana.

Y déjame añadir que, al otro lado de la mesa, la vena en la sien de Snape estaba a punto de estallar.

...eso hizo que la situación mejorara.

**12.43 PM**

**En la sala de profesores**

Estaba andando detrás de Snape en los pasillos cuando Draco Malfoy pasó (por cierto, el niño más horrible, mimado, y traidor que haya tenido la mala suerte de enseñar. Se parece a su padre).

Ese niño es horriblemente pelota.

"¡Hola, profesor Snape! Tengo muchas ganas de que sea mañana para estar en su clase"

Quiero decir... ¿de verdad?

Incluso Snape no caería en eso.

Y por suerte, no lo hizo.

"Hola, Señor Malfoy" respondió Snape, con una sonrisa muy, muy gélida. Y cuando el pequeño demonio estaba fuera del alcance de sus oídos, añadió, de forma apesadumbrada: "mocoso insolente".

Cosa que no es de ninguna forma atractiva.

Y lo digo en serio. No lo es. Quiero decir, ¿qué demonios resulta atractivo de alguien que suelta así por que sí: "mocoso insolente"?

Si no estuviera tan convencida, estaría obligada a decir que estoy peligrosa y locamente enamorada de ese hombre.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Quirrell, allá voy.

**15.07 PM**

**Torre de Astronomía**

Oh, dios.

Esto ha sido la peor experiencia desde mi seducción al profesor Sandersought.

No quiero hablar.

**15.09 PM**

¿Por qué lo hice?

¡¿Qué me poseyó?!

Sí.

Sí.

Claro.

Estaba poseída.

Auriga Sinistra nunca haría eso por propia voluntad.

Poseída.

Estaba poseída.

De verdad.

**3.11 AM**

Pero, a ver. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Severus Snape (CON Herman) en la clase de Quirrell?

Creo que no lo quiero saber. No quiero pensar en ello ahora. Quiero enfocarlo todo en mi propio sufrimiento, que es mucho.

Supongo que debo escribir toda la lúgubre historia.

Suspiro.

... todavía estoy roja. Estoy segura que esto no debe ser sano.

Emm...

Sí.

Así que...

Decidí tomar las antes mencionadas mesuras desesperadas, e ir a visitar a mi querido Quirrell en su clase, para mantener una charla agradable entre compañeros. (Nótese que me puse un poco de perfume e intenté ponerme un poco de maquillaje. He descubierto que el pintalabios es el único cosmético no-letal).

Sí.

Así que... Fui hasta allí, ignorando una mirada de profundo desconcierto de Minerva cuando nos cruzamos. Llegué, me deslicé disimuladamente dentro de la clase, y cerré la puerta detrás de mi (preguntándome durante todo el trayecto qué demonios estaba haciendo, naturalmente)

Las luces estaban apagadas.

Eso me hizo recordar aquél artículo de In Style "Maneras de atrapar sus sentidos"; Atenuar las luces aumenta el aura de intimidad en la habitación.

Hmm...

Tuve que resistir la urgencia de arrojarlo todo, y recordarme que estaba en una misión. Una misión para seducir a un hombre enamorado de un reptil, sí, pero de todas formas, una misión.

Así que, de forma despreocupada, fui hacia su escritorio, buscándole. De repente, vi una figura en una de las esquinas, con esa maldita iguana. ¿ Después de todo, quién sino estaría en la oficina de QUIRRELL, con la iguana de QUIRRELL?

Quiero decir... de verdad.

Y me dejé llevar por mi yo seductor.

"Oh... Slatero" dije, un poco entrecortadamente, a lo Marilyn Monroe.

No respondió nada.

Así que naturalmente asumí que estaba luchando contra si mismo para decir algo. Como hace Quirrell, ya sabes.

El estúpido gilipollas podría haber dicho ALGO, para no humillarme del todo enfrente de él.

Pero no, no. Naturalmente, Severus Snape no puede ser lo suficientemente amable como para hacerme el favor.

"Me estaba preguntando si, quizás, pudiésemos tener una... pequeña charla" Continué (Se supone que las pausas hacen que el hombre desee cada palabra tuya. Lo aprendí de la profesora du Maurier. Podía ser un individuo un poco preocupante a veces, pero al menos todo el mundo escuchaba lo que decía. Para después dejarte durante una hora con sensación de miedo absoluto.)

Afirmó con la cabeza.

¡AFIRMÓ con la cabeza! ¡Fomentó lo que sabía que iba ser una escena totalmente estúpida y embarazosa!

Es. Un. Completo. Gilipollas.

Le odio le odio le odio le odio le odio.

No quiero darle más importancia.

No quiero darle más importancia.

Pero entonces...

Empeoró.

Mi parte, quiero decir.

"¿Sabes, Slatero?... no te importa que te llame Slatero, ¿verdad?... Porqué creo que entre nosotros hay una especie de intimidad."

Y entonces, el estúpido gilipollas empezó a seguirme la corriente. ¡Me siguió la corriente! ¡Fingiendo ser el objeto de mi seducción! (de todos modos hizo una brillante imitación de Quirrell. Pero, no pensemos en eso.)

"S...s...sí, A...Auriga."

"Y," continué en una especie de ronroneo. "Y me siento obligada a decirte que nunca he sentido tanta... química con alguien. No de este modo."

"A...ah... s...sí?"

"Sí" ronroneé a toda velocidad. A veces no me aguanto ni a mi misma. "¿Sientes esta... chispa entre nosotros, Slatero?"

"s...Sí"

"Podría haber... pasión entre nosotros. Lo siento."

Para entonces, ya estaba muy metida, todavía sigo pensando que estaba poseída. Muy poseída por el encanto de la seducción. Incluso si estás seduciendo a un embaucador profesor de pociones, que piensas que es un amante de iguanas tartamudo.

"Tengo que admitir que yo... tengo fantasías contigo, a veces. De nosotros."

Entonces hizo un resoplo. Muy corto, sí, pero no sé como no me di cuenta que las cosas no iban como las había planeado. Después de todo, nadie hace unos resoplos como los de Severus. Y no hay nadie con quien resople más que a mí.

Estaba poseída. No pude ser yo la que hice todo lo que voy a escribir a continuación.

Asi que yo...

Emm...

Dios, me estoy poniendo roja otra vez.

Dije...

¿¡Porqué, oh, dulces estrellas, dije eso!?

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Poseída, Auriga.

Estabas poseída.

Pero... no es excusa.

Dije...

(vergüenza.)

… "¿Podemos hacer esas fantasías realidad?"

_**¿POR QUEEEEEEEÉÉÉÉ? OH,¿POR QUEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?**_

Dios mío. Nunca volveré a salir de la Torre de Astronomía. Nunca más. Moriré de hambre y pasaré el resto de mis días chillando a los alumnos que se cuelen allí para morrearse.

Resulta más atrayente que el hecho de volver a mirar a la cara a Snape.

¡Y ese gilipollas! ¡Ese estúpido, farsante gilipollas! Dijo, DIJO: "Y... Yo me... encantaría intentarlo, A... Auriga."

(Gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas)

Y entonces yo...

Emm…

Fuí hacia él (No sabía que no era Quirrel, ¿recuerdas?. Era oscuro. Como en la boca del lobo).

Entonces me di cuenta que de algo raro en la situación.

No había ningún turban púrpura.

Raro de veras, porque nunca jamás había visto a Quirrel sin su turban.

Pero yo seguí pensando que era él, porqué estaba sosteniendo a Herman. Y déjame añadir que, nadie más quiere acercarse a esa iguana. Hay algo espeluznante en ella. Algo... que no está bien.

Emm. Sí. Bueno.

Entonces yo...

Emm.

He utilizado un montonazo de "emm"s.

Puede que deba parar aquí.

De verdad, no quieres saberlo.

De veras.

Y no quiero escribir esto. Solo quiero olvidarlo. Puede que Snape tenga una poción para olvidar cosas que podía coger prestada--

No.

No.

No pienso volver a encontrarme con ese hombre nunca más.

Y entonces...

Sí.

Puede que tarde o temprano lo tenga que confesar.

Dejarlo salir para, al menos, estar en paz conmigo misma; y hundirme en una honda, honda, honda humillación/ depresión para el resto de mis miserables días en este infierno de planeta.

Crucé la habitación.

Estaba de espaldas a mí.

Puse una mano en su espalda.

Y pregunté, de forma muy coqueta, "¿quieres besarme, Slatero?"

(vergüenza.)

"B...b...bueno, Auriga", tartamudeó: "y..yo" Y entonces, de repente, su voz no fue más la de Quirrell. Fue reemplazada por una mucho más familiar, y mucho más detestable "no tengo ninguna duda que eres la más patética de las seductoras que me haya encontrado".

Y entonces Severus Snape, el Rey de los Farsantes Gilipollas, rompió a reír.

No solo reír.

Rió histéricamente.

Ahora, déjame decirte algo, presenciar a Severus Snape riendo da en general, mucho y mucho miedo.

Pero cuando posee el conocimiento con el cual podría arruinar tu vida para siempre, es completamente aterrador.

Y entonces, le respondí lo más patético que se me ocurrió.

Lo más.

No fue ni siquiera una respuesta.

¡Incluso ahora tengo una! Una que lo podría haber dicho rápida e ingeniosamente "Ya... y sin lugar a dudas, la única".

Boom. Simple.

Pero no.

No me podía haber hecho las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Dije, palabra por palabra: "tu no eres Quirrell"

Bueno,... ya.

No paró de reír, como un genio demente en una de esas películas muggle.

Le odio.

Me odio a mi misma.

Odio mi vida.

Y nunca, nunca más, volveré a salir de esta torre.

**18.45 PM**

**En los dormitorios**

Bueno, he salido de la torre.

Tenía que cenar.

Y tenía hambre.

De repente perdí el apetito cuando vi la sonrisa de suficiencia que me dedicaba Snape.

Mátame.

Por favor.

O a él.

Sí.

Mátale a él.

Hasta ganes una medalla de "Servicios Especiales a la Escuela" si lo haces.

**18.48 PM**

Me he dado cuenta que me estoy dirigiendo a "ti", una libreta. Un objeto inanimado.

He estado empezando a referirme a ti como si fueras una persona de verdad.

Necesito ayuda.

Incluso más ayuda que Quirrell, que está enamorado de una iguana, y no puede articular una frase coherente.

Incluso más que ayuda que Snape, que es sencillamente detestable.

Sí. Creo que es normal concluir que, en realidad, odio mi vida.


	6. juicios y tribulaciones de una seductora

Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit

**NdlT: **Tras unas breves vacaciones, Marta vuelve a la carga con Sinistra. Me encanta que os encante, y me encanta que me enviais reviews diciendo que os encanta... xD! Aunque, ya sabéis... cualquier sugerencia será súper bien recibida.

Y sin más dilación, os dejo con la parte seis de Sinistra. Muajajaja!

Muchos besoooooooooooooooooos!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra

**-parte seis-**

Lunes, 9 de Septiembre de 1991

**7.30 PM**

**En la torre de Astronomía.**

Me estoy escondiendo.

Snape continúa... mirándome. Y sus ojos parecen brillar, de tal forma que dirías que está intentando no sonreír sarcásticamente.

Pero no sé porqué aún no me ha humillado de todas las maneras posibles.

Parece que por fin el gilipollas le ha crecido un poco de corazón. Como a esa peculiar criatura verde, de ese doctor que a los niños muggles les gusta tanto.

… El Grunch?

El Grinch

Sí.

El Grinch.

Déjame añadir que si alguien tiene el corazón dos tallas más pequeñas de lo normal, ese es Severus.

Y no es que esté decepcionada.

**7.35 PM**

No. De verdad.

No lo estoy.

**7.36 PM**

Para de mirarme así

**7.37 PM**

Sí, tú.

**7.38 PM**

Oh, por dios...

**7.45 PM**

¿Y sabes lo más triste de todo?

Que sólo ha pasado una semana. Una semana. Estoy hojeando esta libreta (que, por cierto, no puede mirarme de ninguna forma. Dulces estrellas, me estoy volviendo loca) y en mi primera entrada, lo detestaba completamente. No podía ni sospechar que me gustaba.

Porqué no lo hago.

No puedo soportar a ese gilipollas.

Solo estoy un poco e...

No.

No.

NO.

**NO!**

Mátame antes.

Mátame antes de que diga... eso.

Solo ... mátame.

**7.49 PM**

... ¿Por favor?

**8.01 PM**

Puede que tenga que dejar de escribir aquí.

Si no hubiera empezado, Snape me importaría un comino.

No es que no lo haga.

... Maldición.

Lo juro, la frase era completamente instintiva.

Pero hablando seriamente. Esta libreta está haciendo algo en mí. Antes que empezase, nunca me habían pasado tantas experiencias embarazosas (con excepción de la seducción de Sandersought). Yo iba pensando en mis cosas.

Pero oh,.. eso ya es historia.

Compré esta libreta, y ahora me olvido de cómo escribir "estrella", arrojo una taza de café a un no-muy-inocente transeúnte, y seduzco hombres dementes tartamudos con iguanas como fetiches.

Vale, pues... nunca más.

Lo rechazo.

Estoy oficialmente escondiéndote.

**8.03 PM**

... No, de veras. Lo estoy haciendo.

Ciao.

Miércoles, 11 de Septiembre de 1991

**12.25 PM**

**Las mazmorras.**

Así que.

Auriga.

Ésta es la pequeña y pintoresca crónica de tu fascinante vida; te aseguro que la he encontrado divertidísima.

Pero de verdad, tu fijación conmigo da un poco de miedo. También te sugiero que inviertas un poco de tiempo en los tesauros: tu vocabulario es bastante pobre. Intenté contar las veces que utilizas la palabra "gilipollas", pero perdí la cuenta después de la número cincuenta y ocho.

Bueno.

Supongo que volverás a utilizarla millones de veces más, cuando encuentres esta pequeña nota.

Solo quería dejarte un saludo.

**12.28 PM**

Ah, sí.

Y la libreta.

No puedo dejarla de lado, teniendo en cuenta que le prestas mucha atención – incluso llegando hasta el punto de tener conversaciones con ella.

Hola, libreta.

Jueves, 12 de Septiembre del 1991

**3.24 PM**

**En los dormitorios.**

Ese.

Gilipollas.

¡¡Ese GILIPOLLAS, GILIPOLLAS, GILIPOLLAS, GILIPOLLAS!!

(No quería dejar de resaltar GILIPOLLAS)

Le odio.

_Le_ odio.

Olvídate de esos ridículos "sentimientos". Quiero que se pudra en el infierno. Quiero que se _queme_.

Y yo me reiré.

Histéricamente.

Porqué de verdad, de verdad, que lo detesto.

Bien.

Y ahora intentaré contarte la historia al completo.

Vale.

Todo eso de sin-el-diario-volveré-otra-vez-a-estar-bien-de-la-cabeza no funcionó demasiado. Continuaba... pensando en él. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Así que, decidí tomar medidas.

Decidí que tenía que hacer algo para que el mero pensamiento de él me diese arcadas.

Eso, claro, sería fácil para la mayoría de personas.

Pero yo no soy la mayoría de personas.

Así que por tanto, decidí llevarlo hasta los extremos.

Sí.

Ideé un plan que parecía brillante.

Y sucedió que se demostró que, de hecho, soy más idiota de lo que imaginé.

Yupi.

Mi estima se elevaría si hubiese existido nunca.

Sí.

De todos modos.

Decidí que...

Realmente, no tienes porqué saberlo. No necesito revivir la humillación.

Adiós.

**3.32 PM**

Vale.

_De acuerdo._

Te lo contaré.

Pero no me va a gustar.

Así que...

Intentaré explicar el incidente de manera concisa y profesional.

...

LE ODIO, LE ODIO Y LE ODIO.

MUÉRTE, SNAPE, MUÉRETE.

**MUERTE.**

**3.35 PM**

Ya sabes, no hay nada más gratificante que reseguir la palabra "MUÉRETE" unas doce veces, mientras ríes maníacamente todo el rato.

Solo por si lo querías saber.

**3.37 PM**

Bueno.

Vale.

Te lo cuento.

Fue con la intención más inocente de todas, ¿vale?. Solo quería ir a tener una charla con Snape sobre... pociones. Sí. Porqué... últimamente he estado muy cansada, y necesitaba algo para mantenerme despierta durante mis clases. Porqué doy clases a medianoche, y eso.

Inocente, ¿vale?

Sí. Claro. De acuerdo.

Olvidémonos, temporalmente, del hecho de que sabía que Snape no estaría allí, a causa del hecho de que tenía clase.

Después de todo, no tiene importancia.

Así que me aparecí vía Flú – te recuerdo que, inocentemente – en su oficina, solo para ver que, desafortunadamente, no estaba allí. Un descubrimiento devastador, te lo aseguro, ya que adoro pasar el tiempo con ese gilipollas. Gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, **GILIPOLLAS**.

Sí.

Perdona.

¿Por dónde íbamos?

Ah, sí. Así que Snape no estaba allí. Y eché una miradita por su oficina. Ya sabes, casualmente. Inocentemente. Y mientras lo hacía, en seguida llegué a la conclusión que debía tener una mente muy retorcida, para ser capaz de trabajar rodeado de todos esos tarros de color verde con cosas flotando dentro.

Escalofrío.

De hecho, fue un buen comienzo. Porque empecé a encontrarlo repugnante.

Y, supongo que debería contarte ya mi pequeño pero "ingenioso plan", ¿no?

Bueno, todo surgió de la conclusión de que Severus Snape es el hombre más desagradable del planeta (Brillante descubrimiento).

Y entonces me di cuenta de que si lo veía con mis propios ojos y observaba su entorno, acabaría descubriendo lo desagradable que era. Y, al descubrirlo, resultaría ser tan desagradable que me curaría inmediatamente de mi encaprichamiento ridículo y desafortunadamente-escrito-en-las-estrellas.

Suspiro. Era realmente inteligente, si me lo preguntas.

¡Y empezó de una forma espléndida también! Después de todo, nunca buscaría una relación seria con un hombre que guarda gatos en conserva en jarros, para añadir atmósfera a la habitación. Es realmente asqueroso.

Un poco animada por eso, decidí que era momento de moverme hacia el siguiente paso.

Era el momento de...

Entrar en su dormitorio.

Y me volví a aparecer vía flú – todavía inocentemente – en mi habitación, para encontrarme con que Wimmy, el elfo doméstico, estaba limpiando mi habitación.

Oh, sí... no he mencionado todavía a Wimmy, ¿verdad?

Prefiero olvidarme de su existencia. Porque me molesta un poco, verás.

Wimmy, el elfo doméstico...

Está enamorado de mi.

(Me estoy encogiendo de vergüenza mientras lo escribo, solo por si lo querías saber).

Lo está, y soy consciente de ello. Ningún hombre está interesado románticamente conmigo, y supongo que por alguna buena razón – pero un elfo doméstico lo está.

Y no es solo un elfo doméstico normal.

Es el Don Juan de los elfos domésticos. El James Bond de los elfos domésticos. Déjame añadir, que cuando me habla, empieza con el típico "Inserteapellidoaquí. Wimmy Inserteapellidoaquí".

Naturalmente, lo encuentro un poco inquietante.

(De la misma forma que, naturalmente, Snape lo encuentra hilarante. Gilipollas).

Pero por una vez, pude utilizar la adoración de Wimmy, contra él.

Señores y Señoras con ustedes: Auriga Sinistra, Súper Seductora (de elfos domésticos).

Puede que sea la peor seductora de hombres en el planeta. (Bueno, no solo del planeta. También del universo, y de la historia del hombre, etc, etc. ¿De verdad quieres fastidiarme?)

Pero déjame decir algo.

Puedo engatusar a un elfo doméstico como nadie.

Toma ya.

"Wimmy," dije, muuuuy suavemente, "Podrías... ¿hacerme un favor?" (Dije utilizando otra vez, las pausas Destiny-escas. Te vician mucho. Solo espero que si me veo en la improbable situación en la que esté seduciendo a un hombre, me contenga de usarlas. Ya que he concluido que todo lo "Destiny-esco" es rotundamente espantoso.)

Así que, llegados a este punto, dos enormes ojos como pelotas de tenis se ampliaron de forma tremenda (déjame añadir que no hay nada más espantoso que un elfo doméstico caliente... nada).

"Claro que Wimmy le ayudará, Señorita" respondió – Juro que casi pude verle corazoncitos en sus ojos. (¿Quién iba a saber que yo era tan irresistible? Para... elfos, al menos. Es mejor que nada... Creo) "Que querría la Señorita?"

Y entonces...

Meneó sus orejas hacia mí.

Eso es, sin lugar a dudas, un gesto muy sugerente para un elfo doméstico. Déjame decirte, que creo que incluso es como decir que: ¡he sido sexualmente agredida por un elfo doméstico!

... Pero no pensemos más en ello. Me pone el vello de punta.

Y entonces yo (Recuerda: todo ha sido para colarme en la habitación de Snape y ser curada del detestable encaprichamiento. No fue bajo ningún concepto hecho por voluntad propia) me agaché, y le susurré en su oreja tremendamente grande:

"Necesito que me cueles dentro de las habitaciones de Snape. Te lo aseguro, te estaría... eternamente agradecida."

Eso, al parecer, fue demasiado para el pobrecillo. Para el pobrecillo enfermo mental, pervertido, tonto y repugnante. Por el amor de dios, ¿no podría ser como los otros elfos domésticos?

Entonces no iría por ahí, besando a profesoras de astronomía.

Y déjame decirte, que fue el primer beso que me han dado en dos años.

Y fue de un elfo doméstico.

Perdóname un segundo, voy a llorar.

**15.54 pm**

Vale.

Ya estoy aquí.

Por favor, haz caso omiso a las lágrimas de esta página. He sido yo, lamentándome de mi propio estado extremadamente patético.

¡Pero es que... un maldito elfo doméstico me ha besado! ¡Y me ha traumatizado!

Hasta podría asegurar que Snape besa mejor. Mucho mejor. Me pasaría la vida besando a Snape, a cambio de poder borrar este incidente de mi memoria.

(Eh... No es que quiera pasar mi vida besando a Snape)

Bueno, volviendo a esta horrible recapitulación de los hechos.

Déjame decirte, que estuve tentada a darle una patada en el culo al maldito elfo. Muy tentada. Nada no podría expresar lo mucho que lo estuve. Quería verle sufrir mucho.

Pero también quería entrar en el dormitorio de Snape.

Dime despiadada.

Así que forcé la sonrisa más dolorosa que nunca he hecho (incluso llegué a sentir una vena palpitando en mi sien. Y un tic en el ojo. Me estoy convirtiendo en Snape. Pero por una maldita buena razón.) a Wimmy, y añadí de forma coqueta "¿Me podrías ayudar, Wimmy?"

"Wimmy hará lo que sea que quiera la profesora Sinistra, Señorita. Pero Wimmy se pregunta, Señorita.. si..."

Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Solo por si lo querías saber.

"¿... quiere a Wimmy?"

Estaba desesperada, ¿de acuerdo? Desesperada.

Aún así, no pude evitar sentirme como una completa idota al responder (tic-escalofrío-y-vergüenza a la vez, gracias) "Sí, Wimmy. Te quiero"

¿Por qué hago estas cosas?

¡¿Por qué?!

Es todo por Severus Snape.

Tendría que estarme muy agradecido, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

"De acuerdo, Señorita," dijo Wimmy aparentemente satisfecho con esto (déjame añadir que estuve a punto de arrodillarme y dar gracias a Dios. Pero estaba demasiado asustada por si el pequeñajo quería besarme otra vez). "Sigue a Wimmy".

Y eso es lo que hice, limpiándome mi boca maniáticamente y frunciendo el ceño todo el rato, le seguí hasta la entrada de las habitaciones de Snape y, entonces...

Tocó la puerta.

Estos elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder, lo juro. De veras. Todo lo que hizo fue tocar la puerta, y entonces se abrió de par en par.

Escalofrío. Imagínate lo que podría hacer, utilizando ese poder malignamente.

No. Mejor no lo hagas.

Entonces, me miró pestañeando ridículamente, y empezó a lanzarme besos al aire, lo cual me avergonzó bastante, ya que Nick Casi Decapidado y la Dama Gris pasaban por el lado, y los dos me miraron muy recelosamente.

Fantasmas estúpidos.

"¿Podrá Wimmy ver a la Señorita otra vez?" preguntó.

Bueno, entonces ya era muy doloroso.

"Sí," contesté impacientemente. "Pero ahora, vete."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no hay palabras suficientes para describir como de patético parecía.

"Yo... eh... te quiero, Wimmy" mascullé dolorosamente.

Y el muy estúpido empezó a sonreírme excéntricamente antes de irse dando saltitos por el hall, cantando (Agárrate fuerte): "Hechizo del Corazón".

Vergonzoso,... de verdad.

Simplemente vergonzoso.

Y allí estaba, frente la habitación de Snape – y Dios sabe que tuve que pasar un infierno hasta llegar ahí.

Así que entré con indecisión, preparándome para estar, a partir de entonces, completamente horrorizada con la sola mención de Severus Snape.

Y después de todo eso..., de todo lo que tuve que pasar... no funcionó.

No funcionó.

¡Tuve que morrearme con un condenado elfo doméstico,... y no funcionó!

(Por supuesto, aún odio a Snape, el gilipollas. Pero no lo odiaba entonces, porqué no tenía toda la información que tengo ahora, pero déjame decirte que... quedé bastante chocada).

Después de todo, ¿quién puede odiar a alguien que tiene la colección completa de las obras de Shakespeare?

Todo lo que Shakespeare escribió durante toda su vida.

_Mucho ruido y pocas nueces_ (que, particularmente, siempre ha sido una de mis preferidas), _Hamlet_, _Romeo y Julieta_, _Un cuento de invierno_ – todas las obras de teatro que el hombre pudo escribir, más una colección completa de sus sonetos, poemas y baladas.

Y bueno, Shakespeare es mi punto débil. Junto con las ranas de chocolate y los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Y a Snape le gusta. Le apasiona, según lo que he descubierto.

… Estoy intentando ignorar lo de "escrito-en-las-estrellas", y concentrarme en estar muy furiosa con el gilipollas.

Naturalmente, su habitación estaba inmaculada. Ya me esperaba que fuese un maniático friki de la limpieza.

Pero, eso no es necesariamente repulsivo.

Pero es lo más repulsivo que tengo de él.

Incluso tiene un piano. UN PIANO. Por lo que puedo recordar, una de las características que tenía que tener mi (aparentemente inexistente) príncipe azul, era que fuese capaz de tocar el piano.

Pero solo porqué Snape tenga un piano, no significa necesariamente que lo toque. Lo puede tener porque... quiere...

Vale.

De acuerdo.

Mi razonamiento es brillante.

Un hurra por mí.

Y entonces fue cuando continué echándole un vistazo a su escritorio, para encontrarme (de bajo de muchos deberes de Griffindor con suspensos enormes) con un mapa celeste que reconocí, porqué yo misma tuve el mismo.

Lo tengo que reconocer, mi corazón se derritió cuando lo vi.

Derretido.

Pero, no creo que me debas echar la culpa por eso. Hasta entonces, había tenido un día horrible; ¡fui atacada sexualmente por un elfo doméstico!

Y luego, inspeccionando un poco más, descubrí que había un círculo en cierta estrella en la constelación de Ofiucus.

Que resultó ser "Sinistra".

Creó que di un chillido.

De hecho, di un chillido.

Y no cualquier tipo de chillido, sino aquel chillido que estaba reservado para el día en que me encontrase con Gilderoy Lockhart en persona, si eso llegase a ocurrir (¿No puedo soñar?)

Bueno, era fantástico, de veras. (A pesar de que era Severus Snape, y todo eso.) Me puse casi histérica de emoción, hasta que...

Descubrí algo más en su escritorio.

Una libreta muy familiar.

Estaba tan atontada, que lo primero que pensé fue, : "Hm… que interesante. Si tiene la misma libreta que yo."

Y entonces me di cuenta que yo, de hecho, no había visto mi propia libreta desde hacía tiempo. Pero ¿cómo, me pregunté, podía Severus Snape haber puesto sus manos encima de mi libreta? ¡Lo había escondido en un sitio muy seguro!

Uhm... Bueno, si consideras esconder algo en un sitio seguro, el hecho de lanzarlo al primer elfo doméstico, mientras chillas: "¡Aléjalo de mí! ¡No quiero volver a ver ésto nunca más! ¡Me está volviendo loca!"

Erm...

Sí.

¡¿Pero como pudo ese maldito elfo doméstico dárselo a Snape?!

¡Seguro que la estúpida criatura sabía cuanto odio a Snape! No somos muy discretos en ocultar nuestro odio... Por el amor de dios, ¡Le tiré una taza de café encima!

Pero, de todos modos. No le echaré las culpas al elfo. El pobrecillo estaría totalmente sumiso al irresistible encanto de Snape.

El cielo sabe que puedo compadecerme de él.

Así que, entonces, me sobrevino un sentimiento de desazón. Recuerdo perfectamente como murmuré un: "Oh, no..."

Y abrí el diario con la seguridad de encontrarme allí con mi propia letra.

Y entonces lo ojeé, gimoteando en desolación (ese GILIPOLLAS), y vi que donde había dejado de escribir, había una letra no muy familiar.

Su letra me recuerda a él. Muy puntiaguda, y un poco entrecortada, pero... al mismo tiempo, no es nada desagradable.

Oh... ¡para, Auriga! Le odias, ¿recuerdas? ¡Es un gilipollas!

No debería haber escrito todo esto. Ahora solo puedo concentrarme en sus Shakespeare, y su piano, y el mapa celeste con Sinistra marcado.

¿por qué ese gilipollas detestable se hace tan extrañamente agradable?

Maldito sea.

Ojalá me lo hubiese encontrado allí. Se hubiese puesto tan rematadamente estúpido, que aún me duraría el enfado.

Maldito sea, otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

**4.17 pm**

… y otra vez.

Solo para remarcarlo.

**8.25 pm**

**En el dormitorio.**

Hmm... parece que Harry Potter ahora es el nuevo buscador del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor.

Excelente.

La vena que tiene Snape en la frente parecía estar a punto de estallar durante la cena.

... Realmente, le amo.

**8.27 PM**

A Harry.

No a Snape.


	7. La perfecta belleza de los celos

NdlT: Buenas

NdlT: Buenas!!

¿qué os voy a decir en esta pequeña introducción que no os haya dicho ya?

Pues lo de siempre, que muchas gracias x los reviews, y que sois realmente encantadores.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos os dejo con Sinistra,... y 8 paginitas a word.

Muchos gracias a todos/as por leer!! Y ya sabéis... review-review-review-review!

**-Parte 7-**

**Viernes, 13 de Septiembre de 1991**

**En la sala de profesores.**

**9.15 AM**

Ah... viernes trece. Detesto con toda mi alma los viernes treces. La última vez, Snape incendió mi pelo, y se excusó diciendo que había sido un accidente. Accidente mi pie. Durante el siguiente mes fui echa un desastre. Una cosa espantosa, teniendo en cuenta como es mi pelo en su estado natural.

Maldición.

Snape acaba de entrar.

Tengo que esconderte.

No puede saber que estuve en su dormitorio.

Actuaré de forma natural.

**9.26 AM**

Maldición otra vez.

El estúpido se ha dado cuenta que estuve en su dormitorio, ya que mi libreta no estaba.

Como maniático friki de la limpieza que es, se ha dado cuenta de que ya no estaba.

Hmpff...

Y el maldito gilipollas se ha sentido obligado a decir: "Auriga, halagado como estoy de que te hayas colado en mi dormitorio, te advierto que no lo hagas otra vez. Guardo allí una o dos pociones muy peligrosas, ¿y no querríamos que te salieran un par de orejas nuevas, no?"

Me amenazó

El muy imbécil me amenazó.

Pero, yo le respondí con un: "Bueno, Severus, yo también estoy muy halagada con tu fascinación por mi. Sino no entiendo porqué te habrías entretenido a leer mi diario. Eso podría clasificarse como..., ya sabes, un robo. Estoy segura de que Dumbledore estaría encantado de saberlo."

BWAHAHAHA.

Así que ahora, está sentado justo delante de mí con cara taciturna y de muy mal humor.

Que raro en él.

Por unos instantes, me sentí tentada en sacarle lo del piano, lo de los Shakespeare, y lo del círculo en la estrella Sinistra. Dios sabe que eso humillaría a Snape hasta límites insospechados.

... Pero no pude.

Y de verdad, no sé porqué. Seguramente hubiese hecho lo mismo conmigo. Hubiese pagado por todo lo que hubiera hecho.

Algo no muy bueno me ocurre, lo juro.

Esto es de locos.

Necesito café.

Si no para beber, al menos para defensa propia.

**10.01 AM**

Sé que sonará un poco inesperado, pero... estoy en deuda eternamente con Wimmy.

Gracias a él, ahora tengo a Severus Snape... ¿me atrevo a pensarlo?... _celoso_. No estoy completamente segura que eso fue lo que le pasó, pero así lo parecía: ¿por qué sino se tenía que levantar, con el cejo fruncido mirando las flores, un minuto antes de salir de la sala de profesores, mascullando cosas entre dientes todo el rato?

Y si no voy muy equivocada, se volvió un poco verde.

BWAHAHAHAHA.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que unas flores mandadas por un elfo doméstico enfermo mental, serían tan beneficiosas?

Y lo fueron. Oh, sí que lo fueron.

Uno de los elfos domésticos – el que espanté con lo del episodio del diario, creo – entró y me las entregó, mirándome aterrorizado.

Las cogí y leí la tarjeta, que ponía, simplemente: "Para ti, Señorita."

No necesitas un gran cerebro para adivinar quien las mandó. Si tenemos en cuenta que el único ser masculino que está interesado en mi es un elfo doméstico. Pero decidí hacer un poco de cuento, solo porqué me sentía particularmente rencorosa con Snape.

"¡Oh!" exclamé, dando un suspiro que llenó de azúcar todo el ambiente (todavía puedo olerlo...ugh) "No debía de haberlo hecho."

Eso pareció picar mucho el interés de Snape, así que se inclinó durante mi pequeña comedia, y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó.

"Flores, Snape"

(Ridícula soñadora: 1, Patético Habitante de las Mazmorras: 0!)

"¡Ya sé que son flores! ¿Quién te las ha enviado?"

"Oh" dije, muy suavemente, "es solo un amigo. No lo conoces."

"Y ¿ese amigo está... cuerdo?"

"Bueno, no va robando diarios, si eso es a lo que te refieres."

(2 a 0! Hurra por mí!)

"¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Auriga!"

"De hecho, Severus, no estoy muy segura de ello."

Y con eso, me hizo una de sus más pobres sonrisas de suficiencia (de veras, este hombre está perdiendo facultades) y se fue de la sala de profesores refunfuñando.

Ah... a veces amo mi vida.

**Torre de astronomía.**

**11:02 AM**

Yey. Acabo de recibir otra lechuza "tu, estúpida lunática, estoy muy avergonzada, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?" de mamá. Se podría pensar que ser profesora en la más prestigiosa escuela de magia de Gran Bretaña es, al menos, un pequeño logro. Pero no para mi madre. No, señor. La mujer agonizará hasta que no encuentre el perfecto novio-que-se-convierte-en-prometido-que-se-convierte-en-esposo. Bueno, lo siento mucho, mamá, pero creo que espanto incluso a hombres tartamudos que tienen como fetiche una iguana. De todos modos, estoy manejando a un elfo doméstico que limpia lavabos, como nadie.

Sí, creo que es seguro decir que estoy traumatizada de por vida.

... No.

Y ahora la mujer está de un humor terrible. Sus cartas parecen estar escritas para recordarme a marchas forzadas lo patética que soy.

Así que, para tu (tu, siendo la libreta, mi única y confidente amiga) único placer, la lista de Por qué Auriga Sinistra es patética:

1. No tengo novio, ni lo he tenido en años; ni siquiera desde Paul, el imbécil que me engañó con aquella camarera del Caldero Chorreante tres meses, sin que yo lo supiera.

Gilipollas.

Pero, debo admitir, que no en proporciones SeverusSnape-escas.

2. Un elfo doméstico está enamorado de mi, y es (muy triste) la primera... "persona" que me ha enviado unas flores. La primera.

3. Mi madre, que fue Prefecta en Hogwarts, y que todo el mundo esperaba que fuese la primera mujer Ministra de Magia, pero que lo dejó todo para casarse con un recogedor de basuras muggle (es verdad, aunque ahora es un profesor de universidad, pero... aún así), piensa que soy patética.

4. Lloré al final de Bailando con Demonios.

... Oh, dulces estrellas,... me estoy deprimiendo a mi misma.

Tiene que haber una cosa positiva de mi. Una. Quiero decir, no pido mucho. Solo una razón para continuar viviendo.

Oh, sí.

De acuerdo.

Razones por las cuales Auriga Sinistra NO es patética:

1. Severus Snape cree que me he enamorado de algún mago fantástico, y ahora está completa, total y rematadamente celoso.

... Me encanta mi vida.

**Torre de Astronomía**

**2.10 PM**

Me he sentado al lado de Quirrell para comer, y me he dado cuenta que su turban desprende un aroma un poco peculiar. Ew. Puede que haya resultado positivo que mi intento de seducción fallara. Así que, ahora, nadie lo sabe, excepto yo y Snape.

... A no ser que se lo haya contado a alguien.

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Y si se lo ha contado a Quirrell y ahora esa repugnante excusa de hombre (Quirrell, no Snape) piensa que siento una especie de... _cosa_ por él? ¡¿y si ahora no puede mantener su semblante serio cuando está cerca de mi porqué el simple hecho de mirar otra vez a la imbécil de pelo encrespado Auriga Sinistra le parece hasta ridículo?! Demonios, puede que mantenga relaciones sexuales con iguanas, pero... ¿con Sinistra? ¡Ya! ¡Incluso él no caería tan bajo!

... Odio mi vida.

**2.16 PM**

Snape no lo haría, ¿no?, Quiero decir que, claro que es malo, pero... ¿es taaan malo? ¿puede ser alguien taaaan malo? Ni Ya-Sabes-Quién es tan descorazonado.

... Oh, dios. Si que podría. Sé que podría. Es Snape, por el amor de dios. Pero Quirrell no me ha estado mirando taaaan mal últimamente - ¡¡claro!! ¡Snape está esperando al momento oportuno! ¡Para acabar conmigo! Y si... hiciera solamente una cosa, UNA COSA, que hiciera colmarle el vaso... LO HARÁ.

Oh, Dios. Mátame ya. ¡Mátame!

Estoy muy, muy, MUY tentada a Avadakedabrearme.

**2.18 PM**

No. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo. Dejaré la varita en un lugar fuera de mi alcance a poco a poco.

Tengo que pensar en lo maravillosa que es la vida. Tengo que pensar en algo que me de motivos para vivir. Como…

…

…

…

Oh, Dios… voy a llorar.

**2.19 PM**

LOCKHART.

Gilderoy Lockhart.

Viviré por él.

... Por un hombre que no conozco y nunca lo haré. Por un hombre guapísimo, con semblante de dios, que no se preocupa por mi, porque... ¡¡NO SABE QUE EXISTO!!

...

Oh, mierda. Me estoy suicidando.

**2.21 PM**

Snape.

Viviré por Snape, solo para fastidiarle, porque sé que lo que quiere, más que a nada en este planeta, es verme muerta. ¿Quién sabe? ¿Puede que haya planeado toda esta elaborada conspiración solo para deshacerse de mi, ya que había predicho estos resultados?

Pues, ¡le desbarataré sus planes maléficos! ¡Severus Snape, voy un paso por delante tuyo! BWAHAHAHA!

Así que. Aunque no tenga nada por que vivir, lo haré... en el nombre de Snape.

**2.34 PM**

Bueno, eso ha sonado un poco melodramático.

Creo que en ciertos días del mes...

... Mantenme alejada de las tazas de café y los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart. No seré responsable de ningún daño que pueda ocasionar.

**En el dormitorio**

**8.25 PM**

Snape acaba de marchar.

... No _así_.

De veras.

Solo porque haya escrito "en el dormitorio", y haya empezado con un "Snape acaba de marchar" no significa que...

Oh. Bien. Supongo que estoy discutiendo con una libreta otra vez.

Pero de todas formas, he comprobado una cosa:

Está celoso.

Es la única explicación. ¿Por qué sino ha irrumpido en mi habitación? – vale, no irrumpió exactamente. De hecho, llamó a la puerta y todo eso. Pero sí que empezó a sonreír con suficiencia tan solo entrar en mi habitación a lo murciélago sexy.

Er.

Sin el "sexy", claro.

Y entonces me preguntó, muy fríamente, : "Bueno, ¿y dónde está, Auriga?"

Por lo que tuve que hacer muchos, pero muchos esfuerzos para no romper a reír. Quiero decir, ¿por qué narices tendría que pensar que tengo un hombre en mi habitación? Solo porqué estuviera murmurándome cosas inconexas (tengo cierta tendencia a hacer eso, y también de ganarme algunas miradas de espanto total), tiene que concluir inmediatamente que tengo un affair y que lo escondo en mi habitación.

Así que decidí seguirle el rollo un poco.

Después de lo del terrible Incidente de la Iguana... era lo mínimo que le podía hacer.

Que nunca lo olvidaré.

Vergüenza.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Severus?" Respondí, de manera poco convencedora.

"Por favor, Auriga" chasqueó "¿Esperas que me crea que alguien podría por su propia voluntad enviarte flores, sin esperar nada..." mueca de desprecio "a cambio?"

Que, creo, fue muy ofensivo. ¡Mi fantástica compañía es suficiente para atrapar a cualquier hombre! ¡No necesito dormir con ellos para mantenerlos a mi alrededor! Quiero decir, soy Auriga Sinistra, la Super Seductora... ¡por el amor de dios!

... O algo así.

Bueno. Volviendo al desagradable encuentro con Snape.

Por ese entonces, yo ya casi ni fingía. No creo que se notase, de veras, pero puede que mi tono de voz resultase un poco más... ofendido.

"Fuera de aquí, murciélago repugnante, ¡o te tiro otra taza de café!"

Ante eso un tic involuntario se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo, y tengo que admitir que fue bastante agradable. Es maravilloso tener ese poder sobre alguien. ¿Quién necesita el maleficio "Imperius" cuando hay... tazas de café?

Es una pena que Quién-tú-ya-sabes nunca haya descubierto su poder.

"Me encantaría" espetó furioso. "Pero, déjame avisarte, Auriga, que tarde o temprano ese hombre entrará en razón. No hay nadie que sepa aguantarte como yo."

Y entonces se giró, y se marchó.

Y sé que podría haberme sentido muy ultrajada por esto... Quiero decir, ¿¡"tarde o temprano ese hombre entrará en razón"?! Podría estar muy, muy, muy, muy ofendida.

Si no fuera por la última parte.

"_No hay nadie que sepa aguantarte como yo."_

Claro que no es exactamente un sentimiento muy profundo. No lo es. Pero – y de veras no sé porqué – parece casi como si implicara algo más.

Hmm.

Snape celoso... y aparentemente se preocupa suficiente para aguantarme de una manera que "nadie más lo hace".

Interesante.

Muuuuuy interesante.


	8. Una pequeña mención histórica

Author's Note: Why do I torture Auriga like this

**NdlT:** Helloooo a todo el mundo.

Tengo que deciros un par de cositas:

La primera es que muchas gracias x los reviews, as always. Me encantan, y me hacen muy feliz... xD!

La segunda es que (contestando a Shemaine Snape..., y como ya ha salido dos veces la pregunta ya) el fic tiene 26 capítulos. Pero hay un pequeño problema, que es que el fanfiction NO está acabado, y a pesar que tiene 2098 reviews (sí, lo habéis leído bien,... tiene 2098 reviews) hace un año que la escritora no lo actualiza. Pobreta, creo debe tener contratado a alguien para que le revise el correo, por si hubiera cartas bomba o amenazas del tipo: "si no continuas con Sinistra, secuestro a toda tu familia y te obligo a hacerlo".

Así que esperemos que para cuando haya traducido el 26... la autora-todo-poderosa le haya cogido un ramalazo de inspiración y haya continuado con el fanfiction. Porfiporfiporfiporfi!!

Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo 8.

Ah! Y no dudéis un segundo en enviarme todos los reviews que queráis y más... xD!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 8-**

**Sábado, 14 de Setiembre de 1991**

**Sala de profesores.**

**8.15 AM**

Jeje.

Snape está enfadado.

... Bueno.

No.

Vamos a decirlo de otra manera, ¿vale?

Está furioso.

Con la profesora McGonagall.

Lo cual no es muy inteligente. Quiero decir, nunca podría contrariar a la Profesora McGonagall.

Bueno, vale, lo admito. Puede que sí la haya contrariado alguna vez. Pero nunca le he contestado. ¡Nunca le haría frente!

No importa cuanto tiempo trabaje con ella, nunca será para mi "Minerva" (o al menos, no la llamaría así. Suena irrespetuoso). Ella es la Profesora McGonagall. Todavía le temo cuando hago cosas como dar golpecitos con los pies o susurrar a Victoria Vector (¿en qué estarían pensando sus padres? Me alegro por ella de que no fuera un chico: Victor Vector. ¿Te imaginas?) durante las reuniones de profesores. Me siento como si estuviera en su clase cada vez que estoy ante su presencia, es desquiciante.

Pero oh no. No Snape.

Snape está cabreado.

... Por supuesto que no en el sentido de borracho. (NdlT: en inglés el verbo _pissed_ tiene doble significado: estar bebido, o estar muy enfadado. Al traducirlo el doble sentido se pierde.)

Lo cual está bien.

Porque cuando está borracho, hace cosas como besarme.

Y yo no querría eso, ¿verdad?

... Necesitamos más alcohol en esta escuela.

... Erm. Bueno.

Por favor, no hagas caso a ese comentario.

No sé porqué no lo ha descubierto antes – creo que ningún profesor quería decírselo, ya que la reacción que iba a tener era bastante previsible. Pero de verdad: a principios de semana, McGonagall nos anunció que había utilizado los fondos monetarios de la escuela para comprarle a Harry Potter una Nimbus 2000, lo cual con eso, aparentemente, no está quebrantando ninguna de las normas de la escuela. (Personalmente, creo que está resentida porque Gryffindor ha estado perdiendo muchos partidos de Quiddich últimamente. De hecho, tampoco puedo culparla.)

Y, convenientemente, Snape no estaba ahí.

Y entonces cuando Harry recibió de forma bastante pública la escoba durante el desayuno el martes, Victoria, convenientemente, empezó a toser de forma descontrolada (debo confesar, que eso fue planeado y actuado de forma brillante – Victoria quería ser actriz, pero acabó enseñando Aritmancia. Es de tontos.) Y Snape estuvo demasiado ocupado en mofarse de ella, para darse cuenta.

Pero entonces ese pequeño mocoso, Draco Malfoy, se lo contó. Oh, es que es como si lo hubiera visto.

"¡Profesor Snaaaaape! ¡Potter tiene una Nimbus 2000!"

_Los ojos de Snape se vuelven rojos_. "¿¡Qué!? ¡Gracias, condiscípulo Slytherin de pelo engominado! ¡Tengo que vengar ese acto del demonio!"

... Vale. Puede que no fuese así.

Pero casi.

Por dios, tengo que admitir que me alegro de haber presenciado todo esto esta mañana. Estaba sentada junto a Victoria, hojeando la "Bruja Semanal" y riéndonos del gusto horrible que tiene Celestina Warbeck para vestirse, mientras McGonagall nos miraba con una ceja alzada, cuando...— ¡BAM!

Las puertas se abren de par en par, y-

"¡Minerva!" vociferó Snape "¿Te importaría decirme qué demonios significa esto?"

Y McGonagall responde, con cara inexpresiva total: "Lo siento, Severus, pero no pude resistirme. Te lo debería de haber contado antes. Ahora ya está hecho."

Tengo que admitir, que aunque puede llegar a ser un verdadero murciélago estricto, a veces me encanta. Ella sí que tiene un don para el sarcasmo. (Especialmente cuando está con la Profesora Trelawney).

La miró como si hubiera citado "Bailando con Demonios" o algo así de horrible, y espetó: "No quiero tu sarcasmo, Minerva, aunque te aseguro, que me rompe el corazón que hayamos..." sonrisa sarcástica "... concluido."

"Terminado" Corrigió Victoria.

Snape se volvió a mirarla. No puede con ella. Y no sé por qué. Creo que es bastante maja – empezó a dar clases el año pasado, y es increíblemente guay. Su prometido vive en Paris, y ha viajado a un montón de sitios, y es muy elegante. (No sé por qué es profesora de Aritmancia, de verdad). Y, además, parece una modelo.

... Si no estuviera tan desesperada para conseguir amigos, creo que me vería forzada a odiarla.

Bueno, ¿por dónde iba?

Ah, sí.

Snape.

Como siempre.

"Tu" susurró Snape, acercándose peligrosamente a McGonagall, "le compraste una escoba a Potter"

McGonagall afirmó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

"¡Una escoba!" continuó Snape. "¡Y no cualquier escoba, una Nimbus 2000! ¡La mejor que hay en el mercado! ¿Y me acusas a mi de favorecer a mis estudiantes? ¡¡Nunca les he comprado escobas!!"

"Eso será porque eres un agarrado." Murmuró Victoria.

Vale, puede que ya vea porqué Snape no le cae bien.

Tampoco le caigo yo bien, claro.

Pero no le caigo bien en un sentido distinto.

Soy... Sinistra. Yo qué sé. Nos tiramos tazas de café y nos discutimos hasta el punto de no-retorno, y a veces, nos llevamos bien cuando o bien hemos bebido mucho, o, en contadas ocasiones, cuando algo serio ha pasado, y no hay testigos de nuestro ser "amables" el uno con el otro. (Como cuando el marido de McGonagall murió hace unos años – después del funeral, mantuvimos una conversación sobre la gente cercana que había muerto, y se ve que unos Mortífagos mataron a su prometida. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? ¿Snape con una prometida? Se ve que era un matrimonio concertado, pero... igualmente. La gente a veces es sorprendente.)

No le cae bien Vector, simplemente.

Por otro lado, Snape y yo... tenemos una relación más compleja.

Oh, bien.

¿Por dónde iba?

¿Por qué siempre siento como si me fuera por las ramas?

¿Quién sabe?

Basta de preguntas.

"¡Es un comportamiento poco profesional, McGonagall!" expresión desdeñosa "Algo que no esperaba de ti. Ahora, te pido que le quites esa escoba o me veré forzado a quejarme de esto a Dumbledore"

"¿De veras?" preguntó McGonagall, serena como siempre. "Porqué le pedí a Dumbledore permiso para comprar la Nimbus 2000 que parece que te haya consternado tanto, Severus, y le pareció una maravillosa idea."

Snape se quedó callado por momentos, con un tic en el ojo, la vena palpitándole, y todo eso. La situación era muy graciosa, pero intenté no reír. Después de todo, no es su culpa que esté al borde de un ataque de nervios cada dos por tres.

... Bueno, puede que sí.

Entonces, Victoria puso los ojos en blanco y dijo, de forma muy indiferente: "Severus, cariño, supéralo."

Así de fácil. Por Dios. Nunca podría llamarlo "cariño", y quedarme tan tranquila. Snape no es el tipo de persona para llamarle "cariño".

A veces dudo de Victoria.

En la mejor de las formas, claro.

Y entonces Snape se fue dando un portazo, McGonagall negó con la cabeza mientras se acababa su café, y yo simplemente tuve que anotar todos los eventos que acababan de pasar.

Ooh, ahora Victoria se está quejando de Snape.

"No puedo soportarlo" le está diciendo a McGonagall. "Es que no puedo ver porqué Albus permite todo esto. Es un profesor horrible y todo el mundo le odia – es absolutamente desagradable en todo. Probablemente haga años que no ha estado con una mujer, él-"

Oh, me estoy poniendo roja.

Roja.

Muy roja.

Puedo notar mi cara enrojeciéndose.

"...¿Por qué te ruborizas?"

Oh, dios.

"Por nada"

"... ¡¿No te habrás acostado con él, verdad?!"

"¡No!"

"Bueno, gracias a Dios. Tenía mis dudas hace unos minutos, Aur."

Y ha vuelto a despotricar de él.

McGonagall me mira. Oh, fantástico. Creo que me vio con Snape durante ese desafortunado encuentro en el baile, incluyendo el incidente del golpe en la nariz. Aurgh. Probablemente toda la escuela piense que Snape y yo estamos enamorados perdidamente, y solo porqué Victoria es nueva, no sabe nada de esto, y—

Oh, da igual.

Voy a esconderme en mi habitación.

**Dormitorio**

**8.49 AM.**

Ah. Mejor.

Puede que me ponga a trabajar en la planificación de las clases.

... Odio planificar las clases.

Dios, me aburro. Ojalá tuviera algo que hacer durante el día.

... Oh, dios mío.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

**8.50 AM**

Auriga, te estás imaginando cosas.

No hay nadie en la habitación.

**8.51 AM**

Puede que solo sea Wimmy.

Sí, sí, claro. Solo es Wimmy. No seas ridícula.

**8.52 AM**

Pero no creo que sea Wimmy. Wimmy siempre está cantando – cosas muy espeluznantes, como "Me pones a cien" o "Desnudo frente a ti."

Creo que los elfos domésticos no deberían tener nunca acceso a la música muggle.

Me siento como si estuviera... insinuándose a algo.

**8.53 AM**

Ugh.

**8.55 AM**

Bueno, esto está empezando a espantarme. Suena como algo resbaladizo.

Oh, Dios.

¿y si fuera un Lethifold?

OhDiosohDiosohDiosohDios. Un Lethifold me quiere matar. Odio los Lethifolds. Mataron a mi tío Janus – una mañana, mi tía Bee, encontró una nota en la mesilla de noche que decía: "Oh, no. Un Lethifond me ha cogido y me estoy ahogando". Y desapareció. Hicimos un funeral, y todo eso, y fue muy triste. Siempre quise mucho al tío Janus.

... Aunque, tres meses después, mi madre fue al Dragón Verde, y se encontró al mismísimo tío Janus, liándose con la camarera. De primeras creyó que era un milagro, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Mandó una lechuza a Tía Bee, y mi tía apareció allí con una sartén, y le golpeó hasta que el pobre Janus cayó sin sentido.

... Así que supongo que no estoy en demasiado peligro.

Pero aun así. Ahora podría ser un verdadero Lethifold.

**8.57 AM**

Oh dios mío.

Acabo de ver un pie con escamas de color verde bajo mi cama.

Oh dios mío oh dios mío oh dios mío. Tengo mucho miedo. ¿Qué es? Definitivamente no es humano, de eso estoy segura. Ni siquiera Wimmy. Casi preferiría verle aquí ahora, con sus horrorosas canciones sexuales muggles, y todo eso. Sería menos desquiciante.

Bueno, al menos se que no es un Lethifold.

**9.01 AM**

Oh, vale. Bueno. Soy estúpida.

Puede que haya reaccionado un poco exageradamente.

¡Es Herman, la iguana de Quirrell! Lo se porque, bueno, no hay muchas iguanas corriendo por la escuela, y, además, tiene un pequeño collar de color rosa con una placa en forma de corazón que pone, bueno, "Herman".

¿Cómo se debe sentir el animal con esto puesto?

Debe haber sido un duro golpe para su masculinidad.

Pobre iguana.

Quiero decir, ¿De veras, Slatero, ... rosa?

Y pensar que intenté seducirle.

Escalofrío.

Pero lo que me gustaría saber es lo que está haciendo Herman aquí. ¿Eso quiere decir que Quirrell ha estado en mi habitación?

... Ewwwww.

De hecho Herman es bastante majo, de una manera bastante extraña. No para de tocar mi brazo con su hocico. Aw, que iguanita tan preciosa. Que monaaada de iguana.

**9.04 AM**

¡Auuuurgh! ¡Suelta mi brazo, bicho enfermo!

¡SUÉLTALO!

**9.06 AM**

Sé más de las prácticas sexuales de las iguanas de lo que había podido imaginar.

**9.55 AM**

A ver, ¿a ti te suena: "Puedes por favor soltar mi brazo... ¡de verdad! ¿Y si alguien te ve así? ¡Es enfermizo! ¡Hay... otras cosas a las que podrías hacer esto en vez de a mi! ¡De veras!" sugerente?

Bueno pues, supongo que lo es.

Pero era una iguana.

Y Severus se ha perdido esta última parte.

Estaba seguro que tenía un... _hombre_ aquí dentro.

Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué siempre está rondando mis dormitorios para entrar en el momento más inoportuno.

"Auriga" bufó, sonando un poco... angustiado. "¡Son las nueve de la mañana!"

"Ya lo sé." Le espeté, asqueada, e intenté deshacerme de mi camisa lo más rápido posible.

Lo que fue, claro, increíblemente estúpido por mi parte.

Lo juro, estoy intentando subconscientemente humillarme en todas las maneras posibles.

Quiero decir, Severus entra y te chilla, "¡Auriga! ¡Son las nueve de la mañana!" y ¿qué hago yo?

Le tiro mi camisa.

Y sí, llevaba sujetador.

No soy capaz de humillarme subconscientemente tanto.

Snape parpadeó.

"Fuera" le ordené de forma cortante, mirando a Herman, que estaba contemplando el episodio de forma inocente desde la cama "Estoy ocupada".

"Ya veo" dijo con cara inexpresiva, siguiendo mi mirada a la iguana favorita de todo el mundo. Entonces retrocedió. "Oh, Dios, Auriga. No me digas que Quirrell te ha convencido para utilizar su iguana en tus extrañas prácticas sexuales."

"¡Severus!"chillé "Quirrell y yo no... Herman no está... Yo no..."

Entonces me di cuenta que ya no me miraba a la cara.

"Oh, Dios, ¡para! ¿Nadie te ha enseñado lo de mirar a los ojos?"

Muy convenientemente, la sábana que cogí para taparme fue la que estaba Herman, y se cayó al suelo.

Bwaajaaja. Muere, iguana enfermiza.

"¿Nadie te ha enseñado lo de vestirte?" replicó suavemente. "Oh, espera – estás demasiado ocupada lanzándome la ropa."

Aurgh. Gilipollas.

"Bueno" sonrisa sarcástica "¿Dónde está nuestro querido amigo enturbanado?"

"¡Se-ve-rus! Quirrel no... Yo no... Yo no podría..."

Y de verdad creo que hay alguien allá arriba que me odia.

Apasionadamente.

O al menos, le gusta verme sufrir.

Porqué en ese preciso momento, Quirrell se acercó por detrás de la habitación ( creo que mediante polvos flu, buscando a Herman, pero intenta decirle eso a Snape) bastante despeinado y poniéndose bien su turban.

"A... ahh... aquí e… aquí estás!" dijo a Herman, cruzando la habitación y cogiendo en sus brazos la criatura más desagradable del mundo.

Entonces reparó en Snape y en mí.

Y yo todavía estaba sin camisa.

Y Snape todavía la tenía en sus manos.

Lo juro, no he visto a nadie abriendo tanto los ojos como Quirrell lo hizo. "A... Auriga... S… s…s… Severus, n… no quería... interrumpir."

"¡No estás interrumpiendo nada!" proclamé rápidamente.

Por otra parte, Snape me lanzó una mirada desagradable y contestó, "Lo mismo digo, Quirrell."

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" pregunté a Quirrell.

Snape me levantó una ceja de manera que claramente significaba: "Oh, bien, ahora quieres engañarme, ridícula soñadora"

"S... Sabía que Herman iba a estar aquí." Respondió.

"¿Y... cómo sabías eso?"

"Me d... dejó una n... nota"

Una nota.

Ja.

Claro.

¿Así que ahora las iguanas pueden escribir?

Este hombre está loco de atar.

Así que Quirrell se marchó, murmurándose cosas para él tartamudeando.

Lo que, por supuesto, nos dejó a Snape y a mi, el uno frente al otro mirándonos, mientras deseaba desesperadamente que me devolviera la camisa.

Verdaderamente, debería engancharme a la ropa.

"Oh, dame eso" le ordené, cogiéndole de un tirón la camisa.

Y como soy tan afortunada, justo cuanto cogía una de las mangas me tropecé y me caí de bruces contra la cama, arrastrando a Snape... y haciéndolo caer justo encima mío.

Y entonces, entonces, ENTONCES Wimmy decidió hacer su entrada gloriosa cantando: "Sex Bomb".

Lanzó un grito ahogado, y sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Señorita Auriga, Señorita!" "¡Wimmy pensaba que había algo entre nosotros! ¡Wimmy estaba equivocado!"

Y entonces, claro, repliqué inmediatamente después del discurso que había lanzado el elfo doméstico con el corazón roto. "Espera Wimmy, no es lo que parece!"

Lo que fue malo.

Malo.

Malo.

Y entonces, por segunda vez desde que el año escolar ha empezado, Snape rompió a reír histéricamente. Con una risa completamente desquiciada y chiflada.

Y para colmo, Victoria entró y echó un vistazo a la habitación.

Y vio a una Auriga sin camisa en la cama con el universalmente detestado profesor de Pociones.

"¿Así que no te has acostado con él?" preguntó, con resentimiento, antes de marcharse.

Y ahora estoy sentada aquí sola con la camisa puesta, muchísimasgracias, y preguntándome por qué todas estas cosas me tienen que pasar solo a mi. ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Victoria no es exactamente buena en lo de guardar secretos.

Toda la escuela se habrá enterado antes de esta tarde.

Soy la furcia de Hogwarts.

**10.03 AM**

Me pregunto si podría salir mencionada en una nueva edición de _Historia de Hogwarts_ por eso.


	9. Los elfos vuelven a la carga

Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit

**NDLT:** Hello, my dears!!

Vuelvo a estar aquí, no ha sido una gran, gran espera, no?

Bueno, vale, puede que me haya pasado un poquitín, y que tenía que haber actualizado antes, pero es que entre una cosa y la otra Marta no ha podido hacerlo. Lo siento.

Como recompensa, prometo actualizar el próximo capítulo antes de lo que esperáis... mujajajjaj!

Anyways, muchisisisiisisisiisisisisisisisisisimas gracias x los reviews, de veras, no sé que haría sin éstos (probablemente, me hubiera cansado de traducir Sinistra).

Bueno, paro de ponerme sentimental.

Disfrutad!!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 9-**

**Domingo, 15 de septiembre de 1991**

**En los dormitorios**

**6.15 PM**

Puede que esté siendo un poco paranoica (y realmente, tras ese incidente, ¿quién no lo estaría?) pero parece como si todo el mundo... estuviera mirándome raro.

¿De veras que se ha expandido tan rápidamente mi reputación como la nueva Furcia de Hogwarts?

... Porqué supongo que eso explicaría por qué uno de los Slytherin de séptimo curso me haya guiñado el ojo cuando nos hemos cruzado en el hall.

**6.17 PM**

Ugh. Los niños de hoy en día.

**6.18 PM**

Y no creo que fuera la única que notó, cuando iba hacia la sala de profesores, como Percy Weasley se apartaba de mi. De veras, ¿qué piensa que voy a hacer? ¿abalanzarme sobre él en medio del hall?

Escalofrío.

**6.20 PM**

Porrfavoor. Y cómo si él fuera un angelito. Le he visto mirar a Penélope Clearwater durante las comidas.

**6.21 PM**

Por dios, ¡no quiero ser conocida como la furcia de Hogwarts! ¡es terrible! ¡terrible! ¡Soy lo más anti-furcia que existe! ¡El único hombre que he besado en estos dos últimos años ha sido al perpetuamente-agrio Profesor Snape, por el amor de Dios!

... Y a Wimmy.

Pero estoy intentando olvidar eso.

**6.23 PM**

Creo que necesito un psiquiatra.

**6.24 PM**

O un novio.

**6.25 PM**

O un novio psiquiatra.

Hmm.

Interesante.

**Lunes, 16 de Septiembre de 1991**

**En los dormitorios.**

**7.36 AM**

Oh Dios. Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa. Tengo a los Gryffindors de tercero esta noche. Y eso significa los gemelos Weasley.

Esas son las típicas cosas que les gusta a los gemelos Weasley. Y de alguna forma sé que se han enterado. Son perfectamente capaces de aparecerse en el lugar exacto dónde no quieres que estén. Como el año pasado, cuando intenté, durante la más oscura noche, coger un kilo o dos (o seis) de helado en las cocinas, porqué me sentía un poco apesadumbrada por mi perpetuo estado de infelicidad; pero ellos se adelantaron y cogiendo hasta el último y remoto helado.

De todos modos, me dieron un poco después de que les explicara como de patética era mi vida en esos momentos.

Así que, tienen un poco de corazón.

**7.40 AM**

De todos modos, esta noche me torturarán. De eso estoy segura.

**7.41 AM**

¡¿ Por qué a mi?!

**7.42 AM**

¿Por qué no... Snape?

**7.43 AM**

Aunque él también estuvo involucrado en ese pequeño incidente.

Así que seguramente, no seré la única en ser torturada.

**7.44 AM**

Muajaja.

**Viernes, 27 de Septiembre de 1991**

**Hospital de San Mungo**

**4.35 PM**

Estoy muerta.

Lo juro, he muerto y he ido al infierno.

No hay otra explicación.

Oh bueno. Al menos vuelvo a hablar coherentemente.

... O como suelo hacerlo, al menos.

Que no es demasiado.

**4.39 PM**

Probablemente te estarás preguntando que hago en San Mungo.

**4.40 PM**

Oh, no, no lo haces. Eres una libreta. ¿Cómo te puedes preguntar algo?

**4.42 PM**

Me he vuelto loca.

**4.45 PM**

Seguramente esto acabará desarrollándose en una fobia a los elfos domésticos por siempre jamás. Nunca podré volver a ver uno.

**4.47 PM**

Elfos domésticos.

Escalofrío.

**4.53 PM**

Snape parece muy irritado. Creo que no quiere estar aquí. No deja de lanzarme miradas asesinas, pero todavía no me ha dicho nada.

... ¿¡Severus Snape se siente mal por mi?!

Eso parece.

Lo que debería significarte algo. Quiero decir, hace falta mucho para que Severus Snape se sienta mal por alguien.

Y yo, definitivamente, he pasado por mucho.

**5.02 PM**

Supongo que debería contarte la historia al completo.

(Ignorando el hecho de que eres un objeto inanimado)

Todo empezó sobre la una y media de la mañana del día 17, cuando me decidía entre matar a los gemelos Weasley o suicidarme. (Ambas opciones, por supuesto, me parecían muy tentadoras, pero finalmente decidí suicidarme, ya que Dumbledore se hubiera enfadado un poco si hubiera matado a unos estudiantes.) Pero de verdad. ¿¡Realmente tengo que soportar deberes que están signados como: "_Primero el Profesor Quirrel y luego la iguana. Solo con pensarlo me dan ganas de taparme los oídos y escapar, y todo eso antes de que llegase el Profesor Snape. ¡Es la rompecorazones, la furcia de Hogwarts_!"?!

Pero, ante mi sorpresa, amontoné todo el coraje necesario para castigarles, y quitarles diez puntos a Gryffindor.

Desafortunadamente, no detuvo a toda la clase de reír como unos poseídos.

Y entonces creía que todo iba mal. Ais.

No tenía ni idea.

Así que decidí tomarme un baño, con la esperanza de que me calmara un poco (o que la bañera fuera tan profunda que pudiera ahogarme en ella), mientras me entretenía con pensamientos tan profundos y filosóficos como "¿Por qué yo, Dios, por qué?". Básicamente, los mismos de siempre.

Estuve tan ocupada ahogándome en mi auto-compasión (pero, gracias a dios, no en el baño – pues, al final decidí que era mejor vivir) que no me di cuenta de cierta cosa hasta que no salí de la bañera. (Aunque, ahora, no sé como pude dejar pasar eso. No creo que sea tan estúpida.)

Mientras iba hacia el espejo, descubrí algo bastante desagradable:

Tenía un tono maravilloso, que-Gilderoy-Lockhart-Seguro-Aprovaría-Si-lo-hubiera-visto, de color lila.

Sí, lila.

Como si mi piel se le hubiera ido todo ese fabuloso color que he echado tanto de menos desde entonces. Y en vez de eso...

Lila.

Imagínate, si puedes, a una mujer que parece perpetuamente-agotada, de un no muy impresionante metro sesenta, con lo que parece ser un pedazo de barrizal de color marrón por cabello. No exactamente una Veela. Pero, ahora... ponle un toque de lila, y obtendrás algo que hace que un troll parezca el símbolo de la belleza perfecta.

Oh, y solo había empezado.

Tras asustarme, e intentar, sin muchos logros, encantar mi piel para que volviera a tener su color original, llegué a la conclusión de que eso no iba a funcionar, y que, probablemente, ese tono desaparecería por la mañana. (Había utilizado sales de baño muggle, y supuse que combinado con el agua mágica de Hogwarts, había surgido alguna reacción negativa.)

Con la sensación que había de haberme ahogado en el baño cuando tuve la ocasión, me fui a la cama—

Y sentí el más terrible dolor que nunca he sentido jamás.

¿Conoces esa serie, "Mi bella genio"? (Claro que no. Eres una libreta. Pero déjame estar- estoy física y mentalmente consternada.) Bueno, me acuerdo de un episodio que vi con mi hermana, en el que Jeannie convertía la cama del Capitán Nelson, en una cama llena de púas.

Me reí cuando lo vi. Mucho.

Pues he descubierto que no es cosa de risa.

De hecho, duele muchísimo.

Así que, después de comprobarlo, cogí una sábana y me estiré en el suelo, pero no pude dormir. De hecho, estaba lila y me dolía todo, y me preguntaba quién demonios me había hecho todo eso. Concluí que no era Snape, ya que torturar no es su estilo – le va más lo de insultar-verbalmente-hasta-el-punto-de-no-retorno. Parecía cosa de los gemelos Weasley, pero no serían tan crueles por unos castigos de nada, ¿no?

Así que tenía un enemigo – alguien que quería verme sufrir, y que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

Y déjame decirte algo, consideré a todo el mundo como un sospechoso potencial. (De verdad. Todo el mundo. Hasta el perro de Hagrid, Fang. No me gusta la manera en que suele mirarme.) Puede que me llamen paranoica, pero creo que mi razonamiento estaba plenamente justificado. Estaba, déjame recordarte, lila, y no es una de aquellas cosas que puedes tomarte a la ligera. Me pasé un buen rato cavilando sobre si había sido Quirrell, ya que era el tercero en mi lista, porqué su turban tenía un tono similar al de mi piel. (Bueno, no era una prueba de enciérralo-ahora-mismo-en-azcaban-de-por-vida, pero estaba desesperada. Que sorprendente de mi)

Pero entonces tuve que retenerme.

¿Quiero decir, Quirrell? Se espanta con solo los cubiertos. (Triste, pero verdad. Hooch estaba sujetando un tenedor, enfatizando algo que había dicho, y el hombre prácticamente se convulsionó ahí mismo.) Oh, sí, estoy segura que es un mago tenebroso y está intentando hacerme la vida imposible, antes de ayudar a Quién-Tu-Sabes volver al poder.

Jaj. Seguro.

Es súper plausible.

(Nótese mi sarcasmo. Si no fueses una libreta, te lo pediría)

Y allí estaba: adolorida, lila, y sin ninguna idea de quién debía ser mi atacante. En ese momento, ni sospeché del verdadero culpable. Después de todo, ¿quién hubiese sospechado de... los elfos domésticos?

--

**5.14 PM**

Lo siento.

Escalofríos.

Así que, como tu misma, la libreta inanimada que eres, podrás ver, estaba en un aprieto. También estaba el ínfimo problema de cómo aislarme de todo el mundo sin morirme de hambre. Al igual que el dilema de volver a dar o no clases nunca más.

Después de muchas imágenes mentales estremecedoras, en las que Snape se reía de mi hasta morir, decidí que no podía ser. No podía enseñar mi cara de color fucsia por ningún lado.

… Vale, no era fucsia. Era, como ya he dicho antes, un lavanda-violeta apagado que creo que cuando lo vuelva a ver me tendrán que volver a llevar a San Mungo corriendo. Pero no he podido resistir un poco de exageración.

Así que mi plan para las primeras horas fue permanecer en mi dormitorio, hasta que me marchitase y muriera. (Ya sé que no es la idea más brillante del mundo, pero tenía cierto elemento de tragedia a lo Shakespeare.)

Entonces empecé a sentir hambre.

Y, ya que soy muy inteligente, la única cosa comestible que tenía en mi habitación era una caja de cucarachas de chocolate, que hace tres años me dio Snape en San Valentín, con lo que él supuso que fue un gesto muy irónico y agudo.

Casi.

(No me preguntes porque las tengo aún. No lo sé. Además, no tengo ganas de gastar una cantidad enormemente ridícula en tinta ni cinco páginas, proclamando que no estoy enamorada de él.)

Pero hacia el mediodía, esas cucarachas de chocolate me parecieron un manjar de lo más delicioso.

… De verdad hay gente que se come cucarachas de chocolate?

Quiero decir que, supongo que alguien lo debe hacer, porqué sino dejarían de hacerlas, ¿no?

Pero aún no he conocido a nadie con suficiente estómago para comérselas, excepto una arpía que me encontré durante una excursión a Hogsmeade en tercero.

Cucarachas de chocolate: consideradas una exquisitez para arpías de todo el mundo.

... De ahí el porqué del regalo de Snape.

Le odio.

Así que sobre las doce y media, estaba sentada mirando fijamente las cucarachas de chocolate, dividida entre morirme de hambre o comerlas, y así confirmar mi estatus de arpía en la sociedad.

Y entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

Y naturalmente, la primera persona en que pensé fue en Snape.

... No porqué esté obsesionada con él, o algo así. Solo porqué tiene el récord de estar rondando mi dormitorio en los momentos más inoportunos.

Así que le chillé (o intenté chillar- ya que estaba tan debilitada por el hambre y tan angustiada que sonó más como un ronquido alto) "¡Fuera de aquí, Snape! ¡No estoy de humor!"

Deslumbraros ante mi fabulosa frase.

De verdad. Hacerlo. Os dejo.

Victoria lo hizo.

Porqué, uy-que-suerte, era ella y no el grasiento profesor de pociones.

Abrió la puerta con su sonrisa terrible y llena de furia, y me lanzó: "Espero que... no esté interrumpiendo nada importante, Auriga"

Como me había tapado con una sábana, mi mirada asesina y mi respuesta agria: "Vete por ahí. Estás enferma de la cabeza" no funcionó demasiado.

En vez de eso, empezó a reír. "Ya, bueno, sabes que tu eres aquí la promiscua."

Que fue, por supuesto, la cosa más ridícula que he oído en mi vida, considerando que solo me he acostado con una persona, y que soy la persona menos promiscua de treinta y un años que existe en el planeta.

No quise ni molestarme en replicar ese absurdo comentario, y lanzándome a la cama (que, gracias a dios, no habían más púas), me escondí bajo unas sábanas más. Después de todo, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

"¿Es verdad lo que dicen de lo del elfo doméstico?" persistió Victoria, sin darse cuenta que segundos antes estaba a punto de envenenarme con unas cucarachas de chocolate caducadas.

Resulta muy insensible a veces.

"¡No, claro que no!" le solté a través de las dos sábanas, tres colchas, dos edredones y una manta, en las que estaba refugiada. (Tengo la manía de comprar compulsivamente sábanas. Así que di lo que quieras. Pero a veces resulta útil. ¡Mira en qué situación estaba! No sé que hubiera hecho sin mi enorme colección.)

"Ohh, bien." Continuó Victoria, aún sin tener ni idea. "Porqué ya sabes que soy muy abierta en estos casos, pero te iba a decir que te habías pasado un poco de la ralla"

"¡Victoria!" chillé, sintiéndome capaz de hacer un Imperdonable o dos. "¡No empieces!"

Entonces eligió este momento para preguntar por qué estaba cubierta con todas esas sábanas.

La cual, por supuesto, fue una pregunta muy complicada de responder. ¿Cómo va una explicando por ahí que misteriosamente alguien le ha convertido en lila? ¿Intentas decírselo poco a poco, para que no se espante mucho cuando te vea, o se lo dices de golpe?

Bueno, como tanto como "Victoria, ya sabes que hay gente que quiere amargarme la vida..." y "Estoy lila" me sonaban comentarios un poco estúpidos, decidí no decir nada. En vez de eso, aparté todas las sábanas y le dejé que se regodease de mi piel de color uva.

Me miró durante unos minutos en completo silencio (De verdad, no puedo recriminárselo) antes de soltar: "¿Esto es una especie de efecto lateral a una nueva enfermedad de transmisión sexual, o algo?"

Aquí la que tiene la mente sucia es ella.

Quiero decir, las profesoras de Aritmancia se supone que tienen que ser aburridas y hacer cosas tan cargantes como contar calcetines en su tiempo libre. Y después ordenarlos alfabéticamente. (No estoy segura que eso sea posible, pero las profesoras de Aritmancia tendrían que hacerlo posible. Ese es el punto.) Sé que mi profesora de Aritmancia no pensaba todo el tiempo en sexo.

... O al menos, eso espero.

Ew. Malas. Muy malas imágenes mentales. ¿Es que no he tenido suficiente con todo lo que he pasado?; no necesito imaginarme a la profesora Wigglewamph haciendo... ugggh... malo.

De todas maneras, volviendo a temas menos traumáticos—

Entonces me sentí obligada a contarle que alguien quería volverme loca, y que nadie estaba a salvo, y que no me atrevía a salir de mi dormitorio porqué ¿quién me aseguraba que volvería? Había alguien ahí fuera con una mente muy retorcida, y seguramente me quería muerta.

"Y además" Victoria añadió, riéndose por lo bajo. "No quieres que Snape te vea con la piel lila."

Furcia.

Afortunadamente, tiene un pequeño corazón ahí escondido entre toda esa "furciería", y me dejó todos sus pontingues muggles. Los mezclé con los míos y conseguí taparme la cara.

... Desafortunadamente, su piel es unos tonos más oscura que la mía, así que parecía como si llevara una especie de camuflaje raro, que no era exactamente favorecedor.

Nada favorecedor.

Pero por otro lado, no tenía el color de uno de los trajes de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Y eso ya era algo, ¿no?

Así que me vestí con toda la ropa que encontré, y me puse, encima, una capa (No iba a dejar que nadie viera mi cara, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario), y fui hacia el Gran Comedor para una comida que pensé que merecía. Victoria no pudo dejar de reír por lo bajo, y comentar que estaba muy graciosa vestida como un dementor enano. Qué gran amiga que es.

Por suerte la comida ya había acabado y muchos de los estudiantes se habían ido, pero Neville Longottom se las arregló para soltar un pequeño chillido y caer de bruces contra el suelo cuando me vio. No fue la reacción más halagadora que haya recibido de un hombre, pero definitivamente tampoco fue la peor.

... Soy tan patética.

Muchos de los profesores también se habían ido, pero Quirrell todavía andaba por ahí, con esa maldita iguana, a quien todavía tengo que acusar por asalto sexual. Cuando me vio, empezó a tartamudear algo sin sentido sobre las fuerzas oscuras y soltó a Herman que cayó en el puré de patatas.

Mwahahahah.

Se llevó su merecido.

Así que comí de todo lo suficiente para doblar mi peso (exceptuando el puré de patatas), con cuidado que mis mangas no enseñaran ni un trozo de mi piel lila. Victoria sonriendo me dijo que sentía pena por mi, y que esperaba que encontrara la solución a mi pequeño dilema (Dudo mucho que se lo creyera ella misma, Hmph), y me fui hacia el dormitorio.

Estaba contenta con la perspectiva de tumbarme en la cama y dormir hasta la clase de esa noche (una cosa buena que tiene ser profesor es que los estudiantes no te pueden decir si el color de tu piel a sufrido un cambio espantoso), pero el destino me reservaba otras cosas. En mi cojín, esperándome, terrorífico hasta límites insospechados, había un pedazo de pergamino.

Fui hacia él con el pulso temblándome, temiendo los horrores que podía desatar cuando lo desplegase...

...

Oh, dios. Esto suena igual que una novela de suspense, ¿no?

Es el aire del hospital – me hace estar un poco chiflada.

Bueno, básicamente, era una nota escrita con una especie de sustancia roja, que proclamaba:

"_**NO HABRÁ MISERICORDIA"**_

Creo que está bien decir que me puse un poco nerviosa.

... Bueno, puede que sea una descripción un poco insuficiente. De hecho chillé, y lancé la nota muy lejos de mi, corrí, y la pisé varias veces, y luego le prendí fuego con unos cuantos golpes de varita.

¡Pero de veras! ¡Estaba aterrorizada! Estaba claro que mi vida corría un grave peligro; Creo que tenía todo el derecho en ser un poco dramática.

O... muy dramática.

Las dos cosas.

Y, ese fue el momento elegido por Snape para hacer acto de presencia aclarándose la garganta.

... No creo que ese "¡_eh ehm_!" asustase a mucha gente, pero... ¡estaba al borde del abismo! Si oyes un ruido repentino cuando estás en una situación como esa,... creo que es muy normal lo que hice.

De todos modos, Snape le pareció un tanto raro cuando solté un chillido mientras saltaba unos dos metros y movía la varita y le gritaba: "¡Si te acercas a mi, te mato!"

Quién sabe lo que pasa por su mente, de veras.

Pasa demasiado poco tiempo con la gente. Y a veces parece un poco chiflado.

Pero, de todos modos, volviendo a mi historia de agonía y aflicción.

"Te aseguro, Sinistra, que no tengo intención de acercarme a ti, ya que sin duda eso es propiedad de tu elfo doméstico" replicó en esa voz tan horrible que tiene el magnífico poder de sentirte idiota.

... Bueno, vale, más idiota de lo usual.

Y entonces--

"Te has dado cuenta, Auriga, que en este momento tienes tres tonos de piel diferentes?"

Maldito sea él, y su habilidad de observación.

"No sé a lo que te refieres," le respondí lo más suavemente que pude (Pero que, desafortunadamente, no fue del todo convincente.)

"Un espejo te iría bien" Continuó Snape suavemente. "Ves, no solo está el marfil, sino que también un fuerte moreno, y además un poco lila."

"¿Lila?" repetí, intentando desesperadamente sonar como si el solo hecho de mencionarlo fuera una locura.

"Sí," susurró a lo serpiente, de forma muy Slytherin-esca. (De aquí que sea tan... Slytherin, supongo) "Lila"

"¿Y supongo que lo encuentras gracioso?" probé, decidiendo que pelearme con él no me iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

"No te voy a negar que la situación en sí tiene un potencial cómico muy elevado" me contestó, con un poco de su sonrisa de suficiencia, "Pero por el momento, tengo más curiosidad en saber como, exactamente, te ha pasado esto"

Un consejo, aunque seas una libreta inanimada y yada yada blah blah.

Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, abras el corazón a Severus Snape.

No es una decisión acertada.

No importa si estás emocionalmente afligida y enfrentándote a tu muerte. No importa si tu único confidente lo que hará será romper a reír histéricamente cuando se lo cuentes. No importa si estás encaprichada secretamente de él, o si el mundo cree que eres la zorra de Hogwarts, o si has sido sexualmente asechada por un elfo doméstico y una iguana en la misma semana. No importa que seas lila, por Merlín! No lo hagas.

Yo lo hice.

Y nadie ha sufrido como yo lo he hecho.

"¿Quieres saber cómo ha pasado esto? ¿Realmente lo quieres saber, Severus Snape? Bueno, ¡pues te lo diré! ¡Alguien quiere atraparme! Sí, ¡es verdad! ¡Alguien en este castillo quiere robar hasta mi última gota de cordura y deshacerse de ella! ¿Y qué han hecho? ¡Han hechizado mi bañera para que me pusiera lila, me han torturado con una cama llena de púas y he recibido notas amenazadoras escritas con sangre! Y, ¿¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?? ¡Nada! Quiero decir, sí, puede que te haya tirado una o dos tazas de café! Y puede que haya castigado a varios alumnos, y haya espantado a unos indefensos niños de primero, y haya llevado la corriente a un elfo doméstico enamorado de mi para colarme en tu dormitorio, ¡pero no es mi culpa! ¿Quieres saber de quién es la culpa? Bueno, pues te lo voy a decir, ¡la culpa es tuya! ¡Me estás volviendo loca, gilipollas insoportable! Eres mezquino, cruel y mordaz, y no tienes ni un punto a favor, pero las estrellas, y la obsesión, y el diario... y... ¿¡Porqué no te vas de mi cabeza?! ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿¡Qué?! Quiero decir, sí, te tiré una taza de café. ¡Lo admito! ¡Te tiré una maldita taza de café! ¿¿Pero realmente merezco todo este tormento??"

En ese momento tuve que parar, porqué empecé mi monólogo con muy poco aire y cuando acabé me sentía un poco mareada, y no quería añadir otro color a mis otros 3 tonos de piel.

Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

A Snape.

Ups. Muchos Ups.

Como respuesta me miró. Y me volvió a mirar. Y volvió a mirarme un poco más.

Y entonces su sonrisa de suficiencia apareció.

"Auriga, tocado como estoy por tus sensibleras lamentaciones, creo que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más en tu presencia, ya que eres la persona psicológicamente más trastornada que he conocido nunca." Una pausa "Incluyendo el Señor Oscuro."

Y entonces se fue con el ceño fruncido, moviéndose como un murciélago.

Comprensiblemente, me quedé un poco... estresada. Accidentalmente acababa de decirle a Snape que me gustaba, estaba lila, estaba cansada, y aun tenía el pequeño problema que me-iban-a-matar-cuando-menos-me-lo-esperaba.

Y estaba a punto de echarme a la cama para llorar un rato y leer un poco de Gilderoy Lockhart para calmarme... cuando invadieron mi habitación.

En total y absoluto silencio, debo añadir (aunque supongo que eso es parte de ser elfo doméstico, así no molestas a tus propietarios ricos y estirados.)

Y de repente, estaban ahí.

Elfos domésticos, al menos una veintena, todos con expresiones de rabia tan idénticas como sus uniformes de servir el te. El líder llevaba un plumero como si se fuese una espada, y proclamó de forma bastante imponente, ya que tenía la estatura de un niño pequeño, "'Estamos aquí para vengar todo lo malo que la Señorita ha hecho!"

A lo cual solo pude responder, completamente en blanco: "¿¿Qué??"

Ojalá hubiera sabido, cuando rompí el corazón de Wimmy, que los elfos domésticos son unas criaturas muy leales. Aparentemente, este sentido de lealtad lo suelen aplicar a sus amos, pero cuando un número grande de elfos trabajan juntos durante cierto tiempo, esta devoción también se expande a sus compañeros.

Lo que, básicamente, eran noticias muy malas para la pobre de mi.

"¡Ha roto el corazón de Wimmy, Señorita!" chilló el elfo "Él es vuestro elfo doméstico fiel, Señorita, y le ha estado mintiendo!"

Entonces capté que se suponía que debía estar espantada.

Y en cierto modo lo estaba. Ya sabes, solo un poco.

... Vale, estaba aterrorizada. Pero de veras, un elfo doméstico cabreado sosteniendo un plumero es más terrorífico en persona de lo que parece en papel.

De verdad.

Y entonces los elfos domésticos me rodearon por todas partes, con sus enormes ojos, y sus voces de pito que resonaban por toda la habitación; y en mi cabeza, pude ver la cara de Wimmy con el corazón roto – "¡Señorita Auriga, Señorita! ¡Wimmy pensaba que había algo entre nosotros! ¡Wimmy estaba equivocado!" – y entonces hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en mi lugar.

Me desmayé.

Lo que recuerdo después es que me desperté y todo estaba borroso: Puedo recordar vagamente el hospital y cogiendo a Madam Pomfrey de la manga e informar a Dumbledore de que era "_una de ellos_".

... Oh, Dios. Estoy despedida. Muy despedida, en muchos y diferentes niveles. Lo debo de estar. Quiero decir, Albus sin lugar a dudas debe pensar que me he vuelto completamente loca.

Quiero decir, no es la persona más cuerda que he conocido en mi vida, pero acusar a una enfermera de ser un elfo doméstico es de ser un poco excéntrico, incluso para él.

Y entonces me volví a desmayar, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en una habitación en San Mungo con Snape sentado a mi lado, con el semblante de parecer querer estar comiendo cucarachas de chocolate caducadas en vez de estar ahí.

Supongo que por órdenes de Dumbledore.

Probablemente pensó que la situación ayudaría a hacer una nueva pareja.

Jah. Al igual.

... Bueno, si lo miras desde el lado positivo, ya no soy lila. Sí, vuelvo a estar bien y con mi color.

Aunque por otro lado, casi me vuelven loca unos elfos domésticos, he abierto mi corazón a, de toda la gente, Severus Snape, y hay una gran posibilidad de que esté a punto de perder mi trabajo.

De repente, eso de ser lila no me parece tan malo.

Y Snape acaba de soltarme que "para de escribir en esta ridícula libreta", por qué aparentemente puedo irme ya.

A Hogwarts.

A los elfos domésticos.

Escalofrío.

... A lo mejor pido estarme una noche más.

**5.39 PM**

Ouch. Acabo de ser golpeada con una mirada de Snape de: "si-me-desobedeces-haré-picadillo-tu-cerebro-y-lo-pondré-en-un-tarro-en-mi-oficina"

Así que a Hogwarts.


	10. el infierno no ha visto furia igual

Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit

**NDLT: **Helloooooo!! Vuelvo a estar aquí, sí!! Dos días después y vuelvo a actualizar. Muajajajajja!

Necesito un premio... xD!

Anyways, lo de siempre. Muchissiisisisisisisismas gracias x los reviews, sois los mejores de verdad, de verdad, de verdad y de verdad!! Y, os lo he dicho, no? Vosotros hacéis que continúe traduciendo este fanfic con la misma ilusión del primer capítulo. Thank you very very very much.

Y dspués de tanta sensiblería os dejo con este capítulo de Sinistra. Jiji!

A disfrutar se ha dicho!!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 10-**

**Martes, 1 de Octubre de 1991**

**Torre de Astronomía**

**9.12 PM**

Hmm. Las cosas están mucho más calmadas desde el pequeño... incidente con los elfos domésticos.

¿Existe la mínima posibilidad de que pueda recuperar la cordura?

Creo que no.

Puede que sea porqué me venga un tic en el ojo, espantosamente parecido a los de Snape, cada vez que digo, escribo o incluso pienso en las palabras "elfo doméstico".

Dios, ayúdame, me estoy convirtiendo en Snape.

A quién, por cierto, no podré mirar nunca más a la cara. Las cosas iban bien cuando estaba en San Mungo, porque aún deliraba y eso, pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

¿Por qué me hago estas cosas?

En todo caso, el contacto visual ya no es opción válida.

A veces me siento muy tentada de dejar la escuela y las humillaciones que comporta, e... irme a un circo.

Dios sabe que sería una buena atracción con mi pelo.

Ya sabes, en la categoría de rarezas.

Es una pena que mi piel ya no sea lila.

**Miércoles, 2 de Octubre de 1991**

**En el dormitorio**

**7.35 AM**

Es extraño. No encuentro mi camisa.

**7.37 AM**

Snape.

**7.38 AM**

El muy gilipollas me robó mi camisa.

**1.16 PM**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!!

... Ehm.

Lo siento.

Pero de veras. Como puede ser, te pregunto a-ti-libreta, que un solo hombre pueda ser tan completa... tan rematadamente... tan... totalmente...

Vale, de acuerdo, estoy demasiado consternada para encontrar la palabra adecuada en estos momentos, pero te aseguro que no es... para nada... halagadora.

Así que bueno.

Quiero decir, actúa como si estuviera por encima de todos nosotros. No solo le basta con ser el centro del universo. Oh, no. Una chica no puede ni recuperar su propia camisa sin sentirse tonta.

... ¡Cómo lo dijo!. Ni yo. Créeme, nunca diría algo tan ridículo.

Pero lo realmente triste es que lo hace sonar como si fuera una cosa formidable.

Agradable, Severus Snape no es.

Pero sí que es un ladrón de camisas.

Sí, ya me has oído. O leído. O... mejor no nos metamos en tecnicismos. La cosa es que es verdad. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quiere mi camisa. Quiero decir, sí, claro, resulta comprensible que durante todo el episodio de la agresión-sexual-por-parte-de-la-iguana-de-Quirrell-y-los-elfos-con-el-corazón-roto-por-todas-partes, se nos escapasen detalles como quién se quedó con la camisa de quién, pero después de todo ese caos ¿A caso no se ha dado cuenta que algo hecho de angora de color rosa claro no es, ni mucho menos, de su propiedad? No puedo entender, (a no ser que tenga un lado femenino, muy espeluznante, que esconde especialmente bien) por qué quiso quedarse con mi camisa. Claro, a menos que no esté secreta y subconscientemente enamorado de mi y se la llevó a su dormitorio, para, una especie de... guardarla ahí, y mirarla de vez en cuando cariñosamente, para después tener muchos remordimientos de conciencia consigo mismo.

...

Ja. Seguro.

…

**1.20 PM**

_... Suspiro._

**1.21 PM**

Ajem.

Bueno, pues me encaminé a las mazmorras, intentando atacarle con la rabia semejante a: "el-infierno-no-ha-visto-furia-igual-como-la-de-una-mujer-la-qual-un-vicioso-gilipollas-le-ha-robado-su-camisa", hasta que tuviera un colapse de ticsescalofríosysonrsisasdesuficiencia, y Filch tuviera que recogerlo del suelo.

Tengo un lado bastante sádico que no debería dejar salir muy a menudo.

Que lástima.

Podía haber sido una Slytherin, una de las buenas, por eso.

Desafortunadamente, cuando estaba sufriendo la antes mencionada rabia, me las arreglé para olvidar que Snape estaba en medio de una clase.

Y déjame decir que en los próximos días habrán muchos susurros circulando por toda la escuela diciendo que: "La profesora Sinstra se ha vuelto loca de atar".

Los niños tienen una mentalidad muy cerrada. No es tan extraño que alguien irrumpa las mazmorras de Snape, gritando: "Maldito seas gilipollas murciélago asqueroso, no me importa que quieras guardar algo para recordar nuestra cita llena de iguanas-pervertidas y elfos-domésticos-con-el-corazón-roto – ¡devuélveme mi condenada camisa ya!"

¿Pero es que los Gryffindor de primer año no pueden ni considerar que podía no ser lo que parecía? (¿Qué parecía, de todos modos? Dulces estrellas. Los niños de hoy en día están muy corrompidos)

Desde luego que no.

Solo pensaron que la profesora Sinistra es una gran furcia.

Pero al menos ahora Snape sufrirá conmigo.

Mwahahaha.

(De veras, podría-haber-sido-una-gran-malvada-de-Slytherin.)

La boca de Ron Weasley se abrió horrorizado, Harry Potter parecía como si fuera el Niño Que Murió, Hermione Granger nos miró escandalizada por el hecho de cómo dos profesores podían ser tan poco profesionales (ahora me gusta menos por eso), y Neville Longbottom estaba simple y llanamente desconcertado.

Snape, siseando como una serpiente, respondió: "No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando"

Yo (comprensiblemente, debo añadir) solo quería darme la vuelta y correr tanto como pudiese en dirección contraria, pero le respondí de forma... casi violenta, porqué pensé que tenía que quedarme ahí.

Y entonces repliqué, tan serenamente como pude, "Mi camisa. Todavía la tienes, creo"

Entonces, Ron empezó a reírse por lo bajo hasta que Snape le soltó una de sus más letales miradas. El pobre chico parecía muy aterrorizado. (La verdad, no me extraña)

"Puede que te dieran el alta en San Mungo demasiado temprano, Sinistra," dijo Snape suavemente "Te sugiero que vayas a ver a Madam Pomfrey lo más pronto posible."

"Oh, no, Sev, no estarás.."

"_Auriga_. Fuera. Ahora. Mismo"

No soy una cobarde. De veras, no lo soy. Bueno, no soy una Gryffindor, pero no me cubro con mis sábanas durante la noche porque crea que unos Lethifolds vendrán a matarme. (Er. O al menos ahora no.)

Pero esas cuatro palabras hicieron que gimotease de miedo.

Solo por si acaso, ya sabes, que mis estudiantes no pensaran que soy realmente una psicópata.

Ya sabes, de veras no puedo esperar a que me toque darles clases mañana.

No.

**Torre de Astronomía**

**7.45**

Todo lo que quería era cenar. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

Aparentemente, porque tan buen punto me senté mi querida, queridísima amiga Victoria se sintió obligada a saludarme, tan dulcemente como pudo, con un: "Ala, ¡si está aquí la furcia de Hogwarts!"

Y entonces otros profesores se rieron. Rieron. Mis colegas encuentran divertido que alguien la haya tomado conmigo y esté haciendo que cada día de mi vida sea más miserable aún.

Incluso la boca de McGonagall se movió un poco en lo que sospecho que fue una sonrisa muy mal escondida.

O puede que fuera una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dios mío, Snape no es el único que me hace sonrisas de suficiencia. ¡Soy la causa universal de las sonrisas de suficiencia!

Mi vida es una versión menos placentera del infierno.

**7.51 PM**

Pero ya sabes,... no tiene que ser así.

Puedo cambiarlo fácilmente. Después de todo, es mi vida. Puedo controlar mi propio destino, ¡muchísimas gracias!

Y yo digo que no voy a continuar con todas estas tonterías más.

Oh, no.

Son tiempos para algunos cambios.

**7.54 PM**

... pero antes un poco de lectura de Lockhart.

¿Dónde estará mi _Viajes con los vampiros_?

**7.55**** PM**

Cuando todos estos cambios ocurran, no tengo por qué dejar de leer mis libros de Lockhart, ¿no?

Porque, sabes, sino esto puede llegar a ser un cambio demasiado brusco.


	11. Reinvención y Romance

Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit

**N****dlT: **Hello, my dears!!

Vuelvo a la carga otra vez con Sinistra, y este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, sin duda.

Así que no os entretengo más,... y... tachán!! Os dejo leer.

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 11-**

**Martes, 3 de octubre de 1991**

**En los dormitorios**

**8.03 AM**

He decidido, después de considerarlo mucho, reinventarme a mi misma.

... De hecho, se me ocurrió en respuesta de la desesperación y el dolor que sentí después del pequeño incidente de avergonzarme-en-frente-de-unos-alumnos-inocentes-de-primer-año.

¿Pero realmente eso importa?

No.

Porque a partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar. Me he despertado esta mañana sintiéndome diferente. Revigorizada. Y un poco hambrienta; no cené mucho ayer ya que todos mis compañeros se estaban burlando de mí.

Pero no importa.

La nueva Auriga Sinistra no le importan tales detalles triviales.

Oh, no.

Puede que deba introducírtela.

... No, espera, maldición.

No debo hablar nunca más a la libreta como si fuera una persona.

Bien.

**8.06 AM**

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que yo me esperaba.

**8.07 AM**

Diez sencillos pasos para convertirse en un individuo menos patético

1. Empezar a pronunciar correctamente tu nombre.

... Dios, esto suena incluso más patético cuando lo escribes. ¡Pero no es mi culpa que no pronuncie correctamente mi propio nombre! Oh, no. De esto se le puede culpar a mi madre. Ya sabes, pensaba que podía ser maravilloso llamarme algo relacionado con la astronomía, porqué mi padre era un astrónomo y su apellido resultaba estar relacionado con la astronomía. Demasiada astronomía, si me preguntas. Pero no. Mi madre se obstinó en "Auriga" y decidió que tenía que llamarme así, sin importarle el hecho de que Auriga fuera, de hecho, un hombre.

Y entonces lo pronunció "Aur-i-ga", con la "I" sonando como en "Niño", cuando de hecho se pronuncia "Aur-ai-gah". Mi padre, siendo tan tonto como es, pensó que quedaba mono, y no le corrigió.

Por eso no fue sorprendente cuando la primera vez que vi a Severus Snape me sonrió, con su sonrisa de suficiencia – poco sabía yo que esa iba a ser la primera de muchas – y me dijo, en su fría, amenazante y rematadamente no atractiva voz que posee desde los once años, "¿No es "Aur-ai-gah"??"

No sé porqué siempre ha tenido la capacidad de hacerme sentir como una estúpida. Quiero decir, se burlaron de él hasta la saciedad durante toda la escuela, mientras que yo fui relativamente ignorada. Pero entonces... ugh.

... que nos lleva al número dos.

2. No permitir que nadie te haga sentir como una estúpida

Porqué no soy estúpida. Y eso lo sé. Quiero decir, que sí, tengo momentos que son, ar, er, menos deslumbrantes. ¡Pero estuve en Ravenclaw! ¡Soy más lista, por el amor de dios! Si no me crees, ve y pregúntale al maldito sombrero seleccionador. Sí. De veras. Y...

Voy a dejar de estar tan a la defensiva ahora mismo. De verdad.

3. Evitar a todo coste situaciones potencialmente comprometidas.

La nueva Aur_i_ga Sinistra _no_ va a aparecer nunca en "de Hogwarts, historia", como la ramera de esta escuela. Oh, no. La nueva Aur_i_ga Sinistra tiene clase y es muy refinada.

4. No intentar seducir a ninguno de tus compañeros de trabajo.

Porque no funciona.

Y además, de todas maneras, ninguno de ellos es un material apropiado para seducir.

5. Empezar a tratar a Wimmy menos como a un exnovio del que sientes pena, y más como un elfo doméstico. Porqué, sabes, lo es.

6. Empezar a leer más. Como profesora –y una buena Ravenclaw – tendrías que ser capaz de participar en conversaciones sobre literatura contemporánea. Así se evitaran situaciones en las que Minerva haga una referencia a Mrs. Dalloway de Virginia Wolf, y yo piense que es la madre de un estudiante.

7. Ser más respetuosa y agradable hacia todos tus compañeros. Excepto con Snape.

... Bueno, vale, incluso con Snape.

8. Que no te de miedo castigar a los estudiantes cuando su comportamiento se pase de la ralla. No romper en lágrimas de comprensión cuando una niña de Huffelpuff esté consternada porqué uno de Slytherin se le haya burlado de su pelo, y como revancha le haya cubierto el cuerpo de manchas tipo baca.

9. Hacer algo con el desastre que tienes encima de tu cabeza.

Y por último...

10. No albergar ni un solo pensamiento sobre Severus Snape – ni de odio o, er, raros sentimientos casi de cariño. Es simplemente uno de tus colegas, y tu eres totalmente indiferente hacia él. La palabra "gilipollas" desde ahora mismo está eliminada de tu vocabulario.

Esto va a funcionar. Lo sé. Adiós Auriga, Furcia de Hogwarts. Hola, Aur_i_ga J. Sinistra, competente, distante, y profesora de astronomía sexy.

**8.16 AM**

Esto no va a funcionar nunca.

**En los dormitorios**

**11.25 AM**

¡Bwahahaha! ¡Esto es realmente ingenioso! Estoy volviendo loco a Snape con mi nueva actitud competente, distante, y sexy.

Y sí, ya sé que técnicamente no tengo que hablar más sobre Snape, pero dejadme disfrutar la victoria solo unos momentos, ¿vale?

Esta mañana, vino hacia mí como si fuera una especie de monstruo-vampiro (de hecho bastante sexy. ¡No! ¡Para! … er), preparado para hacérmelo pasar muy mal.

"Auriga, aprecio mucho tus pequeñas... visitas" dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia floreciendo de la nada, "Pero tendría que pedirte que no interrumpieses más mis clases si no quieres aparecer misteriosamente muerta durante la cena, una noche, después de beberte tu zumo de calabaza."

A lo cual le respondí con mi más placentera (pero distante, recuérdalo) sonrisa, "Por supuesto, profesor".

Oh, qué cara puso. Le borré de un golpe la sonrisa de suficiencia, y se me quedó mirando, como si nunca hubiese oído nada más apabullante en su vida.

"¿Algo más?" Le pregunté suavemente.

La mirada continuó, seguida de una brillante respuesta: "Yo... Auriga... qué... Profesor... tú… sonrisadesuficiencia… no. Adiós."

De veras dijo "sonrisadesuficiencia". No sonrió con suficiencia solamente... lo dijo.

Es muy raro.

Nunca me había sentido tan fuerte. Cualquiera que fuera el hechizo que me hacía, ahora ya es historia. Ja!

Y así concluye mi relato victorioso. Cuando vuelva, no hablaré más de Snape. De veras. Está muerto para mí.

**En el dormitorio**

**12.05 AM**

Dios mío, estoy enamorada de él.

Lo cual es algo inesperado. Quiero decir, nunca en millones de años habría pensado que entraría en el Gran Comedor y... pero... oh, es tan encantador y listo y perfecto.

_Suspiro._

Después de toda esa tontería con Snape, es maravilloso finalmente ser capaz de estar enamorada de verdad. Hace que toda la agonía valga la pena, sin dudas.

Sí, es oficial.

Estoy enamorada de Algernon Brightmann

**12.08 PM**

Supongo que tendría que ser un poco más explícita con el sujeto, ¿no?

Bueno, simplemente entré en el Gran Comedor para comer, y ahí estaba. Es amigo de Dumbledore, y es bastante rico. Su familia posee la franquicia de _Gladrags_, y se ha quedado unos días para discutir el nuevo diseño que está considerando Dumbledore, para los equipos de Quiddich , o algo así. No hay porqué retrasarse en pequeños detalles sin importancia.

Lo esencial es que estaba hablando con Dumbledore, y yo estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no dije nada. Simplemente me senté entre él y Snape y entonces...

Me saludó.

Lo que, supongo, no fue un gran milagro. Me han saludado antes en mi vida, te lo creas o no.

Así que le devolví el saludo, intentando recordar que era, de hecho, Aur_i_ga J. Sinistra, la competente, distante, profesora de astronomía sexy. Y en vez de volver a hablar con Dumbledore, continuó hablando conmigo. Fue la conversación más bonita que he tenido en mi vida, y fue un poco así:

Él: "Hola"

Yo: (Pausa prolongada mientras recordaba lo de competente, distante y sexy) "... oh.Er. Hola"

Él: "Soy Algernon Brightmann. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Yo: "Aur_i_ga Sinistra"

(Creo que me merezco puntos por pronunciarlo correctamente)

Él: "Enchanté, Señorita Sinistra"

Snape a mi lado: tos repentina.

Yo: (un poco de risa idiota antes de recordarme lo de competente, distante, etc) "Es un encanto conocerte"

Él: "Y tu... Tu enseñas aquí, supongo."

Yo: "Sí, astronomía"

Él: "Ahhh, es una de mis asignaturas preferidas. Me encantan las estrellas. Hay algo que hace el cielo de noche increíblemente romántico."

Yo: "Sí, siempre lo he pensado"

Él: "Me encantaría ir a una de tus clases. Si hubieras sido mi profesora cuando yo fui a la escuela, seguramente hubiese prestado mucha más atención." (Insertar flojera de rodillas, el corazón deshecho y el pulso tan rápido que casi me coge un ataque y muero ahí mismo, sentada en mi silla.)

Yo: "Cuando quieras"

Él: "Deberé de hacerlo"

Y entonces hubo una encantadora pausa en el que nos sonreímos el uno al otro, que fue muy práctica porqué me dio tiempo para diseñar mentalmente los vestidos de las damas de honor.

Él: "Así que, Aur_i_ga"

Snape a mi lado: "Me parece que aun tienes que practicar en la pronunciación de su nombre, Brightmann."

En este punto yo estaba pensando cosas tan maduras y profesionales como _"Vete y ahógate en tu propio mal genio, habitante de las mazmorras tarado-gilipollas-idiota-gilipollas."_

Y de veras pienso que me merezco algunos puntos más por no decirlo en voz alta.

Él: "¿De veras? (a mi) Lo siento – si lo he pronunciado mal–"

Yo: "¡No! De ninguna manera"

Él: "Ah, perfecto entonces. (a Snape) Ya pensaba yo que era Aur_i_ga-"

Snape: (bastante ferozmente – estoy sorprendida que saliéramos vivos de esta. De verdad, este hombre está loco) "No. Si te refieres a la constelación Auriga, dónde la estrella Sinistra pertenece, entonces se pronuncia Aur-ai-gah. Sin embargo, si te refieres a la profesora de astronomía soñadora, desagradable, y generalmente inepta de esta escuela, entonces es Aur-i-ga."

Y entonces fijó su mirada en mi e hizo que mi espina dorsal temblara de arriba a bajo.

... oh, no _así_.

No lo creo.

Quiero decir, ¡no así! Fue... intensa. De las que espantan, de veras. Muy espantosa. Nada más. Puramente espantosa, esa mirada. Grr. Odio a Snape. Gilipollas.

Y afirmó con la cabeza bruscamente y se fue, probablemente a las mazmorras a untarse un poco más de grasa en su cabello, o lo que sea que hace para divertirse.

Y entonces Algernon se giró y se me quedó mirando, muy desconcertado.

Y muy, muy atractivo.

_Suspiro._

Ehm, vale. Entonces, naturalmente, sentí como si le debiera un tipo de explicación, ya que no suele ser muy agradable que Severus Snape tenga un mini-ataque-psicótico. Si fuera yo, me gustaría saberlo.

Así que le dije la primera cosa que me vino en mente, que, er, resultó ser: "Severus Snape. Es el profesor de pociones, y es un poco, um... delicado, si más no."

"¿Delicado?" Repitió Algernon confuso.

"Oh, sí" dije afirmando con la cabeza tristemente "Ya ves, teníamos una especie de, er, relación, él y yo, no sé si me entiendes. Pero era un poco asfixiante, así que corté con él."

"¿De veras?"

"Sí. Hace dos años"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, sí" dije, suspirando trágicamente. "Tiene problemas en dejarlo. No para de decirme que soy su alma gemela, su único amor... y claro, yo me siento horrible por romperle el corazón de este modo, pero... supongo que el amor no se puede forzar."

"Claro que no," dijo Algernon, mirando a la puerta donde Snape acababa de desaparecer hacía unos momentos en plena furia-agilipollada. "Pobre hombre..."

Afirmé con la cabeza con pesar. "Intento ser simpática cuando lo veo, claro. No hay necesidad de torturarle, después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar."

"Eso está bien de ti" dijo Algernon, y me regaló otra de esas sonrisas, solo que esta vez fue tan encantadora que tuve que cogerme a la mesa para evitar una colisión muy dolorosa contra el suelo. "Así que supongo que eres un poco rompecorazones."

Y entonces mis maravillosos sueños de los vestidos de las damas de honores y el ramo perfecto (estaba considerando una mezcla de rosas blancas y rosas – aunque ahora pienso que quedaría mejor blancas y rojas, y claro se le tendría que poner un poco de aliento de bebé en la mezcla...) se esfumaron y murieron temporalmente.

"No, no, claro que no ... solo fue que una vez–"

"Me encantaría probar esa teoria." Dijo con su... oh, es perfecto. Es tan guapo. Sus ojos son tan cálidos y marrones y brillantes, y... oooohhhhh.

**12.22 PM**

No me hagas caso.

Me he caído de la cama.

Maldición.

**12.23 PM**

Ajem. De cualquier manera.

Y entonces Dumbledore le llamó para presentarle al profesor Flitwick y a Victoria, y dijo: "Ha sido un placer conocerte, Auriga."

Y fui capaz de componer un "Y yo a ti."

Y entonces, _me besó la mano_. ¡Me besó la mano! Me besó la mano, me besó la mano. Nunca jamás volveré a lavarme la mano, aunque después, cuando estaba mirándolo tiernamente, metí la mano sin querer en el zumo de la calabaza y me lo eché encima. Así que mi mano se lavó, pero da igual. _Suspiro_.

Y entonces dijo:"No te importaría si aparezco en una de tus clases esta noche?"

Le dije que no, y me dio una última sonrisa y entonces se marchó. Y me eché el zumo de calabaza encima.

Pero, sin tener en cuenta la última parte, oh, fue la cosa más romántica que me ha pasado nunca. Seguro que lo fue. Como escrito en las estrellas.

Espera. Quita eso. Escrito en las estrellas no, porqué eso de estar escrito en las estrellas nunca funciona bien.

Y esto es ciertamente millones de veces mejores que eso.

Me he decidido por las rosas amarillas y blancas.

... ¿o las rosas son demasiado formales? ¿Margaritas? Siempre me han gustado las margaritas, o claveles...

Claro que no puedo pensar todavía en planes de boda. Después de todo, esta situación podría presentar unos cuantos problemas. Por ejemplo, ¿y si Snape se entera de la pequeña mentirijilla que me he inventado? (y de veras, no sé por qué ha sido la primera cosa que me ha venido en mente – puedes pensar que estoy subconscientemente enamorada de él. Que no lo estoy. No cuando estoy conscientemente enamorada de.. Algernon. _Suspiro_.), voy a experimentar niveles de dolor que probablemente nunca haya imaginado. E, incluso algo más importante –

¿¿Qué me pongo para la lección de hoy??


	12. acoso sexual involuntario

Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit

NdlT: waah!! Lo sientooo! Se que ha pasado un mes, pero es que no he podido.

Matemos a la uniiii ¬¬

XD!

Bueno, os dejo otro chap de Sinistra. Que lo disfrutéis muchisisisisisisisiismo! Yyyyy... muchísimas gracias x los reviews!!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**Viernes, 4 de Octubre de 1991**

**En el dormitorio**

**1.30 AM**

_Suspiro_

Creo que no voy a poder seguir con esto.

**1.32 AM**

... Vale, sí, puedo.

Intentaba ser una criatura atractiva pero al mismo tiempo encantadoramente distante e ingenua, pero no pude resistirme. Tengo que apuntarlo en grandes mayúsculas y después quedarme mirándolo embobada.

AMO A ALGERNON BRIGHTMAN

De veras, lo estoy haciendo.

Y ahora me doy cuenta que estoy actuando como una chiquilla de quince años.

Necesito un momento para recuperarme.

**1.34 AM**

Estoy recuperada.

**1.35 AM**

La recuperación parece haber marchado.

Pero ha durado por lo menos treinta segundos, así que creo que debería sumar puntos por eso.

Pero de veras... es tan...

_Suspiro._

**1.37 AM**

_Suspiro. _

**1.38 AM**

_Suspiiiiro._

**1.39 AM**

Vale. Creo que debería parar.

(_Suspiro_)

Así que, supongo que debería (sí a ti, Libreta Inanimada) resumirte la noche.

Victoria y yo nos pasamos como tres cuartos de hora escogiendo el perfecto vestido. Algo muy sexy, y a la vez profesional – así, podía estar despampanante y dar la sensación de que yo siempre he sido despampanante. Eso fue idea de Victoria – es muy lista en estos aspectos.

Y sí, bueno, no estoy muy segura que yo dé la impresión de que suelo utilizar vestidos negros sin manga con un chal de color borgoña para dar clases, pero ¿sabe eso Algernon?

No lo creo.

Así que a les once y media fui hacia la torre de astronomía toda peripuesta. Esta parte, lo admito, podía haber ido mejor.

Pero es que no estoy muy capacitada para andar con tacones. No me interpretes mal – he mejorado durante los años. Quiero decir, ahora ya no me voy empotrando contra la pobre Tía-abuela Agnes, de manera que, no sé, la deje en coma durante tres meses, o así, ¿no?

Pues eso.

Prefiero dejar esto en el pasado.

Pero supongo que todavía voy un poco... insegura.

Y la maldita inseguridad probablemente haya convencido a Severus Snape de que estoy locamente enamorada de él. (Jaj! Eso querría él, supongo. O no.)

El destino me odia. Esto está claro. El Gran Jefe de Ahí Arriba, sin duda, se ríe de mi mientras inventa nuevas formas de torturarme. Y yo (siempre tan afortunada en todo) giré una esquina y abruptamente me tropecé con... ¿con quién iba a ser?

Definitivamente, no con Victoria, que se hubiese reído un poco de mi, pero no me hubiese guardado rencor por eso. Tampoco la Profesora Sprout o Madam Pomfrey, ya que las dos hubiesen sido amables conmigo. Tampoco la Profesora McGonagall o el Profesor Kettleburn. Ni incluso Quirrel, con quien supongo que hubiese sido un poco embarazoso.

Pero oh no.

Severus Snape. Mr. Oscuro, Demacrado, y Grasiento. La perdición de mi existencia.

Bueno...

Puede que no sea exactamente _la perdición_.

Pero, sin duda, casi.

Imagínatelo.

En un momento estoy paseando, confiada en mi misma y sintiéndome pija y sorprendentemente arrebatadora, considerando la trágica aflicción que tengo por ser yo, y eso. Y en otro, me empotro contra Severus Snape y estoy mirando a sus ojos demoníacos y negros, que no son sexys de ninguna de las maneras.

Y ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría añadir que la situación en general no fue sexy de ninguna de las maneras.

Nop.

Gilipollas detestable.

(Jaj!)

Me miró por unos instantes aterrado, como si fuera una señal del Apocalipsi, o un estudiante de Gryffindor, o Destiny du Maurier, y su ojo izquierdo empezó a cerrarse y a abrirse, de forma casi imperceptible. Fue un poco imponente – Me pregunto si recibe ayuda por eso.

Y entonces, inevitablemente, empezó a hablar.

"Auriga" dijo, en esa voz tan baja y peligrosa (rematadamente no sexy) "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

A lo que respondí – intentando sonar despreocupada, aunque no pude ya que aún estaba miserablemente aferrada a él. – "Ir a clase. Es una cosa que no te concierne a ti."

"Ah, ya veo." Dijo, muy suavemente (sin mencionar de manera exasperarte). "Y normalmente vas... a clase—" (Mirada de suficiencia) "—con un vestido negro y unos tacones que podrían ser una trampa mortal para una negada como tu"

Entonces empecé a molestarme. Quiero decir, aún más. Y entonces exploté. (Cosa que se merece. Siempre.) "Oh, ¿¿Qué te importa?? ¡Fuera de mi vista!"

Y le di un empujón con todas mis ganas. Lo cual, sí, causó que se moviera aproximadamente dos centímetros, pero estoy segura que bastó para dar la sensación que LE ODIO con todo mi ser.

Y respondió – prepárate, libreta, porqué ojalá hubiera yo tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

-

"Créeme, Sinistra, si estuviera en ti, no pedirías eso."

De veras, nunca he estado tan avergonzada en mi vida. De verdad. Y considerando como es mi vida, eso es decir mucho.

Pero es que. Sentí como mi cara se ponía roja y mi boca se abría de repente, y creo que casi me vuelvo a caer otra vez en el suelo, ya que mis pies habían perdido toda estabilidad posible.

Por suerte, no era la única que estaba en ese estado. Snape parecía tan sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir que sin querer volvió a aparecerle el tic en el ojo. Ni tan siquiera sonreía sarcásticamente – solo su tic en el ojo, y mirando pasmado al infinito como si hubiese revelado su más profundo y oscuro secreto al mundo entero.

Y entonces dijo, de manera brusca, "Tengo que irme."

Yo, de forma casi natural, le respondí, "Yo también" y entonces corrimos hacia direcciones distintas.

Bueno, no corrimos, exactamente. Yo cojeé tan rápido como pude, intentando no romperme el tobillo, y él se deslizó a lo murciélago malo.

Fue una cosa muy extraña. Es que hasta me hace preguntarme si me lo inventé, pero no encuentro el por qué debí hacerlo. No creo que esté tan loca.

Creo que puede que haya sido asaltada sexualmente – verbalmente, vale, pero asaltada sexualmente de todas maneras – por Severus Snape. Involuntariamente. Lo que me hace pensar que a lo mejor está un poco interesado por mi.

Pero de veras, no me importa. Porqué...

Algernon.

Ooh, es fantástico, y nunca jamás sería partícipe de un asalto sexual involuntario. Todo al contrario...

Me compró una rosa.

Una rosa roja.

Nunca ningún hombre ha hecho esto por mi. Ni incluso ningún elfo doméstico lo ha hecho. Fue tan increíblemente romántico, que creo que voy a llorar.

Er. Puede que lo hiciera, cuando iba a ver como progresaban los niños de primero de Slytherin en sus cartas astrales. Porqué entonces ese pequeño monstruo de Malfoy tuvo que preguntar en su voz alta y aguda, "Profesora, ¿está llorando?"

Mini-gilipollas.

Le dije que mis ojos estaban simplemente húmedos porque una gota de tinta se me había metido en mi ojo, y le puse tres noches de castigo. Mwajajaj. Y dicen que Snape es horriblemente injusto.

Claro, Malfoy respondió que, "¡Mi padre sabrá esto!"

Así que ahora tengo que enfrentarme a la ira de Lucius Malfoy. Y, sin lugar a dudas, me matará. Iba unos cuantos años por delante de mí en Hogwarts, y nunca podré olvidar cuando casi mata a Peter Pettigrew por pisar su copia de "Las Brujas se desmelenan: una revista para brujos".

Aunque tenía que haberlo hecho. Quiero decir, hubiera sido una muerte más placentera que la que tuvo con Sirius Black.

Ugh. ¿Es que todos los hombres son unos completos gilipollas en un sentido o en otro? Lo estoy empezando a sospechar. Pero no hay nadie más gilipollas que Sirius Black. De hecho me gustaba un poco en la escuela. Me pone mala tan solo con pensarlo.

Pero, de todas maneras. No debería estar pensando en estas cosas tan desagradables, ya que ahora tengo a Algernon.

Se apareció en mi clase unos minutos después que recuperara mi firmeza en los tobillos, tan débiles que casi me caigo encima de Pansy Parkinson. Por suerte, no creo que lo viese. Y es tan encantador. Ohhh... _suspiro_.

Me sonrió con su sonrisa maravillosa y me dijo "Gracias por dejarme venir esta noche."

Y le respondí, "Ningún problema". Me di cuenta de que sonaba como una niña de doce años.

Y entonces me dio la rosa, y empecé a andar por toda la clase, antes de tomarme unos segundos para emocionarme un poco.

Mientras los niños trabajaban (o se tiraban trozos de pergamino, como Malfoy. Es un hombrecito tan maduro), Algernon y yo, nos fuimos a un rincón y hablamos un poco. Me contó que siempre le había gustado mucho la astronomía, y me dijo que estaba, cito textualmente, preciosa. No estoy segura que nadie me haya dicho esto antes. Ni siquiera mi madre, bendita sea, no puede prescindir del hecho de que soy tan alta como Flitwick (vale,... de acuerdo... quizás un metro más alta que él), con el pelo más encrespado que se haya podido ver nunca.

Pero Algernon... _suspiro_.

Y entonces, cuando Malfoy tiraba otro de sus trozos de pergamino, Algernon le dio una especie de reprimenda, pero de forma tan tranquila y encantadora que Malfoy no pudo amenazar de contar a su padre nada.

Algernon Brightmann,eres perfecto, te quiero, y _mañana por la noche vamos a cenar juntos en Hogsmeade._

Me lo pidió. ¡Oh, es maravilloso! Así que mañana, hemos quedado en el Reloj Dorado a las siete y media.

Oh, no puedo creérmelo. Al fin he encontrado el hombre perfecto, y no tiene un tic en el ojo, ni se estremece, ni sonríe con suficiencia.

**2.02 AM**

... Pero hoy me he puesto mi único vestido bonito.

_Maldición._

**Sábado, 5 de Octubre de 1991**

**En el dormitorio**

**11.45 PM**

_Suspiro!_

La cena fue perfecta! Me dio más flores – una docena de rosas de color rosa – y me cogió de la mano en la mesa. ¡Oh! La luz de las velas, una comida fantástica, y el hombre más guapo...

Creo que voy por el camino de tener un novio.

_Suspiro!_

**Martes, 8 de octubre de 1991**

**Sala de profesores**

**12.03 PM**

_Suspiro!_

**Martes, 10 de Octubre de 1991**

**Dormitorios**

**7.49 AM**

Ayer durante mi clase, Hermione Granger me comentó que estaba especialmente alegre.

No pude evitar sonreírle y replicarle que el amor suele hacer eso a las personas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y creo que estuvo a poco de preguntarme si era apropiado para los profesores mantener relaciones románticas, o algo así, pero Ron Weasley le cortó y empezó a hacer como si se ahogase, de forma muy sobre actuada.

**Lunes, 14 de Octubre de 1991**

**Sala de profesores**

**12.24 PM**

Tijijijiji! Algernon y yo acabamos de tomar un café juntos durante la comida. Ha dicho que soy, cito textualmente, deslumbrante y luego me ha subido un poco las gafas.

Snape, que casualmente estaba ahí, ha tirado su taza de café en el fregadero tan fuerte que casi se hace a pedazos.

_De veras_. ¿No es un poco violento?

**Viernes, 18 de octubre de 1991**

**Dormitorio**

**9.19 PM**

Esta noche durante la cena, Albus ha sacado a relucir que Algernon parece haber prolongado su estada un poco demasiado.

¿Y quieres saber por qué?

¡Por mi! ¡Por mi! ¡Por mi!

¡Me quiere!

**Viernes 25 de octubre 1991**

**En el dormitorio.**

**10.02 PM**

Dios mío – ¿de veras hace una semana que no escribo aquí?

Supongo que he estado muy ocupada con eso de las clases, y mi novio, y eso.

(¡Novio! ¡Wheee!)

Sabes lo qué eso significa, ¿No, libreta? ¿No? Me he pasado una semana entera sin casi ni tocarte. Claramente, he hecho lo que parecía imposible.

Tengo vida propia.

**10.05 PM**

Hablando de otras cosas, Snape últimamente está muy desagradable.

Me pregunto por qué será.


	13. Dulce pena y sospecha

NdlT: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y lo siento mil veces más por mi retraso. De veras… pero es que mi ordenador (mi pobre ordenador) se rompió, y han tardado siglos y medio en repararlo…. Dad gracias a todo lo que encontréis que se han podido recuperar todos los documentos words, y en concreto… Sinistra.

Os dejo con el chap, que hacía como mil millones de años que lo había traducido, pero que hasta hoy no he podido colgar.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias x los reviews… yyy…

A disfrutar del chaaap!

Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora Las confesiones de Auriga Sinistra

**-Parte 13-**

Martes, 29 de octubre de 1991 En el dormitorio

**3.02 PM**

Que dulces son las despedidas.

De veras, ahora, más que nunca, puedo entender cómo se sentía Julieta. Bueno, sí, vale, siempre la he entendido – no soy tan idiota; Estuve en Ravenclaw, ¿recuerdas? – pero ahora lo estoy experimentando. Y ni siquiera he tenido la opción de "despedirme hasta que amanezca" (ndlt: la autora citó directamente a Shakespeare, pero como no he encontrado traducción por internet que mereciera la pena de este trozo (la mayoría eran un poco basura) lo he traducido literalmente).

Algernon se acaba de ir.

Claro que no es como si no nos volviésemos a ver nunca más. Es solo que él tenía que volver a su trabajo – se ve que unas madres se han quejado por unos vestidos que salieron el mes pasado bastante sugerentes para brujas adolescentes (hasta ha recibido una Howler esta mañana durante el desayuno; de verdad, ¿es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?). Y, bueno, naturalmente, yo estoy forzada a permanecer aquí, educando a las pequeñas mentes y yadayadablabla. Claro que, podría ir al Callejón Diagon con él, y echar un vistazo al glamoroso mundo de la moda (de hecho, me ha dicho que es bastante despiadado - ¿quién lo hubiese dicho?), si prescindiera del hecho que tengo que dar clases durante todo el curso escolar.

Maldición.

Tendré que hablar con Dumbledore y decirle que ha salido un estudio que dice que demasiada Astronomía es nociva para las aptitudes sociales - ¿si es verdad? No tengo ni idea – la única pega es que no me escucharía.

Viejo ridículo. Seguro que no entiende el dolor de estar separado de tu único y verdadero amor.

Que es por lo que estoy pasando.

¡Es horrible! ¡Ya lo echo de menos! Ahora que se ha ido, la única manera que reciba flores será si Wimmy decide perdonarme mis promiscuidades, y entonces Snape volverá a burlarse de mí eternamente, ¡y si dejo ahora todo eso del maquillaje, entonces todo el mundo pensará que lo hacía para impresionar a un hombre! Y... ¿No es patético?

... Pero de verdad. Estoy cansada de casi sacarme los ojos cada mañana. Es un riesgo que no voy a correr a no ser que tenga un verdadero motivo para hacerlo.

Llamado Algernon.

Oh, ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir?

**3.12 PM**

No me mires así. Ya sé que piensas que estoy siendo tonta y melodramática, pero... ¡no lo comprendes! Eres solo una libreta y, desde luego, ¡nunca has podido experimentar lo que es el amor verdadero!

**3.14 PM**

... O al menos, eso espero.

**3.15 PM**

Escalofrío.

**3.16 PM**

Bueno. Supongo que ahora solo me queda merodear por los pasillos, saboreando la dulce pena, y todo eso.

Parece lo apropiado.

**3.46 PM**

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca con toda esta pena.

Porque Severus Snape nunca jamás haría algo que se pareciera ni un milímetro a un baile de victoria.

Puede que el suelo estuviera cubierto de chinchetas y saltase maníacamente de arriba abajo, para evitar sufrir heridas muy graves y posiblemente permanentes en sus pies.

Pero eso no explica porqué movía los brazos. Y en su cara hubiese una clara expresión de triunfo.

Puede que esté peor de lo que estoy yo.

**3.49 PM**

... Vale, lo admito. Snape no bailaba. Simplemente no podía estar haciéndolo. Es todo un producto de mi imaginación. Me he vuelto loca. Estaba por ahí, y eché un vistazo a su habitación – la puerta estaba entreabierta – y probablemente solo estaba practicando sus sonrisas de suficiencia delante del espejo, o algo así. (El mero hecho que pueda soportar la mirada de su reflejo, me hace pensar que a lo mejor el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó y tenía que haberlo puesto en Gryffindor. ¡Sí, claro! ¡Jah! ¿Quién duda de mi destreza cuando se trata de hacer comentarios ingeniosos y mordaces?)

Pero la cosa es que me estoy volviendo loca. Alucino. El dolor de perder mi único y verdadero amor me está llevando directamente a San Mungo. De todos modos, con un poco de suerte, no me encerrarán, ya que probablemente todo el mundo me recuerda como la mujer loca de los elfos domésticos. Lo cual no es exactamente un título muy halagador. Aunque puede que no sea peor que el de Furcia de Hogwarts.

Hmm.

De todos modos, Algernon volverá antes de que me encierren. Posiblemente para toda la vida.

¡Malditos seáis vestidos sugerentes para brujas adolescentes!

**4.03 PM**

Victoria acaba de irrumpir mi habitación, muy desconcertada, y me ha preguntado si sabía por qué Snape parecía haber estado bailando media hora antes.

Así que, puede que no esté loca.

Lo que significa que él sí que lo está.

Mwaajjajajaja.

Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Pobre Victoria, parecía como si estuviera a punto de morirse, así que la envié derecha a Madame Pomfrey. Es bastante comprensible, claro. Supongo que no toda la gente tiene la misma finura para tratar a Snape.

**4.06 PM**

¿Puede eso sonar más mal?

**4.07 PM**

Bueno, no quería decir nada con eso.

Obviamente.

**4.08 PM**

Si se lo cuentas a alguien, juro por Dios que te destruiré

**4.09 PM**

Libreta.

**4.10 PM**

... De acuerdo, entonces.

**4.15 PM**

Sí. Vuelvo a ser yo. Y estoy muy bien. ¿Tratar a Snape? Jaj! Nunca.

Así que, sí. Algernon. Se ha ido, de momento, y no estoy loca. Todo está... lo mejor que puede estar, supongo.

Y sí, por supuesto, lo de la dulce pena es bastante inevitable. Pero la ausencia hace que el corazón se haga más fuerte y quieras más a la persona. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, estaremos locos el uno por el otro.

... Sin contar con que, claro, conozca a una increíble y sofisticada bruja que lleve los mejores diseños de Gladrags – probablemente los consiga directamente de él, la muy asquerosa – y posea muchos diamantes y un saber estar en la sociedad perfecto. Sí, hasta la puedo ver – Probablemente sea una Black, o una Malfoy, o una de esas snobs glamurosas. Su combinación de belleza arrebatadora con su destreza en las Artes Oscuras, lo tendrán atrapado en menos de una semana.

Puede que incluso en cinco días.

Sabía que odiaba a Narcisa Malfoy por alguna razón. ¡De veras he intuido desde siempre que nada bueno puede surgir de esa mujer!

... Aunque también puede ser porqué forma parte de dos de las más conocidas familias a favor de las Artes Oscuras en el mundo mágico. Pero... aún así.

Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes. ¡Claro que es perfectamente capaz de robarme a Algernon!

Quiero decir, sí, es verdad, está casada, ¿¿pero quién te dice que "fidelidad" está en el diccionario de los Malfoy?? Conozco demasiado bien sus ademanes escandalosos y descarados– después de todo, fui yo la que presencié como se ponía demasiado amigable (tanto como para compartir un poco de su saliva) con Lucius Malfoy, en el baile de graduación que fue con Marius Macnair.

Zorra.

¿¿Ves?? ¡Claro que me robaría a Algernon! Es guapo y adinerado – al menos tanto como Lucius, creo – y tiene ese encanto Gryffindor-esco tan inocente. (Además, su pelo es más bonito que el de Lucius. Personalmente, hace que me distraiga fácilmente.) Dios, ¿¿Por qué no lo habré visto antes?? Claro que sería capaz de apartármelo de mi – Quiero decir, ¡Ya sabía que esa mujer era peligrosa! Es exactamente como la novela que leí hace varias semanas, la nueva de Moira K. Mockridge. Una bruja malvada, Griselda, seduce al mejor auror del ministerio, y consigue que no la lleven a Azcaban por eso. Él se enamora completamente de ella, hasta que ella se intoxica por toda la lujuria y el pecado de todo eso, y quiere corromperle y llevarlo al lado oscuro...

Bueno, vale, al final ella se vuelve buena y se establecen en una bonita casa con unos cuantos animales por ahí.

Pero... aún así.

¡Los finales felices así nunca se hacen realidad!

¡Lo que significa que Algernon está destinado a afrontarse a la corrupción en forma de Narcisa Malfoy!

Oh, Dios. Tengo que avisarle. Tengo que hacerlo, antes de que se enamore de ella y me deje con treinta y un años, patética, y soltera para el resto de mis días. – a no ser que Wimmy decida superar el daño que le causé.

... Estoy bromeando. De veras. No importa como vayan las cosas de mal, nunca tendría una cita con un elfo doméstico.

O al menos, eso pienso ahora

... Pero es que si lo piensas, no tendré treinta y un años el resto de mis días.

Bueno, esto es desalentador.

ODIO A NARCISA MALFOY Y TODO LO QUE REPRESENTA.

**4.32 PM**

También puede que esté un poco resentida por el hecho que en sexto me llamase "imbécil sangre-mestiza de pelo encrespado"

**4.33 PM**

Zorra.

**4.34 PM**

Puede que de alguna manera convenza a Algernon que se quede aquí para, oh, no sé, SIEMPRE.

Puedo decirle que me estoy muriendo o algo así, y que solo nos quedan unos meses. ¡¡Y entonces los saborearíamos, y haríamos florecer nuestro amor, antes de que fuese precipitadamente extinguido por la oscura y dolorosa sombra de la muerte!!

**4.35 PM**

No, no, no. Eso es ser patética. Estoy dudando de él, y eso es rematadamente inaceptable cuando dos personas están preparándose para zambullirse en una relación seria y potencialmente duradera.

No se enamorará locamente de Narcisa Malfoy. Las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son las mismas que toparse con un Snorkak de cabeza arrugada en Perú (ndla: como he podido deducir (en google a penas sale nada de los Snorkaks estos) se trata de una criatura mágica muy pequeña, parecida a un dragón pero en miniatura, que vive en tierras escandinavas.)

Que son muy, muy ínfimas, según la edición del mes pasado del Quibbler.

Sí, todo va a salir muy bien. Algernon está completa y rematadamente dedicado a una única mujer en el mundo, y esa soy yo.

**4.38 PM**

Creo.

**Miércoles, 30 de Octubre del 1991**

**Sala de profesores**

**12.12 PM**

Victoria me ha asegurado que las posibilidades de que Algernon se enamore de otra persona – en particular, de Narcisa Malfoy – son inexistentes.

"Creo que está perfectamente feliz con Lucius" me dijo Victoria "Después de todo, el nivel de grosería está bastante igualado. Es lo mejor después de Quién-Tu-Ya-Sabes"

Lo cual, inevitablemente, me condujo a una imagen mental muy desagradable dónde Quién-Tu-Ya-Sabes estaba casado. Y eso es una imagen muy mala y muy espantosa.

**12.16 PM**

"Cariño, ¿podrías sacar la basura?"

"Por supuesto, amor mío – cuando acabe de torturar a estos muggles indefensos."

"Eres el mejor"

**12.17 PM**

Ew.

**Jueves, 31 de octubre de 1991**

**En el dormitorio**

**1.32 PM**

Algernon me ha enviado una lechuza hoy –una rosa con una pequeña nota que ponía "Aur, pienso en ti. Besos y abrazos, Algernon."

Oh, _suspiro_. Le adoro, y supongo que no debe estar teniendo un affair tórrido con Narcisa Malfoy. ¡Todo va bien!

... Por supuesto, todo hubiera ido mucho mejor si Snape no le hubiera dado un codazo "accidentalmente" a la jarra de zumo de calabaza, empapando, así, la nota, y Herman la iguana, no se hubiera acercado tanto a mi.

De verdad, no sé que le pasa. (a Snape, no a Herman. Prefiero no pensar en Herman, de veras, porque si lo hago, surge dentro de mi una necesidad imperial de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, o tirarme desde la Torre de Astronomía.) Siempre ha estado de una gilipollez irreversible, pero últimamente está muy...

No creo que exista palabra para describirlo, y no estoy como para inventarme una, porque supongo que "gilipollez" ya cubre el cupo de palabras-inventadas por hoy.

Casi diría que está celoso.

... Lo cual es, extrañamente, bastante satisfaciente.

**1.37 PM**

No es que no le odie.

**1.38 PM**

Porqué lo hago.

**1.39 PM**

¡Él y sus gilipolleces!

**1.40 PM**

Gilipollas

**1.52 PM**

El diccionario me informa que "gilipollez" es, de hecho, una palabra.

Supongo que no soy tan imaginativa como pensaba. Lo cual es una pena, de veras.

Y aún no me estoy inventando ninguna palabra.

Así que.

**En el dormitorio**

**10.12 PM**

Hay un trol.

En las mazmorras.

Ai, dios.

**12.05 AM**

¡OH, DULCES ESTRELLAS! ¡SNAPE ES MALO!

¡Y no por sus gilipolleces! ¡¡Oh, no!! ¡¡Es malo por su nariz-puntiaguda-y-la-capa-negra-y-grasienta-que-siempre-lleva-puesta-y-el-hecho-de-que-siempre-esté-merodeando-por-las-mazmorras-y-que-sea-un-descorazonado-monstruo-sirviente-de-quién-tu-ya-sabes!!

**12.07 AM**

...

**12.08 AM**

Diciéndolo así, casi me siento estúpida de no haberme dado cuenta antes.

**12.09 AM**

Ups.

**12.11 AM**

Probablemente te estés preguntando como he llegado a tal brillante conclusión, Libreta. Bueno, pues te lo diré. Pero prepárate – ¡porqué es una historia de terror, e intriga, con brillantes revelaciones por mi parte, y no recomendada para corazones débiles!

Así que considerando que no tienes corazón, supongo que estarás perfectamente bien.

Solo pensé que debería avisarte. Por consideración si más no.

Bueno, supongo que es necesario de que empiece por el principio – y ese es el comienzo de la fiesta de Haloween. Llegué con sensación de tranquilidad; después de todo, aun no tenía ni idea que uno de mis colegas era malvado y posiblemente homicida. Mi temor más grande era que, debido a una gran ingesta de alimentos durante la cena, engordara una barbaridad, y Algernon me hiciera una visita sorpresa y se encontrara con una yo del tamaño de un Hipogrifo (pero sin plumas, gracias).

Claro, no debería contar todo esto, ya que, ahora que conozco la verdad, carece de importancia.

... Además, suena como si fuera un poco idiota.

Sí.

Bueno.

La fiesta iba bastante bien – estaba encantada porqué ni Quirrell ni Herman habían hecho acto de presencia. Había algo positivamente liberador del hecho de que podría comer tranquilamente durante toda una comida, sin temer que la idea de poder ser atacada sexualmente por una iguana me pasara por la mente. Supongo que las pequeñas cosas son las que cuentan.

Estaba poniéndome un poco de zumo de calabaza cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de repente y Quirrell apareció. Chilló que había un trol en las mazmorras, y se desmayó con cara muerto.

Gracias a Dios que al final no tuve ningún enredo amoroso con este hombre.

Y es todo lo que tengo que decir de eso.

De todas maneras, tuve mi momento de pánico que concluyó en una cantidad bastante desagradable de zumo de calabaza en mi ropa. Ya ves, siempre me han puesto un poco... nerviosa los trols.

Por decirlo de alguna manera.

Mamá dice que es un miedo irracional. ¿Irracional? ¡Creo que no! Quiero decir, ¡te pueden aplastar la cabeza con solo uno de sus gigantescos garrotes! Sin mencionar que cuando hay algo que tiene pies con pinchos, casi parece un crimen no tenerles miedo ya que pueden utilizarlos a su favor. Además, no estoy tan segura que sean tan estúpidos. Bueno, vale, sé que no lo demuestran demasiado, pero ¿¿y si en verdad son muy listos?? Tan listos, de hecho, que son tan sabios como para esconder sus conocimientos y esperar a que el momento perfecto se presente para atacarnos con toda su sabiduría, ¡proporcionada por su inteligencia súper-humana!

Piénsalo.

Bueno, sí. Estaba bastante asustada, y bañada en zumo de calabaza.

Y entonces, Dumbledore, siendo el viejo ridículo que es, dio instrucciones a todos los profesores para que bajaran a las mazmorras y _buscaran al trol._ De veras creo que una parte enfermiza de él, quiere vernos muertos a todos.

Pero todo el mundo desde McGonagall hasta Kettelburn se levantaron, sacaron sus varitas, y se dirigieron hacia allí, como si fueran a desnomizar el jardín o algo así, más que enfrontándose a la muerte de patas con pinchos.

Idiotas, todos ellos.

Así que yo me retuve un poco antes de salir; seguí la multitud por el pasillo, lleno de estudiantes en estado de pánico y ciertos prefectos intentando comandar prósperamente la manada de estudiantes de sus respectivas casas (tos- Percy Weasley -tos). Lo tengo que admitir, estaba un poco nerviosa. Puede que incluso un poco aterrada. Así que hice la única cosa que podía hacer – me aferré a la persona más cercana a mi.

Que resultó ser Snape.

De veras, no tendría que haberme sorprendido tanto. Quiero decir, claro que era Snape. Siempre es Snape.

Bueno, o Snape o un elfo doméstico.

Por entonces estaba bastante agradecida que fuera él, ya que Wimmy seria, creo yo, una protección un poco pésima ante un trol.

Y eso era todo, ya sabes.

Jaj. Como si me gustara aferrarme a Snape.

Especialmente cuando es un _sirviente de la oscuridad._

Dime que estoy pasada de moda, pero prefiero a los buenos.

Claro que, intenta decirle eso a Snape. El estúpido malvado imbécil probablemente pensó que le estaba intentando seducir, o algo por el estilo.

Jaj. Como si quisiera hacerlo.

... Otra vez.

"¡Auriga! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Y naturalmente se sintió obligado a regalarme otra de sus más disgustadas sonrisas de suficiencia – ya sabes, la que hace preguntarte por qué, exactamente, no mereces ni estar caminando en la tierra.

No tengo ni idea de por qué le está permitido dar clases a niños.

"Bueno" le repliqué, un poco tambaleante debido a la sonrisa de suficiencia "ya sabes – es un poco peligroso ahí abajo. Los trols pueden ser muy violentos, y, bueno, ya sabes-"

"Tonterías." Me interrumpió, sonando muy enfadado.

No obstante, noté que no hacía muchos intentos para deshacerse de mí.

Entonces, pensé que era muy peculiar y, bueno, un poco... más bien agradable. ¡Pero solo un poco! Y no ignores el "más bien".

Claro que ahora que sé sus verdaderas intenciones –jaj. Le hubiera abofeteado, sabes que lo hubiera hecho.

"Oh, cállate." Le dije irritada "Sólo, anda... y encontremos al trol"

Me di cuenta de que el hecho de callarnos era bastante necesario, ya que no era una de las cosas que puedes tomarte a la ligera.

Pero Snape no compartía mi opinión. (Algo nuevo y diferente en él, de verdad)

"Por la manera en que parloteas, pareces un Colacuerno Húngaro". Me dijo, sonando bastante sorprendido. Pero en su malvada, Snape-esca manera. Dudo que sepa reír. Exceptuando, claro, en mis momentos de más humillación. Je. Je. Je. "¿Qué te pasa, Auriga' ¿No estarás... espantada?" dijo lanzándome otra sonrisita de suficiencia.

"¡Claro que no!" le repliqué, intentando sonar como si el mero hecho fuera ridículo. De todos modos, como estaba temblando de miedo un poco, no resultó exactamente convincente.

"Claro que no" repitió suavemente, pero de manera que claramente quería decir "la tonta está a punto de cagarse de miedo"

Y ciertamente, no lo estaba. Jaj. Por favor – Tengo un poco de finura (y no solo tratando a Snape, gracias)

Pero entonces una sombra oscura se perfiló justo delante de nosotros y, bueno, se parecía mucho a una sombra de trol. Y fue un... shock muy desagradable. Y me sentí obligada a reaccionar, solo un poco.

Er. Si entiendes por solo un poco lanzarte a los brazos de Snape chillando "asqueroso asesino".

Que me gustaría que lo entendieses así, si no te importa.

Al final resultó ser una armadura.

¿¿Pero cómo, te pregunto, se suponía que tenía que saberlo?? ¡No tengo todos los rincones del castillo memorizados! Y las armaduras estas pueden aparecerse cuando menos te lo esperas - ¡no es cosa de risa!

Claro, conociendo a Snape, esperaba que rompiera en carcajadas semi-histéricas. Ya que, he descubierto con el paso del tiempo, que es su manera de ser.

Pero, muy extrañamente, no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, solo... me miró. Con eso solo es bastante aterrador, ya que no había ni rastro de su sonrisa de suficiencia. En un principio, parecía muy sorprendido, pero después, bastante rápidamente, cambió por solo... mirarme.

Fue bastante raro, claro, de un raro mareante. Pensé que en cualquier momento haría como Quirrell y me desmayaría.

"Eres una mujer realmente ridícula." Dijo después de un momento, y acercándose – juro que mi corazón paró de latir – me puso bien las gafas. Estaban a punto de caerse debido al hecho de que me abalancé contra él, pero extrañamente, no me había dado cuenta. De todos modos, fue bastante obvio en esos momentos.

Y entonces – solo por unos segundos, recuerda – de veras pensé que me iba a besar. Fue como todo desapareciese a mi alrededor, o se congelase, y no hubiese ningún troll, ni ninguna larga disputa entre nosotros, ni ningún Algernon, ni...

Bueno, claro que ahora me da asco tan solo pensarlo. Quiero decir, de verdad. Es un ser malvado.

Pero aun, fue... no puedo encontrar palabras que lo describan. Lo que sé es que no fue como nada que haya sentido antes.

Y entonces, simplemente estuvimos ahí, y estaba bastante dispuesta a que me besara, cuando, de hecho, no me besó. En vez de eso, de repente soltó alguna maldición en voz muy baja, y desapareció por el hall con menos de una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Yo, que todavía me encontraba un poco mareada, solo pude soltar un muy débil "estúpido gilipollas".

Y entonces me di cuenta de una cosa bastante desagradable. Me había dejado asolas en un pasillo muy oscuro y sombrío, justo cuando había suelto un troll en el castillo.

Y posiblemente muy cerca.

Sabía que era mi deber como profesora de Hogwarts ir abajo a las mazmorras y perseguir sin ningún tipo miedo a la malvada bestia hasta paralizar por completo su maléfica conducta.

Pero también sabía que era mi deber como ser humano no morir de una forma truculenta y terrible.

Al final, ganó el último deber.

Así que seguí a Snape.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, claro. Qué ridícula que soy, asumí que había tenido un ataque de pánico cuando se dio cuenta que había demostrado un poco de emoción en su vida, y se fue corriendo avergonzado.

Claro que esa teoría fue rápidamente refutada cuando le pillé yendo al tercer piso, dónde se guardaba la Piedra Filosofal.

_¿Por qué_, me pregunté bastante estúpidamente, _quiere ir ahí si está la bestia de Hagrid? ¿Es que un troll no es suficiente para él?_

Y entonces miré a mí alrededor y vi que los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos. Así que era la única que pudo verle entrar ahí.

_¿Puede que sea un secreto amante de los perros?_

Claro que entonces me di cuenta que la Piedra era un poco más deseable que Fluffy.

... y para lograr llegar hasta ahí, uno necesitaba un poco de intimidad.

Una distracción de algún tipo seria necesario.

Y lo haría todo mucho más fácil.

Solo se necesitaba que un troll entrase en el castillo, y mientras todo el mundo se dejaba llevar por el pánico y lo buscaba, podías deslizarte por el pasillo sin que nadie se diese cuenta y robar la Piedra.

_Pero ¿por qué Snape querría robar la Piedra?_ Me pregunté. _No parece el tipo de persona que se vuelve loca con la posibilidad de conseguir montones de oro y la vida eterna. Y además, no podría traicionar a Dumbledore, ya que Dumbledore confía en él, y piensa que es bueno..._

Y entonces se me ocurrió.

Piensa _que es bueno_.

Dumbledore es de los que confían en la gente – cree en las segundas oportunidades y eso. Seguramente podría contratar como profesores a seguidores del Señor Oscuro, si de veras piensa que son realmente buenos.

La vida eterna era la clase de cosa gustaba a Quién-tu-ya-sabes.

Y entonces todo adquirió sentido, en una sola y posible respuesta.

Snape era malvado.

Snape _es_ malvado.

Snape es malvado, y todavía es un mortífago, y de alguna manera está ayudando a Quién-Tu-Ya-Sabes a volver a la vida. De veras no puedo comprender por qué no lo había sospechado antes. Quiero decir, nunca había considerado que pudiese... quiero decir, claro que es un idiota mordaz y generalmente desagradable, pero eso no siempre significa que dea malvado... ¿no?

Bueno, sí, hoy he aprendido la lección.

Sí, lo he hecho.

Ha estado mintiéndonos todos estos años, y ahora probablemente estamos todos en peligro.

Tengo ir y contárselo a Dumbledore.

**12.43 PM**

... Pero, ¿me creerá? Todos me consideran un poco distraída, creo, y no es ningún secreto que Snape y yo no nos soportemos. Esta mañana, por ejemplo, Victoria me ha dicho que probablemente sería capaz de vender mi alma al diablo solo para ver como Snape es despedido. Además, no es que tenga muchas pruebas. Snape lo negaría, claro, y Dumbledore lo creerá antes que a mi. Después de todo, por alguna razón que todavía no nos ha sido revelada, realmente confía en Snape. De veras, realmente confía en él.

**12.45 PM**

Entonces supongo que solo me tengo a mí.

Nadie me escuchará. Pensarán que soy una estúpida, o que estoy intentando meter a Snape en un lío, o que he leído demasiados libros de Moira K. Mockridge.

Lo cual puede ser, pero esto es otro tema.

**12.46 PM**

Y ¿sabes lo que significa, no?

Estoy completamente sola – solo yo y este horrible secreto. Solamente _yo_ sabré lo que realmente significa la oscuridad de los ojos de Snape – solamente _yo_ podré ver sus verdaderas intenciones, y sabré cuando mire esa mirada sombría que una vez pude creer de verdad y tontamente que era el hombre al que pude haber amado.

**12.48 PM**

Oh Señor.

**12.49 PM**

Parece como si estuviera viviendo en una novela de Moira K. Mockridge.

**12.50 PM**

Y una de las cutres, por eso.

**12.51 PM**

Sabes, te desanima un poco saber que tu vida ni siquiera aparecería en la lista de los más vendidos de Flourish and Blotts.


	14. Auriga Sinistra, Vidente de Snape

**NDLT: **HOooola!

Ya vuelvo a la carga, ¡¡¡¡¡sí, sí, sí!!!!! ¿¿¿¿Veis como no habéis tenido que esperar tanto esta veeez????

¡¡¡¡Os dejo con el nuevo chap!!!!

Y no dudéis ni una de décima de microsegundo en dejarme un review, ya que éstos me dan muchos ánimos para continuar traduciendo a nuestra querida Sinistra.

Muchos besos a todos! ;)

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Las confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 14-**

**Viernes, 1 de Noviembre de 1991**

**Sala de profesores**

**12.02 PM**

No estoy segura que pueda soportar vivir de este modo.

Todos a mi alrededor, mis colegas, están parloteando sobre como Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, vencieron a la montaña de trol la pasada noche y como consiguieron ganar un total de cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Oooh, ahh. No lo _comprenden._ No tienen ni idea de que el verdadero mal se encuentra entre nosotros.

Está sentado al final de esta misma mesa, escribiendo. En ocasiones, alza la vista y lanza una sonrisa de suficiencia a todo el mundo. Y déjame decirte que son sonrisas de suficiencia _malvadas_ – probablemente se esté imaginando a todos nosotros colgados de las uñas del techo de las mazmorras, chillando y agonizando, y suplicándole que nos suelte. No lo hará, por supuesto (gilipollas malvado) – en vez de eso, empezará a reír de forma triunfante. Supongo que entonces, empezará a andar arriba y abajo, muy lentamente, juntando sus dedos maléficamente (Es lo que los gilipollas malvados hacen, ¿sabes? Está científicamente comprobado).

"¿Esperáis que os suelte?" preguntará, con su voz rebosando de maldad. "Qué _curioso_"

Y entonces supongo que todo el mundo me mirará a mí, porque, afrontémoslo, la relación que tiene conmigo es mucho más avanzada que la que tiene con cualquiera de ellos. Excepto puede que con Dumbledore, pero dudo que Snape pudiera tener el temple de colgar a Dumbledore por los dedos del techo de las mazmorras. Probablemente le comprará un billete a Jamaica, y le dirá que ha trabajado tan duro que se merece un poco de descanso. "Venga, colega. Cógete este finde para ti. Yo me encargaré de vigilar lo que pase en Hogwarts".

Y, por supuesto, Dumbledore aceptará, porque el viejo ridículo e idiota y estúpido y estúpido, Y ESTÚPIDO, no sabe que ha contratado a un maníaco homicida. Probablemente estará demasiado ocupado chupando grajeas de todos los sabores, que ni se molestará a echar un vistazo para ver que los ojos de Snape se han vuelto rojos y que no para de lanzarse a reír maléficamente sin motivo aparente.

"Por supuesto, Severus. Pero hazme el favor de recordarle a Hagrid que vigile el Bosque Prohibido no sea que los gemelos Weasley se vuelvan a colar."

"De acuerdo, director. ¡¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Oh, nada."

"Bueno. Entonces, todo está en orden."

Por dios. No tendremos la oportunidad. Puede que sea el mago más poderoso del mundo, pero Snape conoce su verdadera flaqueza. Y, después de todo, Dumbledore nunca ha hecho ademán de esconderla. Dudo que alguien en el castillo no sepa que por una bolsa de caramelos de Honeyducks sería capaz de vender a su propia tía Bertha. (No sé si Dumbledore tiene una tía Bertha – y, supongo, que si la tuviera, no estaría viva. Pero es una tía Bertha figurativa, así que puedes parar de mirarme así.)

Oh Dios mío – ¡No me extrañaría que Snape le hubiera comprado las Grajeas, perfectamente al tanto de que el estado dócil en el que se pondría Dumbledore, le haría caer en sus redes!

Y entonces, Dumbledore se irá a Jamaica, dejando al resto de nosotros intentando esquivar a Snape. Solo que la mayoría no sabrán su verdadera naturaleza – ¡solamente yo! Y no es que esté muy preparada para combatir contra un poderoso mago oscuro. Quiero decir, nunca he sido buena en hechizos de aturdimiento, por el amor de dios.

Ay, ay.

Dumbledore desaparecerá, y Snape probablemente hará algo grotesco a los niños. No quiero ni pensarlo. Excepto, claro, a Draco Malfoy, de quien está tan encariñado que le comprará un collar y un cojín bonito y suave, y lo tendrá siguiéndole todo el rato como si fuera un extraño tipo de… perrito faldero, o algo así.

Y entonces, claro, nosotros humildes educadores nos iremos hacia las mazmorras, y Snape de algún modo se las apañará para colgarnos de nuestras uñas. Probablemente esto implicará que todos nosotros perdamos las uñas, lo cual es bastante desagradable, pero por otro lado, dejaré de mordérmelas. Pero esto casi no importará una vez el reinado de terror de Snape haya empezado.

Y… ¿qué estaba diciendo?

Un segundo. Déjame ver.

**12.10 PM**

De acuerdo, ya lo tengo.

"¿Esperáis que os suelte?" preguntará, con su voz rebosando de maldad. "Qué _curioso_"

Y entonces se parará enfrente de mí, e intercambiaremos una mirada. Pero no solo una mirada en el sentido "o, hum dee dum, mira: Auriga; me pregunto como de horrorosas estarán sus cutículas después de esto, ha HA!", sino una real y genuina mirada. Puede que incluso sea una _Mirada_.

… Sí, definitivamente será una _Mirada_.

Porque nosotros dos compartimos una relación complicada y apasionada. De bajo de todo este odio, los comentarios mordaces y la ocasional taza de café, siempre ha habido una conexión entre Snape y yo. Y debajo de nuestro odio mutuo, probablemente de veras se preocupa por mí, el único y genuinamente buen sentimiento que posee entre toda la oscuridad, la maldad y los ataques sin sentido de "¡mwahaha!".

Después de todo, bailó la danza de la victoria.

Así que parará unos segundos, y le miraré, sabiendo que mi deber es mostrarle mis encantos lo mejor que pueda para salvar a mis colegas, a los estudiantes, y a toda la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. (Dónde está Harry Potter durante todo esto, no tengo ni idea. Es un poco desconsiderado de él, realmente, dejarme toda esta responsabilidad).

"Auriga" Snape dirá, muy lentamente, y entonces, por primera vez, un parpadeo de duda se asomará en sus oscuros ojos.

"Severus" le responderé sin alterar la voz, pero en un tono que implicará que yo también, siento el infinito deseo que reside entre nosotros dos.

Y entonces él, simplemente, me mirará, atrapado entre la oscuridad y la luz, entre el cielo y el infierno, el poder adictivo y oscuro que proviene de servir a quién-tu-ya-sabes luchando contra la genuina e ingenua dulzura de mis ojos.

"Auriga" dirá otra vez, con una voz llena de emoción. "Yo

**12.20 PM**

No quisiera ni soñar en dudar que estás escribiendo algo de…" _sonrisa de suficiencia, _"suma importancia, pero en el caso de que estés encantada describiendo tus hazañas con tu… "_sonrisa de suficiencia otra vez,_ "… siempre-tan-encantador pretendiente, el director acaba de decirnos que tenemos que salir de la sala de profesores."

Le odio.

**En el dormitorio**

**12.26 PM**

De veras que no tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido todo esto. Probablemente la falta de sueño de anoche. Después de todo, cuando una descubre que su enemigo vital es _malvado_, hacer una visita a la tierra de los sueños resulta un poco difícil.

Pero, ya sabes, no está _tan _exagerado.

**12.27 PM**

Vale, vale, está un poco exagerado.

**12.28 PM**

Vale. Lo admito. Estoy completamente ida.

**12.29 PM**

De todas maneras, esto no té concierne a ti para nada, estúpida libreta.

**12.30 PM**

Puedes parar de parecer dócil ahí sentadita, como si no hubieses nunca roto un plato.

**12.31 PM**

¿Es que has estado aprendiendo lecciones de Snape de cómo ser un gilipollas desagradable?

**12.32 PM**

¿¿Qué??

Sí, vale, y tu madre también lo es, ¡desgraciada podrida y estúpida!

**12.33 PM**

Er.

**12.44 PM**

Um. Acabo de releerme todo lo que he escrito hoy, y…

Ay, dios. Estoy más que ida.

… o puede que…

**12.45 PM**

Dios mío.

**12.46 PM**

Podría _ser_ Moira K. Mockridge.

**12.47 PM**

(Aunque con un pelo menos bonito.)

**12.48 PM**

(y sí, me he dado cuenta que esto no tiene nada que ver con la pequeña… pelea con la libreta)

**12.49 PM**

(Oh, vete al infierno.)

**Torre de Astronomía**

**9.23 PM**

He llegado a la conclusión, después de reflexionar mucho, que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar de escribir tanto aquí.

Creo que haber descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de Snape me ha llevado al borde del abismo. No es mi culpa, claro – quiero decir, es una revelación horrorosa.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que haya tenido una discusión con una libreta inanimada.

Y que haya compuesto una novela bastante cuestionable, de un mini-romance, con Snape, yo misma, y un Dumbledore potencialmente con sobredosis de Grajeas Multisabor.

Nada bueno puede surgir de todo esto.

Dios, necesito que Algernon vuelva. De veras me siento como 100 veces más cuerda cuando él está a mi lado.

**9.30 PM**

_Suspiro._

**Martes, 6 de noviembre de 1991**

**En el dormitorio**

**5.52 PM**

De acuerdo, creo que estoy un poco más cuerda. He tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre el hecho de que Snape sea malvado, y lo he aceptado.

También he aceptado el hecho que no es su estilo colgar a todos sus compañeros de trabajo del techo de las mazmorras de sus uñas.

Ya que he estado vigilándole de mucho más cerca que antes. He supuesto que si nadie sabe nada de él, entonces es mucho más importante que _yo_ le conozca – todas sus peculiaridades, y de la forma en que reacciona ante ciertas cosas. De esta manera, si decide matarnos a todos, entonces lo podré prever. Es un poco como adivinación.

Auriga Sinistra, vidente de Snape.

… Vale, puede que no me tenga que preocupar por el título oficial, porque es un poco estúpido.

Pero de todas formas, lo he estado observando durante la pasada semana, haciéndome pequeñas notas mentales de cosas. La primera es que en vez de caminar normalmente, ha estado cojeando, lo que significa que: o bien ha pasado por Fluffy y se ha hecho daño – o bien, cosa mucho más probable, no ha conseguido ni pasar – o bien, quiere conseguir a toda costa nuestra atención y compasión.

Y lo último me parece bastante improbable

Además, he notado que últimamente está de un mal humor incluso peor del normal. Iba yo causalmente andando detrás de él en el pasillo (y no, no le estoy acechando sexualmente. Ser una vidente de Sn- ajem, quiero decir, hacer este trabajo en particular – requiere éste tipo de cosas), y vi como quitaba un total de ciento ochenta y dos puntos a los estudiantes de las casas que pasaban. Incluso está castigando a los Slytherins, lo cual es bastante antinatural. Puede que Quién-tu-ya-sabes le haya estado presionando un poco; algo como un plazo para robar la Piedra y así poder volver a resurgir y crear una gran confusión entre el mundo mágico antes de Navidad.

¿Qué? ¿No es algo muy alegre?

Últimamente, he notado que Snape está vigilando mucho a Quirrell. No para de lanzarle miradas amenazadoras durante las comidas, y en los corredores, y en todos los sitios. Quirrel, por supuesto, está aterrado No tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. La única explicación que se me ha ocurrido para todo esto es que puede que Quirrell también sospeche de Snape, y de alguna manera ha reunido todo el coraje para contárselo a Snape.

En este caso, no estoy tan sola como había pensado.

Quirrell también está sufriendo lo mismo que yo, sin saber que yo sé por lo que está pasando. Supongo que si juntásemos fuerzas – compartiendo la congoja de sentirse tan separados del resto de la gente en este castillo; intentando prever cuando exactamente Snape intentará robar la Piedra, acercándonos a él más y más…

**6:03 PM**

Ugh.

**6.04 PM**

Déjame sola un día de estos, muchas gracias.

**Viernes, 8 de noviembre de 1991**

**Sala de profesores**

**10.12 AM**

Oh dios mío. Ha ido de poco. De _muy_ poco.

Este tipo de vida no funciona para mí. De verdad creo que el estrés me hace hacer cosas raras. Además del evidente episodio psicótico en el que discutí con la libreta, de manera que la libreta podía responderme, creo que el nivel de encrespamiento de mi pelo va en aumento. Ahora bien, sé que sonará absolutamente ridículo. ¿Ha oído nunca alguien que el estrés es causante de que el pelo se descontrole? Pero juro por dios que es verdad Quiero decir, incluso _Snape_ lo ha notado. Me ha hecho uno de sus comentarios mordaces esta mañana durante el desayuno.

Por supuesto, también me lo ha podido decir porqué accidentalmente he girado la cabeza y me las he apañado para darle con mi pelo, pero _aún así._ ¿Los hombres no son completamente ignorantes de este tipo de cosas, a no ser que sea dolorosamente evidente?

Tal y como van las cosas, cuando acabe el mes tendré el pelo totalmente afro.

De verdad espero que Algernon no le dé por hacer una visita romántica sorpresa, porque si me ve de este modo, probablemente moriría ahí mismo. Y de veras, no podría reprocharle nada.

Pero volviendo al hecho que ha causado que mi pelo se encrespe más y más.

Estaba sentada y disfrutando de una taza de café y la novela más reciente de Moira K. Mockridge, cuando Victoria apareció, anunciando que necesitaba un poco de cafeína para enfrentarse a los alumnos de quinto.

Eso, por supuesto, me pareció bien. Las cosas iban perfectamente bien – me preguntó si el libro era bueno, y entonces empezamos a hablar de cómo le gustó "Un hechizo peligroso" (ya sabes, aquél que comparé con la relación inexistente entre Narcissa Malfoy y Algernon), tuvimos un poco más de conversación hasta que nos callamos.

Yo volví a mi libro, pensando que se iría, pero, en lugar de eso se me quedó mirando. Eso me aterrorizó un poco – puede que hubiese notado que estaba vigilando a Snape, y quería preguntarme por qué demonios lo estaba haciendo, y si estaba intentando engañar a Algernon, o algo tan ridículo como eso, y entonces yo, por supuesto, me sentiría obligada a contarle la verdadera historia porque si no, no habría forma de quitarle la idea de la infidelidad de la cabeza, y no me creería e iría a contar que me había vuelto loca a McGonagall, y entonces, McGonagall se lo diría a Dumbledore, y…

Bueno, de todas formas.

"Aur" finalmente dijo "¿estás bien?"

Considerando el proceso mental por el que había pasado, no fui capaz de responder algo despreocupadamente "¿¿Qué?? ¿Qué quieres decir si estoy bien? Estoy bien. Espléndida. Brillante."

A veces soy idiota.

De todos modos, Victoria no pareció darse cuenta. "Es que últimamente estás muy distante"

"Sí, bueno…"

Desafortunadamente, me quedé sin nada más que decir después del "sí, bueno" porqué simplemente no quería seguir con un "verás, Snape es malvado, y soy la única que lo sabe, así que, naturalmente, le he estado vigilando por el bien de toda la escuela."

Victoria, gracias a dios, tampoco se dio cuenta de mi deseo interior. En vez de eso, cogió mi mano entre las suyas y la apretujó un poco, con cara de lástima "Echas de menos a Algernon, ¿verdad?"

Y entonces me di cuenta, y de hecho me sentí mucho mejor, que eso era totalmente plausible.

"Sí, sí" afirmé, afirmando vehementemente con la cabeza "Ya sabes, porque se ha ido, y yo estoy aquí, y realmente le echo de menos, porque es un hombre magnífico"

Victoria afirmó con la cabeza. "Sí, lo es." Volvió a darle un apretujón a mi mano, para después levantarse y sonreírme "Ten paciencia, Aur."

Sabes, cuando no está en plan obsesionada con el sexo, o disfruta de mis, al parecer, perpetuos bochornos, realmente la quiero.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras la veía dirigirse hacia la puerta, y por unos segundos me sobrevino el deseo de contarle lo que, exactamente, estaba pasando. De todos modos, odia a Snape, y soy su mejor amiga – ¿Por qué no me iba a creer?

Pero, por alguna razón, no pude hacerlo.

Supongo que no quiero meter a nadie más en todo esto.

Dios sabe que me está volviendo loca.

**En el dormitorio.**

**1:11 PM**

Bueno, a lo mejor, después de todo, no es malvado.

Quiero decir, sí, es terrible. Ayudar a Quién-tu-sabes a volver te hace, generalmente, una vergonzosa excusa de ser humano. Pero solo porque haya hecho unas cuantas elecciones de muy mala calidad, no significa, necesariamente, que su alma es totalmente negra y que no le queda ni el más mínimo resto de humanidad.

Si ese fuera el caso, los eventos que han pasado ahora, no deberían haberlo hecho.

Aunque quizás me esté volviendo loca otra vez. Dios sabe que ha sido muy raro. Estaba saliendo tranquilamente de la sala de profesores, y finalmente, acababa de acabar la última novela de Moira K. Mockridge (absolutamente excelente, por cierto), y me encontré con que Snape se dirigía directamente a mí, con un semblante muy enfadado.

"Auriga", dijo en tono muy seco, "tenemos que hablar."

Y antes de que tuviera siquiera oportunidad de responder, me cogió el brazo y empezó a conducirme bastante energéticamente, a los terrenos. Había estudiantes por todas partes, hablando y aparentemente, disfrutando del tiempo libre que tenían antes de las clases de la tarde. Yo no tenía la más mínima idea de porqué parecían disfrutar tanto – hacía mucho frío fuera, hasta tal punto que me podía ver la respiración y los dedos me pinchaban por cualquier cosa. Por supuesto, no llevaba puesta ni mi capa, pero no me sorprende que eso a Snape le importara absoluta y enteramente un comino.

Así pues, continuó andando, y no paró hasta que no encontró un pequeño rincón de los terrenos sin nadie, que estaba bloqueado por una hiedra muy espesa. Es, por supuesto, el segundo lugar más popular para morrease en Hogwarts (el primero es la Torre de Astronomía. Qué afortunada que soy.) Así que, naturalmente, empecé a intranquilizarme un poco.

Aunque, supongo, que no tanto como Marcus Flint y Tara Nott al ser atrapados por Snape.

"¡Fuera!" dijo bruscamente.

Se marcharon antes de que pudiera procesar debidamente lo perturbador que es ver cómo dos de tus estudiantes están, aparentemente, intentando comerse las bocas el uno al otro.

Snape observó cómo se marchaban durante unos momentos, antes de girarse y mirarme a mí.

Me planteé vagamente si quería secuestrarme para luego colgarme por las uñas del techo de las mazmorras.

"Bien," dijo, sonando más que imponente.

Sin querer me puse una de mis manos en mi boca y empecé a mordisquearme las uñas. Pensé que, después de todo, tenía que aprovechar nuestros últimos momentos juntas.

"Yo—" paró un segundo y me miró. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Me quité la mano de la boca instantáneamente. "Nada."

Me echó una mirada que claramente significaba que estaba poniendo en duda mi cordura – ¿algo que no sepamos ya? – antes de empezar otra vez su discurso.

"Primeramente – Sé que vas a precipitarte en tus ridículas conclusiones, Auriga, pero intenta contenerte esta vez."

Parpadeé. "Er."

Mi segundo impulso, ante el inevitable y completo desconcierto, fue negarlo – De todas formas, ¿de dónde, el muy gilipollas, sacaba que yo hacía eso?

Pero entonces recordé que él era, de hecho, malvado, y entonces pude mantenerme callada.

(¿Ves? Hice una-cosa-muy-no-ridícula, ¡muchísimas gracias!)

"Me importa poco la forma que elijas para destrozarte tu vida" me informó "Es tu decisión. Si te tirases de la Torre de Astronomía en alguna especie de impulso demente por amor, por supuesto que no te pararía." (En este punto estuve muy tentada de murmurar "Ostras, gracias", pero me refrené. Malvado, y todo eso.) "Ni siquiera me molestaría a hablarte de esto, y perder así mi tiempo, si no fuera por el hecho de que este asunto concierne… a otra… gente."

Entonces empecé a sospechar que no era la única que estaba loca.

Desafortunadamente, también empecé a sospechar que iba a morir de hipotermia.

"Asimismo–" paró y me echó otra mirada. Me encontré pensando que quería que parara de hacer eso; cuanto más rápido acabara su farfullo psicótico, más rápido podría entrar dentro. A cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más cerca de la muerte, pero eso no le parecía importar una mierda.

O, de todos modos, pensaba entonces.

"Estas temblando" observó, sonando un poco molesto por ese hecho.

"Sí" repliqué, incapaz de mantener algún nivel de irritación en mi tono. Un poco imprudente, sí, pero me estaba muriendo, ¡por el amor de dios! Creo que se me permitía un poco de insensatez. "La gente lo suele hacer cuando se queda atrapada afuera con un tiempo glacial y congelante, sin una capa."

Me entrecerró los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia bastante desagradable. De veras, honestamente, pensaba que me iba a matar ahí mismo. Intenté reconfortarme a mi misma razonando que no intentaría cometer un homicidio tan descarado en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts, con niños pequeños e influenciables, aunque nadie fuera exactamente capaz de vernos gracias a la hiedra. De todos modos, fue cortado pronto cuando cogió su capa, obviamente para coger su varita y matarme por mi insolencia. ¡Los transeúntes que se fueran a paseo! Iba a…

… sacarse su capa para ponérmela en los hombros.

"Oh, por Merlín, Auriga," dijo, intentando sonar enfadado, aunque por su comportamiento estuviera siendo más bien amable. "Si fueras más sensata, llevarías ropa más adecuada…"

Era consciente de que aquél era mi turno para contestarle algo agudo, pero estaba un poco alucinada por el hecho de que Snape había estado a punto de asesinarme, cuando entonces me dio su capa. En vez de eso, solo fui capaz de mirarle completamente en blanco.

"La quiero de vuelta, ya sabes." Me informó tras unos momentos, en su intento de sonar cruel y mordaz pero que no podía conseguirlo.

Afirmé con la cabeza débilmente, consumida por el hecho de que tenía entre los hombros la capa de un hombre malvado, y entonces me iluminé.

"Sí, bueno" dije, esbozando una sonrisa perversa. "Te lo devolveré, cuando me devuelvas mi camisa."

Parpadeó totalmente desconcertado. A mí, mientras tanto, me embargó la emoción de que por una vez las cosas habían dado un giro, y que yo, Auriga Sinistra, había hecho que _él_, Severus Snape, se sintiera como un idiota ¡¡y no viceversa!!

… y sí, me doy cuenta que poner nuestros nombres era un poco innecesario, pero da un efecto más glorioso, así que cállate.

Libreta.

"Y Bien." Dije, sonriendo – el ser la más lista, me había dado más poder. "¿Qué querías decirme?"

Hizo una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Nada que me concierna ya más, te lo aseguro."

Y entonces se giró y desapareció a través de los terrenos. Le seguí con la mirada, aun bastante nerviosa por el intercambio tan extraño que se había producido entre nosotros, mientras pasaba como un torbellino por el lado de Harry Potter y sus amigos, y empezó a molestarles por alguna cosa. Cogió un libro de las manos de Harry, y empezó a cojear hacia el castillo.

_De veras_. Fue bastante ridículo, incluso para él. Supongo que le dijo que no estaba permitido leer, o algo así.

Lo cual es una actitud para proyectar estupenda por parte de un profesor.

Así que aquí estoy, sentada y preguntándome qué demonios hay en la cabeza retorcida de Severus Snape. Porque, de acuerdo, es el estúpido esclavo de Quién-tu-ya-sabes. Pero me ha dado su capa. Eso no le hace del todo malo, ¿no?

Tampoco es que me importe, de veras.

Quiero decir, no es como si aun la llevara puesta.

Jaj!

Ja

… ja.

**Sábado, 9 de noviembre de 1991**

**Dormitorio**

**1.12 PM**

Oh dios mío.

De veras no puedo creerme esto. De veras que no _puedo_ creerme que –

Oooh, el muy gilipollas. El muy absolutamente enfermo, retorcido, asqueroso, horrible, repugnante homicida.

Er, bueno.

Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Pero de veras. ¡Bajo _ningún _concepto intentas matar a Harry Potter! ¡Es casi un sacrilegio! Quiero decir… _Dios _mío.

Intentaré explicar las cosas racionalmente.

Hoy ha sido el primer partido de Quiddich de la temporada. Todo el mundo estaba muy entusiasmado, por supuesto, y yo, finalmente, me había quitado de la cabeza a Snape y sus planes maléficos por un rato. Después de todo, ya que ayer me pareció hasta humano, no creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo. Así que Victoria y yo nos dispusimos a bajar para ver el partido, esperando con todo el alma que ganaran los Gryffindor de goleada, para ver así el tic en el ojo de Snape.

(Por supuesto, fue idea de Victoria.)

Nos pusimos al lado de Snape (una parte imperativa de la idea antes mencionada de Victoria) y prometió ser bastante divertido. Y lo fue los primeros veinte minutos más o menos.

Cuando la escoba de Harry se volvió loca.

De veras – empezó a agitarse muy bruscamente, como si fuera un caballo temperamental que quisiera quitárselo de encima. Claro, todo el mundo en las gradas empezó a dejarse llevar por el pánico, y entre medio de todo ese caos me di cuenta de algo –

Snape estaba murmurando algo a sí mismo.

Me giré, tan despreocupadamente como pude, y descubrí que estaba mirando fijamente a Harry. Bueno, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta cuál era el motivo del extraño y repentino comportamiento de la escoba.

Me dejé llevar por el pánico. Aunque, de veras, ¿se me puede culpar por eso? Quiero decir, la vida del chico estaba en mis manos – Tenía que hacer algo a Snape, y hacerlo rápido.

Y entonces empecé a divisar un plan sin casi ni pensármelo, que consistía en que – bueno, no puedes retraerme esto…

Recuerda que tenía que hacer algo para que Snape se distrajese tanto como para que perdiese la concentración, y aprovechando el estado de shock y distracción total en el que sumiría a Snape, Harry podría aterrizar sano y salvo.

Y realmente, no puedo pensar en una mejor manera de dejar a Severus Snape en estado de shock y distracción total, que mediante un beso.

Desde luego le daría ideas que no podría ni empezar a negar, cualquier excusa que le diera no sería válido. Probablemente se pasaría el resto de su larga y malvada vida pensando que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Pero era cuestión de vida o muerte, y simplemente tuve que quitar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Así que lo hice. Y estaba a punto de inclinarme y cogerlo cuando de repente –

Estaba en llamas.

De veras me inquietó – hacía un momento estaba maldiciendo a Harry Potter, y ahora estaba chillando sorprendido porque había fuego en su ropa.

Harry pudo llegar a salvo al suelo, gracias a dios – y no solo eso, sino que también se las arregló para atrapar la Snitch.

En su boca.

A veces no puedo evitar pensar que el chico tiene algún tipo de habilidad sobrehumana.

Así que, gracias a dios, todo se arregló.

Y no tuve que besar a Snape.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Snape intentara matar a Harry, y que, de alguna manera, dudo mucho que vaya a desistir solo porque en su primer intento casi es consumido por las llamas. Oh, no. Lo volverá a intentar…

A no ser que me enfrente a él.

Me he dado cuenta que tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que ir hasta él, y decirle que soy plenamente consciente de lo que quiere hacer, y que iré a Dumbledore sino para.

No hay tiempo que perder. No en una situación como esta.

Deséame suerte, Libreta. Voy a ir a las mazmorras en este mismo instante.

**1.23 PM**

Estoy yendo.

**1.27 PM**

De veras

**1.32 PM**

Vale. Sí. Me voy.

**1.35 PM**

Si nunca vuelvo a escribir aquí, será porqué me ha matado.

O posiblemente, porque estaré colgando de mis uñas del techo de las mazmorras.

**1.40 PM**

Me voy ahora.

**1.41 PM**

Lo prometo.


	15. Sugerencia de pareja platónica

**NdlT: **Buenas!!!

Primeramente, y como siempre… muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Me encantáis. Sois los mejores, de veras! ;)

Y segundo, disfrutad de este capítulo: en el que encontraréis más Snape, más meteduras de pata, alguna iguana, alguna que otra mención a "Minerva McGonagall"… yyy… sobretodo,… a Sinistra en estado puro.

¡Juas! Me chifla.

Espero que os guste,… y no dudéis nada en dejar vuestra opinión en forma de review!! **

A disfrutaaar!!!

Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadoraConfesiones de Auriga Sinistra

**-Parte 15-**

Sábado 9 de Noviembre de 1991

**Dormitorios**

**1.42 PM**

De veras. Me voy.

**1.43 PM**

Dentro de nada.

**1.44 PM**

Oh, esto es ridículo.

**1.45 PM**

Como yo.

**1.48 PM**

... Parece que me ha crecido dentro un pequeño-Snape.

**1.49 PM**

Ups.

**3.02 PM**

... ¿Quirrell?

**3.03 PM**

No, de verdad.

... ¿¿¿Quirrell???

**3.04 PM**

Puede que sea Snape. Quiero decir, conociéndole, puede que haya dado por sentado que soy una crédula estúpida (o eso cree. Prefiero pensar que soy benevolentemente confiada, muchísimas gracias) y al decirme que Quirrell es el traidor, haga que nadie sospeche de sus verdaderas y sinistras intenciones.

... Pero, por alguna razón, no creo que sea eso.

Pero oh, Libreta, te sentirías muy orgullosa de mí. Déjame decirte, que sin vacilar (... cállate), me dirigí hacia las mazmorras, con toda intención de contarle a Snape que intentar asesinar a un estudiante estaba, generalmente, muy mal visto.

Así que abrí la puerta, y me llevó un momento para asegurarme que no había nadie en clase que pudiera asustar de por vida (técnicamente, sabía que no habría nadie, ya que era sábado, pero cuando alguien posee mi tendencia a la desgracia, aprende a ser cauto muy rápidamente. O, bueno, de acuerdo, en ocasiones contadas, en mi caso), y entonces me abalancé al escritorio de Snape. Estaba sentado ahí inocentemente – o lo más inocentemente que Snape puede parecer – y, aparentemente, estaba corrigiendo deberes, y tuvo el valor de mirarme enfadado.

"Perdona que te pregunte, Auriga, pero es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo." Dijo, con su característica mirada sarcástica y de suficiencia. "¿Eres capaz de abstenerte alguna vez de entrar aquí a todas horas? A lo mejor alguien le parecería bonito —"

Pero no iba a soportar ni una de sus detestables y sardónicas palabras. ¡No señor, esa no iba a ser yo! En vez de eso le eché la mirada más maléfica que puedo echar a alguien, y chillé, sin casi ninguna piedad,: "¡SEVERUS SNAPE, ERES UN CERDO REMATADO! ¡Y NO SOLO EN EL SENTIDO DE QUE NUNCA TE DUCHAS!" A la cara. Y de hecho, er, me subí al escritorio, lo cual parece un poco sugerente ahora que lo pienso. ¡Pero estaba enfadada! ¡Y furiosa! Y no estaba intentando seducir a Severus Snape.

Porque nunca haría eso.

Exceptuando ese pequeño episodio.

Que ni siquiera cuenta porqué, de veras, pensaba que era Quirrell.

... Quien ahora es aparentemente malvado.

Oh, déjalo estar.

Volvamos a mis gritos –

Así que estábamos justo cara contra cara, y seguía chillando, aunque él me estaba mirando como si me hubiera vuelto más loca de lo que un ser humano puede llegar a estar. " ¿¿DE VERAS PENSABAS QUE PODRÍAS LIBRARTE DEL ASESINATO A SANGRE FRÍA DE HARRY POTTER?? NI SIQUIERA QUIÉN-TU-YA-SABES PUDO HACERLO, ¡¡Y DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE ERES TAN IMPRESIONANTE COMO ÉL LO ES CUANDO SE TRATA DE SER UN CERDO, ENFERMO, RETORCIDO, ASQUEROSO MALVADO GILIPOLLAS!!!!"

Entonces callé, porqué me parecía que era un buen momento para hacer una pausa, y escuchar como el eco de"GILIPOLLAS" se repetía una y otra vez en las frías paredes.

Fue bastante guay.

Muy formidable.

¿Ves? Podría haber sido una Slytherin. La gente suele dudar que yo pueda ser desagradable, pero déjame decirte, que a veces cuando quiero, puedo ser muy arisca. De veras, todas esas ideas preconcebidas de "soñadora y socialmente inepta"...

Er. De todas maneras.

Así que se me quedó mirando por unos momentos en lo que parecía ser una mirada de horror absoluto (¡Jee! ¡Slytherin, te he dicho!), por lo menos durante unos veinte segundos. Hasta que empezó a ser un poco incómodo. Pensé que saltaría con una de sus salidas mordaces tan Snape-escas que haría que me sintiera estúpida, incluso cuando todo lo que había dicho era en el nombre de la honradez, pero... él solo continuó mirándome.

Me sentí muy tentada en sacarle la lengua, pero me retuve. De todas maneras, en ese momento todavía pensaba que era malvado y todo eso.

Además, me pareció poco maduro.

(Lo cual, de acuerdo, no me ha parado antes, pero... mejor no nos metamos con el pasado.)

Finalmente, pareció que volvía en sí, y me pidió, bastante fríamente, si tenía la amabilidad de bajar de su escritorio, ya que le estaba arrugando los trabajos, y detestaría tener que explicar a los Gryffidor de primer año que sus deberes habían sido rotos, porque cierta profesora de Astronomía se había puesto encima de ellos.

Me pareció bastante razonable (además, no necesitaba echar más leña al fuego de "Profesora- Sinistra-es-una-furcia"), así que hice lo que me pidió. Pero por supuesto, no paré ni un solo instante, de mirarle con toda la intensidad posible. Sé como manejar a un potencial homicida sirviente de Quién-tu-ya-sabes, no lo dudes.

... Libreta.

Ajem.

Así que, Snape volvió a corregir los trabajos como si no hubiera pasado nada y yo no estuviera allí, lo cual, si me preguntas, es un poco odioso de él. Y naturalmente, no pude dejarle escapar de esa forma – estúpido idiota – y entonces continué, un poco más calmada y, sí, sin la necesidad de tener que subir en su escritorio.

"Has intentado matar a Harry Potter" le dije, sin casi ni alterar la voz.

Snape me miró de forma bastante exasperada. "Como siempre, Auriga, no tengo ni idea de lo que…"

"¡Oh, no!" le solté, bastante enfadada. "¡No vas a salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente, Snape!"

Levantó una ceja. "¿De veras?" dijo suavemente. "Serías tan amable de explicarme por qué tendría que hacerlo, ¿por favor?"

"¡Porqué!" exclamé un poco enfadada y preguntándome porqué no podía solo aceptar que le había pillado sin pedir ningún tipo de explicación adicional. "¡Te vi murmurando un hechizo justo cuando la escoba se volvió loca! No soy idiota, Severus."

Nota mental para el futuro: Nunca, pero nunca, proclames que no eres idiota a Severus Snape, siempre te lo refutará. Es un instinto extraño y enfermizo que tiene.

Dejó la pluma y me miró directamente a mí, con una mirada completamente inquebrantable. De veras tiene una mirada muy intensa. Es un poco...

Alarmante.

Te desalienta.

Instantáneamente.

Sí.

"Si no fueras idiota – lo cual es una afirmación un poco cuestionable, déjame añadir." Dijo, tomándose unos segundos para una sonrisa de suficiencia. Gilipollas "—entonces, sin lugar a dudas, Auriga, tendrías que explicarme como has llegado a esa conclusión... de tu teoría."

Bueno, ahora ya es seguro afirmar que estaba bastante encolerizada. Quiero decir, ¿tienes idea de lo agravante que puede llegar a ser que tu acusación sea destruida completamente por un puñado de comentarios escépticos y sarcásticos?

Aaaaurgh!

"No es exactamente aritmancia avanzada, Snape," le respondí, tan fríamente como pude. "dudo que alguien en esta escuela no sepa que odias al pobre chico – sin mencionar que la mayoría del personal docente sabe a quién servías antes."

Su mano hizo un movimiento brusco ante eso, e hizo que el bote de tinta se derramara por todo el escritorio. Ni siquiera se disculpó por su comportamiento ligeramente destructivo.

Entonces empecé a sospechar que no debí haber dicho nada de lo del "a quién servías antes"; era un poco peligroso considerando que entonces, creía que también ahora lo hacía. Y de veras, ¡no quería hacerlo! Simplemente... salió así.

Y resultó ser, sorpresa, sorpresa, un acto estúpidamente terrible por mi parte.

"No es de tu incumbencia, y no tienes ningún derecho a decir algo de lo cual no sabes nada." Dijo, y hubiera sonado perfectamente sereno, si no fuera por la furia absoluta que desprendía su voz.

Y déjame decirte, Libreta, que estuve bastante tentada en soltar una disculpa, girarme y echar a correr. Pero tenía la misión de estar segura de que no iban a asesinar al salvador del mundo mágico, y ¡estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa!

(No tengas en cuenta que casi me desmayo antes de responder. De veras, es irrelevante.)

"¡Creo que tendría algo de razón, de hecho, si todavía lo estuvieras sirviendo!" repliqué, tan valientemente como pude. No creo que sonase particularmente débil y asustada. Obviamente, también poseo habilidades sorprendentemente Gryffindor-escas.

Snape, como era de suponer, no pareció para nada impresionado por mi valor. Como siempre, de veras. Al contrario, parecía como si estuviera tentado a romper a reír histéricamente. Gracias a dios, no lo hizo – déjame decirte que no sé si hubiera sobrevivido otro ataque de risa Severus Snape. Y no tiene nada que ver con ser cobarde o no – es simplemente una cosa tan poco natural de su parte. Así que.

Er. ¿Por dónde iba?

Ah, sí.

Así que no rió. En lugar de eso, me miró como si fuera la criatura más estúpida que se había encontrado en su vida, antes de anunciar que, "Si yo sigo al servicio del Señor Oscuro, entonces tú estás teniendo una aventura amorosa con la iguana de Quirrell."

"¡Ugh!" chillé, ya que no tuve tiempo de entender lo que, precisamente, intentaba decirme, y solo había entendido que creía que Herman era mi amante secreto. Ciertamente una situación bastante merecedora de un "ugh". "¡Si de veras crees que hay algo entre yo y esa iguana horrible, entonces es que eres la persona más enferma y desagradable que he conocido jamás!"

Snape me lanzó una mirada mordaz.

Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que, precisamente, me estaba intentando decir.

"Ah" dije débilmente. "Vale."

Pero casi no había respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas.

"¡Espera! Le dije, mirándole. "si no estás sirviendo a Quién-tu-ya-sabes, entonces, ¿por qué demonios querrías matar a Harry Potter? ¿Y por qué quieres robar la piedra? ¿¿Hmm??"

"Slatero Quirrell." Respondió Snape sin alterar la voz, aun incluso cuando lo que dijo no tenía ningún sentido.

Y entonces, en ese momento, me despistó y pensé que quería empezar un extrañísimo juego en el que cada uno tenía que decir un profesor de Hogwarts, así que rápidamente repliqué "Minerva McGonagall".

Me miró un momento antes de decidir, aparentemente, que no quería saberlo, y bastante lentamente (odio cuando me habla como si tuviera dos años. O si fuera retrasada mental) "Slatero Quirrell está intentando robar la Piedra Filosofal. Y también ha intentado matar a Harry Potter."

Parpadeé. "A Slatero Quirrell le da miedo la oscuridad."

De veras que sí; no me lo estaba inventando. Una vez, fui la primera en llegar a la sala de profesores, y no me dediqué a encender una por una todas las velas, ya que necesitaba desesperadamente una taza de café. Quirrell entró y casi se muere del susto. Cogió al pobre Herman de tal forma que seguramente pensó que nunca volvería a ver la luz del día.

(Personalmente, creo que es un poco exagerado a veces.)

"Y estoy seguro que pasarás horas saboreando la ironía" dijo Snape, bastante impacientemente. "De todos modos, no deseo darle más vueltas por ahora, ya que tengo cosas que hacer. Como siempre, Auriga, ha sido exasperante—"

"¡Oh, no!" dije, y me senté en el escritorio. (Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Y que conste que no estaba intentando seducir Severus Snape. Jaj. Asqueroso. Ew.) "¡Me vas a decir lo que está pasando! ¡No veo el motivo por el cual debería creerte!"

"De primeras, no se porque te has metido en todo esto." Respondió Snape suavemente.

Resistí la urgencia de murmurarle un "gilipollas" y en vez de eso, le repliqué "lo estoy porque soy observadora, ¿sabes? ¡Observo cosas!"

"¿es eso?" preguntó Snape, levantando una ceja.

"¡Sí, es eso!" respondí a la defensiva.

Pero no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada justo encima de la tinta que había derramado Snape.

¡Pero de verdad! ¡Solo por ese pequeño y desafortunado incidente, no significa que no sea nunca observadora!

Pero intenta decir eso a Snape.

Intenta decirle algo.

No te creerá, ¿sabes? Solo te hará una mirada de suficiencia y con un puñado de comentarios agrios te hará sentir como una completa idiota.

A veces le odio.

De todos modos, decidí preservar mi dignidad y actuar como si no me diera cuenta de que la tinta estaba a cada segundo que pasaba causando la destrucción de mi ropa favorita. "Dime por qué debería creerte."

"No necesitas creerme, Auriga" respondió. "No necesito que apruebes todas mis acciones. Después de todo, no eres mi madre. De todos modos, no logro entender por qué tendría que matar a Harry Potter delante de toda esa gente. Si tuviese que hacerlo, matar al retoño ignorante de James Potter, lo haría correctamente, de manera que nadie fuese capaz de relacionarme con su muerte."

Lo cual, ya sabes, tenía sentido. Parecía un poco ridículo que Snape intentase matar a Harry Potter delante de tanta gente. Después de todo, es más del tipo que te engañaría para ir a una esquina oscura, y que amenazaría hasta el último trozo de tu vida, sonando perfectamente sereno durante todo el rato, hasta que te murieses del susto.

Gilipollas enfermizo.

"¿Pero por qué murmurabas todo el rato en el partido de Quiddich?" pregunté sintiéndome con menos energías, ya que se las hizo para rebatirme todas las teorías que tenía contra él. Me encanta, de veras.

"Por dios" dijo Snape, bastante divertido "Sé que no eres la más admirable de las brujas, pero incluso una persona como tu debería reconocer un anti-hechizo cuando lo ve."

A lo cual respondí, de una forma verdaderamente inteligente y deslumbrante: "... oh. De acuerdo."

"Ahora, si no tienes más ridículas acusaciones que dirigirme, apreciaría el hecho de que te fueras de mi presencia."

De verdad. Este hombre es un terrible ermitaño. Por entonces, ya había aceptado el hecho que podía ser que Snape no fuera malvado – solo muy, muy gilipollas – y pensé que podíamos formar una especie de pareja.

... No así.

Eres una enferma mental, estúpida libretilla. Supongo que nadie te lo ha dicho antes.

Ya sabes – ¡una pareja platónica! Una pareja en contra de Quirrell y sus, er, malvados planes (me siento estúpida tan solo con escribirlo – es que es un poco demasiado patético, para ser malvado) – de esa forma, podríamos asegurarnos que no intente matar al pobre Harry otra vez.

Pero, por supuesto, Snape ni sugirió tal cosa.

Así que naturalmente, yo lo tuve que hacer.

"¿No crees que tendríamos que hacer algo?" le pregunté "Quiero decir, podría hacer algo terrible – ¡nadie sabe cuál será su próximo movimiento!"

"Por el momento le tengo bajo control" Snape respondió con seguridad, cogiendo otro trabajo para corregir sin siquiera mirarme. Supuse que tenía que pedir un poco más de respeto por su parte, pero en ese momento estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Bajo control?"

"Te aseguro, Auriga, que por lo presente no hay nada que pueda preocuparte," dijo Snape, bastante enfadado pero sonando lo más calmado del mundo. Cómo puede hacer eso, nunca lo sabré. Cuando estoy enfadada, tiende a hacerse bastante visible.

Y hasta a veces el resultado es el tirar tazas de café.

"Y", continuó. "Si nunca necesito desesperadamente tu… ayuda," insertar una sonrisa de suficiencia aquí, "- Sin duda te lo haré saber. Ahora, si eres tan amable de – "

Bueno, entonces, mi enfado era bastante visible, así que bajé del escritorio y le informé, "Vale, bien, murciélago malvado, ¡pero lo lamentarás cuando te des cuenta que necesitas mi ayuda!" y salí de ahí hecha una furia.

Creo que le oí reírse solo cuando marchaba.

Uuuughhh. Innatural.

Estúpido gilipollas.

Pero en por el lado bueno, al menos ya sé lo que está pasando.

… o algo así.

… puede.

**3.26 PM**

… _¿¿Quirrell??_

**Lunes, 11 de noviembre de 1991**

**Sala de profesores.**

**8.12 AM**

Bueno, esto ha sido un poco extraño.

Victoria acaba de entrar, y sonando un poco rara, me ha preguntado si Snape ha intentado hablarme de "algo peculiar" últimamente.

Estaba a punto de decir que no, pensando que aún estaba buscando más evidencias para su "¡sé que estás subconscientemente enamoraaaaaaaada de él, Auriga!", pero entonces me acordé de la conversación que tuve con él en los terrenos, y que eso podía ser definido como peculiar.

"Sí, supongo" le dije desconfiadamente. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, por nada." dijo, y se fue a hablar con Flitwick. Pero era el tipo de "oh, por nada" que claramente quería decir "Lo sé, pero no quiero que lo sepas que lo sé, y, por Merlín, que _no_ te voy a decir nada, oh no, en vez de eso creo que te voy a abandonar casualmente por un hombre que apenas mide un metro de altura".

Estoy bastante segura de que está planeando algo.

Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser.

Déjame decirte, Libreta, que si las cosas se ponen más extrañas por aquí, voy a cambiar de nombre y voy a tener que huir a Jamaica para descansar y relajarme un poco.

Y no te atrevas a decir que no me lo merezco.

**8.16 AM**

… ¿Cuándo he empezado a poner en mayúsculas "libreta"?

**8.17 AM**

Ay, dios.


	16. Una mente maravillosa

**NDLT: ¡¡¡**Holaa!!! Después de éstas breves, cortas, momentáneas, efímeras – y todos los sinónimos que se os puedan ocurrir de más – vacaciones (de verdad, ¿no podrían ser un poquitín más largas las vacaciones? así no hay ni quién descanse), vuelvo con Sinistra. ¡Síiiii!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis estado enviando… porque, ya lo sabéis, sois los/las mejores… ^^

Espero que hagáis tenido unas muy buenas vacaciones y una muy buena entrada de año.

Que os traigan muchas cosas los reyes…

Y sobre todo, ¡¡¡disfrutad del chap!!!

Ah! y no dudéis ni un solo instante de enviarme una de esas perlitas en forma de reviews que me encantan tanto… xDDD!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 16-**

**Viernes, 15 de noviembre de 1991**

**Dormitorio**

**3.32 AM**

Aaaauuurgh!

Es oficial. Me falta la alarmante habilidad que tiene Snape para no mostrar ningún interés cuando sabes que hay un malvado en el castillo. Quiero decir, estoy bastante segura que es perfectamente comprensible, y que todo el mundo, a no ser que seas un gilipollas con trastornos psicológicos, estaría un poco inquieto; pero me estoy volviendo loca. De veras. No paro de tener… pesadillas.

Y verás, cuando las tengo, parecen arreglárselas para perseguirme durante todo el día. Hasta tal punto que me espanto por pequeños ruidos. Además, he desarrollado una nueva fobia de girar una esquina y tropezarme con… cierta persona.

¡Pero no es como si estuviera siendo patética o algo así! Quirrell es _malvado_. Es el fiel sirviente de Quién-tu-ya-sabes, cuyos dos objetivos vitales son: pasar por el primo segundo de Cerbero y eliminar a Harry Potter. No quiero ni ir a la sala de profesores. Porque si voy, y me encuentro asolas con él, y…

Para. No soy tan cobarde. Es solo que dado su contacto tan estrecho con las Artes Oscuras, es capaz de mirarme a los ojos y ver a través de mí; y entonces se dará cuenta de que sé su secreto. Ya sabes, no es nada nuevo la legilimencia.

Y entonces me _matará._

Y eso es, más o menos, de lo que van mis pesadillas. También tienden a incluir a Herman vestido con una capa negra y riéndose algo diabólicamente; es bastante perturbador por múltiples razones, la primera de las cuales es que las iguanas no pueden reír.

No lo creo.

Tuve la primera pesadilla tras la pequeña discusión que tuve con Snape. No me molesté en apuntarla aquí, porque he notado que, er, tiendo a preocuparme demasiado por las cosas que escribo, y no quería obsesionarme con el hecho de que Quirrel nos puede matar a todos.

Afortunadamente para mí (y, vale, bastante predeciblemente también), lo he acabado haciendo de todas maneras.

Cada noche tengo esos sueños horribles, que me están volviendo loca. Creía que lo mejor era parar de escribir aquí; la tentación de empezar a divagar sobre las pesadillas era demasiado grande; y, además, el hecho de que empezara a poner en mayúscula "Libreta" probablemente me llevaría a San Mungo, por lo menos durante 5 años.

Pero no puedo soportarlo más. Mi mente no hace más que navegar entre iguanas con capa, y necesito algún sitio dónde poner en orden mis pensamientos.

De primeras, soy perfectamente consciente que debería ir a ver a Dumbledore. Dios sabe porque Snape todavía no lo ha hecho, y si no está dispuesto a hacerlo por sí solo, entonces, yo tendría que hacerlo, ¿no? Quiero decir, sería un poco desconcertante que no hiciera nada y que alguien resultase muerto por ello.

Solo un poco.

No sería como el incidente del profesor Ford, en el que avisé a todo el mundo y nadie me quiso escuchar. Esto sería _mi culpa._

… Pobre profesor Ford. Me gustaba. Solía hablar entre dientes y fruncir el entrecejo cada vez que veía a Snape entrar en la habitación. Una vez, incluso arrojó un terrón de azúcar en su dirección, y se las arregló para darle en el ojo. Accidentalmente, por supuesto. Y Snape no pudo hacer nada, claro, porque aunque sea un gilipollas no-malvado, no puedes ir insultando a magos de ciento noventa y tres años. Simplemente, no puedes hacerlo.

Y que conste que, cuando supe que había muerto, no hice una risa malvada muy grande. Solo fue pequeña; un segundo de satisfacción. Fue bastante vigorizante saber que todo el mundo se había equivocado porque, sencillamente, no me había escuchado. Pero solo por unos segundos, recuerda. Quiero decir, lloré después, y todo lo demás, cuando realmente comprendí lo que había sucedido. De hecho, después de su muerte, cuando fui a Honeydukes durante un fin de semana en Hogsmeade, vi una caja de terrones de azúcar y rompí a llorar desesperadamente. Me puse tan histérica que Dumbledore casi forzó a Snape para que me acompañase a las Tres Escobas para algo que me "calmara un poco". Estoy segura de que Dumbledore no se refería a un "firewhiskey". Y bueno, no suelo comportarme demasiado bien con un poco de alcohol en mi sistema. Seguramente fue idea del enfermo de Snape. Recuerdo vagamente llamarle "cariño".

Es realmente perturbadora la forma con que se distrae este hombre. Necesita encontrar otro modo de pasar el tiempo – puede encontrar un hobby, o una mascota. Puede que un perrito. O una iguana.

… Oh, bien. Aquí estábamos.

Sabía que llegaríamos otra vez al quid de la cuestión de alguna manera.

De hecho, me ido por las ramas deliberadamente.

De veras.

Supongo que subconscientemente estoy intentando evitar el punto en cuestión, que es lo que me está volviendo loca. Debería ir a Dumbledore, pero no tengo ni idea si me creerá, y sé que Snape no va a cubrirme. Y haría algo realmente valiente y heroico – enfrontarme a Quirrell o algo por el estilo – si no fuera por el hecho de que probablemente acabaría muy mal. Y moriría.

Snape probablemente se reiría.

Pero entonces me echaría de menos.

Cuando viese una taza de café, probablemente se hundiría y empezaría a llorar. Probablemente no ha llorado en años, o nunca lo ha hecho. Pero miraría a la taza de café, y se daría cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él, de verdad, incluso aunque nunca se hubiese permitido reconocerlo cuando aún estaba conmigo. Y entonces –

¿Me estoy yendo por las ramas otra vez, verdad?

Pero el hecho es que no tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer. Soy terrible en guardar secretos. Realmente, realmente terrible. Como… como cuando volví a casa un verano después de 5º, y Lyra – que entonces tenía diecisiete – me dijo que había dormido con su novio. No podía contárselo a nadie; me lo dijo bien claro. ¡Pero no _podía_ mirarla de la misma forma! Déjame decirte, Li--- libre--- tu, que casi me desquicia del todo. No ayudó, supongo, el hecho de que yo tuviera dieciséis años y que aun no hubiese besado a nadie. Pero la idea de que mi hermana hubiese hecho… bueno, _eso,_ y que yo era la única persona que lo sabía – aparte, espero, del chico con el que lo había hecho – me ponía bastante bajo presión.

No tenía intención de contárselo a nadie. Estaba completamente preparada para llevármelo a la tumba. Vale, el tema era bastante, er, maduro. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pudiese controlarlo! Los días pasaron, y yo estaba perfectamente bien. Puede que un poco más recelosa, y un poco más nerviosa cuando alguien me preguntaba algo, pero, aparte de eso, ya sabes, lo estaba llevando bastante bien, de veras.

Hasta que una noche, cenando estofado de carne, accidentalmente se lo conté a mis padres. Recuerdo que era estofado de carne porque Lyra me tiró su plato a la cabeza.

¡Y solo era _sexo_! ¡Esto es el potencial fin del mundo mágico!

No voy _pidiendo _a la gente que me cuente estas cosas. De veras. No _quiero_ verme involucrada en esto nunca más.

Supongo que es una maldición. Y de alguna manera, entre todo esto, cosas más bonitas me sucederán. Cosas como elfos domésticos, y la piel lila, e iguanas. A veces con capas.

Soy la persona más desafortunada del planeta.

**3.44 AM**

Aunque retrospectivamente, supongo que tuve suerte en que Lyra no me matara.

**3.45 AM**

No por la falta de intentarlo, por supuesto. Tampoco salí de ahí del todo indemne. Además del estofado, también tropecé con una planta situada estratégicamente que rompió mi pie, y aparentemente extravié mis deberes de verano en la caseta del Doverman malvado de mis vecinos, y también me engañaron para asistir a un pase de cine para ver _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ (ndlt: quien haya visto la película (o la haya intentado ver como es mi caso) entenderá la venganza de su hermana), gracias a un inocente deseo de ver _Ha nacido una estrella_.

Fue la cosa más demente que he podido ver nunca.

Incluso tiraron tostadas.

**3.47 AM**

Personalmente, creo que exageró un poco. ¿Quiero decir, no están diciéndonos siempre que debemos ser maduros y responsables cuando se considera tener sexo, para afrontar las consecuencias?

Me parece un poco inmaduro intentar matar a tu hermana pequeña.

Solo eso.

**3.48 AM**

Bueno, vale, lo admito, mi padre, después de saberlo, no quiso hablar con nadie durante todo un día.

**3.49 AM**

Y cuando finalmente recuperó la habilidad, estuvo chillándole durante tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Consecutivamente.

**3.50 AM**

Y la encerró en su habitación.

**3.51 AM**

Y cogió la varita de mi madre, y le preguntó bastante indiferentemente "¿Cuál era la maldición para matar?" y entonces se fue a casa del novio de mi hermana y empezó a chillar "¡abracadabra!" a su ventana durante veinte minutos, hasta que la policía finalmente se presentó.

**3.52 AM**

Pero, aún así.

**Sábado, 16 de noviembre de 1991**

**Sala de profesores.**

**7.24 AM**

Nota para mí misma: no te acuerdes de desastres familiares antes de irte a dormir, si no quieres que te inunden sueños extraños que incluyen relaciones no-muy-platónicas con Snape, Herman la iguana con una capa blandiendo un terrón de azúcar y chillando "¡abracadabra!", y Wimmy mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos, porque había sido condenado a ahogarse en un mar de estofado de carne para toda la eternidad.

A veces, de veras, odio mi mente.

**Domingo, 17 de noviembre de 1991**

**Torre de astronomía**

**1.02 PM**

No creo que pueda vivir de este modo durante mucho más tiempo.

Me he despertado esta mañana de otra de mis pesadillas.

Con Herman. Y un Quirrell riéndose malvadamente. Y sin ningún Snape. Y, por lo tanto, sin ningún Snape desnudo. Porque nunca he pensado tales cosas. De verdad. De hecho, esa parte concreta del sueño no la recuerdo bastante bien; no puedo recordar nada. Era más la situación que el hecho…

Y de verdad no tengo la menor duda que, si por alguna razón él me diera un beso en el cuello, no tendría la misma reacción que, er, tuve en el sueño. Que no tengo ni idea si la tuve. Porque no puedo recordarla.

ALGERNON.

ALGERNON.

ALGERNON.

**1.09 PM**

Er. Pensaba que, ya sabes, debía sacar el tema. Ya que últimamente no lo he hecho, y supongo que quieres saber qué hace, y eso – está bastante bien; acabo de recibir una lechuza de él; gracias por preguntar.

Libreta.

Um. Y de vuelta al tema del sueño.

Porqué ha sido una pesadilla. Estaba andando por un pasillo muy oscuro, y Quirrell estaba al final de éste, susurrando algo sobre cómo había adivinado su secreto y cómo debía pagar por ello. Él y Herman me tenían acorralada. No había forma de escapar. Y justo cuando estaba murmurando la maldición imperdonable, me desperté.

Perfectamente recomendado para todas las edades, muchísimas gracias.

No hace falta decir que no era aterrador.

Así que decidí, simplemente, que no podía soportarlo más. ¡Iría a ver a Dumbledore y no habría nada que pudiese hacer Snape para detenerme!

… Pero aún así, pensé que debía consultárselo antes de ir a ver a Dumbledore a su despacho, y todo eso.

Ni me molesté a vestirme bien, ya que solo era Snape, y era una situación con un peligro mortal; y estar despampanante no era lo más importante. Además, no quería que pensase que me vestía bien para él, o algo así. Porqué implicaría que había una especie de atracción entre nosotros. Lo que puede, o no, que haya sido el resultado de que mi subconsciente—

Bueno, sí.

Así que fui a sus dormitorios para informarle que iba a ver a Dumbledore, a pesar de lo que dijera para pararme. Supuse que tenía derecho a saberlo, después de todo, si era mi compañero.

Para luchar contra el mal.

Nuestra lucha platónica en contra del mal.

Que no tiene nada que ver con besar el cuello.

Erm.

De todas maneras. Fui a decirle eso. Excepto lo del beso en el cuello. Me respondió, bastante seguro, de que no haría tal cosa. ¡Jaj! Como si él tuviera que decir algo sobre el tema.

"¿Por qué no debería?" le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos de forma desafiante. Supuse que era el tipo de situación que requería un poco de desafiamiento.

"Porque" replicó suavemente "No es un tema que incumba a Dumbledore."

"¿¿Alguien está a favor de Quién-tu-ya-sabes, y está intentando matar a Harry Potter, y no concierne a Dumbledore??"

A veces creo que está loco.

Bueno, puede que más que a veces.

Pero a veces me parece particularmente claro.

"Como ya te he dicho, Auriga, tengo a Quirrell perfectamente bajo control" Y entonces adoptó una expresión condescendiente, bastante familiar, que siempre adopta cuando me tiene cerca, siempre sonriendo y con aire superior. Gilipollas. "Puedo asegurarte de que de momento no te asesinará mientras estés durmiendo." Entonces se vio obligado a lanzar un "lástima" en una especie de tono bajo, que fue perfectamente audible.

Hmf.

Ya veremos si siente lo mismo cuando Quirrell me haya matado y todo lo que le quede sea una taza de café.

Déjame decirte que el comentario de "lástima" me encendió un poco.

"¡No sé por qué no se lo podemos decir! ¡Es importante!, ¿sabes?" Entonces por inspiración divina, le solté bastante ferozmente, "¡Tu retorcida venganza en contra de Harry Potter no te da derecho a retener información! Apuesto a que te _gustaría_ verle muerto."

Y eso le enfadó un poco, de acuerdo.

Lo que puede que no hubiese sido demasiado inteligente por mi parte, pero en ese momento era bastante satisfactorio.

"Es una teoría muy interesante" dijo en voz baja y peligrosa, acercándose más y más a mí. Era un poco aterrador, pero no iba a retroceder, o gimotear, o hacer lo algo para demostrar que no estaba exactamente calmada.

"Muy inteligente, de hecho" continuó suavemente. "Supongo que piensas que dejaría que matasen a un chico inocente solo para satisfacer mi venganza… personal, ¿has dicho?" Estaba aproximadamente a 15 centímetros de mí. Era si más no, bastante intenso. De manera mala y aterradora, por supuesto. "Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los habitantes de este planeta, Auriga" acabó, con sus ojos destellando de manera siniestra, mientras prácticamente susurraba las últimas palabras, "No actúo según mis… deseos."

Mis rodillas empezaron a flojear, y entonces me dejé caer en la cama. Supongo que, una reacción bastante extraña frente al terror absoluto. Porque sin duda estaba absolutamente… aterrorizada. Y nada más.

Nada más.

"Ya veo" logré decir de manera bastante débil. En ese momento, parecía un gran logro por mi parte.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. En vez de eso, estaba… y por unos segundos pensé que me lo estaba imaginando…

Mirando mi cuello.

Me llevó un momento darme cuenta. Y me llevó otro momento para evitar tener un ataque al corazón. Cuando llegaba a otro momento, me di cuenta que era muy, muy extraño que aún estuviera mirando mi cuello.

Y entonces, de repente, en un tipo de movimiento extraño, se acercó más y más a mí, y gracias a dios que estaba sentada porqué de veras pensaba que me iba a …

… Matar.

Sí. Exacto. De…. miedo. Y, de hecho, probablemente de verdad siente el deseo de hacerlo.

Matarme.

Sí.

Así que, estaba un poco, er, nerviosa, ya que… a medida que se iba acercando estaba más cerca de la muerte, apartó el pelo de mi cuello – Por entonces estaba muy nerviosa, hasta el punto de que casi había olvidado cómo respirar – y me preguntó, de forma punzante, "¿Qué es esto?"

"¿No… lo sé?" Mascullé dócilmente.

Continuó mirando fijamente por unos momentos – Estaba bastante mareada; por la falta de oxígeno, y eso – antes de proclamar, "tinta."

"¿Tinta?" Repetí con la mente totalmente en blanco, antes de recordar que me había dormido sobre los deberes que tenía que corregir.

Esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y se apartó, caminando hacia su escritorio con tranquilidad, justo en la parte opuesta de la habitación.

"Supongo que te habrás dormido sobre esa pequeña crónica de tu vida que mantienes tan fielmente" dijo fríamente. "Relatando todos tus secretos más bien guardados."

"No tengo secretos" respondí, pensando que no había manera de que supiese lo del cuello.

Er.

Quiero decir, le dije la verdad.

Porque realmente no tengo ninguno.

Secretos, quiero decir.

De cualquier modo, levantó una ceja, y sonando muy escéptico preguntó: "¿De verdad?"

"¡Sí!" dije descaradamente.

Esto no pareció satisfacerle. "¿Ningún detalle chispeante de ese idiota encantador que es tan" y aquí añadió un toque extra de sarcasmo; imagino que para sonar mejor "-afortunado de estar contigo?"

"… No". Realmente, también le estaba diciéndole la verdad. No estoy muy segura de que nada de lo que ha pasado entre Algernon y yo cuente como "chispeante", precisamente.

"Ya veo" dijo entonces Snape, sonando alarmantemente pensativo.

Y eso me recordó a la extraña conversación que tuvimos en los terrenos, lo que me llevó a la pequeña pregunta que me hizo Victoria unos días antes.

Llena de valor, le pregunté, "¿Querías preguntarme algo?"

Me miró como si le hubiese cazado cantando Celestina Warbeck en la ducha, o algo así. "¿Qué te da esa idea?"

"Has…" sin embargo, no pude pensar en nada para defenderme ante eso, así que volví al tema y le pregunté, "Bueno, ¿¿tienes que preguntarme algo??"

"Claro que no." dijo bruscamente, bastante molesto. "Al contrario de tus ilusas expectativas, Auriga, gasto mi tiempo y energía en ti cuando resulta absolutamente necesario."

Lo que fue un poco innecesariamente odioso, si me preguntas.

"Bien" dije, bastante serena. "No gastaré más de tu tiempo, entonces."

"De acuerdo" dijo brevemente, empezando a hojear pergaminos en su escritorio.

_De veras._ Dudo que su madre le enseñase nunca lo que es la interacción social.

… Por supuesto, la mía _lo hizo_, y no consiguió demasiado.

¡Pero, al menos, no ignoro a la gente descaradamente!

(Bueno, al menos no a la mayoría.)

Así que me fui pensando que no servía para nada desperdiciar mi tiempo con esa compañía despreciable, carecida-de-influencia-materna. Después de todo, ¡tengo más cosas que hacer que discutir con él, y perder grandes cantidades de aire mientras mira mi cuello! No iba a permitir darle la impresión de que tenía algún tipo de interés en permanecer un rato más con él.

Gilipollas.

**1.18 PM**

Le odio, ¿sabes? Verdadera y apasionadamente. Es el tipo de odio que nada – ni, incluso, ya sabes, el más increíble y divino beso en el cuello – puede interponerse.

Así que ya puedes deshacerte de la ridícula y pequeña suposición que ideaste, porque yo, _de ninguna de las maneras_ estoy encaprichada de Severus Snape.

Porque tengo un novio.

Que no es Severus Snape.

Así que, ya.

**1.20 PM**

Y ¿sabes?, antes de que empieces con todo lo de "¡la-vaca-loca-habla-con-su-libreta!", a lo mejor _no_ esté hablando con la libreta. Puede que esté hablando a alguien que ha robado esto, porque su deseo más profundo es adentrarse en las fascinantes crónicas de mi vida.

Si este es el caso, entonces, CIERRA LA LIBRETA Y ALÉJATE DE ELLA. De verdad. No quieres que me enfade contigo, ¿sabes? Tengo contactos; Sé de una iguana muy obscena.

Estoy bastante estrechamente relacionada.

Además, no es que tenga una relación pésima con las tazas de café.

¡Así que piénsatelo dos veces antes de meterte conmigo!

**1.21 PM**

Lib-Libreta.

**1.22 PM**

Eso ha sido extrañamente vigorizante.

**1.23 PM**

Lib-Libreta.

**1.24 PM**

¡Jejeje!

**1.25 PM**

Er.

Y no pienses que me divierto sola, o que necesito una vida nueva, ni nada de eso. Tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer en mi agenda – mantener el contacto con mi súper novio, luchar contra las fuerzas del mal primarias (Snape), luchar contra las fuerzas del mal secundarias (Quirrell)…

Y, por supuesto, educar a los pequeños brujos y brujas del Reino Unido.

Lo cual también es una cosa muy importante.

De verdad.

**1.28 PM**

… Aunque supongo que no soy buen ejemplo, ya que debería informarles que sacar excelentes en Astronomía no lleva a ningún sitio en la vida, a no ser que quieras ser un viejo profesor moderadamente loco, ocasionalmente patético, y potencialmente no-casado para toda la eternidad, que, de forma ocasional, asigna un montón de deberes solo para expresar su descontento reprimido contra su propia vida.

**1.29 PM**

Sería más recomendable que se apuntaran a hacer canastos bajo el agua.


	17. Gracias a Nabokov

Ndlt:

Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento y lo siento mil veces más.

Pero este último mes he estado muy y muy liada con la universidad. Para aquellos que no lo sepáis, estoy estudiando traducción e interpretación, y tengo un montóooooooooon de deberes de traducción. Así que, lo que me ha pasado es que, cuando llegaba a casa, o terminaba de hacer deberes, lo último que me apetecía era traducir más.

Encima, este capítulo es interminable… xD! tiene 18 páginas en el original, y no se

acababa nunca.

Pero bueno, la espera tiene recompensa.

Espero que os guste mucho este chap, ya que es muy y muy y muy divertido.

Como todos los otros… xD! (dios, me encanta auriga y todas sus desgracias! y me encanta Snape… ^^)

No me enrollo más, muchas gracias por los reviews que he ido recibiendo a lo largo de este mes y medio que ha pasado desde que actualicé por última vez.

Y ya sabéis, no dudéis nada en enviarme uno para contarme/comentarme/explicarme lo que os apetezca sobre el fic, o incluso, lo que os venga en gana.

Muchos besos y a disfrutaaaar!!!

p.d.: Prometo por todos los dioses del Olimpo actualizar el próximo capítulo en menos de 15 días!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Las confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**Miércoles, 20 de noviembre de 1991**

**Torre de astronomía**

**9.40 PM**

Oh. Oh, dios mío.

**9.41 PM**

Puede que haya confundido cosas. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez.

(Aunque maldita sea si admito esto a alguien. Alguien siendo Snape, naturalmente.)

Después de todo,… espero que esté confundiendo cosas.

Aunque parece espantosamente claro.

**9.42 PM**

¿Existe otra interpretación conocida a la expresión "no querría sacarla de la cama"?

**9.43 PM**

¡De verdad! La podría haber. Solo requiere un poco de racionamiento. Por ejemplo, imagina dos personas que son muy reacias a enamorarse la una de la otra, y por alguna razón acaban encerradas en una habitación juntos. Y en la habitación sólo hay una cama, y la mujer se duerme, dejando al… hombre que está agotado, obligado a dejarla dormir ahí plácidamente porqué él es así de caballeroso. Por lo tanto, "No querría sacarla de la cama… _porque soy un caballero._"

**9.45 PM**

No es nada probable, ¿verdad?

**9.46 PM**

Es peor que con lo de los elfos domésticos.

**9.48 PM**

Sí. Decididamente es mucho peor. Ya que es ILEGAL.

**9.49 PM**

Como cortejar a un elfo doméstico, supongo. Pero eso es el tipo de cosas que nunca llegaría a considerar, porque, ciertamente, ¡no soy ese tipo de chica!

**9.50 PM**

Y tampoco soy el tipo de chica que los hombres no querrían sacar de la cama.

**9.51 PM**

No es que _haya_ sido sacada de la cama.

**9.52 PM**

Bueno, vale, una vez. Pero eso fue por circunstancias especiales.

**9.53**

Me he ido del tema, ¿no?

Bien… perfecto.

Porque es verdaderamente aterrador. A no ser que, claro, mi análisis verdadero-del-significado-de-esa-frase se sostenga por algún sitio, lo cual supongo que entonces se podría considerar como algo galante.

Pero…

**9.54 PM**

¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar a mí?

Y _esto_ no tiene ningún tipo de sentido. Es totalmente irracional, sin dejar de mencionar que es también desconcertante, con un poquito de perturbador por encima. Puedo sobrellevar los elfos domésticos. Pero, ¿esto? Esto es…

Hay alguien ahí arriba que le encanta verme sufrir. Se sientan y se ríen de mi incesante agonía, como si fuera un tipo de sitcom muggle. Solo que esto sería un tema inapropiado para cualquier tipo de sitcom, así que, por el amor de dios, _¿No podrían dejarme en paz?_

**9. 56 PM**

… ¿Por favor?

**10.00 PM**

Nunca más, y repito, _nunca más_, volveré a mirar detrás de una hoja de deberes que tenga que puntuar solo por curiosidad. Como he podido aprender de este incidente más-que-desafortunado, solo puede llevar a una cosa. Que esa cosa es _muy dolorosa_.

Oh, Libreta. ¿Cuál es el punto de escondértelo más?

CHRISTOPHER GOLDSTEIN ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MÍ.

**10.01 PM**

Con lo que hubiera estado, lo admito, bastante contenta si todavía tuviera dieciséis años. Es bastante guapo para su edad. No es que sea ningún Sirius Black, pero puede que eso sea hasta mejor. Quiero decir, mira cómo ha acabado. Ahora no es que sea exactamente el Brujo Soltero de Oro del Año, ¿no?

También le da un aire a Gilderoy Lockhart – ojos azules y pelo rubio, e incluso tiene la mandíbula definida tan encantadora. Sin mencionar

**10.02 PM**

**POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN, EL CHICO TIENE DIECISÉIS AÑOS.**

Y eso no quiere decir que soy el tipo de… mujer de éticas cuestionables, así que, ¡ni se te ocurra empezar a pensar eso! Es solo que estoy tan consternada por el descubrimiento, que mi cordura se ha ido temporalmente de vacaciones. Así que me ha dejado sola describiendo objetivamente al pequeño parecido que tiene con Gilderoy Lockhart. Lo que no significa que esté de ninguna forma interesada por él.

**10.03 PM**

¡No! De verdad. _No___lo estoy.

Porque eso sería… enfermizo. Eso es lo que es.

Y puede que sea muchas cosas, pero, ¡aquí es donde pongo el límite!

**10.04 PM**

Supongo que eso me hace la Zorra con el Corazón de Oro de Hogwarts.

Excepto por lo de zorra.

**10.05 PM**

Oh, _en serio._

**10.06 PM**

Pero, ya sabes, ahora que lo pienso, ¡no soy la enferma en esta situación! No tengo ningún interés en él a parte de, bueno, su bienestar general como estudiante de Hogwarts y, así pues, como una de mis responsabilidades como educadora.

_Él_ es el que _no_ querría sacarme de la cama.

¡Eso sí que es enfermizo!

**10.07 PM**

Por cierto, parece que se han cambiado las tornas, yo _sí_ que querría sacarle de la cama. ¡Ugh! Estos adolescentes – de verdad, ¿qué tipo de comportamiento se supone que es éste?

**10.08 PM**

De acuerdo. Ya hemos establecido firmemente que no soy ningún tipo de monstruo enfermizo abusadora de niños. El siguiente paso es, sencillamente, planear como voy a poner fin a esta situación. Si me pareciera a, pongamos, Victoria, dejaría el maquillaje durante unos cuantos días, e ignoraría mi pelo hasta que se hubiera convertido en un desastre, pero, resulta que_ ya he _dejado el maquillaje. Ya sabes, como una elección de vida totalmente válida. Y mi pelo no es nada, sino un desastre.

Claramente, el juicio del pobre chico está gravemente distorsionado.

**10.10 PM**

Puede que le diga a Algernon que lo amenace. Ya sabes, de forma sutil.

O de forma flagrante. ¡Una no se puede permitir ser delicado en situaciones como esta!

**10.11 PM**

Probablemente no sería la acción más admirable que un profesor pudiera hacer, ¿no?

**10.12 PM**

Pero – pero yo –

**10.13 PM**

Oh, bien. Es inmaduro y muy cruel.

¡Pero no puedo dejar que eso me desanime! ¡Necesito pensar en algo! Esto no puede seguir así, porque si no, más o menos la semana que viene a estas horas estaré oficialmente loca.

**10.14 PM**

Y, que conste, en tiempo presente no estoy todavía oficialmente loca. Toma ya.

**10.15 PM**

_Esto debe acabar._

¡Piensa, Auriga! ¡Piensa!

**10.29 PM**

¡Piensa!

**10.49 PM**

¡Piensa!

**10.59 PM**

Puede…

**11.00 PM**

No. Probablemente no iría demasiado bien con el Ministerio de Magia. De verdad, están bastante conservadores últimamente.

**11.23 PM**

¡Piensa!

**12.02 AM**

Oh, bien.

Me rindo.

Estoy condenada.

**12.08 AM**

Y que conste que su sonrisa no es ni la mitad de resplandeciente que la de Gilderoy Lockhart. Lo sé, porque cuando me he cruzado con él (con Christopher, no con Gilderoy) antes en los pasillos, me lanzó una especie de sonrisa y me dijo "Hola, profesora."

… _Me lanzó una especie de sonrisa, y me dijo "Hola, profesora."_

Y mientras hacía esto, ¡quién _sabe_ realmente el tipo de pensamientos que le estarían cruzando por su mente abiertamente hormonal de típico chico adolescente!

¡Ugh!

**12.10 AM**

Si Snape llega a saberlo…

Bueno- bueno, no soy capaz ni de terminar la frase. Lo cual es un indicio sobre como de horrible sería la circunstancia. Quiero decir, viste (o, bueno, no lo hiciste, pero como no puedes contradecirme, ¿verdad?, aunque esto requiere preguntarme por qué me estoy contradiciendo a mi misma si este es el caso. Estoy verdaderamente loca.) – de acuerdo, _oíste_ la manera cómo reaccionó cuando empecé a salir con Algernon. ¡Y Algernon es mayor que yo! No hay ninguna molesta diferencia de 15 años que me haya convertido en una especie de Abuelita Sexy.

… Bueno, de acuerdo, puede que no en una abuelita. No quiero ni pensar cómo podría pasar. Puede que me haya convertido en una Desafortunada Madre Adolescente Sexy. O una Tía Sexy Un Tanto Guay y Razonablemente Joven.

Pensándolo, creo que estoy en uno de los dos…

**12.13 AM**

¡No, no! No me hagas caso, Libreta, y ni se te ocurra ni soñar que puedas utilizar esto en contra mío. Estoy en un estado extremo de conmoción y horror, gracias. Cualquiera podía volverse loco.

De todas maneras, hay millones de cosas que están mal en esta situación, porque _no_ soy sexy, y soy su _profesora_, y no obstante, pasa notas a Arnold Cabot sobre no querer sacarme de una no existente y _enteramente hipotética_ cama, mientras que _debería_ estar escuchando mi clase sobre las lunas de Júpiter.

Yo…

Necesito dormir.

U orientación.

O una habitación personal en San Mungo.

Sí, no es que me gustase demasiado cuando estuve por primera vez, pero, de repente, me parece bastante agradable y atrayente, en comparación con todo esto. Puede que sufra otro desafortunado e imprevisto ataque ocasionado por los elfos domésticos, con lo cual no tendrán otra opción que enviarme de vuelta a San Mungo. Y supongo que podría llegar a ser feliz ahí – quiero decir, estando rodeada de gente con _verdaderos_ problemas mentales y dolencias mágicas, podría llegar a una especie de revelación espiritual. Ya sabes – el tipo de cosa que me causaría reconocer qué buena era mi vida anterior.

Porque, ¡hay cosas buenas!, ¡por supuesto! Hay muchas cosas buenas. Y elfos domésticos. Y pelos encrespados. E irritantes Slytherins. Y complots malignos, todos metidos entre las cuatro paredes de este castillo, que aparentemente no se me permite informar a nadie sobre ellos, aunque no se me haya dado ninguna razón en absoluto. Y Snape. Y la iguana que ha conseguido redefinir la lujuria. Y mi mejor amiga y mi peor enemigo unidos en una conspiración misteriosa que apenas he tenido tiempo de preocuparme. Y un niño de dieciséis años que quiere convertirme en su Tía Sexy Un Tanto Guay y Razonablemente Joven. Y no, no sé cómo el incesto ha cabido en esta fosa séptica de confusión general.

¿Es realmente tan triste que lo mejor de todo esto sea Snape?

Creo que sí.

Hmff. Snape. Mi aparentemente nuevo cariño hacia Snape solo se debe a lo terrible que es todo lo demás. Un amargado gilipollas, inepto en lo que a pociones de cuidado de cabello se refiere, con las habilidades sociales de un elefante agonizando de demencia, me proporciona la fuerza para continuar.

Lo cual es _esplendido._

**12.19 PM**

Bueno y también está Algernon, por supuesto. No sé cómo lo he dejado atrás – después de todo, él es la cosa más perfecta que me ha pasado nunca.

Y, ¿sabes?, probablemente sea por eso. Tengo que mantenerle al margen de toda esta locura, caos y de mi existencia perpetuamente problemática, antes de que se contamine.

No es como si pudiera.

Pero… bueno, ya sabes.

Precaución de seguridad.

**12.23 PM**

De todos modos, la apasionada y bastante inapropiada pasión de Christopher Goldstein debe ser parada. Mañana. De alguna manera.

Seguro que pensaré en alguna cosa. No es como si no hubiera tenido ningún problema en asustar a los hombres antes.

**Jueves, 21 de noviembre de 1991**

**Gran Comedor**

**7.54 AM**

Ayúdame.

No para de mirarme.

Puede que me lo esté imaginando. Quiero decir, cualquier chica en esta situación tendría el derecho a un poco de paranoia, ¿no? Pero – pero la cosa es que, estoy bastante segura que no me lo estoy imaginando. Estaba mirando fijamente a mis cereales, cuando miro hacia el frente y veo que su cabeza se gira rápidamente. La cual cosa implica que estaba mirándome – probablemente plagado de pensamientos prohibidos y lujuriosos – y se giró para que no viera su pasión ardiendo en sus ojos.

Oh, _Dios_. Todo lo que quiero saber es por qué. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mí?

Eso es algo que me gustaría saber.

Pero puede… puede que estuviera mirando a Snape. Se sienta a mi lado, y eso, y algunos estudiantes parecen estar un poco fascinados por él. Probablemente, se deben preguntar cómo consigue diariamente ser tan malvado y a la vez tan grasiento. _Es_ bastante impresionante, de verdad, de manera repulsiva.

Sí, sí. Eso es. No me mira a mí. Porque…

Porqué es enfermizo y muy, muy malo. Eso es.

No se deben combinar los pensamientos lujuriosos con el bacon. Es una de las verdades universales más básicas de la tierra.

**7.55 AM**

Quizás tendría que enseñar esto aquí.

Ya sabes, seguro que Minerva sería capaz de encontrar una manera para meterlo dentro de Transfiguración. O puede que lo apunte en una de las notas de clase de Historia de la Magia, cuando no mire Binns. Solo por si esto vuelve a pasar.

No es que pueda afirmar de verdad, _oficialmente_, _con total seguridad_ que estuviera mirando.

Pero por si acaso.

**7.59 AM**

Snape acaba de aparecer y me ha murmurado de forma suave y sedosa, y agilipollada, como suele hacerlo él, "Parece que has encontrado un ardiente admirador en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Auriga. Estarás muy emocionada."

Lo cual significa que no solo la gente lo está notando, ergo, es verdad, sino que _Snape lo sabe_.

Y sabiendo cómo funciona su retorcida y enfermiza mente, probablemente asuma que me gusta o algo así.

Ugh.

Tengo que marcharme de aquí, antes de que mi cabeza explote.

**Torre de Astronomía**

**8.12 AM**

De acuerdo. Ahora estoy a salvo. Nadie vendrá aquí hasta la noche, ya que esto no es nada romántico sin la luz de las estrellas, y no es que podamos tener muchas clases durante el día. De hecho, es un poco deprimente ahora mismo.

Pero es mejor que… otros lugares.

Y ahora que estoy a solas, tendría que urdir algún tipo de plan. La próxima vez que le vea, seré… ¿muy cruel? ¿Quitaré muchos puntos de Ravenclaw si estornuda mientras hablo? Es que, no me parece bien. Me gustaría ser justa con todos mis alumnos.

Bueno, excepto con los Slytherins.

Pero no es como si _fuera_ un Slytherin. Solamente intenta seducirme. Eso es todo.

… Creo que a lo largo de los años he adquirido ciertos prejuicios hacia cierta casa en particular.

Hmm.

De todas maneras, no quiero quitar puntos a Ravenclaw. Yo soy de ahí, ¿sabes? Y, bueno, es que es como si estuviera quitando puntos por ninguna _razón_, excepto por mi aparente atractivo, y no habría ninguna lógica en ello.

Lo que tengo que hacer

**8.50 AM**

_¡NADA ES SAGRADO NUNCA MÁS!_

Te lo pregunto. Libreta, solo… _explícame esto._ Olvida tu estado inanimado y por un segundo haz crecerte algún tipo de cerebro para responderme la pregunta que resulta que ya sé la respuesta también pero bueno perdón estoy un poco perturbada ahora mismo y después de que te cuente el por qué creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que tengo todo el derecho de estarlo de hecho merezco el derecho de estar perturbada hace ya tiempo así que puedo empezar a ejercerlo ya porque Libreta todo el mundo, _todo el mundo _se volvería loco si tuviera que pasar por lo que yo he pasado por lo que todo lo demás _BASTA_.

… Ejem.

Acaba de visitarme Christopher. Sí, sí, es verdad. Aparentemente, _nada_ es sagrado. Ningún lugar es seguro. Estaba sentada aquí, albergando esperanzas de un mundo en que el chico no albergaba ninguna esperanza sobre mí, cuando, de repente – ahí estaba. Justo detrás de mí. Me dio dos golpecitos en el hombro. Me _tocó_ mi _hombro. _Probablemente fue la experiencia más emocionante de su vida – así de enfermo está, Libreta. Ha sobrepasado todos los niveles previos de enfermedad. Y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo salir de esta sin, ya sabes, tener que cometer un poco de homicidio y, potencialmente, meterme en unos cuantos problemas.

Puede que pregunte a Snape – ya sabes, como quién no quiere la cosa – cómo podría hacerlo. Quiero decir, matar a alguien sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Estoy segura de que lo ha hecho un montón de veces – es un mortífago, y, además, su mente es perfectamente es capaz de albergar esa clase de cosas diabólicas.

No. Estoy bromeando, ¿sabes? No creo que lo haga. (Lo de preguntarle a Snape, no lo de las cosas diabólicas- como ya sabemos, esto último es totalmente verdadero.) No voy a matar a Christopher. Eso estaría mal.

Pero no es que no lo merezca, al menos un poco.

¿Dónde estaba?

Ah, sí.

Me dio dos golpecitos en el hombro.

(Escalofrío.)

Chillé, me giré, chillé, cerré de un golpe la libreta, y volví a chillar. En ese orden. La cosa es que episodios psicóticos como ese son naturales en mí – pensarás que eso fue bastante para que el chico se fuera. Cualquier otro estudiante hubiera abierto los ojos, aterrorizados, y hubieran mascullado cualquier escusa antes de darse la vuelta y bajar corriendo todos los doscientos sesenta y tres escalones. Lo sé porque me ha pasado antes. Solo una o dos veces. Y – y, bueno, ¡te reto a leerte un thriller de Moira K. Mockridge y no saltar a la mínima! No solo hace novelas románticas, ¿sabes? A veces, puede llegar a ser bastante espeluznante, Moira K. Mockridge puede, y ¡no deberías meterte con una persona cuando está en medio de la escena clímax de la novela! De verdad. Es de sentido común. Puede que lo escriba en una de las notas de Binns – ya sabes, junto con lo del bacon.

De todas maneras.

Christopher me miró con su especie de sonrisa despreocupada, como si ver a su profesora chillar no fuera para nada perturbador, sino, de hecho, bastante agradable. Es el tipo de sonrisa que normalmente esbozas cuando ves un ballet particularmente bonito, o disfrutas de un sundae en Florean Fortescue, o alguna cosa por el estilo. Claramente o está bastante prendado de mí, o es un psicópata. Probablemente, ambos.

Y entonces, bueno, me llevó unos segundos preguntarme si el chico estaba realmente ahí, o mi alocada y frenética mente se lo había inventado, a lo tragedia de Shakespeare. (Estoy empezando a compartir rasgos con Macbeth. Algo me dice que esto tendría que preocuparme.) Y, bueno, no puedes estar totalmente seguro que algo está ahí, hasta que no lo tocas, ¿no?

Comprendo ahora que fue muy estúpido. Fue claramente culpa de una fuerza superior que me empujaba a un pozo de miseria más hondo y tenebroso. Pero… pero, bueno, _ya sabes_. ¡Fue una especie de instinto!

Así que me las apañe para de alguna manera… poner mi mano encima de su torso. Un poco tentador, ¡y no me mires de la manera que me estarías mirando si tuvieras la habilidad de mirarme, Libreta! Hasta donde sé, mi mano había ido a él, lo cual es la confirmación de lo loca que estoy.

No obstante, estaba compacto, y… bueno, un poco musculado. PERO NO ME IMPORTA, ASÍ QUE NO DES IDEAS. ¡Solo me estoy limitando a documentar los hechos que ocurrieron! _Eso es todo._

Y – ¿sabes esos momentos en los que todo parece ir más lento, solo para que puedas ver lo entera e irreversiblemente horrible que es la situación en la que estás metida? Pues, normalmente, este tipo de cosas me suelen ocurrir solo cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy seduciendo sin querer a Snape, o cuando estoy dirigiendo mis labios a los labios de un elfo doméstico. Pero este – este momento aparentemente merecido, porqué ahí estábamos, yo con mi mano en su pecho y él mirándome bastante sobrecogido y su corazón a punto de estallar (lo sé, ya que tenía mi mano encima de él, y todo eso), fue el tipo de cosa que sé que recordaré hasta que tenga ciento veintiséis años y viva en la miseria con 19 gatos y sin ningún recuerdo de los maravillosos momentos que habré pasado en mi vida. (Porque pasará alguna cosa maravillosa en algún punto de estos 95 años que aún me quedan, ¿verdad? ¿Al menos una cosa maravillosa? ¿Por favor? ¿Y al menos, algo agradable? Me conformo con algo agradable.) Y no tenga ni idea de que me llamo Auriga, o ni de que fui una vez la novelista romántica más aclamada del mundo mágico. Y tampoco me acordaré de esos dos fantásticos meses que pasé en compañía de Gilderoy Lockhart en las Bermudas. (Calla.) Pero, aunque haya olvidado todo esto, todavía recordaré, con absoluta claridad, el día en que accidentalmente toqué a un estudiante de 16 años solo para asegurarme que no fuera un fantasma, como la loca de Lady Macbeth hubiera hecho.

Bueno, después de los veintiséis años que pareció durar ese momento, finalmente recuperé la capacidad de moverme otra vez, y quité la mano de ahí tan rápidamente como pude. Pareció bastante decepcionado. Ugh. _UGH._

"Oh," Fui capaz de pronunciar, sonando lo más despreocupadamente posible. "Christopher. Hola. Me has… asustado."

"Lo siento." me dijo, pero de la manera que realmente significaba: "¿Lo siento? ¡Hah! ¡Mi profesora me ha puesto las manos encima! Así que me quiere."

Soy un genio cuando se trata de descifrar el subtexto.

De todas maneras, elegí no reconocer el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Así pues, continué hablando, de la forma más profesional que pude, considerando que en esos momentos, probablemente, lo único que quería era deshacerse de mi camisa.

"No… pasa nada." Jaj. ¡Casi nada! "¿Qué querías?"

La palabra "querer" cuando en el aire hay una sobrecarga de una no-querida tensión sexual, no es exactamente apropiada. Me lo apunto para el futuro.

Me miró unos momentos, de manera que podía con exactitud abrumadora interpretar la respuesta a la pregunta, antes de ponerse sus manos en sus bolsillos de manera casual, y decir: "Tengo problemas en la asignatura."

"¿De verdad?" dije, pero de manera que de hecho quería decir "¡Bueno, estúpido criajo, por el amor de dios, pues para de pensar cosas inapropiadas sobre mí, y pon un poco de atención!"

Sus habilidades para descifrar el subtexto deben ser bastante ínfimas, en comparación con las mías, porque asintió un poco la cabeza seriamente y dijo: "Oh, sí, tengo problemas en entender los mapas estelares."

Lo cual fue una excusa bastante pobre. Incluso un loco inapropiadamente enamorado debería inventarse algo mejor que eso.

"Bueno" dije lo más condecentemente que pude. "verás, Christopher, miras por el telescopio, y entonces marcas en el mapa lo que ves. Creo que no lo encontrarás tan difícil."

Y en ese momento me sentí realmente bien – es muy satisfaciente ser un poco mala con el chico. Después de todo, se lo merecía.

Pero entonces, sin parecer ni siquiera un poco desanimado, continuó "¿Sabes? Creo que lo comprendería mejor si me lo enseñaras algún día."

Nunca he caído en un pozo sin fondo tan hondo, considerando que me estaban acosando sexualmente, y todo eso. Y ni siquiera era excitante, como con Snape. No es que crea que cuando Snape me acosa sexualmente es excitante. Y tampoco es como si me estuviera acosando sexualmente cada día. Es solo que… que "Si fuera tú, no diría eso." comenté sin piedad. Y fue espantoso. Ni lo dudes, Libreta. Eso fue aún más espantoso.

Comprensiblemente, supongo.

"Nos vemos en clase." acabé profesionalmente.

"Pensaba que quizás aprendería más si me lo enseñaras en clases particulares" replicó sin ningún pequeñísimo atisbo de perturbación.

No estoy segura de poder describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Incluso el pozo sin fondo no le haría justicia. Fue, creo, algo entre #&#(&#( . y una pizca generosa de "ughs" y "iiws". Ya sabes, para aliviar la abstracción de la situación un poco, y eso.

"No estoy segura de que eso vaya a ser posible, Señor Goldstein" le solté secamente, sintiéndome un poco MacGonagall-esca. Fue algo vigorizante. Nunca les hablo tan secamente a mis estudiantes, y casi nunca hago lo del apellido. Me pareció un poco cruel. Pero, oh, estaba decidida a ser cruel. Hubiera podido tirarlo por las escaleras ese mismo momento si hubiera encontrado la manera de hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no?" Me miró, abriendo los ojos con una expresión bastante Lockhariana, y en ese momento, no me dejé impresionar. Ni siquiera un "ooh, estaría realmente emocionada si tuviera 16 años". De hecho estaba bastante… ofendida. O muy ofendida. Por qué,… porque Gilderoy Lockhart es modesto y encantador y ha hecho cosas muy importantes, ¡y ese chiquillo estúpido de moral muy cuestionable tenía el valor de parecérsele un poco! Y déjame añadir, Libreta, que algo en esta revelación desencadenó una furia que nunca había conocido. Porque una cosa es volverme loca, pero otra muy diferente es insultar a Gilderoy Lockhart.

(Soy tan buena. Si las cosas no funcionan con Algernon, el destino nos unirá de algún modo. No es que quiera que las cosas no funcionen con Algernon. Es solo que Gilderoy parece un plan secundario muy bueno. Apuesto que a mi madre le encantará, y tampoco podrá dudar de su existencia, como estoy segura que lo hace con Algernon. Una no puede inventarse a Gilderoy Lockhart. Así que, toma ya.)

Así que dije – o bueno chillé un poco, "¡Por qué _lo digo yo_!"

Parpadeó, y por un momento pensé que en ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo loca que estoy.

Pero no fue el caso.

"Supongo que está bien, entonces." dijo finalmente, de manera natural. "Solo quería tener mejores notas en clase. Porque, bueno, mi madre – está bastante enferma, y… no estoy seguro si podrá…" hizo una pausa trágica – como si estuviera dando paso a los ángeles para que le lloraran, o algo así – antes de continuar "Bueno, de todas maneras. Ella… ella siempre ha querido que saque buenas notas, ¿Sabes?" forzó una sonrisa apesadumbrada. "Para hacerla orgullosa."

Ahora, estoy 66.7% segura de que fueron todo tonterías, Libreta, pero… bueno, en ese momento no lo estaba, y no quería ser la única razón por la que su madre moribunda no tuviera que estar orgullosa de él. Me parecía bastante cruel.

No tan cruel como flirtear libidinosamente con una mujer una década y media mayor que tu, pero… un poco.

Y entonces me miró, muy y muy melancólicamente, y empezó a irse y-

"Bueno."

Lo juro, tengo mil cuarenta y seis enfermedades mentales. No sé por qué me hago esto.

Se giró y me miró, y sus ojos brillaban y relucían, y…

"Gracias, profesora" dijo de manera "me estoy tragando mis lágrimas" antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

¿Por qué tienen que haber tantas escaleras? Tuve que sentarme y escuchar sus pasos hacerse más y más silenciosos, pero aún así tan odiosamente presentes, y reflexionar sobre el hecho de que entre mis mil cuarenta y seis enfermedades mentales había alguna que conllevaba un deseo impetuoso de infligirme toda la agonía del mundo a mí misma.

Y así es como Christopher Goldstein y yo, puede que también estemos saliendo.

**9.07 AM**

Bueno, no realmente.

Era broma.

**9.08 AM**

¿Qué? Lo _era_.

**9.09 AM**

Criatura detestable, ¿Tienes siempre que ponerme en entredicho? Incluso ni mi libreta inanimada, y casi-ni-existente, me puede soportar.

**9.10 AM**

Solo son las 9.10 de la mañana y de repente, he sentido la necesidad urgente de emborracharme hasta la saciedad.

A veces, no sé qué pensar de mi misma.

**13.16 PM**

Odio a Snape – en serio, le odio con todo mi corazón; no me malinterpretes – pero a veces, no le odio tanto.

Me he pasado la mañana no corrigiendo deberes (he desarrollado una ligera fobia – así que, demándame si quieres. En serio, estoy contemplando la posibilidad de nunca más corregirlos) y bebiéndome toda la cerveza de mantequilla que he conseguido robar de las cocinas de Hogwarts. Para que veas lo desesperada que estaba, fui capaz de enfrentarme a todos esos elfos domésticos de golpe. Y me miraron raro y murmuraron cosas enfadados, en una extraña tercera persona, pero me dieron la cerveza de mantequilla, y de momento mi piel no se ha puesto de ningún color extraño, y no me han crecido miembros nuevos, ni algo por el estilo, así que creo que ha estado bien. Puede que reconocieran la cruda y dura locura y la desesperación de mi mirada, y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba lo más angustiada que es posible estar, y simplemente no había razón para alargar la agonía.

Así que, cuando ha llegado la hora de comer, estaba un poco contentilla (un poco. La cerveza de mantequilla solo proporciona a los humanos un reconfortante sentimiento cálido y ensoñador, pero mi sistema tolera muy poco el alcohol) y me sentía un poco temeraria y solitaria. ¿Para próximas veces? Recordar que no es la perfecta combinación. Llegué a la conclusión de que quería hablar con alguien: pero, no con Algernon, ya que por un lado no quería que me viese como estaba, y por otro, estaba fuera, haciendo cosas importantes, cosas del tipo mundo-de-la-moda-mágica. Tampoco quería hablar con Victoria ya que me pediría saber lo que estaba pasando, y entonces se hubiera reído de mí sin vergüenza alguna. La compasión no es su punto más fuerte. Tampoco con Wimmy, ya que uno no debería intentar restablecer el contacto con un elfo doméstico al que has rechazado, aunque, al principio, estuve considerando hacer las paces con él. Sí. Estaba así de mal.

Así que final e inevitablemente – acabé pensando en Snape.

(Atención al "final". Y también al "inevitablemente".)

Llegué a las mazmorras, abrí la puerta y posé mi mirada en él, que estaba ordenando unos ingredientes de pociones en un armario; quería romper a llorar.

(Recuerda, era culpa de la cerveza de mantequilla).

"Hola" dije, en una clase de medio sollozo patético.

Supongo que debió ser alarmante, ya que dejó caer una botella pequeña de vidrio de algo que inmediatamente se quemó y dejó un agujero en el suelo. Después de maldecir un poco en voz baja, se volvió hacia mí, sin pizca de emoción.

Por supuesto, eso me comunicó el más que angustiante mensaje de que nadie quería saber nada de mí, y las ganas de llorar se multiplicaron. Lo cual no fue nada conveniente.

"Auriga" dijo secamente, con una potencial mirada de suficiencia peligrosamente invadiendo su cara. "¿A qué se debe… este placer?"

Exceptuando, claro, que lo dijo de la forma tan encantadora de siempre, que te hace sentir tan confortable como caer en el pozo sin fondo que mencioné anteriormente. Bueno, probablemente un poco menos.

Y déjame añadir, Libreta, que no estaba de humor para aguantar su sarcasmo. Estaba emocionalmente muy angustiada, y muy abrumada por la necesidad de algo de vino. Así que, me importó poco si quería o no escucharme.

"Mi vida es terrible" anuncié, hundiéndome en una de las mesas y casi volcando un calderón de repuesto. Él, predeciblemente, me miró enfadado como si le hubiera gustado más gritarme cuatro cosas e irse para nunca más volver. O colgarme del techo de mis uñas. O algo así.

En vez de eso me miró un momento antes de suspirar con dureza y cerrar sus ojos, como si estuviera rezando a… cualquier cosa todopoderosa y siniestra que crea, y que no tengo ganas de saber.

Y solo para molestarle un poco más, inocentemente añadí, "¿No quieres saber por qué?"

"No" me respondió rápidamente.

Bueno,_ en serio_.

"Te lo diré de todas formas."

"Yupi" dijo con cara inexpresiva de forma que sonó tan sarcástico que no pude ni burlarme de él por usar la palabra "yupi". Entonces volvió su atención al armario y al nuevo agujero en el suelo.

"¿Sabes Christopher Goldstein, no?" le pregunté, pensando que era tan buen lugar como cualquiera para empezar mi historia de tragedia y aflicción.

Murmuró algo que hizo que el suelo volviera a su estado previo y que los trozos de vidrio desaparecieran, pero, aparte de eso, mi aparentemente pregunta no valía ser contestada.

Decidida a no ser disuadida por eso, continué. "Bueno, pues yo sí. Y está enamorado de mí."

Se rió bruscamente ante esto, pero no se giró. Lo cual encontré bastante molesto ya que cuando alguien se está burlando de ti lo mínimo que piensas que puede hacer es hacerlo en tu cara, ¿no? Pero no Snape. Oh, no. Claro que no. Sería algo demasiado cortés para ni siquiera contemplarlo.

"¿Qué?" pregunté a la defensiva.

"Impresionante, Auriga" respondió sardónicamente, en vez de molestarse en cotestar mi pregunta. "Digno de Nabokov."

No le respondí nada- principalmente porque no tenía ni idea de quién era Nabokov – y, continué con lo mío.

"Lo está, ¿sabes? Pasa notas sobre mí a sus amigos." Me crucé de brazos, indignada por ninguna razón en particular. Y entonces, porqué de repente parecía bastante necesario, añadí: "Va diciendo que no querría sacarme de la cama"

Otra botella fue directamente al suelo. La habitación entera se volvió de un detestable color fucsia por unos momentos antes de volver a su estado original.

"Eso es lo que dijo" dije; mi mente no estaba precisamente clara en ese momento, y me pareció ser una respuesta perfectamente adecuada, llegados a este punto de la conversación. "Y ahora – _ahora_ está actuando como un sórdido criajo, inventándose historias sobre su madre moribunda para que yo le de clases privadas, durante las cuales sin lugar a dudas intentará seducirme."

Personalmente, creí que ese era un punto y final bastante dramático. No obstante, Snape no compartía este punto de vista – ni siquiera se volvió.

_En serio_.

"¿No vas a decir algo?" le pedí, un poco ofendida, ya que le había abierto mi corazón y ni siquiera era lo bastante cortés como para reírse un poco de mí.

"Eres rematadamente ridícula." respondió sin casi alterar la voz.

Lo que era, tristemente, exactamente lo que quería oír. De veras – tan pronto lo dijo, me sentí diez veces mejor. Ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de inventarme alguna excusa para explicarle porqué necesitaba estar en su dormitorio para robarle una botella de firewhisky.

Ni siquiera quiero saber por qué tuvo este efecto tan particular. Supongo que fue porque me he acostumbrado tanto a sus insultos que resultan hasta confortantes.

Lo cual es realmente la confirmación de que de hecho _soy_ rematadamente ridícula. Pero no quiero pensar más en esto.

Así que, sintiéndome considerablemente mejor, le agradecí y me fui. El "gracias" aparentemente fue un poco inesperado, supongo, ya que cuando marché, oí el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose contra el suelo otra vez. Esta vez fue acompañado por un olor muy fuerte de algo que recordaba al algodón de azúcar, lo cual ni siquiera voy pensar en ello. No creo que mi mente pueda procesar ahora mismo las posibilidades por las que quiere tener algo que huela al algodón de azúcar…

Puede que mañana me sienta mejor y pueda apreciarlo por su valor cómico y su potencial para chantaje, y conspirar un poco con Victoria.

Jej. Jej.

**13.32 PM**

Y supongo que debería también mirar lo de Nabokov. Solo por tener más conocimientos, y eso.

**1.34 PM**

Bueno, esto es bastante previsible. Nabokov escribió un libro sobre un viejo profesor loco que se enamoró de su ninfa e hijastra de 12 años. Y apuesto a que disfrutó durante todo el proceso.

_Ugh._

Maldito sea él y sus inteligentes alusiones literarias.

**13.35 PM**

Y además, Christopher no tiene doce, ¡tiene dieciséis! lo cual, sin lugar a dudas, es bastante menos enfermizo. Y no es como si-

… no voy a pensar más en ello.

**13.36 PM**

De verdad.

**13.37 PM**

La próxima vez que lo vea, maldita sea si no tiro otra taza de café en su dirección.


	18. Solteraporelección Parte I

**NDLT**: Uff…veréis, sé que me vais a matar un poco, pero… lo de las dos semanas lo dije antes de saber que el capítulo tenía no 10, ni 12 (que es lo normal), ni tampoco 18 (que es un capítulo largo) ¡¡¡¡sino 32 páginas!!!!

Y tengo exámenes esta semana, y más me valdría ponerme a estudiar un poquitín. Pero bueno, el hecho es que os prometí actualizar con otro capítulo durante los próximos 15 días, y, vale, he apurado un poco el tiempo…, así que…

Haremos una cosa, ¿vale? Vamos a dividir el capítulo en dos partes. Os paso la parte número uno del capítulo 18: Soltera-por-elección… y dentro de otros… pongamos, 15 días, ¡¡¡¡os tendré preparada la segunda!!!!

ujajaja, si esqueee… soy buena… ^^

De todas maneras, espero que disfrutéis de la primera parte del capítulo. La verdad, es que… simplemente, me encanta.

Sobre todo lo de "amor de juventud",…. xDDDD!

En fin, no adelanto cosas.

Leed.

Y comentad!!!! :D

p.d.: ¡por cierto! a modo de anécdota (si estáis ansiosos/as por el capítulo pasaros este posdata… y luego lo leéis, don't worry! ^^) este capítulo lo escribió la autora justo antes de que saliera el 6º libro de Harry Potter, temiéndose de que quizás Rowling hubiera dado al personaje de Sinsitra un poco más de vidilla… pero… como todos sabéis, nada más lejos de la realidad… Al que le iba a dar un poco más de vidilla era a otro que yo me sé (ejem, Snape, ejem)

De todos modos, en una noche de insomnio… escribió estas 32 páginas (las 14 primeras traducidas aquí… xD), para que si Rowling le había dado por escribir sobre Sinistra, al menos ella habría avanzado un poco-mucho de su ff.

Lalala… anécdota contada. ¿No os parece increíble? Como antes de salir el 6º libro esta mujer supo retratar taaan y taaan bien a Snape. No dejo de maravillarme.

Bueno, no me enrollo más, que sino…

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 18.1-**

**Jueves 28 de noviembre de 1991**

**San Mungo**

**4.25 AM**

De acuerdo. Ya está. Se acabó. En serio. Se…_acabó. _Renuncio a los hombres.

¿Sabes? No creo que renuncie a ellos. Eso implicaría hacer algo que puede resultar un poco difícil. Y después de lo que ha pasado, este no debería ser el caso.

Así que se acabó. De cierto modo, me retiro. De todas maneras, ¿por qué siempre he tenido tan romantizada la idea del romance? ¡Es todo basura!

Ya está. Soy oficialmente una solterona. Una soltera-por-elección.

O, si me encuentro profunda y desesperadamente sola, posiblemente una lesbiana.

Pero probablemente no.

¡Pero abajo los hombres! ¡Nunca más!, y créeme, Libreta, ¡estoy bastante segura de esto!

**4.29 AM**

Aunque, permíteme un momento de optimismo (no te preocupes, no durará demasiado), el doctor me acaba de decir que la columna de Algernon seguramente se curará bastante bien.

Lo que supongo que es algo bueno.

Aunque– y eso te extrañará tanto como a mí –ahora mismo estoy bastante enfadada con él.

De hecho, creo que debería haberle dejado hace tiempo.

Me pregunto si eso significa que tendríamos que dejarnos de ver durante una temporada.

**4.30 AM**

Si no, ¿Cómo exactamente voy a explicarle todo eso de renunciar a los hombres?

**4.31 AM**

Bueno, supongo que si las cosas se ponen difíciles, podría mencionar la parte de posiblemente ser lesbiana. Supongo que nada disgusta más a un hombre que la imagen mental de su novia liándose con otra mujer.

**4.32 AM**

… o puede que no.

**4.35 AM**

En cualquier caso, cuando se despierte, _hemos acabado_.

Eso si no lo estamos ya.

Pero lo que es realmente importante aquí es

**4.36 AM**

Un niño pequeño, acompañado por su madre, con un brazo de más que le salía por la cabeza, ha pasado por mi lado y ha roto a llorar. Tenía unos dos años y aún no debía hablar muy bien, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que he oído perfectamente las palabras "¡qué asco de monstruo!"

Bueno, pues… ¡perdóname, mocoso! ¡_No _has pasado por lo que _yo_ he pasado! ¡Estas últimas doce horas hubieran sido suficientes para horrorizarte de por vida, a pesar del hecho de que los elfos domésticos solo jugasen un papel secundario! Así que ¿qué pasa si no he tenido tiempo de preocuparme de mi pelo durante las pasadas veinticuatro horas? ¡Hay cosas más importantes!

Ooh, me juego lo que quieras que acabará en Slytherin.

… y además, de verdad, ¡no es quién para juzgar nada! ¡Tiene un maldito _brazo_ que le sale de la _cabeza_! ¡Eso sí que es bastante monstruoso!

Sin mencionar asqueroso.

¡Puaj!

Pequeño gilipollas.

**4.38 AM**

Lo decía de forma amable. En serio. Quiero decir, entiendo que insultar a niños que acaban de salir de la cuna no está muy moralmente aceptado, bajo circunstancias normales. Pero ¿estoy yo normalmente bajo circunstancias normales? ¿Mi vida es alguna vez _normal_?

¡Reflexiona sobre eso, poder superior que pareces querer torturarme!

Y, er, por favor no me envíes al infierno, si no es mucha molestia.

En realidad me gustan los niños. De veras, bastante. No tanto como los perritos, pero…

**4.39 AM**

Er, de acuerdo, puede que vaya a echarme un vistazo al lavabo. A ponerme un poco de agua fresca en la cara. Para despejarme.

Hablando de despejarme, me pregunto si tendrán café.

Ohhh, suena fantástico. Ahora mismo no puedo ni pensar.

Puede que vaya en busca de la cafetería después de ir al lavabo.

**San Mungo – Lavabo**

**4.47 AM**

Oh, dios. Tiene razón. Soy un asco de monstruo.

Uno no debería, en nombre de todo lo que es bueno y verdadero en este mundo, mirarse al espejo y temer a su propio reflejo tanto como ahora mismo le temo yo.

Bueno, pues. Es oficial. Tengo la absoluta e incontrovertible necesidad de ahogarme en una taza de café.

O puede que en uno de los lavabos.

**4.49 AM**

Me he decantado por la taza de café, después de llegar a la lógica conclusión de que probablemente sabe un poco mejor.

**San Mungo – cafetería**

**5.01 AM**

¡Puaj! Vale, puede que el café no sepa mejor. Quiero decir, no voy a volver al lavabo para compararlo, pero… _en serio_. ¿No es probable que gente que ha sufrido sucesos traumáticos vengan aquí? Imagínate que a tu madre le han diagnosticado un caso incurable de scrofungulus o que tu marido ha quedado muy malherido a causa de una pelea con una mandrágora. Lo mínimo que podrían hacer sería proporcionarte un café decente.

_De verdad_. A veces pienso que el mundo entero va en contra mío.

No sería ni capaz de tirar esto a Snape.

**San Mungo – En una despensa pequeña y acogedora.**

**5.18 PM**

Niego oficialmente mi afirmación anterior.

No es que quiera decir que quisiera tirárselo de buenas a primeras. Quiero decir, no es como si estuviéramos solos en la sala de profesores. Estamos en un _sitio público_. Un sitio público donde este tipo de violencia probablemente esté condenada.

Pero, bueno, a veces, hay poco que puedas hacer.

¡Quiero decir, de veras! ¡Qué cara que tiene! Mi novio (¿o ex novio? Sí, de acuerdo, tengo que comprobarlo) está sufriendo las agonías de una _columna vertebral_ rota, mientras que él solo tiene unas cuantas heridas superficiales, y ¿tiene que enfadarse conmigo? ¿Cómo si todo fuera por mi culpa?

Bueno, pues, ¡esto no funcionará ahora! Todos sabemos quién tuvo la culpa, y ciertamente, no fui yo. Mayoritariamente. De hecho, es por culpa total y enteramente de Snape.

Casi.

Probablemente.

Y aún ha tenido el valor de entrar hecho una furia, todo disgustado y gilipollas, y más allá de toda mortal comprensión, se ha sentado en el asiento que había a mi lado y me ha susurrado, "Espero ahora que estés contenta, Auriga."

_En serio._ Probablemente debí haberme deshecho del café antes de convertirlo imperceptible pero innegablemente en un arma de destrucción total.

Pero, supongo que no soy nada buena cuando tengo que hacer cosas como esas.

Así que, en vez de eso, me lo miré incrédulamente durante un momento antes de replicarle "¿Podría _saber_ de lo que estás hablando?"

"Oh, creo que ya lo sabes." me respondió suavemente, y por un momento albergué el impulso de darle un puñetazo en toda la nariz. Se me pasó rápidamente, por supuesto, pero tenía que haber sido un poco más irritante, además, ¿dos narices rotas en menos de veinticuatro horas? Justo el tipo de cosa que haría de alguien muy desafortunado, pero bastante adecuado si se trataba de Snape. No obstante, fui capaz de mantener la compostura.

Erm, casi. Llegados a ese punto mi subconsciente era plenamente consciente de que tenía un café en las manos, pero, en serio, hasta entonces, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que no paraba de darle sorbos compulsivamente.

Claramente subestimo mi propia capacidad de fuerza y ferocidad.

"Después de todo, solo puedo imaginar lo emocionante – " (mirada de suficiencia) "– que debe ser para ti."

Le odio cuando hace esto. Y, ya sabes, me juego lo que sea a que él sabe perfectamente que le odio cuando hace esto. Con sus interminables pausas de indiferencia, y el hecho de que normalmente las utiliza con palabras como "emocionante" y "deseos" son como. _En serio_. Si no fuera un murciélago tan repugnante, sospecharía que mantiene una legión de mujeres pechugonas en sus mazmorras, y que en sus días libres practica con ellas para que su destreza sexual sea extraordinaria.

Snape con un harem.

_Jaj._ Bueno, seguramente.

(Es totalmente sarcasmo. Si no conozco ninguna mujer que demuestra un poco de interés en él, déjate estar de legiones. De todos modos, ¿Cuántas mujeres hay en una legión? Creo que debería saberlo. Bueno – muchas, ¡eso es lo que sé! Y ciertamente, es suficiente.)

En todo caso, todo esto no pasó exactamente por mi cabeza antes de responderle, o a lo mejor lo hizo tan rápido que no pude cogerlo todo. Como la parte de las pechugonas, que sin duda me hubiera descolocado un poco.

En vez de eso, casi mecánicamente, le repliqué: "¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?"

Sonrió, con esa especie de sonrisa enfermiza, retorcida, "me-deleito-con-tu-sufrimiento" que le es tan característica. "Hombres cayendo de torres, columnas vertebrales hechas añicos, hechizos ilegales… todo a tu nombre. Supongo que en una mente tan caprichosa y ridícula como la tuya, debe ser la imagen de perfección." apuntó sobre-articulando las últimas tres palabras, para sin lugar a dudas, expresar que no aprobaba exactamente mi caprichosa ridiculez.

"Estás loco." le informé, tan fríamente como pude. Porqué, déjame decir, Libreta, que no hay nada _romántico_ en lo que ha pasado. Y no he disfrutado nada de nada. Mi pelo está horrible y mi novio – ex novio – probablemente no hubiera vuelto a andar si hubiésemos ido a un hospital Muggle, ¡y todo ha sido extremadamente desagradable! Nada romántico. Puede que si hubiera estado más presentable, y Algernon me hubiera pedido que llamase a un médico roncamente, en un susurro desesperado repleto de amor, y Christopher se hubiera muerto en algún punto de todo el proceso, y si Snape hubiera _finalmente_ reconocido su inoportuna – borra eso – su más que esperada desaparición…

Bueno, entonces hubiera sido más bonito. Y un poco más agradable. _Un poco_, recuerda.

Pero no iba a explicarle todo eso a Snape.

"¿De verdad?" inquirió, de manera que realmente significaba "_au contraire_, oh, compañera mía de enfermedad mental" excepto… bueno, no exactamente ya que Snape nunca diría algo así. Deja de mirarme así. O… deja de no mirarme así porque no me estás mirando, pero puedo decirte como estarías mirándome si tuvieras ojos, pero no los tienes, así que… _para_.

Er.

La cosa es que necesito desesperadamente dormir un poco, y mi café ahora está repartido entre la pared de la cafetería y el nuevo empapado profesor de pociones, y me da un poco de vergüenza ir a buscar más.

Así que puede que me altere un poco. Temporalmente. Comprensiblemente. Cállate.

"Sí" dije, de forma que venía a significar que no había forma de refutar lo que había dicho, y que, sin embargo, acabó sonando enfurruñado. "Chiflado."

"… ¿Chiflado?" dijo delicadamente. Y oírle decirlo así me hizo pensar en que posiblemente fuera yo la que me había vuelto chiflada. Lo cual no es cierto. Es él. Es todo él. Es solo que además de ser un chiflado también es malvado, y puede engañarte y hacerte pensar que la chiflada has sido tú durante todo el tiempo.

… De acuerdo, así que la elección de la palabra no fue del todo efectiva.

Pero ya hemos hablado de la privación de sueño. Dejémoslo ahí.

Me pareció bastante adecuado antes de decirlo en voz alta.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir" dije impacientemente, sin querer más de sus manipulaciones mentales malvadas-chifladas.

"Rara vez."

¿Cómo puede parecer siempre tan tranquilo y perspicaz? Me juego a que se toma pociones para eso; no puede ser natural. Y, bueno, si _de veras_ se tomase pociones para eso, sería bastante innatural y un poco vergonzoso. I bastante consolante. Así que creo que voy a creer en esta teoría durante un tiempo.

"Bueno, pues no lo he disfrutado" finalmente le informé enfadada. "Y deberías saberlo, gilipollas estúpido." (Solo por qué lo encontré muy, muy necesario.)

"Ah, sí" acordó Snape, de una manera que no estaba acordando nada, por supuesto, solo aprovechaba la oportunidad para mostrar sus dotes de sarcasmo. "De verdad, Auriga, ahora veo mi error. ¿Cómo he podido atreverme a sospechar de ti sobre algo tan… superficial?"

"Odio cuando haces esas pausas" le dije, sintiéndome muy apesadumbrada de repente.

Y, como si no lo supiera (gilipollas), se quedó quieto durante unos segundos lanzándome una mirada de encantador y desdeñoso desconcierto, de las que ya ha hecho todo un arte.

"¿Qué?"

"Da igual." refunfuñé

Y entonces estuvimos sentados un rato, yo sosteniendo mi café, inconsciente de que en unos minutos causaría una inimaginable confusión, y él haciéndose sonrisas de suficiencia a sí mismo, y, ocasionalmente, lanzándome miradas de disgusto.

Fue extrañamente reconfortante.

(Pero solo porque la falta de sueño vuelve loca a Auriga. Recuérdalo.)

Aunque, claramente, es el tipo de cosa que es demasiado extraña para que dure mucho, y antes de que me diese cuenta, me encontré preguntándole, de manera tímida y retraída, "¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

Estaba en medio de una sonrisa de suficiencia, y la sonrisa se congeló en su cara unos segundos antes de marcharse, de manera que casi parecía que le había entrado un ataque de pánico, "¿Hacer el qué?"

"Ya sabes…" Y lo dije, claro está, suponiendo que de hecho lo sabía. Y no era una suposición idiota – quiero decir, había estado ahí todo el rato, ¿no? Su cara estaba llena de arañazos y uno de sus dedos aún estaba un poco torcido (por ser empujado hacia atrás, y eso…supongo) y, bueno, tendrías que ser un poco idiota para no saber de lo que estaba hablando.

Pero, aparentemente, es idiota. Sorpresa, sorpresa.

"Si lo supiera, Auriga, se supondría que entonces no me hubiera molestado a preguntar." me recordó irritado.

"En serio, Severus" le repliqué, sin casi alterar la voz, asumiendo que no él era el único que podía utilizar el nombre de pila de forma mordaz, "incluso _yo_ sé que uno no se puede rasguñar tanto, romperse los dedos, y entonces olvidarse de por qué."

"Me pregunto por qué estás centrando tu atención en esto, mientras tu amado está agonizando." se dio unos segundos para sonreírse a sí mismo, como si le gustara un poco más de lo que debería el hecho de que Algernon estuviera agonizando. (Qué sorprendente es verle actuar de forma enfermiza y sardónica. De veras, nunca lo hubiera esperado. Este hombre es una caja de sorpresas. Seguro.)

"Sí, bueno, ha sido un poco idiota," le dije fríamente, pensando que probablemente no era buena idea actuar como si aún fuera mi amado con Snape, y después ir y cortar con él una hora después. (Lo cual aún no he hecho, pero lo voy a hacer. En serio.)

Podría decirse que iba a decir algo mordaz para burlarse de cómo de horrible era escucharme hablar de ese modo de mi único y verdadero amor, o alguna basura como esa, así que para sentirme más segura añadí, "Aunque no tan idiota como otros"

"Sí" replicó Snape impertérrito, "Goldstein estuvo un poco detestable; si no le quitas al menos veinte puntos por las acciones de la noche pasada, entonces me temo que lo tendré que hacer yo mismo. Supongo que no te importará."

"No es en quién pensaba."

"Entonces, dime, Auriga, ¿de quién hablabas?" inquirió en un tono que era muy amable de informarme de que no le importaba nada.

De veras, no sé cómo lo hace. Si pasase tanto tiempo sin importarme las cosas, sería un caso más perdido que ahora, que me importan las cosas unas mil veces más de lo normal.

"¡Tú!" dije, pensando que no iba a mejorar las cosas y que sería mejor ir al grano. Desafortunadamente, la falta de sueño y el café tan terrible y mis nervios fuera de control dieron resultado… y, bueno, _chillar_ puede parecer una descripción un poco discordante, pero, vale, conseguimos captar la atención de toda la sala.

¡Pero por un momento! Y además, había un silencio sepulcral ahí dentro. Si una aguja se hubiera caído hubiera generado la misma cantidad de atención.

Snape, naturalmente, no pudo ni llegar a comprender ese tipo de razonamiento, y por eso, aparentemente pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarme una sonrisa de suficiencia del tipo "eres una desgracia para la sociedad; ¿no ves? todo el mundo piensa lo mismo"

"Vaya, vaya, Auriga" dijo, muy calmadamente, y sus ojos brillaron de esa manera que siempre hacen cuando se siente particularmente malevolente. "_estás_ poniéndote un poco en evidencia, ¿no?"

"Oh, cállate" le ordené, sintiéndome un poco cansada de él. Quiero decir, en serio, Libreta, imagínatelo: tuve que sentarme con él, sabiendo perfectamente que él _era_ una de las principales razones por las que estábamos ahí, pero ¿sentía él el más leve remordimiento? Claro que no. Oh, no. Todo era culpa de Auriga, ¡aunque no hiciera _nada_! Lo máximo que hizo fue querer una relación normal y funcional, o al menos un poco de romance en su vida. ¿De verdad que eso es tan y tan malo?

Auriga –

Er, me he dado cuenta de que me estoy refiriendo a mi misma en tercera persona. Falta de sueño, no te olvides. Y enfadada. Y albergando pensamientos ansiosos de cafeína.

De todos modos, esto no significa que la primera persona no esté a mi alcance.

Así que, de todos modos. Tuve la necesidad de continuar, "No puedes continuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¡lo sabes! ¡Te _vi_! Vi como – " y ahí decidí que quizás era la oportunidad para bajar el tono de voz, aunque le odiara y todo eso. No quería enviarle derecho a Azcaban, o algo así, "_vi_ como le empujabas desde la Torre de Astronomía."

Snape arqueó una ceja, sin siquiera molestarse a lanzarme una sonrisa de suficiencia. Parecía como si no le valiera la pena; que inmediatamente reconocería la total demencia de mis acusaciones si le miraba lo suficiente para rendirme ante el poder de la ceja.

Jaj. ¡Seguro! Creo que tengo un poco más de fuerza interior.

"Lo hiciste," dije y le di un codazo para enfatizarlo. "Le tiraste y sé que lo hiciste, ¡así que no intentes negarlo, Severus Snape!"

Bueno, aparentemente, estaba tan ocupado canalizando todo su condescendiente escepticismo en la ceja que no pudo llegar a captar la parte de "no intentes negarlo".

"Felicidades, Auriga," dijo, sin la más mínima intención de felicitarme, sino de burlarse de mí "has sido capaz de sonar más loca de lo que jamás pensé que podrías – una hazaña, la verdad."

Y para ese entonces, Libreta, me había frustrado bastante.

"Bueno, puede que "suene loca", como has dicho, pero al menos no estoy siendo tan patética como tú" señalé enfadada. "Déjalo, no llegaremos a ningún lado. Tendrás algún tipo de explicación. ¡No puedes sonreírme con suficiencia todo el rato y hacer lo del tic en el ojo, hasta que olvide por completo todo el asunto! Quiero decir,_ mira._"

Y entonces hice algo que solo se explica por la falta de sueño que tenía, por que estaba emocionalmente vacía de vida, y era una solterona perpetua barra monstruo asqueroso que había sido traicionado por la única cosa constante en su vida – el brebaje con cafeína.

Sino no lo hubiera hecho. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Bueno, de acuerdo, puede que si estuviera borracha.

Pero no lo estaba, así que no veo qué relevancia puede tener esto ahora.

Solo que tiendo a… tocar a Snape más de lo habitual cuando se introduce un poco de alcohol en mi sistema.

Pero _no lo había_. Solo fatiga, mucho sufrimiento, y un pelo indescriptiblemente horroroso. (Un punto más arriba – o, bueno, supongo que abajo – de su estado usual, que he definido como "bastante horroroso"). Lo cual probablemente es el equivalente a varias copas de Firewhisky.

Me acerqué a él… y le rocé con mi dedo uno de los arañazos que tenía en la mejilla. ¡Para ningún propósito romántico! Créeme, Libreta, eso era lo último que había en mi mente. (Bueno, puede que no lo último. El nuevo affaire de Celestina Warbeck con el gaitero de las Brujas de Macbeth estaba, lo admito, mucho más por detrás. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor si hubiese centrado mi tiempo y energía en eso.)

No, no. Lo que había en mi mente era que eso era una _prueba_. Y, bueno, ¿los arañazos? ¡Eran la prueba del hecho de que había estado completamente involucrado en la lucha de anoche! ¡Una prueba irrebatible! Y pensé que si los tocaba, ya sabes, se daría cuenta…

Er, comprende esto, comprende que no era un buen partido para mí, deja ir un pequeño- grande suspiro de sufrimiento, y entonces dime qué es lo qué estaba pasando de verdad y con lo mínimo de sarcasmos.

FALTA DE SUEÑO, ¿de acuerdo? Y sí, me he dado cuenta de hasta dónde puede llegar una excusa. Pero… pero es verdad, por el amor de Merlín, y…es una buena excusa. No funciono bien sin dormir. O sin cafeína. Y ahora mismo no tengo ninguna de las dos. ¿Y estas cosas no son las que no se deberían tener en cuenta antes de hacer un juicio precipitado?

Bueno, sí. Puede que si eres razonable, tengas un alma, y eso.

Pero Snape no es razonable, aunque parezca que así sea (su mente es profunda y irreversiblemente retorcida; nadie lo ha visto tan de cerca como yo), y, lo de tener-un-alma, no hace falta ni discutirlo.

Bien. De acuerdo. Así que… ahí estábamos. Yo con mi dedo índice helado en su cara, él mirándome de forma que sugería que no era capaz ni de hacer una sonrisa de suficiencia, y una mujer claramente trastornada, sentada justo enfrente de nosotros, que nos susurraba cosas.

Para posponer el reavivamiento de la extrema agonía que conllevó todo el incidente de tocar a Snape, necesito un momento para remarcar lo que dijo la mujer mayor. Porque… _de veras._ Pongamos que tu (bueno, no tu_-tu_, obviamente, ya que ya hemos establecido el hecho de que no puedes ver) te encontrases con una bruja con el pelo horrible, que, como el que no quiere la cosa, toca la cara a uno que bien podría ser, como todos podríais suponer, un vampiro que ante el mero roce de los dedos de la bruja parece como si le fuera suficiente para vomitar hasta su primera papilla.

O, er… sangre. ¿Los vampiros vomitan? Porque si así fuera, eso destrozaría un poco la romántica imagen de la criatura de la noche. Quiero decir, si nos centramos en el oscuro romanticismo y crueldad de robar la vida de alguien para llenar sus venas, parece como si al menos lo mínimo que podrías hacer sería retenerla, ¿no?

… A veces sospecho que no debería serme permitido pensar.

Así que, en fin. ¿Por dónde iba? No estaba hablando de los vampiros, ¿no? Porque aunque tengan colmillos puntiagudos, y se puedan matar con estacas puntiagudas, no estoy muy segura de que automáticamente eso les asegure de que estuviera hablando de ellos. Ni que sea el punto más relevante de mi discurso. Ya que Snape no es un vampiro. No lo creo. Aunque a veces haya considerado esa posibilidad, cuando me miró fijamente a mi cuello, podría haberse explicado con multitud de explicaciones a cual más terrorífica.

A mí me gustaba Louis de _Entrevista con el Vampiro_. Ya sé que todo el mundo parece preferir a Lestat, pero hay algo más interesante en el hecho de que un vampiro pueda ser, bueno, técnicamente malvado pero a la vez ser tan extremadamente conmovedor. Y lo suficientemente generoso como para pasar su tiempo libre dando entrevistas cuando podría estar matando inocentes, o algo así.

Me pregunto si los vampiros reales son así. Nunca he conocido a ninguno. A no ser que Snape sea uno. Que no lo es, claro, porque lo he visto fuera durante el día, y le blandí una vez una cruz en su cara. Lo que abre más oportunidades para continuar yéndome por las ramas, pero, en serio, estoy un poco cansada de todo esto, así que supongo que continuará siendo un misterio. Tenemos un pasado demasiado largo y complicado, Snape y yo. Supongo que no desentonaríamos en una novela de Moira K. Mockridge. Especialmente si Snape fuera un vampiro de verdad. A Moira le encanta este tipo de cosas. Ooh, todavía me acuerdo de una de sus novelas en que una institutriz se enamora perdidamente de su empleado, que era muy majo, un hombre acomodado- que resultó ser un hombre lobo. Había una escena fantástica en la que ella tenía que proteger sus hijos para que no les mordiera y los convirtiera en esa cosa que él mismo detestaba. Dios mío, su don nunca deja de sorprenderme. Aunque en uno de los pasajes más, er, íntimos, se sobrepasó un poco con la bestialidad. Solo un poco. Pero a las chicas se les permite un poco de licencia creativa, ¿no? Y no voy a culpar a Moira solo porque tuviera pesadillas durante el mes y medio después de leérmelo. Desde mi punto de vista, consigue hacer de mí una persona más fuerte, ¡a la larga! ¡Todo mi ser ha sido moldeado por los libros de Moira K. Mockridge!

De acuerdo. Puede que no _todo_ mi ser. Por ejemplo, no mi ser psicótico, que-toca-a-Snape, que-besa-a-elfos-domésticos, que-seduce-a-Quirrell. Porque eso sería como insultarla.

Esto se ha reducido a un puro sin sentido, ¿no?

He descubierto que soy bastante buena en esto.

Así que, er, ¿por dónde iba?

Oh. Sí. Lo de tocar. Y Snape.

Ya sé porque me he ido de mujeres mayores a escenas de sexo muy peludas, para cambiar de tema.

_En fin_. Así que la mujer, estaba susurrando cosas del tipo "que parejita más mona". O que éramos la parejita más adorable que había visto, o algo así. Cuando en realidad éramos, de eso estoy segura, el retrato exacto de la psicosis, el agotamiento, y Todas Las Cosas Que No Deben Ser Nombradas Porque Dulces Estrellas, Imaginad Los Hijos Que Tendrían. (No es que lo haya hecho. Jaj. O, er, si lo he hecho, he llegado a la conclusión que gente con las características de mi pelo y la nariz de Snape no les debería ser permitido procrear.)

Sin embargo, Snape parecía extrañamente… poco impresionado. Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado siendo zarandeado por mí.

(Estoy bastante cansada para pensar si eso ha sonado sugerente o no; si lo suena, no significa nada. Porque Snape y yo nunca y iuk lo odio, muere Gilipollas muere, y toda esa retahíla tradicional de términos que estoy francamente demasiado cansada como para ahondar en ellas ahora mismo)

En vez de eso, me miró con una expresión que no pude descifrar. En retrospectiva, podría haber sido perfectamente una mirada de absoluto terror. O absoluta fascinación. O de pasión desenfrenada, total, me tiene sin cuidado. Porque no me importa. Estoy demasiado cansada e irritada como para preocuparme de esto ahora. En fin. Expresión extraña. Continúo.

¿Sabes cuando el tiempo hace eso de congelarte en un punto determinado, o decide ir muy y muy lentamente? ¿Y… como suele pasar cuando estoy, de toda la gente en el mundo, con Snape?

Sí, lo sabes. Claro que lo sabes. Ya has oído todo esto antes. No me molestaré en repetirlo otra vez.

Así que, de todas maneras, ahí estábamos, sentados mirándonos con absoluto terror/absoluta fascinación/absoluto lo que quieras, durante un incómodo montón de tiempo hasta que nuestra mujer mayor favorita de mente retorcida (no confundir con nuestra mujer favorita de mente retorcida, que es una servidora) tuvo la astucia – o, ya sabes, la locura – de murmurar, en un tono lleno de placer envuelto en sirope más dulce de lo legal, "Oh, el amor de la juventud."

Bueno, esto hizo entrar en razón al gilipollas.

Apartó mi mano como si estuviera espantando a un insecto particularmente pesado. Y, bueno, yo no quería que pensara que lo había hecho en un momento de pasión ciega, ¡o algo así! ¡Nada más lejos de la verdad! (Bueno, puede que nada, no. Pero no voy a decir nada más sobre el tema, ya que estoy segura que empezaré a andarme por las ramas hablando de las papayas y de Derwent Shimpling (ndlt.: si lo buscáis, es un mago famoso que aparece en los Cromos de Magos y Brujas famosos) o algo por el estilo.)

Así que solté un aullido, que sonó un poco más infantil de lo que pretendía, "¡No quería hacer eso!"

"Esperemos que no." Contestó rotundamente, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera invocando a los dioses de la oscuridad y del no-cuidado capilar para que le otorgasen paz interior, o fuerzas para golpearme.

"¡Sabes que no quería!" le recordé, aun sonando, bueno, como si me hubiera escapado de la unidad psiquiátrica de San Mungo. "¡Te odio! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Pero esto es una _prueba_! ¡ARAÑAZOS! ¡Tienes arañazos! Estuviste involucrado y tiraste a mi novio de la Torre de Astronomía, y nada de lo que digas me podrá convencer de lo contrario, ¡muchísimas gracias!"

Bueno, yo, er, me las arreglé esa vez para olvidar lo de bajar el tono de mi voz.

En el lado bueno, al menos eso hizo parar en seco los susurros de la mujer mayor, y entonces empezó a mirarme como si fuera mentalmente inestable.

En retrospectiva, es un poco deprimente, darte cuenta de que _ella_ pensaba que _yo_ estaba loca, pero en ese momento, no era lo más importante para mí.

Ni tampoco para Snape. Lo más importante para él en ese momento particular era, de hecho, intentar hacerme callar, ya que me las había apañado para captar toda la atención de todo el mundo otra vez. Y a pesar de su actitud irresponsable, aparentemente, no le gusta ser públicamente acusado de ser el causante de haber tirado a alguien que está en estado agonizante casi moribundo.

Lo cual es bastante sensible por su parte, de verdad, considerando que ha sacado dos docenas de puntos de un Hufflepuff de primer año por estornudar en su caldero.

Para entonces, ya había supuesto que no había marcha atrás, y que lo único que podía hacer era acabar de forma admirable. Así que después de dar un admirable trago de mi no tan admirable café, me acerqué a él y le pregunté, en el tono más intimidante que pude, "¿En qué puñetas estabas pensando?"

"No estoy muy seguro si esta es una pregunta que debería ser dirigida a mí, ahora mismo" Replicó fríamente; había indicios de algo sospechosamente parecido a un tic merodeando cerca de su ojo izquierdo, que supongo que debería haberme dado cuenta para comprender el amplio alcance de su furia. Pero es bastante pedir cuando una ha alcanzado tal nivel de agotamiento. "Si tienes en consideración el hecho de que tu eres la que está actuando como una imbécil – en un área de reposo, nada menos – sobre algo que sin duda lo has convertido en una gran falsa ilusión romántica… bueno," dijo, y paró unos segundos para insertar una risa ácida, "… lo que _yo_ esté pensando – o quizás, me atrevo a decir, lo que a ti te gustaría que estuviera pensando – no es el tema más primordial, ¿no?"

Entonces me di realmente cuenta de que tenía en posesión la peor taza de café que se había conocido nunca, y que quizás beberla, no sería la manera más inteligente para aprovecharla.

A pesar de todo, no hice ninguna acción drástica – siempre ando con mucho ojo, muchísimas gracias – y aparentemente lo interpretó como un "uy, claro, Severus, ¡me _encantaría_ otra tanda de abusos verbales!"

(Gilipollas)

Acercándose un poco a mí, bajó la voz hasta que solo fue un susurro íntimo, lo que me daba los indicios suficientes que más me valía echar a correr antes de que lo lamentase con un montón de daños físicos de más.

"Más bien" continuó, "el tema primordial es lo satisfactoriamente bien que te has puesto en evidencia – perdóname, Auriga, pero incluso yo nunca hubiera pensado que llegarías tan lejos. ¿Cómo me has llamado antes?" Hizo una pausa, pretendiendo estar buscando la palabra ideal, pero realmente abusando del hecho de que sabe que odio esas pausas, sin duda. "Ah, sí – patético. Y aunque no me gusta nada tener que desprenderme de tal título, parece que sucesos recientes han hecho que sea _infinitas_ veces más adecuado para ti. Estarás de acuerdo, estoy seguro."

Fruncí el ceño. En ningún modo conocido de comunicación esto se reconoce como estar de acuerdo, pero como ya había cogido carrerilla, y aparentemente la minucia insignificancia del hecho de que yo no estuviera de acuerdo con la masacre sin piedad que se estaba haciendo a la esencia de mi propio ser, era una cosa que debía ser simplemente, ignorada.

"Debo decir que estoy preocupado por la reacción de tu prometido" continuó suavemente. Para entonces, simplemente, se lo estaba pasando en grande. En serio. Sus ojos parecían… destellar. Mientras, con cada palabra que decía, mi café y yo nos estábamos convirtiendo en uno, una sola unidad en contra de él. "Parece que… está entrando en razón, por lo que a ti respecta. Debo admitir, que mi imaginación a penas puede competir con la tuya, así que puede que sea completamente irrelevante el hecho de que no pueda construir un escenario en el que él elija pasar un segundo más con tu compañía." Y entonces, con una sonrisa amarga que no hacía más que confirmar las setenta y seis capas de malvado de las que está compuesto – "Dios sabe que yo, ciertamente, no lo haría"

Y, bueno, eso simplemente acabó por consolidar el hecho de que tirarle el café no era ni una opción. Era simplemente lo que tenía que ocurrir. El destino, ¿sabes? El fato.

Así que le arrojé el café con todas mis ganas y me fui de ahí.

Ahora que lo pienso, debería haberme quedado. Y reírme, o… algo. Porque, de verdad, no fue ni la mitad de satisfaciente que la primera vez.

Puede que sea porque en la primera vez el café era realmente bueno.

(Vale, puede que sea una excusa muy barata, pero piensa que mi cerebro está a punto de salirse por mis orejas, y he perdido totalmente la habilidad de pensar en otra excusa más buena.)

Pero, ¿puedes creerlo? _En serio_. Una cosa sería si todo hubiese sido por mi culpa. ¡Pero no lo fue! Y cuando reúna la energía suficiente para contártelo, Libreta, ¡estoy segura de que estarás de acuerdo conmigo! ¡Y hasta Algernon también lo estará! ¡Incluso Christopher!

Y, bueno, supongo que siempre quedará Wimmy, si todos los demás fallan.

Pero la cosa es que Algernon es un caballero. Un verdadero hombre decente y bueno. No tiene ninguna razón por la que estar enfadado conmigo, y lo sabe. (Bueno, er, excepto por lo de la parte que le mentí un poquitín, pero eso nunca estuvo realmente confirmado antes de que – bueno, cayera, así que no creo que sea un problema.) Snape está siendo simplemente… amargo. Y mezquino. Y grasiento. Y un gilipollas. Y posiblemente un vampiro, pero no uno de conmovedor, como Louis. Solo… uno de mezquino.

Me pregunto si hay por aquí alguna especie de estaca puntiaguda.

No, no. Demasiado precipitado. Apuñalar a Snape al corazón no hará que las cosas mejorasen. De hecho, creo que me acercaré a la habitación de Algernon para ver si hay noticias. O… reunir el coraje suficiente para decirle que hemos roto. Aunque sea un buen hombre, y más o menos le adore un poco, aunque yo sea la que rompa, y si resulta que me apoya en todo esto, puede que tenga que reconsiderar lo de romper con él.

Todo irá bien. Lo entenderá, y tratará todo esto con toda la dignidad y paciencia del mundo. No como otra gente merecedora de clavarle una estaca al corazón a pesar de ser o no ser un chupador-de-sangre desalmado. Porque realmente es y ha sido el mejor prometido del mundo, o al menos uno de los mejores.

**5.49 AM**

… Espera un momento.

**5.50 AM**

¿Prometido?

**5.51 AM**

Snape… ha dicho prometido.

**5.52 AM**

Vale, de acuerdo. Algo me dice que aquí está pasando algo muy peculiar. ¿Por qué carajos piensa que Algernon y yo nos vamos a _casar_? A penas hemos salido unas cuantas veces, ¡y no es como si hubiésemos compartido tanto tiempo juntos como para ni siquiera empezar a contemplar cosas como esas!

(Bueno, vale, me ensoñé un poco una vez con esto. Pero esto es irrelevante, ya que Algernon no tiene forma de saberlo.)

O Snape está siendo más gilipollas de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, o algo muy extraño está pasando.

**5.54 AM**

O, bueno, siempre hay la feliz posibilidad de que sean ambos.

**5.55 AM**

Bueno, en cualquier caso, tendría que verle. O al menos, a alguien. ¡Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto inmediatamente!

**5.56 AM**

Bueno o casi inmediatamente. Primero, creo que voy a ir a fuera de la cafetería para ver si alguien que entre me podría traer algo de café.

Puede que si finjo estar muriéndome de una quemadura de dragón, se compadecerán de mí.


	19. Solteraporelección Parte II

NDLT: Buenos días, o tardes, o noches… según cuando leáis esto… xD!

Heme aquí otra vez con otro capítulo (o el otro medio capítulo, de acuerdo) de las aventuras tan… taaan… taaaaaan… uhm… pongamos que especiales de nuestra queridísima Auriga Sinistra.

Esta vez tengo un poquitín más de excusa por no haber cumplido lo de los 15 días. Y es que he estado de exámenes (uuughghh.. .fuera, son horribles), y me he ido de vacaciones (wiiiiii! vivaaaa!!!). Pero, a mi favor, tengo que tan pronto como llegué a casa, me puse a acabar de traducir el capítulo.

Así queee… aquí lo tenéis.

Enviadme reviews please, comentando lo que sea.

p.d.: se me olvidaba decir que estaba equivocada. Bueno, supongo que fue un error tipográfico de la autora, pero… auriga sinistra no acaba en el segundo año… sino en el 9 de enero de 1991, o sea… que… sí, estoy de acuerdo con Tanith…

¡QUIERO UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO DE HARRY POTTER 7, CON SINISTRA COMO PROTAGONISTA!

¿Alguien se apunta a la recogida de firmas?

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 18.2-**

**6.12 AM**

Nota para mí misma: las quemaduras de dragón no son mortales.

Normalmente, sé que lo sabría.

Pero, aún así. ¡Lo más normal sería que alguien me mirara para ver si me ocurre algo e intentar hacer algo para aliviarme el dolor! Quiero decir, ¡lo único que quería era una puñetera taza de café! ¿_De verdad_ es tan difícil?

Pues se ve que sí si resultas ser una de las seis personas a las que he preguntado. Al final he convencido a un niño con puntitos lilas y amarillos por todos lados, para que me trajera un café a cambio de un puñado de sickles.

Hmf. La gente de estos días. Es deprimente, eso es lo que es.

Pero, con cada sorbo que doy, me voy sintiendo un poco más viva, y creo que ahora ya no me desviaré por extrañas tangentes sobre vampiros. Así que supongo que al menos, eso es bueno.

Aún así, no sé si voy a poder vérmelas con Snape.

Puede que vaya a hablar con Algernon primero. Porque hablar con él normalmente produce pequeños mareos y todo tipo de mariposas en mi estómago, y todo ese encanto en general que se desprende de él. Lo cual, ahora mismo, parece un poco más atrayente que más acoso verbal. Es mucho lo que una mujer puede soportar.

**San Mungo – En la despensa. Otra vez. **(Que no es ni lo más mínimo agradable.)

**7.02 AM**

Soltera. Soy una solterona. Ahora mismo. Oficialmente. ¿Puedes convertirte en una soltera oficialmente? ¿Hay algún documento que pueda firmar, o algo? Porque si signase algo, eso proporcionaría automáticamente el agradable sentimiento de haber pasado el punto del no-retorno.

No es que lo necesite.

Porque, con o sin documentación oficial, no deja de ser verdad.

Pensarás que al menos _Algernon_ ha sido capaz de confortarme un poco. Quiero decir, ¡es el hombre perfecto! No pensaba que sería físicamente capaz de hacer algo que no fuera,… confortar, y encantar, y besar la mano, ¡y cosas como esas!

Oh, no.

Pues se ve que nunca lo llegué a conocer de verdad. No pude ni empezar a sospechar la oscuridad que en verdad hay debajo de su apariencia exterior de galán.

… Bueno, vale, puede que eso sea un poco demasiado. Parece como si estuviera a punto de revelarte que en verdad es un mortífago, o un psicótico homicida que se come a niñas jóvenes mientras aún están vivas, o algo así.

No es tan seria la cosa.

Supongo.

Pero, aún así…

Fue cruel. Conmigo.

Agradablemente cruel, sí, pero, de todas formas, ¡hubo una innegable crueldad! Y se supone que debería ser capaz de soportarlo, ¿después de todo por lo que he pasado? ¿No debería _todo el mundo_ ser capaz de eso? Lo siento, ¡pero no poseo esa fuerza! De todas formas, ¿Qué _espera_ de mí el mundo?

Te lo pregunto, Libreta. Te lo pregunto.

(No te preocupes. No espero que me respondas, o algo. La cafeína me ha convertido en una persona un poco más cuerda).

Suspiro.

En fin, que volví a su habitación sintiéndome bastante optimista, tomando en consideración por todo lo que había pasado. Pensaba que él sería capaz de alegrarme de alguna forma, y, claro, también estaba bastante contenta por haber conseguido un poco de café.

Así que entré, un poquitín nerviosa, y me lo encontré dormido.

(Un poco decepcionante, si quieres que te lo diga.)

La enfermera me sonrió, y se presentó, y entonces preguntó quién era.

"Su novia", le respondí, pensando que era mejor dejar las cosas simples. Parecía una respuesta más adecuada que decir, "Su novia, aunque lo dejaré de ser en un momento, porque tengo un crío de 16 años y un elfo doméstico intentando captar mis afecciones, y a veces sospecho, que un profesor de pociones muy grasiento también, que no es como si le hubiera mostrado nunca mi interés porque es un gilipollas, pero, sí, eso hace las cosas un poco complicadas, y a veces violentas y peligrosas, y no estoy segura de poder soportar todo esto durante mucho más tiempo."

Así que. Solo su novia.

La enfermera continuó sonriendo cuando le dije eso, y todo fue sonrisas y corteses "encantada-de-conocerte", y así, hasta que me preguntó cómo me llamaba.

Se lo dije, y su expresión cambió.

"¿Es como Aur_i_ga?" preguntó delicadamente, pronunciándolo como Algernon.

"Erm" le respondí, detectando que puede que pasara algo, "Puede"

"Ah," dijo la enfermera, como si hubiera sido obligada a tragarse toda una taza de café de la cafetería. "Qué encantador."

Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había podido, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Lo que me dejó, comprensiblemente, con una sensación bastante desagradable.

Así que me senté en una silla cerca de la cama y me bebí el café, un poco inquieta por el hecho de que ahora me parecía hasta bueno. Cuando me acabé el café, me permití unos segundos para observarle. Por un momento, me pareció una escena bastante conmovedora; él, echado ahí inconsciente, habiendo sufrido por mí, y yo mirándole, esperando, a su lado, aunque él no se diera cuenta de ello. Estaba ahí por él, y eso.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de cómo Snape se reiría de esto, y una porción bastante grande del valor romántico, desapareció.

Aun así, no puede evitar sentirme mal por él, así que me acerqué, y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

Y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron.

Fue bastante alarmante, sin mencionar que me interrumpió mi pequeño momento de reflexión. ¡Y no se agitaron, ni empezaron a brillar de alegría por haberme visto! ¿Dónde está el romanticismo? En ningún lado, ahí es dónde está. Así que no pude evitar sentirme más mal de lo que había esperado.

Así que, me miró, de forma bastante dura y fría, y casi me recordó a Snape. No le sentaba demasiado bien.

Tampoco es que le siente bien a Snape.

"Oh" dije, después de que mi corazón hubiera considerado la opción de parar de latir tan fuerte, ya que había llegado a un punto en que pensaba que iba a volcarse ahí mismo. "¡Buenos días!"

Lo cual fue, de acuerdo, una cosa bastante estúpida que decir.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí" repliqué tan dulcemente como pude. "Más o menos, son las seis y media. Has estado aquí toda la noche."

"Quería decir lo de la parte buena" replicó sarcásticamente.

No estaba exactamente preparada para eso.

"Um… puede que no" confesé. Por entonces, todavía estaba intentando ser optimista. Después de todo ¿qué era sino, un solo comentario sarcástico? Y no podía culparle; ¡acababa de despertarse, y eso!

Bueno.

Desde entonces he aprendido que el optimismo es completamente inútil y estúpido.

"En fin" continué, bastante tontamente esperando que quizás si le hablaba en un tono lo suficientemente amable, le quitaría de la mente lo de ser amargo, "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Como si hubiera caído por una torre a docenas y docenas de metros de distancia del suelo"

"Oh," dije, un poco conmocionada. "De acuerdo"

Entonces se instauró un silencio bastante incómodo; ya sabes, aquel tipo de silencio que surge entre dos personas cuando una de ellas casi muere, y la otra es totalmente inocente pero puede que empiece a sospechar que la primera persona no lo cree así.

Ya sabes. Exactamente ese tipo de silencio.

"Auriga" dijo finalmente, en un tono demasiado dulce como para cuadrar dentro de la escena.

Claro, me invadió la desesperada esperanza de que quizás me perdonara, y, entonces, el hecho de que estuviera hablándome de forma casi cariñosa, me hizo querer romper a llorar de alivio.

"¿Sí?" Suspiré, acercándome un poco a él y apretando un poco sus dedos con los míos.

Sonrió y me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Y entonces, cuando consiguió desenredar sus dedos del mechón, me preguntó de forma suave y dulce, "¿Por qué le has dicho a Snape que estábamos prometidos?"

"¡No lo he hecho!" Chillé

Me miró.

"¡No lo he hecho!" repetí con toda la convicción que pude reunir. "¡Iba a preguntártelo! Verás, parece pensar que estamos prometidos por alguna razón que yo no tengo ni idea – no sé quién se lo puede haber dicho. Todo son tonterías, claro." añadí, mirándole tímidamente.

"Sí" consintió, de manera muy críptica. "Tonterías."

Eso consiguió picarme más de lo que esperaba.

"¿Crees que son tonterías?" pregunté con voz sumisa, sin ni siquiera proponérmelo.

Me sonrió, un poco triste, y eligió no contestar. En vez de eso, dijo en un tono de voz alarmantemente escéptico: "Así que no le dijiste que estábamos prometidos."

"Claro que no" repliqué, sintiéndome entonces un poco aprensiva. "¿Por qué iba a mentir?"

"No estoy seguro," dijo, y frunció el ceño un poco. "Puede que por la misma razón por la que me mentiste diciéndome que Snape estaba enamorado de ti."

Y de verdad, Libreta, sentí como si todo el mundo se hubiera congelado en ese instante, pero de forma que todo me pareció muy, muy y muy malo y muy, muy y muy horrible, no como cuando Snape y yo tenemos una especie de contacto físico.

Er, aunque eso también es muy, muy, y muy malo y muy, muy, y muy horrible.

Es solo que es una especie diferente de muy, muy, y muy malo y muy, muy, y muy horrible. Una especie mucho peor.

"Lo había olvidado" fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza cuando recuperé la habilidad de pensar, y, simplemente porque así suelen ocurrir las cosas en mi vida, fue la primera cosa que dije.

No hay necesidad de añadir, que no fue exactamente, la respuesta más satisfactoria.

"¿En serio?" dijo, bastante fríamente, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que estar cogidos de la mano no era lo más apropiado para este tipo de conversación. Así que las retiré, y me crucé de brazos, sintiéndome bastante segura de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

"Algernon – " empecé – bastante estúpidamente, de veras, porqué no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba añadir después de eso.

"Debo decir que Snape no pareció muy contento cuando se lo mencioné" continuó con ese tono horrible de estoy-enfadado-pero-como-soy-así-de-refinado-hace-que-el-tono-sea-mucho-más-aterrador-y-horroroso. "No parece tenerte tanto cariño como aparentemente tu quieres que te tenga."

"Oh, ¡no es así!" protesté, casi automáticamente, y entonces cuando él alzó una ceja como si me estuviera preguntando _entonces_ cómo es, me arrepentí. ¿De veras tengo que saber cómo es? Ahora ya no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo son las cosas.

"Es solo que…" respiré hondo. "Actúa de forma muy extraña cuando se trata de mí. A veces pienso que lo está."

"¿El qué?"

"Enamorado de mí."

No debería serme permitido hablar. Y además, no debería serme permitido pensar. Mi vida sería mucho mejor de esa forma.

"Espero que me perdones si no comparto esa sospecha en particular."

¿Nota para mí misma? ¿Decir a la gente que Snape puede estar enamorado de ti? NO ESTÁ BIEN. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. (A no ser que, no sé, un psicópata trastornado te coja con una varita y te amenace con que te hará un Avada Kedavra si no le dices que Snape puede estar enamorado de ti. Pero, en serio ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que pase eso?)

¡A penas tengo idea de por qué se lo dije! Es solo que… ¡parecía lo correcto en ese momento!

Lo cual me lleva a la conclusión de que no tengo ningún deseo para descubrir cómo funciona mi mente.

"Sé que suena estúpido" dije débilmente. "Es solo que… las cosas son muy complicadas con él. Hay un lío horroroso entre nosotros que sólo Dios puede saber, y yo… no soy muy buena tratando con eso. Eso es todo."

Hice la peor descripción de la historia del mundo.

"Auriga, ¿quieres saber lo que pienso?"

Entonces estaba bastante preparada para responderle con un "no" de todo corazón, pero me pareció de alguna manera bastante maleducado.

"Sí" refunfuñé a regañadientes.

"Creo que es un hombre muy infeliz y muy amargado, que no tiene ni idea de lo que es estar enamorado de alguien," dijo Algernon, con tono sabio y paciente, que lo hacía todo más horrible. "Especialmente de ti."

Y algo en la forma en que lo dijo, o puede que por el mero hecho que lo dijo, me hizo sentir como se acercaban los principios de lo que iba a ser una impresionante crisis nerviosa. No sé por qué me afectó tanto. A lo mejor fue porque, bueno, primero tener a Snape diciéndome que a Algernon no le importaba nada, y después él diciéndome lo mismo de Snape, todo en menos de una hora… es muy difícil encontrar algo agradable en todo esto.

"Sí" dije, intentando no mostrar que realmente era una criatura débil y patética. Como, por ejemplo, romper a llorar histéricamente, o algo así. "Sí, tienes toda la razón."

Me miró por momento, con sus ojos llenos de compasión, antes de preguntar, "Entonces, ¿en qué más me has mentido?"

Lo cual fue… absolutamente la cosa más inconveniente que pudo preguntar nunca. Me hubiera bastado con un "venga, no llores" o quizás con un "Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes" o un agradable "Oh, querida, es imposible no estar loco por ti" (que, de acuerdo, hubiera sido un poco improbable), y en vez de esto, tuve… eso.

"¡En nada!" exclamé indignada, sintiéndome insultada por el hecho de que había asumido tal cosa. Después de todo, no soy una mentirosa patológica. La manera como lo dijo, parecía como si estuviera acusándome de ser una persona verdaderamente horrible, y, bueno, _¡No lo soy!_ ¡Sé que no lo soy! Sí, tengo mis momentos de… no ser tanto como una diosa, pero no es como si me comiera cachorritos, ¡o algo igual a eso en la escalera de lo imperdonable!

Pero, después de eso, me encontré a mi misma recordando todas las cosas sobre las que le _había_ mentido. Nada realmente importante, de veras, pero… cosas pequeñas. Como por ejemplo cuando empecé con lo del maquillaje, y lo de las pociones para alisar el pelo, y las lentillas, para intentar convencerle que era una mujer atractiva e interesante. O cuando le dije que había leído todas las novelas de Tolstoy para sonar un poco más inteligente. O cuando le dije que estaba de acuerdo con él cuando dijo que _Hamlet_ era la mejor obra de Shakespeare, aunque yo siempre la he encontrado demasiado deprimente, y siempre me gustará más _Mucho ruido y pocas nueces_. Y cuando me inventé que mi ex Paul había llenado mi piso de rosas justo después de haberme engañado, en un intento para ganar mi perdón. En realidad, se olvidó de mí a favor de Felicia, la secretaria. O puede que fuera la camarera del Caldero Chorreante – no recuerdo por quién me dejó.

Pero, de todos modos.

¿Todo el mundo miente, no? ¿Al menos un poco? ¿Sobre cosas pequeñas e insignificantes como esas? No puedo llegar a comprender por qué debería estar enfadado por eso conmigo. _Como si _ esa historia de que desde pequeño le había gustado mirar las estrellas fuera verdad. ¡Ese tipo de cosas son demasiado perfectas y románticas para ser verdad!

Creo.

Y… casi espero.

De todos modos, supongo que mi cara se reflejó el hecho de que no siempre le había dicho la verdad durante el curso de nuestra relación.

"Ah" dijo, de forma silenciosa y resignada que hizo que mis lágrimas intentaran volver a hacer su entrada gloriosa.

"Lo siento" dije desesperadamente. "De verdad."

"Aur" continuó, como si no me hubiera escuchado, "Creo que quizás… deberíamos…"

Y durante el curso de esas cuatro palabras, se me ocurrió que, de todas formas, yo ya quería romper con él de buen principio. Ciertamente no le dejaría romper todo lo que nos ataba, cuando había sido _mi_ idea, ¡antes incluso de que me reprochara el estúpido hecho que no soy siempre 100 % sincera!

" – ¡dejar de vernos!" le corté, tan enérgicamente como pude. "Sí. Estoy de acuerdo. Algernon, no creo que pueda estar contigo más. Lo que… ha habido entre nosotros – no es suficiente. Lo siento, pero hemos acabado."

Pareció un poco sorprendido, y me miró unos momentos.

"Siento lo de tu columna", le solté, y salí de la habitación tan deprisa como pude. Tener la última palabra me pareció muy, muy esencial.

Y entonces, bueno… como no puedo ir a la cafetería, ni tampoco puedo estar en la habitación de Algernon, me parecía el mejor lugar.

Estar en una despensa.

No se está tan mal, de veras.

Así que… sí. Algernon y yo, ya no estamos juntos. Supongo que lo debería haber visto venir; solo que pensé que quizás se tomaría un poco mejor la pequeña mentirijilla sobre Snape. De hecho, estoy un poco impresionada por su comportamiento. Esperaba un poco más de él.

Jaj. Qué perdida, de verdad.

No.

Excepto… por la parte que me toca.

¿Podría mi vida parar de ser tan y tan terrible? De veras, me gustaría saberlo. Porque si no, entonces, más me vale ir ahora mismo a ahogarme en uno de esos lavabos.

**Dormitorio**

**8.00 AM**

De acuerdo. He vuelto. He decidido que realmente no había ningún motivo para estar más en el hospital.

Y ahora supongo que dormiré un rato.

**8.02 AM**

Oh, jaj. ¿A quién estoy engañando? No puedo dormir. ¡Estoy demasiado cansada para dormir! Así que voy a estar garabateando aquí compulsivamente hasta que mi brazo se caiga, o algo así.

¿Y no sería eso encantador?

Se me acaba de ocurrir que no te he contado la gran causa de todos los espléndidos sucesos que me han pasado durante las pasadas horas. Como lo de las separaciones, y el mal café y los niños malcriados, que-serán-futuros-Slytherin, y eso.

En serio, Libreta, no estoy segura de que pueda encontrar las fuerzas para contártelo.

Puede que más tarde.

**8.05 AM**

Oh, bien, ya es lo suficientemente más tarde.

Y no pienses que me estoy enganchando a escribir aquí, o que es la única manera para tranquilizar mi alma cansada, ¡o algo por el estilo! Es solo que pienso que sería bueno para mí escribir lo que me ha pasado, para que dentro de diez años o así, cuando sea rica, próspera, y perfectamente feliz y casada con Gilderoy Lock – er, sea una soltera satisfecha, pueda leer y reírme de todo esto.

… Diez años es mucho tiempo.

Pero no importa.

Así que, todo empezó ayer noche, cuando intentaba prepararme para la sesión de estudio particular con Christopher Goldstein que no podía ser retrasada por más tiempo. Me las arreglé para esquivarle durante un impresionante montón de tiempo, simulando una sordera misteriosa cuando se me acercaba después de clase, o fingiendo tener ataques de alguna enfermedad, que, trágicamente, me impedía concederle la atención que se merecía. (Platónicamente. Atención estrictamente profesional. Ugh.)

Finalmente, _finalmente _ me pilló de improvisto y me contó una retahíla de historias a cual más triste sobre su madre moribunda, y pensé que lo mejor era hacerlo, para luego olvidarme de todo.

Y cinco minutos después, pensé que lo mejor era hacerlo, para olvidarme de todo, y mucho mejor si tenía un poco de cerveza de mantequilla en mi sistema.

Sobre las siete y cuarenta y cinco, fui a las cocinas, ya que había quedado con Christopher a las ocho, y pensé que con quince minutos era suficiente para engullir al menos, una cerveza de mantequilla, ya que tenía que hacerlo muy y muy rápido.

No obstante, mi plan ingenioso terminó siendo fallido bastante espléndidamente.

(En serio, ¿algo nuevo?)

A penas acababa de hacerle cosquillas a la pera del retrato, cuando se abrió y me encontré cara a cara con –

Wimmy.

El elfo que me amaba.

Lo miré. Me miró. Me di cuenta que su mirada era probablemente un poco más intimidante que la mía, ya que mis ojos no tenían ni mucho menos el tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

En la cocina, detrás de él, podía sentir como los elfos domésticos empezaban a murmurar, enfadados, cosas entre ellos.

"Er," dije finalmente.

Me miró durante un segundo más, antes de que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas. _Lágrimas_. Bueno, puedes imaginar mi apuro, Libreta – ¡no estaba preparada para tratar con lágrimas! ¡Ya tenía que tratar con un mago menor libidinoso! ¡El plus de un elfo doméstico con el corazón roto solo me conduciría al borde de la locura!

No obstante, Wimmy intentó actuar con toda la dignidad que pudo – tendría que darle puntos por eso.

"Señorita Auriga, señorita" dijo, de forma resignada.

"Hola, Wimmy" le respondí débilmente. De veras, casi me rompe el corazón, y eso que es un _elfo doméstico pervertido_, ¡por el amor de dios! A veces pienso que soy demasiado amable para mi propio bien.

"Wimmy no ve últimamente tanto a la Señorita Auriga" continuó tristemente.

"Erm, no" acordé "He estado un poco ocupada."

"Con el profesor Snape, piensa Wimmy" dijo Wimmy, de forma que supongo que tenía que sonar distante, pero sonó de forma dolorosamente apenada.

"¡No! ¡No!" exclamé "No con el profesor Snape. Con… camisas. Y no en camas. Y absolutamente nada de lo que parecía, ¿sabes?

Wimmy me miró, sus ojos llorosos brillaron de esperanza. "¿De verdad?"

Y, sintiéndome extrañamente emocionada, le miré y afirmé con la cabeza. "De ver— "

"¡Espera!" interrumpió un elfo doméstico, corriendo hacia nosotros y mirándome muy mal. "Wimmy no tiene por qué hablar con la profesora mala, no, ¡no tiene por qué!"

Me llevó unos momentos procesar eso. Quiero decir, ¿_Yo_ soy la mala profesora? Ni Snape, ¿Que es el artífice y objeto de todo lo _maligno_? Ni Quirrell, ¿Que apenas puede centrarse en la materia que tiene que enseñar durante más de diez minutos sin tener un ataque de ansiedad?

En serio. Los elfos domésticos parecen tener el juicio un poco en mal estado.

Por supuesto, supongo que podía haber llegado a esa conclusión antes, por ejemplo, pongamos cuando… _me pusieron la piel lila._

Escalofrío.

Bueno, de todas formas, fui afortunada para escapar a este particular cara a cara con ellos, sin acabar con la piel de un color no muy natural como castigo. De hecho, fue bastante fácil; Wimmy me miró tristemente una vez más antes de dejar que el otro elfo doméstico se lo llevara, entré, cogí mi cerveza de mantequilla, y eso fue todo.

Durante el tiempo que me quedaba, estuve pensando que probablemente el resto de la velada pasaría con un ritmo más normal de lo que había pensado, incluso con lo de Christopher.

Y entonces, me fui a la Torre de Astronomía, y ahí empezó todo.

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban ahí – sin pelearse, y mirando al cielo silenciosamente, como si estuvieran esperando escuchar algo. Lo cual realmente, era una señal en toda regla, ya que ver a esos dos en silencio y tranquilos es ciertamente una señal de que se acerca el Apocalipsis.

No obstante, eso no se me ocurrió entonces; estaba bastante ocupada intentando tragar toda la cerveza de mantequilla que podía.

"¿Ron?" pregunté mientras me acercaba. "¿Hermione?"

Los dos dieron un bote y me miraron, parecían bastante perplejos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" insistí.

"Ron ha olvidado sus deberes de astronomía en la torre, profesora," respondió Hermione, bastante inquieta. "Hemos venido a recogerlos."

"Oh" dije; por entonces ya se me había ocurrido que era un poco extraño el hecho de que estuvieran tan espantados para venir y coger los deberes. "Bueno, de acuerdo – los podéis coger – "

"Hay algo… que no está yendo bien aquí, Profesora"

"¿Que no va bien?" repetí desconcertada. "¿Qué quieres de…"

Pero se me respondió la pregunta antes si quiera de ser completada. Porqué de arriba salió un ---

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?"

Era la voz de Algernon.

"Uh," dijo Ron, lanzando una mirada rápida hacia arriba. "Sí. Eso lo explica bastante."

"No estábamos muy… seguros de que pudiésemos subir," añadió Hermione con indecisión.

"Probablemente, lo mejor es que no" les respondí, en el tono más calmado y profesional que pude pronunciar. "Deberíais volver a los dormitorios – no te preocupes por los deberes, Ron. Te los dejaré entregar otro día."

La cara de Ron se iluminó; se ve que el permiso de un profesor para poder entregar más tarde los deberes, era suficiente como para olvidar que justo por encima de sus cabezas había una especie de caótico disturbio de vida o muerte. "¿En serio? ¡Excelente!"

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

Recuerda siempre esto: en cinco años o así, estos dos son pareja.

Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso; así que, los hice fuera de ahí, y bastante asustada, corrí hacia el piso de arriba.

Mientras lo hacía, intenté imaginar lo que me iba a encontrar, para cuando llegara lo que me encontrara no fuera nada en comparación. Cuando llegaba al último escalón yo ya tenía a Algernon con un tutú golpeando con un telescopio a Christopher, que de repente llevaba un bigote muy fino, y no podía parar de hundir su cabeza en la chaqueta que me había dejado ahí.

Y de veras, en comparación, lo que de verdad vi cuando abrí la puerta _tenía_ que ser por fuerza un poco decepcionante, si no fuera por la presencia de alguien que no había esperado.

Supongo que podría intentar hacerlo sonar más sorprendente, pero, como ya sabes que era Snape, parece un gasto de palabras, ¿no?

Así que, sí. Algernon estaba ahí, golpeándo – puede que hasta más extraño que un telescopio – con un ramo de rosas rojas a Snape, mientras Snape le echaba su peor sonrisa de suficiencia como respuesta. Christopher estaba apartado, mirándolos con los ojos absolutamente abiertos, totalmente confuso.

"De acuerdo, puedo entender que seas incapaz de dejarla en paz" dijo Algernon con voz baja y muy peligrosa, "pero sería muy sabio por tu parte que la dejaras estar a partir de ahora. No quiere nada contigo."

"Te lo aseguro, Brightmann, estoy aterrorizado," replicó Snape, con un deje de sarcasmo surgido de la nada. "Nada es de peor agüero que alguien te esté amenazando con un ramo de rosas a pocos centímetros de tu cara."

"Me preocupas, Snape" le informó Algernon, pero de forma que sabía que no iba a sonar demasiado bien, a diferencia de otra gente (léase: yo) cuando le dicen esa clase de cosas solo sonríe con satisfacción "Y mientras que yo lo encuentro, y no te lo tomes como una cuestión personal, patético, tu atención no deseada realmente le molesta."

"Al contrario" dijo Snape, con sus ojos brillando con verdadera maldad, "su atención no es algo que yo busque – en cambio, no puedo decir que no sea ella quien guarde una extraña fijación para obtener la mía."

Ante lo cual Algernon lo miró con una expresión absolutamente indescifrable, durante unos momentos, antes de dejar el ramo de rosas en un pupitre cercano.

De todos modos, la sonrisita triunfante de Snape no tuvo exactamente oportunidad de aparecer completamente ya que Algernon se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Ante lo cual yo no pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado, y Christopher chilló, "¡Joder, estáis locos!"

No obstante, que te peguen un puñetazo en la mandíbula, aparentemente, no es suficiente como para distraer a Snape de sus deberes como profesor-psicótico-venido-del-infierno. (Supongo que debe ser producto de una gran dedicación.)

"¿_Qué_ ha sido eso, Goldstein?"

"En serio, Auriga no puede estar interesada en vosotros dos, ¿no?" reclamó débilmente Christopher.

"Supongo que te estás refiriendo a la Profesora Sinistra" dijo Snape fríamente. "Aunque, de hecho, el derecho de que puedas referirte a ella por su nombre o criticar sus elecciones románticas, es otro tema muy cuestionable."

"¿Elecciones románticas" interrumpió fieramente Algernon. "Lo dices como si te hubiera _seleccionado_. Al contrario…"

"¿Quieres decir que el rumor de lo de usted, ella y la iguana… era _verdad_?" Preguntó Christopher con la boca abierta de par en par.

(Dios mío. ¿Es que _todo el mundo_ lo sabe? No es el tipo de cosa que quieras que vaya rondando por ahí.)

"Perdónanos un momento, Goldstein" dijo Snape, simulando ser cortés. "Cuando volvamos, discutiremos el efecto que tus comentarios tendrán con respecto a tu casa."

Entonces Snape y Algernon salieron a fuera, dejando a Christopher con un semblante bastante apesadumbrado.

Cuando recuperé la habilidad de moverme, fui hacia la puerta y entré en la clase. Eso captó la atención de Christopher, pero el hecho de que yo tuviera su atención no parecía para nada alarmante considerando el hecho de que mi único y verdadero amor y mi… Snape estaban aproximadamente a dos segundos y medio de matarse el uno al otro.

"Lo siento" dije débilmente, ya que una disculpa parecía lo más apropiado debidas las circunstancias "No sabía que estarían aquí."

"Sí," dijo Christopher aturdido. "Vaya sorpresa."

"Sí, vaya." repetí sin mucha convicción.

Nos miramos en silencio por unos momentos, de la terraza se escuchaban gritos.

"Así que," dije, ya que estar un segundo más en silencio sugeriría una especie de intimidad que era totalmente equívoca por trescientas cuarenta y seis razones. "¿Podríamos cambiar la hora? Tengo que ir e intentar estos dos no se maten."

"Sí, puede que sea lo mejor." consintió Christopher, la compasión en su tono sugería una sabiduría que iba más allá de sus años. Lo cual, considerando la situación, no era algo que exactamente recibía con los brazos abiertos. "Nos vemos en la próxima clase, entonces, profesora."

Y en aquel momento, estaba tan contenta por haberme desecho de él, que no consideré que había sido demasiado fácil. La falta de momentos potencialmente humillantes y traumáticos de por vida hubiera bastado para hacerme sospechar que algo no funcionaba.

Así que, se las apañó para cogerme completamente desprevenida y justo cuando pasaba por mi lado – mocoso pelota y gilipollas – cogió mi brazo con fuerza.

"Si nunca necesitas alguien un poco menos…" hizo una pausa y me lanzó una sonrisa comprensiva. "Ya sabes. Puedes hablar conmigo."

Desafortunadamente, me soltó antes de que le pudiera darle un empujón, y marchó escaleras abajo sin pronunciar otra palabra. Tuve que contentarme con chillar "Iría antes a hablar con la iguana, ¡muchísimas gracias!" después de sentir el eco de sus pasos.

Me quedé mirándolo, revolcándome en mi propia miseria, antes de retornar a la realidad y darme cuenta de que Algernon y Snape podrían estarse matando uno al otro ahí fuera. Y como eso no era precisamente la cosa con la que me gustaría verme involucrada, pensé que a lo mejor me sentía un poco culpable si uno de ellos moría porqué yo era un poco aprensiva al riesgo de ver un poco de sangre, o algo por el estilo.

Y, además, ¿en serio? Algernon parecía ser el más probable a llevarse al peor parte. Era demasiado _bueno_ para poder vencer de alguna manera a Snape.

Y si sobrevivía él probablemente me hubiera beneficiado un poco más que si Snape lo hacía.

(No es que mis actos heroicos sean motivados por mi propio egoísmo, o algo así)

Así que finalmente, reuní toda la motivación posible para salir y apartarlos el uno del otro, cuando oí un crack muy raro y decidí que quizás merecería la pena esperar unos segundos más donde estaba, por si acaso. Porque sabía cuánto se hubiera torturado a sí mismo Algernon, si hubiera salido ahí solo para recibir un puñetazo por parte de los dos. Mi vacilación fue por puro amor hacia él. De veras.

Y bueno, también, porque de verdad, _de verdad _no puedo soportar ver sangre. Me mareo, y a veces, me hace murmurar palabras sin ningún sentido.

¡Pero en definitiva, fue por amor!

Así que, de todas formas, como estaba todo un poco más silencioso, decidí que era el momento más oportuno para salir ahí. Así que lo hice. Salí justo a tiempo para ver como Snape empujaba a Algernon y Algernon caía de la torre de Astronomía.

Y, de veras, no estoy segura de que pueda añadir algo más. Supongo que _podría_ añadir detalles sobre cómo chillé a Snape "asesino asqueroso", o cómo McGonagall se enteró de lo que había pasado, o cómo yo me enfadé con Algernon cuando bajamos y casi le doy una patada en la espalda mientras él se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

Pero, de verdad, no quiero revivir ninguno de esos momentos.

En definitiva, ahora estoy soltera, faltada-de-sueño hasta el punto de no retorno, con el peor pelo que he llevado nunca, y sin llevarme bien con Snape.

Supongo que siempre podría hablar con Christopher, parece muy interesado en la idea.

Jaj.

No hay nada bueno en todo esto. He alcanzado mi límite.

Pero al menos, mi piel no es lila.

**8.20 AM**

Oh, ¡a quién le _importa_ si mi piel no es lila! ¡Soy una desdichada! El optimismo solo es un montón de basura, te lo digo, ¡se acabó! ¡Y con los hombres también! Y con… abandonar mi cama nunca más.

Estoy en un estado de devastación total. Nada en este mundo puede hacerme sentir mejor.

Bien podría

**8.32 AM**

¿Puedo casarme con un elfo doméstico?

Porque, de acuerdo, puede que hayamos tenido nuestros altos y bajos, Wimmy y yo. En su mayoría, bajos. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de profundizar en una proclamación deprimente, entró en mi habitación, me miró un momento y me preguntó, "¿Le va todo bien a Auriga, Señorita?"

Y estaba a punto de soltarle, ya sabes, que lo único que quería era que desapareciera de mi vista.

Pero hacer eso, de repente, me pareció totalmente un sin sentido.

Así que en vez de eso, respondí, sintiéndome cada vez más sentimentalmente trastornada, "No. No, Wimmy. De hecho, la señorita Auriga se encuentra bastante deprimida"

Sus orejas se abajaron ante eso, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, tímidamente. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer Wimmy, Señorita?"

"¿Algo que puedas hacer?" le pregunté. "Pensaba que me odiabas."

"¿Odiar a la Señorita Auriga?" repitió incrédulamente Wimmy, y se acercó más a mí. "No, Señorita, ¡para nada! Wimmy lo intentó, pero no pudo." Hizo una pausa, y para acabar con un reverente: "La señorita Auriga es la mujer más perfecta que Wimmy ha conocido jamás."

Y, bueno, ¿Qué se _suponía_ que tenía que hacer sino romper a llorar y lanzarme sobre él?

Y entonces cuando nos separamos, me arropó, y me cantó unas cuantas estrofas de "You sexy thing", y asegurándose de que estaba cómoda, se marchó de la habitación.

Fue muy amable por su parte, de veras. Ni siquiera me afectó el hecho de que me lanzara un beso cuando salía.

Supongo que es tranquilizador saber que, aunque todos los hombres de mi vida hayan decidido causarme tantos estragos y destrozos hasta el punto de que haya perdido las ganas de vivir, aún tendré mi elfo doméstico cantándome canciones sexuales de los 70 al final del día.

Y dicho esto, creo que voy a intentar dormir un poco.

Dulces sueños, Libreta.


	20. Es dificil dejarlo

**NdlT**: Hola!!!

Pues aquí vuelvo, esta vez no he tardado tanto, eh?

Antes de nada, agradecer los reviews, sois un cielo, la verdad.

Y en referencia a eso, me gustaría aclarar una cosa a AsukaEvans, si algo de malo tiene este fic… es que, no tiene final. Es decir, que está inacabado. Y realmente, es una &/%$··, porque esta tan bien, que alguien tendría que coger a la autora del cuello y obligarla a escribir más… xDDD! Lalala, yo solo doy ideas… xDDD!

Pues nada más, ale… os dejo divertiros!!! :D!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

-**Parte 19-**

**Viernes, 29 de noviembre de 1991**

**En el dormitorio**

**7.32 AM**

Bueno, pues aquí estoy.

Bonita mañana, ¿no crees?

Bajaré a almorzar pronto, por supuesto. Solo es que he pensado que a lo mejor tendría que escribir aquí una nota rápida para decir que todo va más o menos bien, de verdad. Estoy bien.

**7.33 AM**

No, en serio.

_Lo_ estoy.

**7.34 AM**

¿Es que resulta difícil de creer? Porque, de veras, créeme, Libreta, es la pura verdad.

Sí, lo admito, mi vida es, a veces, un poco desafortunada.

Pero eso no significa que siempre lo tenga que ser, o porque hayan tirado a alguien de la torre de astronomía el mundo entero tenga que detenerse.

Puedo coger todos los sucesos más oscuros de mi pasado y colocarlos detrás de mí. Y avanzar para ser una persona más fuerte y capacitada.

Todo este incidente de la caída, ha sido un examen de carácter. Y, personalmente, creo que lo he aprobado.

_Estuve _en Ravenclaw, ¿recuerdas? Aprobar exámenes era algo que hacía bastante bien, en mis tiempos.

Y he aprobado este examen. Con nota. ¡Nota tipo-Hermione-Granger! ¡O puede que incluso con una nota que pondría celosa a Hermione Granger!

Sí, de acuerdo.

Así que no te preocupes más por mí, Libreta, porque ya no hay ninguna razón.

**7.36 AM**

De verdad.

**Gran comedor**

**7.45 AM**

Supongo que esto puede sonar un poco hipócrita, si tenemos en consideración que me he referido al optimismo como algo "completamente inútil y estúpido".

Pero _no_ estoy siendo optimista. Prefiero pensar que estoy siendo…lógica. Porque simplemente, no puede ser posible que una vida pueda ser _peor_ de lo que está siendo la mía. Ahora solo puede ir a mejor.

Así que me voy quedar sentada, tan tranquilamente como pueda, y voy a esperar a que así sea.

¿Ves?

Lógica.

**7.47 AM**

Ni siquiera me importa que Snape esté sentado a unas sillas de la mía, frunciendo el ceño a su copa, y, a veces, lanzando miradas a todo el mundo como si estuviera indignado por tener que compartir la misma habitación que ellos. En serio, ¿y qué si empujase a mi novio desde una superficie muy y muy alta a su casi-muerte, y después procediera a contarme que el antes mencionado novio no querría estar conmigo nunca más? (Lo cual, er, resultó ser verdad, pero ese no es el punto ahora mismo.)

¿Y qué?

Sí, de acuerdo.

A partir de ahora mi actitud sobre lo que concierne a Severus Snape será de un total y absoluto "¿y qué?"

No merece ni la tinta que estoy gastando para escribir esto.

Así que voy a parar de escribir sobre él.

Después de todo, eso sería lo más lógico, últimamente tengo mucha habilidad en lo que la lógica concierne.

**Dormitorio**

**8.25 AM**

¡Oooh! Acabo de volver a mi habitación, y mientras estaba desayunando, Wimmy me ha dejado unas cuantas cervezas de mantquilla, un ramo de flores, y una postal de Recupérate Pronto con las letras de Marvin Gaye dentro.

Es un elfo doméstico muy considerado, de verdad.

Y uno de muy querido. Tengo suerte de tenerlo. Y estas flores son encantadoras. Y de veras, hay cierta belleza poética en la frase "si tu espíritu quiere moverte, déjame menearte"

¿Ves, Libreta? ¡Todo va a mejor!

**8.28 AM**

Y, er, solo un pequeño apunte sobre algo. Quiero decir, probablemente, sea una tontería, y no es el tipo de cosa que sería asumida así porque sí, de todas formas, es mejor curar que prevenir.

Así que – ajem –

_No_ quiero, er, empezar nada con Wimmy. Solo porque haya dicho que es considerado, y querido, y que haya dicho que tengo suerte en tenerle y todo eso, bueno, eso no significa que esté… ya sabes, enrareciendo mis gustos… a lo que mis intereses carnales se refiere. ¡Es solo un amigo! ¡Un amigo que ha estado ahí en un momento muy difícil!

Y, de veras, _pensar_ eso solo juzgando mis comentarios es de estar un poco enfermo mental, ¿sabes? ¡O puede que más que un poco! Eso es coger algo que expresa una gratitud enorme y una admiración platónica, y deformarlo en algo asqueroso, ridículo… Debes estar muy engañado solo por _pensar_ que…

Siento por Wimmy lo mismo que siento por otras personas a las que nunca, ya sabes, menearía. O dejaría que me meneasen. O… bueno, ya sabes.

Es como… mi madre, por ejemplo. Mi madre es considerada (a veces) y querida (er, a veces lo es) y yo, um, tengo suerte en tenerla. Porque, si no, podría cometer el error de, por un momento, estar contenta con mi vida, y satisfecha, aunque no tenga un marido, y sin duda pasaré sola el resto de mi vida (el ocasional gato o elfo doméstico, no se incluye), y por lo tanto dejarla sin nietos y posiblemente terminar con el árbol genealógico de la familia, ¿por qué, alguien espera que _Lyra_ sienta la cabeza y forme una familia? Lyra es una chica muy dulce – muy guapa, de gran talento y encantadora – pero nunca ha mostrado ningún interés para atarse a ninguna tarea doméstica. Pero siempre con razón. Y eso hace que mamá y papá siempre la hayan apoyado, y yo también debería, porque Lyra es extraordinaria y puede que si fuera un _poco_ más como ella – pero por ahora, yo parezco ser el tipo de chica que nunca seré feliz sin un marido, ya que soy una chica de otro tiempo y _realmente_ tendría que intentarlo más con lo de las pociones para alisar el pelo, y puede que tendría que mejorar mi aspecto a veces, porque si ni lo intento, entonces, ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que esperar a encontrar un hombre bueno y decente? Es que – ¿tiene por fuerza que arrodillarse ante mí un día, así porque sí, sin ni la menor motivación para hacerlo? Porque, si elijo creerme eso, entonces es que estoy viviendo en un cuento de hadas muy ridículo, y ahora mismo, tendría que estar ya eligiendo nombres para gatitos - ¿qué te parece "Gretel"?

Er.

Ajem.

Me encanta mi familia. De verdad. Todos son… muy queridos.

Especialmente Lyra.

Y probablemente está bien que mi madre me lo esté recordando tan a menudo, porque si no, podría olvidarlo. Y eso, ciertamente, sería muy espeluznante.

Uh, sí. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Oh, ya.

NO QUIERO TENER SEXO CON MI ELFO DOMÉSTICO.

Así que, de verdad.

Para de ser tan malpensada.

**8.33 AM**

Además, _nunca_ llamaría a un gato Gretel.

¿_Quién_ llamaría a un gato Gretel, si no es que estén planeando a – oh, no sé, que se lo coma una bruja en una casa hecha de pienso para gatos, o algo así? Es cruel. Eso es lo que es.

En serio, algo hace que durante toda mi vida haya pronunciado incorrectamente mi nombre, gracias a la influencia de mi madre.

**8.34 AM**

Que es considerada y querida y tengo mucha suerte de tenerla.

**8.35 AM**

La vida es maravillosa.

**8.36 AM**

Aunque me hubiera gustado un poco más de cerveza de mantequilla.

**8.37 AM**

E incluso un Firewhisky.

**9.00 AM**

Oh, qué bonito – Victoria acaba de pasarse por aquí para decirme que si podríamos tener una pequeña charla después de su clase de Aritmancia, durante su tiempo libre a las diez y media.

Soy bastante afortunada, ya sabes, si lo piensas. No solo tengo a Wimmy, sino que también tengo una mejor amiga encantadora que se preocupa por todo lo que he pasado recientemente, y quiere ayudarme durante este período tan difícil.

Aunque sea mucho más guapa y mucho más ingeniosa y sofisticada que yo, y muchas cosas por las cuales bien podría estar consumida y amargada por el más puro de los odios, de verdad la adoro.

**9.02 AM**

Y solo para que quede constancia, no quiero tener sexo con ella tampoco.

**Torre de Astronomía**

**11.40 AM**

VOY. A. MATARLA.

**11.41 AM**

Y eso es todo.

**11.42 AM**

¿Qué? ¿Crees que no voy a hacerlo, no? Oh, de veras, ¿no? Estás pensando "Oh, sí, claro, _por supuesto_ que vas a matar a la mujer que, hasta hace media hora, era tu mejor amiga del mundo, solo porque _siempre_ haces lo que dices y _nunca_ reaccionas de manera exagerada."

Bueno, ¡pues puedes IRTE AL PUÑETERO INFIERNO! Sí - ¡de veras! ¿Sabes? ¡Estoyhasta los _mismísimos_ de tu actitud! Siempre cuestionándome, echándome miraditas con tus garabatos-escritos-por-mí, ¡_burlándote_ de mí! "Oh, estás enamorada de Snape!", "¡De veras creo que _no_ estás codiciando a un estudiante que está dominado por una pasión por ti y le tiene un aire extraño a Gilderoy Lockhart!" "¡Oh, por _supuesto_ que no quieres tener un sucio afer con tu elfo doméstico!", "¡Sí, sí, seguro que vas a llevar a cabo la idea de matar-a-tu-mejor-amiga!"

Pues, ¡puede que lo haga! Quiero decir, se lo merece. De veras se merece ser la comida del calamar gigante, o poción-multijugosearse en mí, o algo por el estilo. ¡Jaj! ¡Eso le enseñaría una gran lección! Puede que entonces entendería lo que es ser normal, como el resto de la población humilde, ¡y junto con esta gran epifanía, comprendería que no está bien interferir de este modo en mi vida! Oh, ella piensa que es brillante, ingeniosa y astuta, y que sus ideas perspicaces _nunca_ pueden llegar a resultar total y absolutamente erróneas.

Jaj. Sí. Una ejecución _brillante_ la de su pequeño plan, excepto por la parte en la que _mi novio casi muere._

Y así pues, forzarme a romper con él.

Pero, por supuesto, la parte que más me fastidia es la de que "casi muere".

Ohhh – ohhh, si pudiera… ¡Ni siquiera sé que lo que voy a hacer! ¡Pero algo malo! ¡Algo muy y muy malo! Podría darle una patada a la Señora Norris en plenos morros de Flich, o… ¡o sacar veinte puntos de Hufflepuff si alguno se atreve a sacarme de quicio! Oooh, como _me gustaría_ poner en el lugar que se merece ese pretencioso mocoso de Ernie MacMillan.

… Oh, de acuerdo, no puedo hacerlo.

Quiero decir, pensaba que quizás solo por un momento podría – ya sabes, decir cosas crueles sobre mis estudiantes. Después de todo, ¡a veces tienden a hacer mi vida miserable!

Es solo que, bueno, cuando tienes a colegas como los míos, incluso Draco Malfoy parece un regalito del cielo.

¡Y no odio a Ernie! ¡De verdad! Bueno, sí, a veces me molesta, pero – pero eso es cuando estoy falta de sueño, o cuando me corrige en medio de una clase.

Pero no le _odio_.

Y tampoco le quitaría veinte puntos injustamente.

Y… y bueno, de veras, ahora me siento un poco culpable. Aunque sé que no hay manera que él pueda leer todo esto, parece como si de alguna manera lo ha… _sentido_, o algo por el estilo. Y ahora me odia, porque soy la profesora Sinistra, la vieja bruja que le quita puntos sin ninguna razón y quiere matar a su mejor amiga, y utiliza expresiones no muy adecuadas como "vete al puñetero infierno". Es todo muy angustiante, de veras, y ¿puede un niño de once soportar de golpe todo ese tipo de información?

Es como Peter Pan. Ya sabes, aquello de que cada vez que un niño dice que no cree en las hadas, una muere.

Pues puede que sea lo mismo.

Puede que cada vez que un profesor dice (o escribe, o piensa) algo malo sobre un estudiante, el estudiante muere.

…Um, un poco. Por dentro.

Porque si se _murieran_ de verdad, bueno, tendríamos solo un estudiante, a mucho estirar siete, ya que Snape da clases aquí.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, incluso lo de morir-un-poco-por-dentro me parece poco probable.

Pero… me siento mal. Eso es todo.

La próxima vez que me corrija alguna cosa sobre las lunas de Júpiter, o lo que sea, en vez de enfadarme, le premiaré con cinco puntos por ser tan observador.

Síp.

De acuerdo, ahora me siento mejor.

**11.46 AM**

… Excepto por la parte en que _Victoria Vector debe morir._

De alguna manera, por solo un momento, he conseguido distraerme, pero ahora ha vuelto. Y- oh, es que _no puedo creérmelo_. ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio pensaría que… cuando es _tan_ obvio que… y existe una gran posibilidad para que todo resulte… y…

Es de locos.

Y, um, puede que tenga que relatar lo que ha pasado. Y de esta manera, puede que sea capaz de construir una frase completamente coherente.

(Pero no te ofendas si tacho algunos trozos del pergamino mientras lo relato. Cuando acabe, estoy segura que entenderás que un poco de fuerza en algunos trozos es _totalmente_ comprensible y justificable.)

Así que, sobre las diez y media, me dirigí a la clase de Aritmancia, sintiéndome bastante contenta y afortunada, y todo eso. Por tener una amiga con quien hablar, ya sabes. Una amiga que se preocupaba por mi bien estar y por todo lo que tuve que pasar recientemente.

(JAJ.)

Cuando llegué, Victoria estaba colocando unos libros de texto en una estantería con un semblante totalmente inocente, como si no estuviera guardando ningún secreto oscuro y terrible que me conduciría a querer arrancarle el corazón, machacarlo, y dárselo a los peces. (Er, no me lo tengas en cuenta; es solo mi Slytherin interior. Últimamente parece que está volviendo a renacer.)

Le saludé y todo eso, y intenté parecer lo más normal que pude. Personalmente, creo que estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente, porque me miró, con sus ojos llenos de compasión, y soltó un, "Oh, Auriga" de manera que quise romper a llorar sin ninguna razón, e inmediatamente cruzó la habitación para abrazarme fuertemente.

Puede que ahí debí haberme dado cuenta qué había algo que no funcionaba. Que ella había hecho alguna cosa que no era fácil de perdonar. Victoria no es de las que se compadecen, a no ser que su atención sea captada por un hombre que necesita por alguna razón en concreto. (Realmente es una sucia furcia. ¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora?)

Bueno, después de eso, nos sentamos y tomamos un poco de té, y todo iba bien – me preguntaba cómo estaba, y yo le contestaba estoica y cortésmente que estaba perfectamente bien – hasta que me dijo que le contara punto por punto todo lo que había pasado. En ese momento, pareció una pregunta muy inocente.

Y, bueno, es que, en ese momento, ¿por qué iba a dudar en contárselo? Después de todo, _era_ mi mejor amiga. ("era" por supuesto, es la palabra operativa).

Así que se lo conté y me escuchó muy atentamente, afirmando con la cabeza y haciendo pequeños comentarios en los momentos más precisos. Me sentía bastante bien, por sacarlo todo – como si me liberara – y por un segundo hasta pensé que que ya me iba bien todo eso.

No es que, er, no haya empezado con eso. De todos modos. Y… eso.

¡De cualquier manera!

Entonces llegamos al momento en que fui a ver a Algernon a su habitación en San Mungo, y todo lo de que él pensaba que Snape creía que estábamos prometidos salió en la conversación. Y yo me pregunté, distraídamente, más para mis adentros que para ella, "_¿Por qué_ Snape pensaba que Algernon y yo nos queríamos casar?"

Yo esperaba que respondiera con un, no sé, un simpático "¡Buena pregunta!" o un sentido "Es totalmente ridículo."

Oh, no.

En vez de eso, tuve:

"Ah. Bueno, supongo que es porque se lo dije yo."

Mi mandíbula casi golpeó el suelo en ese momento. (Oh, vale, estoy relativamente segura de que no lo hizo, pero es una expresión para dramatizar un poco la historia. Y puedes callarte, o empezaré otra vez con lo de las frases vulgares. No pienses que no soy capaz.)

De veras, por un momento pensé que le había entendido mal. Fue la _manera_ cómo lo dijo – con altanería, como si no fuera nada importante, como si no fuera en parte por eso que la espina dorsal de Algernon haya tenido que sufrir tanto.

Finalmente, mi mandíbula decidió cooperar para dejarme pronunciar un muy desconcertado: "_¿Qué?_"

"Oh, Auriga" dijo entonces, de manera muy calmada, al borde de ser muy condescendiente, que no puedo describir mucho más, o de veras creo que voy a hacer algo destructivo. (I no es una amenaza cualquiera. El hecho que no diga lo que estoy a punto de destruir lo hace mucho más misterioso. Y por lo tanto, más aterrador. Ya que la gente tiende a temer lo desconocido, y todo eso. Sí, de acuerdo.) "Lo hacía por tu propio bien, por supuesto."

Parpadeé. No me pareció una respuesta demasiado plausible. "¿Dijiste a Snape que iba a casarme con un hombre que apenas acababa de casi conocer… por mi propio bien?"

"Exactamente" dijo Victoria afirmando levemente con la cabeza, completamente impertérrita. (Oh, el odio. Quema. Crepita, en realidad. Y es muy desagradable porque me temo que voy a estallar en llamas en cuestión de segundos.) "Era un paso que se tenía que dar."

Completamente atónita, tartamudeé, "Bueno, y… ¿_por qué_?"

"Porque," dijo, en un tono desesperadamente calmado, mientras una sonrisa radiante atravesaba toda su cara, "era la manera más fácil de conseguir emparejarte con Snape."

No estoy muy segura de cómo plasmar aquí mi respuesta. No creo que pueda expresarse en letras, precisamente. Fue una mezcla de chirrido con un quejido, con un toque de gruñido extraño. (No tengo ni idea de dónde vino.)

Victoria parecía como si ya se lo hubiera esperado. "Oh, vamos, Auriga. Sé que vosotros dos os lo pasáis muy bien con vuestro jueguecito, bailando entre vosotros, y fingiendo, cuando lo que realmente queréis es transformar ese pequeño two-step en un tango horizontal tan pronto como sea humanamente posible -"

El sonido que hice podría ser descrito como un graznido.

" – pero es tan obvio para todo el mundo, especialmente para mí." Tuvo el valor de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Pensé que era muy grosero por su parte, considerando que en ese momento no tenía la habilidad de producir ningún sonido comúnmente asociado con la especie humana. "Y cuando empezaste con Algernon, te puedo asegurar que se estaba volviendo loco."

Mi muy escéptico "¡Oh, no es así!" de algún modo se las arregló para transformarse en un podría-ser-clasificado-como-nervioso "¿_De veras?"_, en el momento que iba del cerebro a la boca.

"Claro," dijo Victoria, como si nada. "Y aunque se estaba volviendo loco por el hecho de tener que veros juntos, y luego por ser forzado a vivir con el conocimiento de que estabas locamente enamorada de otro hombre- bueno, ya sabes, Snape. No fue suficiente para quitarle esa repulsiva sonrisa de suficiencia, y _tuve _que hacer algo al respecto. Por cierto, realmente, no sé que le ves."

"¡No le veo nada!" exclamé. Por entonces, empecé a centrarme y a pensar que quizás tenía que enfadarme un poco con ella.

"Sí, sí, claro que no" Dijo Victoria, poco convencida, y continuó. "De todas modos, sabía que eran necesarias mesuras drásticas, para que hiciera algo más que pasearse enfurruñado imaginándoos a tu y a Algernon en varias situaciones románticas. Y no solo eso, sabía que _tu_ le necesitabas – y desesperadamente, incluso – y entonces le dejé caer que parecía ser que tu y Algernon estabais considerando casaros." Se calló y sonrió un poco, como si estuviera esperando que la elogiaran por el trabajo bien hecho.

Ahora mismo, con solo recordarlo, no puedo sino lograr un muy furioso "¡grrr!" mental.

"Pero" fue todo lo que pude decir, ya que parecía como si mi cerebro entero estuviera paralizado. "Pero… pero tiró a Algernon de la _torre_ por eso."

Victoria afirmó con la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Sí. No me lo esperaba. Supongo que las cosas no han ido exactamente como las planeé. Ah, bueno" dejó ir, sonriéndome de modo alentador, "ahora eres soltera. Ya sabes, lo comprenderé si quieres irte y darte un paseo hacia las mazmorras – "

La ira me estaba centrando bastante rápidamente.

"¿De _qué_ estás hablando?" le pedí irritada. "¡Es que crees que me has hecho algún tipo de- de _favor_, o algo por el estilo!"

"Sí" Me contestó, completamente inconsciente de que quería arrancarle el pelo, "pero, de veras, querida, no tienes por qué agradecérmelo – solo por el hecho de que Snape y tu finalmente lo acabéis haciendo y os deshagáis de esa horrorosa tensión sexual no-resuelta, me es suficiente- "

"¡Victoria!"

"¡Es cierto!" protestó débilmente. "Es completamente horroroso. Lo juro, hace algo en el aire; Cuando estáis juntos en la misma habitación, parece como si todo estuviera a punto de estallar en llamas. No es que sea tu culpa, querida, pero me hace sentir _muy_ perpleja ya que mi prometido está en Paris, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? – "

"_¡VICTORIA!"_

"Oh, ¿qué?" me soltó, enfadada por haberla interrumpido.

"¡No has _ayudado_ en nada!" De veras, estaba a punto de echarme a llorar – algo lo hacía más angustioso ya que ella parecía tan relajada por lo del terrible accidente. "He roto con alguien que realmente me importaba – alguien con quien hubiera podido tener algo _bueno_. No es tan común, sabes, cuando no tienes ni una pizca de Veela en tu árbol genealógico."

Abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero no tenía ganas de oírlo, así que continué.

"Pero no es solo eso, ahora Snape está furioso conmigo." Le informé "Así que, ya sabes, ¡dudo que haya ningún tango horizontal en ningún futuro! ¡No es que" le lancé peligrosamente, "lo haya querido nunca! Y además – " hice una pausa para cruzarme de brazos y lanzarle mi mirada más potente, "—de todos modos, ¿qué te hace pensar que le _necesito_ tanto?"

Y entonces, por primera vez, empezó a parecer avergonzada de sí misma. "Yo…"

"¿Sí?" le incité, tan amenazadora como pude.

"Leí tu diario" dijo, clara y serenamente. Me miró a los ojos mientras lo decía, y eso. Quienquiera que le enseñara a hacer una confesión vergonzosa, claramente estaba bajo la influencia de muchas picadas de billiwig. (ndlt: es un insecto australiano que cuando pica, hace levitar a las personas)

"_¿QUÉ?"_

"Leí tu diario." repitió, tan tranquila como pudo. "Hace tiempo. Y era – oh, Auriga, lo he hecho porque me preocupas. _Deberías_ saber que no es sano."

"¿El qué?" Le pedí, justo cuando ya iba alcanzar el tope máximo de rabia. "¿Escribir un _diario_?"

"No, no "escribir un diario" Auriga." siguió, mirándome con compasión "las dos sabemos que no es un diario muy normal."

Lo cual encontré muy desconcertante.

"¿Y me puedes explicar _por qué_?" le pregunté enfadada. "Solo porque a veces tiendo a llamarle "Libreta" no significa que no sea normal – de todas formas, ¡mucha gente escribe "Querido Diario"! ¿Qué es tan peculiar – "

"No tienes que fingir que no lo sabes, Auriga," dijo solemnemente Victoria. "Lo sé. Lo he leído. He leído la fantasía con Snape."

De manera que solo pude responder le con otro "_¿Qué?_"

"Oh, Auriga, me preocupaba, eso es todo," dijo Victoria, mordiéndose el labio y convirtiéndose en la perfecta imagen de preocupación. "Quiero decir, estabas construyendo historias bastante elaboradas con Dumbledore adicto a los caramelos y Snape colgándonos a todos por las uñas, y lo de que teníais una conexión apasionada, y—"

"¿Qué?" repetí, desconcertada aún. "¡No! Eso solo era –"

"Un grito de ayuda, eso es lo que era, y aún gracias que lo encontré," dijo Victoria, con una voz exasperadamente consoladora. "Auriga, no puedes estirar tus fantasías de este modo. De hecho, si no le tienes pronto, supongo… supongo que perderás el sentido de la realidad."

"¡_No _estoy perdiendo el sentido de la realidad!" protesté enfadada.

"Auriga, las cosas que escribes ahí" dijo en voz baja, "están teniendo un efecto extraño en ti. Puede que no te des cuenta, pero hay – quiero decir, ¿Cuántas fantasías has construido ahí?"

"¡Solo esa!" chillé "Es solo que pensé demasiado; Normalmente no lo hago –"

"Actúas de un modo diferente desde que empezaste a escribir en tu libreta," dijo Victoria, en un tono tan compasivo que me hizo querer estrangularla. "Necesitas pararlo, Auriga. _Todo el mundo_ sospecha que es la razón por la que estás actuando tan – ya sabes – extrañamente."

"Bueno, ¡pues entonces todo el mundo es idiota!" le solté. "Es solo una _libreta –"_

"Si fuera tu, lo dejaría." dijo Victoria, en un tono empapado de convicción. "Y también dejaría a él."

Y así pues, no pude encontrar una respuesta más buena que "¡Oh, _de verdad_!

Y eso es lo que dije, con toda la rabia que pude expresar, y entonces me fui.

También procuré tirar la taza de café en su ropa de diseño antes de irme.

(¿Ves? Mi Slytherin interior otra vez.)

Y, bueno, es que… _DE VERDAD_. ¿No puede estar en lo cierto, no? Quiero decir, por supuesto que no. ¡Seguramente ni la mitad de la escuela se haya dado cuenta de que escribo un diario! Solo está exagerando, por supuesto, intentando hacerme sentir como una idiota, sin siquiera _molestarse_ en escucharme, cuando puedo explicarle que de hecho, no estoy tan loca como ella lo está.

Ella es la razón por la cual Snape se ha vuelto loco y casi mata al hombre más perfecto que he conocido. Ella es la razón por la cual Algernon y yo hayamos roto. Ella es la razón por la cual llamaré a mi gato Gretel en cuarenta años más o menos. Y – por si todo esto fuera poco – _ha insultado a mi libreta_.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde saca el valor, y, francamente, no tengo ganas de saberlo. No tengo ganas de gastar mi precioso tiempo pensando nada que tenga que ver con ella. No quiero tener nada que ver con ella nunca más.

_De verdad_.

De todas formas, ¿quién se piensa que es?

Como si lo que dijera dejara la más mínima huella en mí.

No soy tan impresionable como algunos profesores grasientos y sin alma de Pociones.

**3.45 PM**

Lo he pensado mucho, y no creo que vaya a poder de dejar de escribirte.

Pero no lo haré con tanta frecuencia. Y no cuando haya gente.

No es que esté avergonzada de ti, o que no quiera que nadie sepa de ti. ¡No es tu culpa, de verdad! No eres tu – soy yo, soy solamente yo, y lo estoy admitiendo ahora.

Es solo que, bueno, puede que sea lo más inteligente, que durante un tiempo, nadie me vea escribirte. Y de ese modo, puede que me lo piense dos veces, en el caso que quiera escribir algo totalmente desquiciado que implique caramelos y Snape.

Pensaré en ti, por supuesto, y cuidaré de ti. Nada va impedir eso. Es solo que… siento que necesito separarme de ti durante un tiempo. Saber quien soy sin ti.

**3.48 PM**

Pero, oh, seamos amigos.

**3.52 PM**

De veras, no sé como sentirme por el hecho de que acabo de romper con mi diario con mucha más elocuencia que con mi novio.

**3.53 PM**

Puede que una pequeña pausa _sea_ necesaria.


	21. El peligro para acabar con los peligros

**NdlT: **Hello! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Sí, sé que he tardado un poquitín, pero bueno… lo bueno se hace de esperar, no? xDD

Os dejo con el capítulo, enviadme reviews con cualquier sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea, sabéis que me encantan! ^^

Disfrutad del capítulo!!! (yo sin duda lo he disfrutado traduciéndolo.. uff… me encantan tanto! lalala)

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 20-**

**Jueves, 3 de diciembre 1991**

**Dormitorios**

**9.14 AM**

ARGH. En serio, no sé porque la gente

**Viernes, 6 de diciembre de 1991**

**Sala de profesores**

**6.20 PM**

Si Trelawney vuelve a ofrecerme _otra vez_ "dar voz a todos los aspectos bastante poco probables de mi futuro inmediato a través de la quiromancia", lo sentiré mucho pero

**Domingo, 8 de diciembre de 1991**

**Torre de astronomía**

**1.40 AM**

SÉ QUE LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY ESTÁN DETRÁS DE ESTO, Y CREÉME, LIBRETA, YO

**Miércoles, 18 de diciembre de 1991**

**Dormitorios**

**11.12 AM**

Parece que he roto mi adicción contigo. Soy completamente capaz de soportar y aceptar las pequeñas agonías de la vida sin tener que garabatear crónicas atormentadas de antemano. Soy… una mujer libre.

¡JAJ!

**11.15 AM**

… No es que no podamos ser amigos.

**Jueves, 19 de diciembre de 1991**

**Gran comedor**

**8.08 AM**

OH DIOS MÍO, _NO._

**8.10 AM**

Te voy a explicar algo, pero antes, tienes que prometerme que no vas a juzgarme. Va a sonar muy horrible, pero de veras, después de todo lo que he escrito sobre Snape aquí, debería esperarme que ya hubieras desarrollado suficiente tolerancia para ser capaz de soportarlo. No tiene nada que ver con gente siendo empujada desde la torre de astronomía, ni con gente siendo colgada de sus uñas, ni incluso con horarios irregulares de ducha. Realmente, en comparación con todo esto, es bastante aceptable. Es solo…

Que odio la navidad.

Bueno. Eso suena un poquitín mal, ¿no? Como si tuviera que haberle seguido un vehemente "¡badabung!" y una masacre de gatitos, o algo por el estilo. ¡No es ni mucho menos así! Es solo que… todo este ambiente alegre a veces tiende a ser increíblemente estresante. Los estudiantes se comportan de un modo extrañamente rebelde, y los profesores parece como si solo pensaran en la gran obligación de tenerse que quedar en días festivos. Bueno, no es que _tengamos_ que hacerlo, necesariamente, pero algunos niños se quedan cada año, y los profesores que se van, tienden a colocarse en la lista negra de sus colegas durante la primera mitad de enero. (Casualmente, Victoria se va a Paris este fin de semana. Hmf.)

De todas maneras, para esta aparentemente desesperada necesidad de vacaciones, la unidad y el placer han florecido en… La Facultad Secreta de Hogwarts de Intercambios de Regalos de Navidad.

Aunque se viene haciendo desde antes de que viniera a trabajar aquí, estoy totalmente segura de que Dumbledore es el ideólogo de todo esto. Y aunque en teoría, la idea de los regalos suena encantadora, la práctica es una cosa totalmente distinta. ¿Has intentado nunca comprar un regalo para Minerva McGonagall?, ¿O para Sibyl Trelawney?, ¿O quizás – para un hombre que piensa que eres loca de remate solo porque una vez paraste en su dormitorio cuando por casualidad iba sin camisa? (Desde entonces he aprendido que en esta situación particular, comprar un suéter irritante, para luego hacer la broma de a ver cuánto tarda en quitárselo, no es exactamente la manera más social de manejar este tipo de cosas.)

Así que, sí. Y además de todas las agonías que inspiran esta tradición tan alegre, existe el hecho de que las Navidades tienden a hacerme sentir infeliz. Supongo que eso muestra que soy horrible, ya que, en vez de eso, debería estar abrumada por el nuevo sentido de gratitud de no ser una de esas personas que se pasan todo el tiempo en el Caldero Chorreante, emborrachándose y profesando su amor imperecedero a Tom, el camarero sin dientes. (No es que Tom el camarero sin dientes no merezca ningún amor, por supuesto, y no estoy en posición de juzgar a nadie. Reconozcámoslo, tengo dientes, pero no soy precisamente una opción demasiado buena.) Tengo un trabajo, y una casa – o algo así – y amigos – er, ex amigos y un elfo doméstico, al menos. Pero es que hay algo innegablemente solitario y _triste_ cuando ves a la profesora McGonagall emborrachándose y coqueteando con Hagrid año tras año mientras Dumbledore se divierte demasiado con las sorpresas navideñas mágicas (ndlt: en inglés, crackers, es una especie de tubo que se estira por los dos lados y salen sorpresas, como caramelos, o confeti, o chocolatinas,…) y cuando se divierte aún más torturando a Snape con estos. (De acuerdo. Puede que esta parte sea la más divertida. Pero las perturbadoras gracias Hagrid-y-McGonagall lo cancelan de forma espectacular.) Es solo que… tiendo a sentarme y comer un montón enorme, tremendo y enteramente lamentable de montones, y nunca hago algo particularmente interesante, salvo cuando una vez a Snape le engatusaron para que llevara una boina de color rosa y reí tan fuerte que tiré accidentalmente todo el zumo de calabaza que tenía en la boca al profesor Flitwick. Cuando no estoy rociando las varias partes de mi comida a mis compañeros, parezco condenada a no ser interesante, e ignorada. Y, sí, técnicamente, es lo mismo que vengo sobrellevando durante todo el año, pero hay alguna cosa que lo hace particularmente deprimente en Navidad.

Y por si esto fuera poco, bueno…

Hay un trozo de pergamino al lado tuyo mientras escribo esto. No es particularmente amenazador, ya que el pergamino es bastante normal – blanco con un borde cutre rosa. Tampoco está encantado para que ataque mi cabeza al menor movimiento, o algo por el estilo. (No es que haya pasado. O si ha pasado, que se sepa que yo, teóricamente, no he perdido ni mi calma, ni casi todo el pelo. Ni he caídotan bajo como para jurar venganza eterna a esas mocosas furcias Slytherin teóricamente tan detestables. MALDITA SEAS, NARCISSA BLACK. Teóricamente.) Oh, no. Verás, es más lo que contiene esta escritura perfecta y llena de giros bonitos, lo que me atrae a mi incuestionable destrucción.

Ajem.

Cito:

"Querida Auriga,

Tu padre ha decidido acompañar a tu hermana estas navidades a Egipto para conocer a ese chico con el que está saliendo - ¡qué vida lleva Lyra! – pero debo admitir, que la idea de la arena no me seduce lo más mínimo. La Navidad es una época para ver como la nieve cae lentamente, y de chocolates calientes al lado de una chimenea. ¡Los camellos y las pirámides ciertamente no son ningún factor a la ecuación!

Pero más que nada, la Navidad es para estar en familia. Y como echaré tanto en falta a tu padre y a tu hermana, he pensado que lo más sensato sería mejorar esta situación tan desafortunada. He estado dándole vueltas a la idea durante unos días, y he concluido que sería encantador pasar la Navidad con mi querida niña. Después de todo, Auriga, no te he visto desde el verano, y tengo bastante curiosidad para saber qué es de tu vida. Seguro que te apresuras a contarme que no hay nada en particular, pero sé como apreciar las pequeñas cosas, y además, me gustaría conocer a ese Algernon con quien estabas tan entusiasmada la última vez que escribiste. Sin mencionar que ver Hogwarts otra vez será totalmente encantador – ¡Solía pasármelo tan bien con Minerva y el resto de la banda!

Tu padre y tu hermana se van el 23, así que supongo que haré lo mismo. Después de todo, las casas se quedan vacías cuando no está tu marido – ¡No estoy segura durante cuánto tiempo, una vieja y tonta ama de casa como yo, lo podrá soportar! Ah, aquí estoy, parloteando sobre algo que encontrarás desconcertante. Lo siento, querida. Puede que si tratases con más cuidado a este Señor Brightmann…

Pero, por supuesto, ¡tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para discutirlo cuando te vea!

¡Besos!

Mamá."

**8.18 AM**

Puede que si soy muy, muy, muy amable con Snape, considerará tirarme por la Torre de Astronomía.

**Dormitorio**

**9.44 PM**

Estoy perdida.

Quiero decir, _en serio_. ¿Se supone que debo saber qué hacer en este punto? Le odio. Lo hago. Ha arruinado mi única relación que prometía algo que valía la pena para siempre – ¡y ni si quiera de forma mediocre o pasada de moda! Oh, no. Le rompió su _espina dorsal_. Cuando se trata de malevolencia y crueldad en general, Severus Snape es el único amo. Además, es muy, muy malo conmigo. _Después_ de haber roto la espina dorsal de mi novio. ¿De dónde saca uno el derecho, te pregunto, de ir por la vida siendo totalmente antipático, y _entonces_ hacer cosas como esas como si tuvieran el derecho? Solo porque es un ex mortífago con unas características faciales muy definidas no significa que tenga el derecho de ir y decir cosas despiadadamente sarcásticas y disminuir tu autoestima, y dar patadas a cachorritos. (Oh, de veras, no actúes como si te sorprendiera. Si Severus Snape _nunca_ ha dado una patada a algún cachorrito alguna vez en su vida, entonces yo soy Celestina Warbeck.) _Le odio._

Pero aún así.

Ya sabes, supongo que puedo atribuirlo todo al hecho de que siempre aparece cuando estoy especialmente emocionalmente trastornada. ¿Estoy casi fuera de mi mente debido a una falta de sueño y murmurando cosas (perfectamente inocentes y no-sexuales, de eso estoy segura) en medio de la biblioteca? Ahí está él. ¿Estoy bastante aterrorizada porque un trol gigantesco y sediento de sangre quiere apoderarse del castillo? Ahí está él. ¿Estoy angustiada por el hecho de que uno de mis estudiantes me sacaría más rápido de la cama, si Snape nunca hubiera dado una patada a un perrito? Ahí está él. (Posiblemente porque fui a verle yo en esta ocasión particular, pero esta no es la cuestión ahora.)

Este incidente es muy igual a los otros. Porque no fueron mi culpa, y parecen dar soporte a la posibilidad de que Snape me está acosando.

Iba yo dando un paseo por el castillo, como se supone que debo hacerlo, reflexionando en la inmensidad de mis desgracias. Porque si las noticias de mi madre comunicándome que esta sería la peor navidad de la historia fueran poco, esta tarde nos hemos repartido los nombres para el intercambio de regalos, y me ha tocado Slatero Quirrell. Sí, _ese_ Slatero Quirrell. El que es _malo_. Conchabado con Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes. Capaz de matarnos a todos en cualquier momento. ¿_Qué_ se supone que tengo que regalarle a Slatero Quirrell? De alguna manera, no creo que sea del todo apropiado unos guantes de piel de de dragón. Ni siquiera puedo cruzarme con él por los pasillos sin caerme al suelo inconsciente. Y, bueno, con todo esto de que es malvado y que puede matarme y todo eso, hay un _poco_ de presión.

Esto, más las imágenes que me vienen de cómo voy a explicarle a mi madre porqué no va a poder conocer a Algernon, me hicieron darme una vuelta llena de melancolía por los pasillos.

Que resultó cambiar rápidamente de melancólica a potencialmente perturbadora, cuando al doblar una esquina divisé a Christopher caminando hacia mi dirección desde el otro lado del pasillo. Parecía inmerso en una conversación con una chica de su curso, y no me vio, pero sabía demasiado bien que la chica no iba a captar su atención durante mucho tiempo. Y, de veras, en el estado en que estaba – con una enorme lista de problemas desquiciantes, sin novio, ni mejor amiga, y con un elfo doméstico cada vez más irritante, que sus interpretaciones de Barry White dejaban mucho que desear – Estaba bastante segura de que no habría manera de poder escaparme de una conversación con él sin que al menos hiciera una aparición un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. (Me siento casi obligada a sacar este tema a Dumbledore en la próxima reunión de profesores, ya que a veces, la violencia _es_ la respuesta, incluso si hay un estudiante involucrado. De todos modos, no importa cuántas veces me lo repita, creo que no va a salir demasiado bien.)

Así que hice la única cosa que podía hacer –

Correr a la clase vacía más cercana y convenientemente localizada, y esconderme contra la pared hasta que le oí pasar.

Resultó que esa clase vacía que estaba convenientemente localizada, era la que guardaba el Espejo de Oesed.

Dumbledore nos informó que lo había planeado este año, pero _de veras_ - ¿es que dejarlo en clases vacías con un montón de escritorios sin utilizar parece la manera más responsable de tratar con una cosa que planeas usar? Los motivos de este hombre me superan.

Y, en serio, tan pronto me di cuenta de lo que era, tuve la intención de marchar sin echarle ningún vistazo. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que mi vida no es precisamente ideal en este momento, y de alguna manera sospeché que si le echaba un vistazo a mis deseos más desesperados sería idiota.

Me llevó exactamente cuatro pasos y medio para determinar que un pequeño vistazo no iba a doler.

(Nota para mí misma: Soy idiota. Un poco.)

Dolió. Quiero decir, no es que lo que vi fuera motivo de conmoción, o algo así; No descubrí ningún deseo apasionado de mi subconsciente. (Si estuviera hablando con Victoria, esto sería merecedor de un triunfante 'HAH!') Pero al mismo tiempo, bueno… no es todo tan bonito, ¿sabes? Tener que enfrentarte a todo lo que no vas a tener aunque nada sea difícil de conseguir, simplemente porque tienes un talento increíble para arruinar tu vida.

Ahí estaba yo, sonriéndome y con un semblante radiante, aunque no había rastros de maquillaje, con mi pelo rizado sin estar encrespado… mirarme al espejo y tener enfrente una versión atractiva de mi misma es bastante perturbador. Y entonces, por supuesto, _la gente_ empezó a salir: Victoria sonriéndome de manera que sugería la gran amistad entre nosotras, en vez del tono burlón y de superioridad demasiado común en ella; mis padres a mi lado, sonriendo abiertamente y orgullosos de mi; Algernon con una rosa escondida bastante mal en su espalda; Snape vagamente situado casi fuera del espejo a mi izquierda, sin parecer particularmente simpático o algo así, pero solo… _ahí_. Para discutir, o tirarle cosas. Y por alguna razón, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Estoy segura que des del primer momento estaba destinada a tener una crisis emocional, pero algo en Snape, siempre rondando por ahí como un murciélago enorme, fue lo que realmente me empujó a mis límites.

Así que ahí estaba, enfrente del espejo y avergonzándome horrores delante de una versión mucho más superior de mi misma; después de aproximadamente cuatro segundos de intentar luchar contra ello, me dejé llevar completamente, pensando que quizás me había merecido un buen llanto, después de todo lo que me había ocurrido recientemente. Además, me pareció el mejor lugar para hacerlo: ir por los pasillos llorando tiende a asustar a los niños, siempre hay la posibilidad de que un estudiante (posiblemente Hermione Granger o Christopher) se aparezca en la Torre de Astronomía, y de alguna manera me siento un poco mal cuando rompo a llorar si Wimmy está en el dormitorio. La pobre criatura intenta consolarme, pero como ya he escuchado tantas veces la versión suave de 'You sexy thing', no creo que vaya a tener el efecto calmante deseado, incluso puede hacerme llorar más fuerte.

Así pues una clase abandonada me pareció un lugar tan bueno como otro, de verdad, y de hecho, lloré con gusto sin ninguna interrupción durante puede que dos minutos antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente con un—

"Ah, sí. Me lo tendría que haber imaginado."

Automáticamente, mi mirada fue al reflejo de Snape, pero éste solo estaba ahí, callado y extrañamente atrayente. Lo cual, por supuesto, quería decir…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" demandé de manera que hubiera sonado bastante amenazadora si no fuera porque me interrumpí con un sollozo bastante pronunciado.

"Pasaba por el corredor cuando me detuve por unos sonidos que misteriosamente recordaban a los de un gato siendo lentamente torturado," respondió suavemente. "Si hubiera sabido su origen verdadero, hubiera continuado andando, te lo aseguro."

En algún lado de mi mente lo del gato-siendo-torturado hizo clic (encaja con lo de golpear a cachorros), pero estaba demasiado afligida como para conectar las dos ideas. En vez de eso, murmuré un, "Bueno, pues ya te puedes ir."

"¿Y dejarte aquí lamentándote de las agonías supremas de tu existencia?" dijo en un tono un poco burlón. "No me parece demasiado cortés."

"Cállate," le ordené, intentando secarme las lágrimas con la manga con toda la rabia que pude.

"Mi querida señorita desdén" murmuró para sí mismo, suavemente y cruelmente entretenido, e irritante. Sacar Shakespeare en una conversación cuando uno de los participantes no es lo suficientemente coherente como para recitar con éxito el alfabeto, no es exactamente justo.

Y supongo, que le pega a Snape.

"¿Nunca dejas de ser un gilipollas?" inquirí, sintiéndome traicionada por descubrir que tantas horas empleadas en _Mucho ruido y pocas nueces_ no había suficientes como para ayudarme a encontrar alguna respuesta rápida y mordazmente inteligente.

"Vaya, Auriga" dijo en voz baja, con sus ojos centelleando, "¿estamos encantadores esta noche, eh?"

"Vete a la mierda, Snape."

"Totalmente encantadores," determinó, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Estuvo ahí un momento, sonriéndose a sí mismo por mis desgracias, o algo de semejanza Snape-esca, mientras luchaba para parecer como si no hubiera llorado. Lo impedía el hecho de que aún estaba llorando.

"Ruego que me cuentes, Auriga" finalmente empezó, como si dejar un momento para disfrutar de mi miseria no hubiera sido suficiente para él, "¿qué te condujo a escoger este sitio en particular para lamentarte de tus incontables agonías?"

"Vete."

"Es que—"Cualquier cosa horrible que me iba a decir, se volvió en silencio ya que, finalmente, descubrió el espejo.

"Ah," dijo casi para sí mismo, después de un momento. Entonces calló, lo cual, considerando todas las cosas crueles que encuentra para decirme, incluso cuando _no tiene_ tiempo ni para prepararse, no era un buen presagio. Supuse que yo también debía actuar de algún modo, a no ser que quisiera pasarme toda la noche llorando, siendo un inconsolable desastre.

"Ahórratelo," le instruí, rápidamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Ahórratelo" le repetí con más energía. "Lo que sea, no quiero oírlo."

Frunció el ceño. "Auriga—"

"Sí, mi vida es un desastre miserable." le solté. "Sí, y continua empeorando y empeorando. Perdóname si encuentro un poco sobrecogedor mirar al espejo y ver que todo está bien, cuando la realidad no se le parece en nada, ya que nada nunca volverá a estar bien. Ya sé que esto me hace merecedora de horas y horas de comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos de los tuyos – no importa que casi el noventa y cinco por ciento de lo que me ocurra sea culpa tuya, ¡de una forma u otra! Solo… ahórratelo."

Tan pronto como lo dije, supuse que había sido bastante estúpido por mi parte intentar hacer tal tipo de petición. ¿Severus Snape ahorrarse algunos comentarios crueles cuando los argumentos que se le presentan prácticamente _suplicaban_ ser objeto de burla? También debí haber pedido un pelo liso, y el amor imperecedero de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Que quede dicho aquí y ahora, que este hombre debe derivar todas las alegrías de su vida para confundirme hasta el punto en que crea que mi cabeza va a estallar, o algo igual de espantoso. (Er, Snape, no Gilderoy. Creo que si hubiera sido al revés, _él_ me hubiera comprendido perfectamente. Y hasta puede que me hubiera recomendado alguna poción para el pelo.)

"Este espejo no merece tus lágrimas, Auriga." dijo Snape, suave e intensamente, con sus ojos penetrándome de esa forma que hacía que mi espina dorsal sintiera una extraña sensación de hormigueo. (De forma mala, por supuesto. Aunque no de forma tan mala como la espina dorsal de Algernon, supongo.) "Sea lo que sea el reflejo que te haya mostrado, no tiene que tener ningún valor para ti. No importa lo desesperada que estés para que se cumplan tus deseos de cuento de hadas o tu perfecto amor, o tu belleza artificial, o sea lo que sea la cosa insubstancial que veas –" (de veras, incluso puede ser gilipollas cuando te está consolando – si eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Aún estoy confundida), "—no será real solo por mirarlo. Los verdaderos deseos son poco menos que un estorbo. Te iría bien recordarlo."

Y, bueno, ¿qué se suponía que debía responderle? Sí, de acuerdo, no era una situación del tipo "oooh, todo irá bien, queridito" más una buena taza de té, pero no estoy segura de que de hecho, Snape tenga plena consciencia del concepto de confortarme en primer lugar. Parecía hasta _amable_, especialmente si se considera el hecho de que hasta entonces, me había estado ignorando – excepto por unas cuantas sonrisas de suficiencia de tanto en cuando – durante todo el mes.

Aún entonces, una respuesta coherente era demasiado pedir para mí.

"Es fácil decirlo para ti" conseguí decir al final, pero tuve que hundirme en un escritorio mientras lo decía. Las lágrimas mezcladas con la espina dorsal con hormigueos, hacía que fuera difícil que consiguiera una postura adecuada. "Tú no tienes que hacerle un regalo a Slatero Quirrell."

Me miró durante un momento, con una expresión de total desconcierto haciendo entrada en su cara, antes de que la sonrisa de suficiencia volviera y cruzara sus brazos de manera bastante engreída.

"Sin duda, el peligro para acabar con todos los peligros," observó con ironía.

"Vete a la mierda."

Continuó sonriendo de manera perfectamente agilipollada. Supuse que ahí había acabado todo así que crucé mis brazos y lo miré, deseando que captara la indirecta y se marchara para que pudiera así salvar algún vestigio de mi dignidad.

Pero, oh no. Por supuesto que no podía hacer las cosas simples. En vez de eso ---

"Sibyl Trelawney" dijo en tono grave, y se apoyó en el escritorio en que estaba.

Me llevó unos momentos adivinar de lo que estaba hablando, pero cuando se me ocurrió, no pude evitar dejar ir una breve carcajada. Aún sonaba un poco como un sollozo – probablemente porque estaba esperando un castigo por reírme – pero aún así. Fue casi… agradable, estar ahí e imaginármelo intentando elegir un pañuelo lila vaporoso, o unos brazaletes.

Snape no sonreía, porque ya he determinado antes que esto es imposible a no ser que esté presenciando una gran demostración de sufrimiento, pero tampoco estaba sonriendo con suficiencia, ni moviéndose nerviosamente, ni haciendo ningún movimiento errático. Y entonces me encontré con su mirada y casi no le esbocé una sonrisa, y ahí estábamos, casi no esbozándonos una sonrisa el uno al otro. Reinaba una especie de paz, todo en silencio, a excepción de los sonidos apagados de Filch ahuyentando a los de primer año por tirar bolas de nieve.

"En serio, Auriga" me regañó Snape, pero muy suavemente y casi… no diré 'cariñosamente', porque el concepto en sí hace que mi cerebro duela. Dejémoslo en 'estraño' "Te pareces a la pobre de Ofelia."

"Oh, como si fueras perfecto para criticar apariencias," repliqué, pero sin embargo, me quité las gafas e intenté hacerme parecer menos como una rata ahogada. Parecía una acción muy inocente – una bastante normal, que bajo ningún concepto iba a conllevar a …

Excepto que entonces su mano se acercó y su pulgar rozó el lunar del lado de mi ojo derecho y mi pobre espina dorsal pareció estar a segundos de disolverse entera y todo era muy surrealista hasta el punto en que estoy considerando el hecho de que me lo haya inventado o puede que quizás él estuviera bajo la influencia de alguna maldición o puede que del alcohol porque a veces cuando hay alcohol de por medio tiende a tocarme accidentalmente pero no demasiado cuando está en sus cabales y por lo tanto era muy antinatural y esto es solo una frase no oh dios supongo que debe ser gramaticalmente muy incongruente pero es que fue muy extraño e incorrecto y desafiaba las leyes de todo lo que he conocido como por ejemplo una frase tan larga. Como esta.

Bueno, por suerte, los dos nos dimos cuenta aproximadamente en una décima de segundo que estaba sucediendo algo muy, muy malo. Yo hice un movimiento y le di un revés a su mano – mecanismo de defensa – lo que le obligó a meterme el dedo en el ojo, lo que me obligó a dar un grito y darle un golpe a su brazo otra vez. Mientras, había conseguido de alguna manera pasar de fruncir el ceño a una sonrisa de suficiencia, pasando por un tic en el ojo, de una sola vez; Los tres trabajaban en un unísono bastante horrible, como un ejercicio de natación sincronizada del infierno.

"¿Qué estás ha—"

"¡Vete!"

"¿Que _yo_ me vaya? ¡Estaba aquí primero! Por qué –"

"Haz el favor de marcharte ahora, Sinistra, o no me haré responsable de mis acciones –"

"¿Es que ha sido _mi_ culpa? Has sido tú el que –"

"¿Se ha apiadado de ti? Estabas _desesperada_ por alguna muestra de compasión; si no hubiese aparentado interés, ese Goldstein sin duda hubiera caído presa de tu insaciable voracidad por atención masculina –"

"¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a _sugerir_ tal cosa, pedazo hijo de la gran – "

"¡Ha! Sabía que estabas detrás de algo, mi querida – ah. ¡Profesores!"

Y entonces apareció Filch apretando a la Señora Norris de una manera demasiado-posesiva-para-ser-del-todo-apropiada que muchos de los profesores parecen asumir en respecto a sus mascotas, y nos miraba de forma que un hombre que llama a su gato 'mi querida' no se debería serle permitido mirar a _nadie_, muchas gracias.

"Argus" respondió Snape con rapidez, y me empujó – ¡me _empujó_! – fuera de su camino mientras se acercaba a Filch. "Te estaba buscando."

"Por supuesto eso es lo que hacíais, profesores," dijo Filch, mirándome de manera muy sospechosa que casi parecía antinatural. No es como si estuviera tirando bombas fétidas por el castillo.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo" Continuó Snape, con toda la compostura del mundo, "sobre la cuestión que hemos hablado antes."

"Claro," dijo Filch todavía a mirándome. La señora Norris dejó ir un maullido bastante demoníaco y me miró. No tengo ni idea de dónde sacó ese gato, pero no puedo evitar sospechar en un grupo de Satánicos o una cosa similar.

"_Ahora_, si no te importa" Snape continuó, con un poco de desesperación en su tono. "No tengo toda la noche."

"De acuerdo" dijo Filch, todavía mirándome, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Buenas _noches_, profesora Sinistra" dijo Snape, con demasiada malicia.

"¿Aún esperas que _me_ vaya?" demandé.

Respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia que por un momento me empujó a perder toda la fe en la humanidad, por dios, incluso en Moria K. Mockridge. Y entonces, con toda la dignidad que pude reunir, me marché. (Pero no sin "accidentalmente" pisarle el pie mientras salía. Me metió el dedo en el _ojo_. Me sentí con el derecho de hacerlo.)

Así que aquí estoy.

_En serio._ ¿Se supone que… debo saber qué hacer con todo esto? ¡Secar las lágrimas de alguien suele ser un gesto bastante romántico! Y aún así, consiguió ponerlo al nivel de caballerosidad de levantar la tapa del váter. Estoy casi convencida que se equivocó y su dedo dio por casualidad con mi cara.

Me duele el ojo.

Echo de menos a Algernon. Nunca me hubiera metido el dedo en el ojo. Ni siquiera después de que mis acciones indirectamente acabaran por convertirlo en el objeto de un ataque brutal de un colérico profesor de pociones.

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto, Libreta?

**10.22 PM**

_Libreta._

**10.23 PM**

Maldición.

**10.24 PM**

Ya sabes, puede que no sea en absoluto una muestra de debilidad. Al contrario, me gusta pensar que me… completas.

Sí.

Será eso.

**10.25 PM**

… Pero no de forma Filch-y-Señora-Norris.

Eso sería perturbador.


	22. Nada que ver con la alegría personificad

**NDLT: **hooola de nuevo!

Seeeh, sé que este he ido muuu rápido, pero es quee me he enganchado a Perdidos, yy… mientras se me descargan los capítulos (pq mi ordenador va a uno por hora)… traduzco la Sinistra, xDD!

Así queee… agradecerle al ordenador que vaya tan lento, y a que me haya enganchado a Perdidos, que podáis disfrutar tan rápido de otro capítulo de Sinistra.

Bueno, también porque se acerca (es el siguiente capítulo ya) uuna coooooosaaaa… que si os la digo… no. Voy a ser mala, y no os la diré.

MUAJAJAJAJ.

Prometo traducirlo rápido, aunque hayan bastantes-muchas páginas. Pero como es tan guay, no creo que vaya a tardar demasiado.

Besoooos y gracias x los reviews, de veras, significan mucho para mí… lalala!

Disfrutad! ^^

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 21-**

**Domingo, 22 de diciembre de 1991**

**Dormintorio**

**5.42 AM**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . .

**5.48 AM**

De acuerdo. Todo va bien. Estoy bien. Ha sido solo un sueño. Solo un sueño.

Incluso la parte en que mi madre sin ningún tipo de ayuda tomaba Hogwarts. Y tenía todo el mundo a su lado. _Todos_. Incluso Trelawney. Incluso la iguana de Quirrell. ¡Y todos sabemos que hay algo en Herman que no va demasiado bien! ¿Puedes culparle, cuando es propiedad de una _persona malvada_? Oh dios. Oh dios oh dios. Mi madre con una iguana malvada. ¡Y los elfos domésticos! ¡Todos ellos! Bueno, no estoy segura si eran todos ellos, porque la última cosa que vi antes de despertarme, a no ser que me haya desquiciado por el miedo, era a Wimmy mirándome, con sus ojos gigantes melancólicos y llenos de lágrimas, ya que tenía que elegir entre su gente o su único y condenado amor verdadero.

No es que me hubiera preocupado mucho que no me hubiese elegido, por supuesto. Porque él es un elfo doméstico. ¡Pero esta no es la cuestión! La cuestión es que mi madre – mi madre, _es capaz_ de hacer una cosa como esta. ¿Y a veces los sueños no son proféticos? La cosa es que este sueño es muy diferente a otros tipos de sueños. Ya sabes, como el sueño con Snape y el beso en el cuello. Este tipo de sueño está claro que es solo un sueño (er, que se aproxima a una pesadilla, claro) porque le envuelve esa sensación de confusión surrealista, y sientes que tus sentidos aumentan de manera rara hasta tal punto que el mero roce de piel contra piel es suficiente para hacerte sentir como si cada parte de tu cuerpo estuviera compuesto de pequeñas chispas que existen solamente para volverte loca en plena consciencia, y a no ser que quieras volverte totalmente loca necesitarías estar mucho, mucho más cerca de –

Bueno, ya sabes.

Ese tipo de sueños. Que son… soñadores.

Y…

Malos.

Perturbadores.

Alarmantemente vívidos.

Es el tipo de cosa que te marca de por vida, ¿sabes?

Ya que con los… labios, y…

**5.50 AM**

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

**5.51 AM**

¡Ah! ¡Sí!

No era un sueño tipo ese.

Con mi madre, ves, podría pasar. Podría hacerlo pasar. Podría poner en contra mío cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida ya no-precisamente-muy-encantadora, incluso a mi más querido y devoto elfo doméstico. No pienses que no podría, o que estoy exagerando solamente por el hecho de que me llene de niveles insospechados de amargura, ¡o algo por el estilo! Porque, Libreta, de veras, no sabes _nada_. ¿A caso has crecido con ella? ¡Creo que no! ¡Hasta apostaría que podría hacerte volver en contra mío! ¡Y soy perfectamente consciente de que (um, de veras) eres un objeto inanimado!

Tiene ese tipo de poder.

Y va a venir aquí.

**5.53 AM**

Bueno, esto no va a ser un cuento de hadas precisamente.

**Sala de profesores**

**9.15 AM**

De acuerdo, estoy aquí. Estoy lista. Tengo una taza de café y estoy totalmente preparada para enfocar este problema en particular de una manera calmada y lógica.

Porqué, de verdad, ¿Es tan difícil comprar el regalo ideal de navidad para Slatero Quirrell?

Vale, es malvado. ¡Pero me niego a que eso pueda detenerme! Después de todo, hace años que trato con Snape, ¡y él es mucho más desagradable que un miserable seguidor de Quién-tu-ya-sabes! ¡Apuesto lo que sea a que puedo encontrar el perfecto regalo de navidad para Severus Snape en menos de medio segundo!

Um, y no es porque me tenga considerada una experta en Snape, o algo así. No es porque pase una cantidad antinatural de tiempo pensando en él. Es solo porque…

¿Pero, en serio es este el momento para hablar sobre Snape? ¡Me parece que no!

Todo esto es sobre Quirrell.

Así que.

Ahí vamos.

**IDEAS DE REGALOS POTENCIALES PARA SLATERO QUIRRELL**

-Un nuevo turban

Bueno, en serio, el que tiene ahora _parece_ un poco complicado de llevar. Nunca está lo que se dice _bien puesto_, ya sabes, y puede que le sea útil para superar sus tartamudeos y su incapacidad para mirar a nadie a la cara, ¡si solo tuviera un poco más de confianza en su apariencia! Además, siempre huele un poco… mal. Y no soy nadie para juzgar – aunque, a mi parecer yo nohuelo mal – pero no deja de ser desagradable cuando tienes que sentarte a su lado en las comidas, o en las reuniones de profesores, o algo similar. Así es bastante difícil concentrarte en cualquier cosa aburrida que esté diciendo McGonagall. Así que quizás, si se deshiciera de ese viejo turban, entonces…

… Pero por supuesto, existe la pequeña y problemática parte de que él es malvado. Casi lo había olvidado. Y, en serio, si fuera capaz de tener un poco más de confianza, sería más probable que entonces se sintiera mucho _más_ diabólico, y entonces probablemente empezaría a matar a niños de primer año, y se los daría a Herman para comer, solo porque él puede hacerlo.

Además, no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde puedo encontrar un turban.

¡Siguiente!

-Un sombrero

Bueno, los turbantes _están_ un poco pasados de moda.

Pero no quiero ofenderlo. Parece frágil.

Ya sabes, para una persona malvada.

-Ese nuevo Bestseller de Flourish&Blotts sobre la historia de las artes oscuras.

… Oh, muy bien, Auriga. Porque sería muy astuto por tu parte de darle una verdadera fuente de inspiración maligna.

Siguiente.

-Calcetines

Calla. Para de mirarme así. Para tu información, ¡en el pasado me funcionó bastante bien! Hace unos años, me tocó el nombre de Dumbledore, y – bueno, ¿qué le compras a Dumbledore? Supuse que podría intentar con un libro intelectual digno de su genialidad, y todo eso, pero resultó ser una tasca demasiado ardua. En vez de eso, finalmente, le compré unas cuantas chocolatinas Muggles y un bonito par de calcetines de lana, y, ¿sabes qué?, le _encantó_. Así que. Los calcetines pueden funcionar.

Excepto que, bueno, parece un poco maternal en este caso, ¿no? ¿Cómo si lo estuviera mimando? Parece _demasiado_ inocente. ¿Por qué alguien regalaría unos calcetines a un hombre maduro, a no ser que fuera a Albus Dumbledore? Sería demasiado obvio – Me ha costado tanto tratarle como si _no_ fuera el fiel sirviente del Señor Oscuro que mi "¡oh, claro que es enteramente inocente!" ¡Sería suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo lo he sabido! Y no soy como Snape, ¿sabes? No puedo ir echando miradas a la gente e inmediatamente tenerlos a mis pies. De hecho, ¡soy bastante vulnerable! ¡Estaría muerta antes de que el papel de envolver tocase el suelo!

Pero estoy bien. Solo porque mis planes de regalos me hayan fallado no es nada por lo que preocuparse.

Um.

Yo…

**9.29 AM**

Aack! Oh, dios mío, tengo que ir con cuidado ahora.

Quirrell, bastante oportunamente, acaba de entrar para preguntarme si el café estaba frío. (Bueno, no en tan pocas palabras, por supuesto. O al menos, sílabas. Cuando ya tenía la frase, casi se desmaya.)

No sé. Algo en la manera que tiene de mirarme me hace sospechar que _sabe_ algo. Que sospecha.

Y, vale, supongo que podría serle atribuido al hecho de que cuando lo miré, dejé ir una especie de chillido, cerré de un golpetazo mi libreta, y le di un codazo a mi taza de café que se cayó de la mesa.

Pero aún así. Hay algo en sus ojos – un destello oscuro que solo puede ser atribuido a una privación de cafeína. Este hombre va detrás de mí. Sabe algo.

El regalo tiene que ser perfecto.

La situación se está agravando. Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Supongo que ahora se requieren medidas desesperadas.

**10.11 AM**

Dulces estrellas. ¿Crees que ir al Callejón Diagón conmigo se asemeja a una cadena perpetua?, ¿Crees normal que la única razón que le ha convencido ha sido recordarle, sin rodeos, que soy una mujer y que por lo tanto, estoy más equipada para saber qué regalo comprarle a Trelawney?

Y encima ha tenido el valor de sacar el máximo provecho a la frase de yo-siendo-una-mujer.

Gilipollas.

**Caldero Chorreante.**

**4:14 PM**

¡Jaj! ¡La victoria es mía!

Por supuesto, probablemente me sentiría un poco más victoriosa si no hubiera sido forzada a pasar unas cuantas horas con Snape. Y sospecho que él también alberga sentimientos similares, considerando que ahora está en la barra pidiendo grandes cantidades de firewhisky. Yo, porque no soy idiota, he pedido una cerveza de mantequilla. Sé lo que pasa con Snape, el alcohol y yo, más pasar un tiempo juntos, y déjame decirte, Libreta, ¡no es nada bonito!

En serio.

Es bueno que él siempre haya actuado, con firme devoción, como si no aquél puñetazo en el Baile nunca hubiera pasado. De no ser así, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Algo inaguantable, para serte sincera.

Sí.

Y malo.

Como las cosas inaguantables tienden a ser.

Pero, de todas formas. Ya no me importa. Y nunca me ha importado.

Así que, sí, ¡Quirrell! Después de tres horas y media buscando, durante las cuales Snape estuvo contemplando matarme al menos sesenta y siete veces (ha llegado un punto en el cual hasta puedo verlo en sus ojos), finalmente lo conseguí en la Tienda de Animales Mágicos. Fue totalmente sin querer; me sentía un poco malhumorada por como Quirrell me iba a matar porque su regalo de navidad perfecto no existía, y Snape se sentía un poco homicida porque habíamos conseguido encontrar, en solo quince minutos, el regalo para Trelawney (un pañuelo púrpura muy bonito con un bordado de pequeñas lunas y estrellas, con el cual Snape hizo una sonrisa de suficiencia y se negó a tocarlo hasta que no entrara en la bolsa) Finalmente, salió corriendo del botaicario sin más explicación que una sonrisa de suficiencia y un tic en el ojo, cuando empecé a describirle todas las cosas que siempre he querido hacer antes de morirme.

(Supongo que revelarle mi deseo de tener un encuentro romántico con Gilderoy Lockhart fue una tontería, pero entonces me sentía bastante aturdida y no prestaba la suficiente atención para distinguir lo que se colaba en mi mente y lo que salía de mi boca.)

Así que después de ser despiadadamente abandonada a favor de unos cuantos ojos de tritón, me encontré a mi misma andando hacia la Tienda de Animales Mágicos. Supongo que para ver los gatitos y así aliviar el dolor de mi inminente tragedia, aún y cuando siempre haya sido una persona más de perros. En tiempos de tanta desesperación, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer.

Me pasé un rato de mal humor viendo los gatitos y pensando en que siempre había querido tener un gato, y ahora no podría permitírmelo – hasta que uno me arañó y mis pensamientos pasaron a algo parecido a que de todas formas, nunca me han gustado los gatos.

Mientras echaba miradas ofendidas en dirección de los gatos, una muestra de collares bastante chulos me llamaron la atención. Tenían de todo, desde un collar bastante intimidante de púas, hasta uno cubierto de diamantes de imitación, y entonces, de golpe, me vino a la cabeza.

Herman.

Pobre, pobre Herman, con su collar rosa.

Quiero decir, de veras, no es que sea mi criatura preferida del mundo. De hecho, aún siento ese escalofrío cada vez que pienso en él. Pero el hecho es que Quirrell parece gustarle. Quirrell parece gustarle al igual que Filch le gusta su Señora Norris, de hecho, pero no quería ir llegar aquí.

Lo que importa es que cada uno de esos collares, incluso el intimidante de púas, parecían relucir ya que eran mi salvación. Supuse que sería un gesto bastante sensible, que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que su fiel reptil significaba para él. Y lo que es más, también le haría a Herman el favor. Ya sabes, puede que su… comportamiento sexual un tanto agresivo se atribuya al hecho de que ese collar rosa supone un duro golpe para su masculinidad. Puede, que con un bonito collar de piel, o algo así, sienta menos presión para… tener que probarse a sí mismo.

Y, bueno, no hace falta decir, Libreta, que fueron suficientes motivos como para comprarlo. Cogí el collar más caballeroso y sin púas que encontré – piel marrón, y sin ser nada femenino – y lo compré, adueñada de un más que agradable sentimiento de alivio y victoria. (Y, bueno, también con el sentimiento de que me había gastado unos cuantos galeones más del límite, pero después de por lo que había tenido que pasar, eso no importaba nada.)

Así que, en conclusión, Libreta, ¡Parece que después de todo no voy a morir!

De hecho, todo iría bastante bien si no fuera por…

**4.24 PM**

Mi madre. Oh, Dios, mi madre. De alguna manera me las he arreglado para olvidarlo por unas cuantas gloriosas horas, pero ahora ha vuelto.

Así que, en serio, mi considerado y sensible regalo para Herman no servirá de nada, porque, de todas formas, lo seducirá para atraerlo al lado oscuro.

Antes de que se las arregle para criticar cada aspecto de mi vida. Porque, reconozcámoslo, Libreta, no es que tenga demasiada vida. Al menos, antes de que estuviera Algernon, pero…

**4.25 PM**

Algernon.

Con el que ella piensa que aún estoy saliendo.

Y, bueno, no puedo explicarle que he cortado con él por la molesta cuestión que _casi-le-mata_. No me dejaría en paz nunca. _Nunca_. Sería incluso peor que la perorata que me tuve que tragar sobre cómo mantener la atención de un hombre, después de que volviera a casa cuando Paul me dejó por esa miserable secretaria (¿o camarera? Conociéndolo, probablemente ambas.)

Oh dios.

Está… fuera. Sí, eso es. Está fuera. Después de todo, es un hombre de negocios. ¡No puedes esperar que detenga su empresa sólo por una minucia como la navidad! ¿Es que es Tiny Tim? (ndlt: Tiny Tim es un personaje de _Cuento de Navidad_ de Charles Dickens)

… Y entonces, por supuesto, llegará a la conclusión que no existe.

Dios mío, estoy condenada. _Condenada_. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? De alguna manera dudo que dé algún resultado enviar una lechuza a Algernon y amablemente pedirle que conozca a mi madre. Supongo que debería suplicar al primer hombre que pase por mi lado que se haga pasar por mi novio durante unos días.

Jaj.

**4.44 PM**

GAH.

Créeme, Libreta, algunas personas no tienen espíritu navideño.

No sería _tan_ complicado. Y no es como si no me lo debiera, ¡de eso estoy completamente segura! Después de todo, nadie lo aguanta mejor que yo. ¡El hecho de que sea un gilipollas completamente detestable y sin alma, no me detiene de interaccionar con él diariamente! De hecho, ¡es extraordinariamente _afortunado_ de tenerme!

¿Pero acaso lo reconoce?

Oh no.

En serio.

¡Y tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho sonar como si supusiera un gran esfuerzo! ¡A penas! Cuando volvió con las bebidas e inmediatamente empezó a tragarse el primer firewhisky a una velocidad no muy saludable, yo tomé unos cuantos sorbos de mi cerveza de mantequilla, y dejé ir como el que no quiere la cosa, "Ey, ¿Crees que quizás podrías ser capaz de fingir ser Algernon durante unos días mientras mi madre está en Hogwarts?"

Jaj. No sé ni por qué me molesto.

¡Ni siquiera _dijo _nada! Solo paró de beber, y me miró durante un prolongado montón de tiempo, antes de tomar otro sorbo violentamente.

Lo cual es un comportamiento muy infantil, si me lo preguntas.

Bueno, excepto por todo lo del alcohol.

"No sería tan difícil," continué, porque soy estúpida. "Solo tendrías que actuar como si fueras un caballero que me adora."

Tan pronto lo dije en voz alta, me di cuenta que, de hecho, sería inmensurablemente difícil.

Snape miraba al techo mientras lucía esa ya-demasiado-familiar expresión de 'que alguien se digne a otorgarme el poder de resistir matarla'.

"No importa." refunfuñé, y tragué irritada bastante cerveza de mantequilla, que inmediatamente me dejó con el deseo de haber pedido una bebida un poco más fuerte.

"Tengo que sospechar" empezó después de unos momentos; algo en su tono me hacía querer tener a mano una taza de café, "¿Qué no has informado a tu madre sobre tu pequeña y desafortunada pelea amorosa? Qué extraño, Auriga" dejó ir, sonriendo burlonamente. "Tu, que pareces tan entusiasta en informar a todo el mundo de cada uno de tus aspectos más angustiosos de tu atormentada existencia."

"¡Cállate!"

Jaj. También debí pedirle que adoptara a Harry Potter.

"¿Qué te empujó a ocultar tal – perdóname – _jugoso_ cotilleo a alguien tan cercano a ti?" continuó, siendo la perfecta imagen de la vana curiosidad. Por un momento, me encontré deseando haber comprado ese collar lleno de púas. Me pareció sin lugar a dudas más útil.

"Oh, cómo me gustaría matarte." murmuré en tono amenazante, pensando que cualquier otra respuesta que intentara construir, de todas maneras, sería usada en contra mío.

Alzó una ceja. "¿Estamos susceptibles?"

"¿Es que _nunca_ dejas de ser desagradable?" inquirí, bastante inútilmente.

"Yo de ti no me preocuparía, Auriga," continuó Snape, aparentemente sin mostrar el más mínimo nerviosismo por el hecho de que había un centelleo homicida en mis ojos. "Después de todo, cuando se posee la gracia y el encanto con los cuales estás tan generosamente dotada, el poder que adquieren no tienen límites virtuales. Por lo que estoy seguro que si se lo preguntas con educación, tus artimañas femeninas serán suficientes para causar que cualquier hombre caiga derecho a tus pies."

Esa maldita sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer aún más pronunciada, se levantó y me dijo, "Ahora, si no te molesta, tengo otras cosas que hacer que no tienen nada que ver con comprar pañuelos vaporosos o atuendos para animales."

Así que aquí estoy: sola, furiosa, y condenada.

Odio a este hombre.

Odio a todos los hombres.

De veras, son un perfecto malgasto de tiempo. ¿Y qué si no tengo un novio? Mi madre se las puede apañar con eso. Quiero decir, reconozco que mi padre es mucho más tolerante que los otros hombres que he conocido, pero aún así lleva calcetines apareados, se vuelve misteriosamente sordo cada vez que mi madre empieza hablarle de hacer las tareas de la casa, y se olvida de su aniversario con una devoción demasiado resuelta.

Así que, bueno, ¿por qué demonios debería _impresionarla_?

Es _ella_ la que debería envidiarme _a mi_.

Así que.

Caso cerrado.

**4.49 PM**

Me pregunto cuántos años mayor parecería Christopher con un bigote falso.


	23. El cómplice del crimen

**NdlT**:** ¿**Ves, conciencia? Soy capaz de traducir un capítulo de casi 20 páginas en menos de una semana. MUAJAJAJAJA.

Bueno, primero de todo, gracias x los reviews.

No ibais mal desencaminados… en este capítulo,… por fiiin… por fiiin… por fiiiiiin (se abre el cielo, y unos ángeles descienden cantando), haay…

eeh..

Mejor dejo que os lo leáis.

Disfrutaaad!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Las confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 22-**

**Lunes 23 de diciembre de 1991**

**Gran comedor**

**8.40 AM**

No está aquí. No todavía, de todos modos.

Desde luego, esto no parece importar lo más mínimo.

Todos a mí alrededor están _hablando_ sobre ella.

McGonagall con solo el pensamiento de que va a venir se pone a sonreír, lo cual es bastante perturbador. Tuvo a mi madre durante sus primeros años como profesora, y aparentemente aún es la mejor estudiante que ha tenido. Hmf.

Y entonces, por supuesto, Flitwick ha tenido que sacar el tema de que mi madre estuvo a punto de dar clases en Hogwarts de no haber sido forzada a rechazarlo a favor de la pequeña oferta en el Ministerio de Magia.

"Sus habilidades en Aritmancia eran excepcionales" chilló feliz y pequeño, con el sombrero de Santa Claus para combinar con la Navidad. De veras. Si piensa que no voy a poder hacerle daño solo porque es pequeño y amable, entonces no se lo verá a venir. Y a lo que mi madre se refiere no se me puede juzgar por mis acciones. "Victoria es un encanto, desde luego, pero Lucinda era incomparable. ¿Te lo podrías imaginar? – eh, ¿Auriga? ¿Dar clases junto a tu madre?"

Antes de que pudiera pararme a mí misma, le estaba mostrando los dientes de forma bastante amenazadora. Afortunadamente, creo que se lo ha tomado como una sonrisa. Al menos fui capaz de detenerme antes que empezara a gruñir.

Así que, sí, tiene que llegar a las 10, y yo estoy saboreando mis últimos momentos de salud mental. Desafortunadamente, todos están un poco sorprendidos por el hecho de que Christopher, por alguna razón, se queda aquí estas vacaciones, y no deja de mirarme.

Una conducta bastante despiadada, elegir quedarte en la escuela mientras tu madre, aparentemente, se muere de una trágica y misteriosa enfermedad.

¡Jaj! Sabía que mentía. Ese canalla.

… A no ser que, claro, su madre se parezca a la mía.

Entonces supongo que no puedo culparle por mantenerse tan alejado de ella como le es posible. No quiero ni imaginarme a mi madre con una extraña y misteriosa enfermedad. Probablemente estaría todo el día entre sábanas de raso, con una bata blanca y sedosa, suspirando trágicamente todo el rato. "¡Camille no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, querida! Oh, ¡qué injusto es el mundo! Suspiro."

Ugh.

No puedo soportarlo más.

Necesito salir de aquí.

**Dormitorios **

**9.38 AM.**

Vaya… Estoy… bueno, no sé cómo voy a aceptar esto, o qué decir exactamente.

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que el Príncipe Encantador existe de verdad, y que fue muy, muy estúpido de mi parte dejar que le tiraran desde una torre.

Ohhh, mi corazón todavía va un poco acelerado. Tengo que calmarme. Me está esperando en la sala de profesores, y solo Dios sabe lo que sucederá ahí.

Así que, después de decidir que estarme un segundo más en la mesa del desayuno me conduciría a una rápida locura homicida, proclamé tan amablemente como pude a todo el mundo que necesitaba andar un poco, y huí a fuera. Nunca me ha gustado exactamente el aire libre, además con el frío que suele hacer en esta época del año, pero me dominaba la necesidad de hacer algo drástico.

Excepto que justo cuando di un paso hacia fuera, el que venía hacia dentro era Algernon.

De veras, por un momento pensé que me había trasladado a un mundo de fantasía, y en un lugar encantador de mi mente, él venía a rescatarme de mi madre y todo iría bien excepto por la parte en que me tenían que encerrar en una habitación acolchonada, porque en realidad, estaba totalmente desquiciada.

El hecho es que me vio e inmediatamente dejó de andar con una expresión bastante extraña en su cara, aunque, hizo que todo lo de la fantasía se desinflara un poco, ya que esperaba que fuera hacia mí, me sostuviera entre sus brazos, y me diera un beso como si no existiera el mañana.

En vez de eso, me miró por un momento antes de decir, bastante débilmente, "Auriga."

"Oh" dije, porque mis habilidades sociales son tan limitadas que fue la respuesta más encantadora que supe producir. "Hola."

"Hola" dijo, de una forma bastante extraña.

Y entonces nos estuvimos mirando el uno al otro durante un rato, con la nieve cayendo alrededor nuestro y el aire haciéndose más pesado con las cosas que no nos estábamos diciendo (o, bueno, probablemente por los niveles bastante extremos de incomodidad); era todo como en una película surrealista, y de veras, hasta el punto en que no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

A pesar de todo, después de veinte segundos, ya era tan insoportable que finalmente dije la primera cosa que se me vino a la cabeza.

Desafortunadamente, la primera cosa que se me vino a la cabeza fue, "Um, ¿supongo que no has venido aquí para salvarme de la eterna desaprobación de mi madre, no?"

En serio, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque él pudo interesarse en mí de buen principio. Incluso cuando intento ser sofisticada y encantadora, no soy un buen partido. Mi esencia es indudablemente demasiado defectuosa.

En vez de continuar mirándome con perplejidad, fue lo suficientemente amable para sonreír un poco y responderme, "De hecho, no. Solo he venido a desearle feliz navidad a Albus. Ya sabes, lo típico de esta época."

"Ah," dije, y, no pude evitar que mi tono de voz no sonara un poco decepcionado. "Claro."

Mi presencia, sorprendentemente, no fue suficiente como para hacerle marchar: Subió los peldaños que nos separaban y se puso justo a mi lado, cercano, guapo y deprimentemente perfecto.

"Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con tu madre?" preguntó, totalmente amigable.

"Oh" dije, y me reí en un intento para ganar un poco de tiempo para encontrar la manera de explicárselo pareciendo un poco cuerda. "Bueno, va a venir a Hogwarts –en dos horas, de hecho, y… er, es un poco difícil."

"¿Lucinda Sinistra?" preguntó.

Asentí sombríamente. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi madre la conoce" respondió. "Creo que las dos forman parte de una de esas organizaciones para brujas de la alta sociedad. Organizan fiestas para tomar el té, para conmemorar todas las brujas quemadas en la hoguera, y todo eso."

"Ah, sí" dije, sin poder evitar arrugar la nariz. "La he oído más de una vez dando discursos sobre como planear actos de la organización."

"De hecho fui a uno de estos," respondió, con una expresión de cómo valuaba esa memoria en particular. "A la que creo que conocí a tu madre."

Lo que me dio un poco de esperanza, entonces. "¿Y…?"

"Una mujer bastante aterradora," determinó, y me esbozó una bonita sonrisa.

No pude evitar reírme, más de alivio que de otra cosa. Porque, bueno, la oportunidad parecía que me fuera entregada directamente de unos cuantos ángeles brillantes y sonrientes, de veras – su aparición, tan amable, galante y perfecto, en todo…

Pero al mismo tiempo, era un poco incierto sospechar que no albergaba ningún sentimiento peyorativo sobre… el incidente de su espina dorsal.

"¿Y va a venir aquí?" preguntó, sacándome de mi ensueño.

"Sí" le confirmé taciturnamente. "Un pequeño y encantador regalo de navidad directo del infierno."

"Mis sinceras disculpas" dijo, con sus ojos brillando y echando chispas, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba sucediendo.

"¿Puedes hacer ver que estás enamorado de mí durante una hora o así?"

No fue exactamente la manera sutil que tenía planeado de decírselo.

Se congeló durante un momento y me miró, y entonces vino el torrente de intentos bastante aguados para explicárselo.

"Es que, le escribí mientras estábamos saliendo, y le hablé de ti porque – bueno, porque eras realmente maravilloso, _muy_ maravilloso, y supongo que quería que lo supiese porque aunque era un desastre miserable y sin casar, no significaba que mi vida no fuera a veces maravillosa, así que se lo dije, pero entonces después de que… bueno, después de todo, nunca se lo acabé de contar que habíamos… ya sabes," acabé, sin casi esperanzas, "que las cosas ya no eran tan maravillosas."

Su expresión era bastante indescifrable, así que continué.

"Y bueno, ahora piensa que te va a conocer," dije débilmente. "Porque supongo que si estuviéramos saliendo pasaríamos las navidades juntos, y, bueno, así que mi madre piensa que…deberías estar aquí. Que estás." añadí bastante inútilmente.

Y su mirada continuó. Después de que continuara durante aproximadamente siete segundos más, encontré que no podía soportarlo más y me forcé a abandonar todas las esperanzas.

"Dios, lo siento" dije, mientras intentaba convencerme que romper a llorar desilusionada no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. "No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada después de lo que sucedió, y debería ser capaz de enfrentarme a ella y decirle, y decirle que no estamos –"

"Creo que lo puedo intentar."

Y entonces fue mi turno de mirarle.

"…¿Qué?"

"Tengo una cita esta tarde en Francia, pero supongo que puedo estarme una hora o así."

Continué mirándole, solo que entonces de una forma bastante horrible ya que mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y no quería otra cosa que arrojarme a sus brazos y entonces quizás construir uno o dos santuarios para pasar el resto de mi vida adorando a ese hombre.

"¿En serio?" le pregunté entrecortadamente.

Sonrió un poco. "Considéralo como un tipo de regalo de navidad."

Y entonces, bastante estúpidamente, le solté, "¡pero si no tengo nada para ti!"

"No pasa nada," murmuró de forma tranquilizadora, y tan solo acababa de coger mis manos reconfortantemente cuando –

"De verdad, Auriga, si has llegado a la conclusión que congelarte hasta morir es una solución para todos tus problemas –"

Ahora estoy bastante segura de cómo se sintió Lizzie Bennet cuando el señor Darcy y Wickham se vieron por primera vez. No es que Algernon sea ningún tipo de Wickham, desde luego, porque es, sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más perfecto que he conocido nunca, y no esconde ningún tipo de secreto oscuro y aborrecible.

… Y no es que Snape sea mi Señor Darcy.

Por supuesto que no.

No hace falta ni decirlo.

Pero de todos modos, ahí estaba, abriendo la puerta con semblante irritado, y de repente se calló y sus ojos se oscurecieron en cuanto se dio cuenta de quiénes éramos. Dejé irme de las manos de Algernon de repente, sobrecogida por el ridículo sentimiento de que había sido pillada en algo totalmente imperdonable. Quiero decir, una cosa es que te pillen tus padres haciéndolo en su cama (terrible, como dijo mi madre después de que me dejara Paul, nunca fue muy querido por mis padres) pero otra muy distinta es que alguien a quien odias y con el que no tienes ninguna relación te ve compartiendo un bonito momento con un _amigo_.

Pero aún así, solo Dios sabe la razón, me encontré a mi misma tartamudeando, "Severus— "

(De dónde salió lo de su nombre, no tengo ni idea.)

Pero no había nada que lo parara: nos miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia tan disgustada que todas las otras que he sido testigo de repente no parecían nada, y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Estuve en horrible silencio durante un momento, y entonces, finalmente, reuní el coraje para mirar a Algernon. Ya no sonreía; en vez de eso, parecía bastante disgustado.

Me imaginé que ese era el final de todo, y mascullé, "Si quieres irte, no pasa na— "

Me cortó, aunque con una sonrisa bastante forzada y una decisiva toma de aire. "¿Y perderme ver a tu querida madre ora vez? Por nada del mundo."

Y entonces, bastante anonadada, fuimos dentro y él fue a por Dumbledore con la promesa de que me estaría esperando en la sala de profesores a las diez, y aquí estoy.

Dios mío.

Supongo que debería refrescarme antes de que mi madre venga. Intentar con coraje ponerme un poco de pintura en los ojos, o algo así. Por supuesto, creo que si toco mucho el delineador de ojos, saldré de aquí con un montón de líneas negras cruzando mi cara.

Me pondré solo…

Todo esto es muy raro.

Y extrañamente maravilloso.

Necesito sacarme de la cabeza lo de que le debo una disculpa a Snape, o algo así de desquiciado. Porque, en serio, ¿_para qué?_ Fue él quien arruinó nuestra relación, ¡muchísimas gracias! Si fuera una especie de ser humano, estaría muy agradecido de que Algernon no me odie del todo, ¡ya que si no la culpa le hubiera vuelto loco!

Pero no. Claro que no.

Sería distinto si _él_ fuera mi señor Darcy. Ya sabes – perfecto y exasperantemente necesario, debajo de una capa de sarcasmo, distancia emocional, y antipático.

Pero no lo es.

Porque…

Bueno, _obviamente _porque…

Um…

Tengo que irme.

No quiero que Algernon tenga que esperar, y eso.

**Torre de Astronomía**

**5.52 PM**

¡JAJ! ¡Toma _esa_, querida Mamá!

Er.

Lo siento.

Es que me sentía abrumada por la urgencia de hacer esto desde hace unas cuantas horas, y finalmente he tenido la oportunidad. Mamá se está duchando antes de ir a comer, y ya ha ocupado _completamente_ toda mi habitación – de veras, no esperaba menos – he decidido esconderme aquí para encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Acabo de… ¡_jaj!_ Nunca me sentido mejor en lo que se refiere a mi madre en años.

¡Jaj! ¡Jaj! ¡Jaj!

… Ya he acabado.

Lo prometo.

Se presentó precisamente a las diez, lo cual, por supuesto, era de esperar, y estaba perfectamente impecable – lo cual, por supuesto, era de esperar. Todavía creo que es muy injusto que Lyra sea virtualmente una copia calcada de ella, mientras que yo soy lo que puedes obtener si mi madre se mirase en un espejo de feria. Pero, sí. Su intachable pelo liso de color castaño rojizo estaba recogido en un perfecto moño con toque francés, y llevaba un vestido de color crema que le quedaba exasperantemente sofisticado. Por supuesto, al segundo de llegar empezó a quejarse de lo horriblemente fuera de lugar que se sentía por llevar ropa Muggle, en vez de una túnica. (No importaba que yo estuviera en pantalones y suéter – aparentemente, me desechó como la paria de Hogwarts.) Entonces, como era de esperar, prácticamente todos los profesores se apresuraron a asegurarle lo perfecta que estaba, y, oh, puedo asegurarte que todo hubiera ido a peor si no hubiera estado Algernon ahí.

Pero, sí, estaba ahí, con semblante encantador y perfecto; mientras mi madre hablaba con entusiasmo a McGonagall sobre lo encantador que era estar de vuelta, me hizo un guiño, lo que conllevó que me sintiera otra vez nerviosa.

Lo admito, Libreta, aún estaba un poco escéptica en todo esto. No sobre Algernon, precisamente, porque él es perfecto, pero por el hecho de que si pasaba algo fuera de lugar, mi madre lo cogería en medio segundo. Es espeluznante en ese sentido. (Entre incontables otras muchas cosas, por supuesto.)

Algernon, sin embargo, pareció triunfar e ir más allá del sobresaliente.

Después de satisfacerse por haber encantado a cada uno de mis colegas, mi madre vino y me dio un besó mis mejillas sin rozarlas, antes de separarse un poco y empezar la obligatoria fase de escrudiñar-la-apariencia-de-Auriga-totalmente. He llegado a un punto en el que soy más madura y no intento escaparme, pero es muy embarazoso: después de todo, ya no tengo trece años. (Aunque, por supuesto, he sufrido bastantes cambios físicos desde entonces.)

"Auriga" dijo murmurando; sus ojos se fijaron en mi pelo durante un momento antes de inhalar serenamente, y sabiamente cambiar su foco de atención a otra parte. "Eres muy _chiquita_."

Hmf. Fácil decirlo para ella. Aparentemente, es muy duro tener que contemplar que no soy exactamente como una modelo de pasarela.

"Sí, mamá" dije, mirándola obedientemente. "No hay mucho que pueda hacérsele."

"Podrías intentar usar tacones" dijo, lo cual fue rápidamente seguido un fruncimiento de ceño que aumentó sus rasgos. "Aunque supongo que se necesita cierta gracia natural."

"Mamá—"

"Y estas gafas tan horrorosas. Sabes que han desarrollado hechizos para esto –"

"Mamá—"

"—Aunque supongo que esconden esas ojeras. ¿Has dormido algo?"

"_Mamá_—"

"¿Sabes? He leído que —"

Algernon, afortunadamente, se aclaró la voz en ese momento, y a mi madre se le fue yendo la voz gradualmente a medida que su mirada pasaba a él.

Sus ojos se engrandecieron un poco, pero aparte de eso, no hubo ningún cambio notable en su pose. Mi madre está por encima de manifestaciones indecorosas de emoción.

"No creo que nos hayan presentado," dijo con una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios pintados.

"Mamá" dije con tanta indiferencia que pude, "este es Algernon."

"Es un placer, Señora Sinistra," dijo; ella le dio su mano para que la besara (¡En serio!), y él cortésmente la complació.

"Por supuesto," dijo, aún esbozando una perfecta sonrisa de la alta sociedad que – puedo decir – que fue acompañada por un ligero rastro de asombro puro. "Hace tiempo que quiero conocerte. Auriga me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti," dejó ir, lanzando una mirada teñida de sospecha hacia mi dirección.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Algernon, totalmente impertérrito. "Espero que le haya dado espantosa impresión sobre mí." sonrió, siendo la imagen del encanto, y rodeó su brazo en mi cintura.

"Al contrario, todo lo que me ha contado ha sido muy halagador" respondió mi madre con una amplia sonrisa. "Puedo ver por qué"

De veras, Libreta, fue algo tocando a la extravagancia – como estar en medio de una batalla para ver quién es más encantador, o algo así. Y como el encanto no es mi punto fuerte, todo lo que pude hacer fue estar ahí y mirar de un lado a otro mientras ellos dos se turnaban para mostrarse más ingeniosos.

"Supongo que saca lo mejor de mí." pronunció Algernon, besando mi sien. Entonces, todo parecía muy raro – como si accidentalmente hubiera entrado en una vida ideal. "Si no le importa que se lo diga, han estado bendecidos con una hija maravillosa."

"No hay nadie como ella" respondió amablemente mi madre. (Hmf. Gracias, mamá.) "¿Pasarás las Navidades aquí?"

"Desgraciadamente, tengo un compromiso de negocios en Francia esta tarde, y puede que se alargue bastante," replicó Algernon suavemente. "He intentado librarme, pero parece ser inevitable."

"¡Trabajar durante las navidades!" comentó mi madre, siendo la imagen perfecta del horror y la comprensión. "Qué abominable."

"Sí, bueno," dijo Algernon, y me miró tan cariñosamente que mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, "no es tan malo cuando sabes que hay alguien a quien esperar"

Y, en serio, continuó así durante las siguientes horas; mamá no paraba de lanzarle todos esos comentarios agudos y encantadores a Algernon, y él no paraba de responderlos con absoluta perfección. Es que no vaciló ni un momento. No creo que haya visto a nadie interactuar con mi madre tan satisfactoriamente. ¡Incluso hay un punto en que mi padre tiende a ceder!

Cuando realmente tuvo que marcharse, me encontraba muchísimo mejor. Mamá no me había lanzado tantas críticas exasperantes como cuando lo suele hacer cuando no me ve durante meses, y aún no puedo evitar sospechar que la noción de que alguien encantador me _guste_ sea suficiente como para ponerla en su lugar. (Lo cual probablemente es muy, muy bueno que Snape no haya mostrado ningún rastro de cortesía en mis momentos de desesperación, porque de ningún modo hubiera podido impresionarla un poco.)

De todas maneras, acompañé a Algernon a la puerta principal, y todavía no estoy muy segura de que pensar de la conversación que tuvimos ahí. Quiero decir, tan desastrosa soy que no existe ninguna oportunidad de que las cosas vuelvan a _funcionar_ otra vez, y su comportamiento de hoy ha sido sin duda solo una prueba de que está hecho todo un caballero, pero…

Bueno, una vez llegamos a la puerta principal, no malgasté el tiempo y le dije, "Muchísimas gracias por hacer esto. Tengo la certera sensación que me hubiera vuelto completamente loca."

"El placer ha sido mío," dijo sonriendo un poco. "Hace tiempo que no he tenido una conversación tan parecida a un combate"

Reí y nos miramos el uno al otro, y una oleada de remordimientos me sacudió, y antes de que lo supiera, estaba diciendo, "Siento mucho lo sucedido. Con… con Snape, esa terrible pelea, y yo mintiéndote sobre cosas estúpidas. Lo… siento."

Me miró, y aunque no tenga ningún fundamento, por supuesto, algo en su expresión me hizo pensar que quizás él se sentía tan mal como yo. Finalmente, replicó, en voz baja, "Lo sé."

Lo cual fue, por supuesto, un poco un plagio de Han Solo, pero es tan maravilloso y ha hecho tanto por mi hoy, y ¿quién sabe si ni está familiarizado con las películas Muggle? De todas formas, pensé que era lo suficientemente amable como para dejarlo estar. De hecho, incluso me podría identificar con la princesa Leia, porque en serio fue perfecto.

De veras, ¿quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado si los gemelos Weasley no hubieran elegido ese preciso instante para empezar a tirarse bolas de nieve el uno al otro?

Una de estas dio de pleno en la espalda de Agernon, y otra dio en mi nuca (de veras, casi estoy acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de tratamiento), y eso fue suficiente como para hacer añicos cualquier tipo de momento significante que hubiéramos podido tener. Así que nos deseamos felices navidades, me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue.

**6.02 PM**

Suspiro.

**6.05 PM**

¡En fin!

No ha pasado nada más desde entonces. Mi madre me ha informado de lo que van a hacer Lyra y papá, y ha estado mirando mi habitación con una expresión de elegante aversión durante por lo menos quince minutos, antes de decidir no perder más el tiempo y sentirse como en casa, y ahora, aparentemente está perfeccionando su ya perfecta apariencia.

Supongo que debería ir a cenar.

¿Sabes, Libreta? creo que hasta podré sobrevivir a su visita.

**Torre de Astronomía**

**8.25 PM**

MALDICIÓN.

Exactamente…

Bueno, gracias. Gracias otra vez, Severus Snape por arreglártelas para romper todo a pedacitos. De veras, lo aprecio mucho. Iluminas mi vida, _detestable gilipollas desalmado_.

¡Las cosas iban a la perfección, Libreta! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Por una vez, _por una sola vez, _todo era perfecto! ¡La presencia de mi madre no iba a llenarme con la sobrecogedora urgencia de darme golpes contra una pared! ¡Todo iba tan bien que hasta fui _rescatada_ por el Príncipe Encantador! ¡No es el tipo de cosa que me pase con frecuencia en mi vida!

Pero entonces llegó Snape. Desde luego que llegó Snape. Las cosas no podían no cambiar…

Aaaugh.

¡Y podría haberse evitado tan fácilmente! Si hubiera esperado cinco minutos más para bajar, o si él hubiera seguido otro camino…

Pero noooo. Por supuesto que no.

En vez de eso, chocamos el uno contra el otro en nuestro camino para ir al Gran Comedor. (Sí, literalmente. ¿Podía haber pasado de otra forma, considerando mi buena fortuna?) No estaba muy segura de cómo se suponía que debía dirigirme a él, porque aún me sentía un poco incómoda por lo que sea lo que fuera que pasara cuando Algernon llegó. No importaba que la última vez que tuvimos una interacción más extensiva, acabara con él abandonándome en el Caldero Chorreante después de burlarse de toda mi existencia. Otra vez.

Finalmente, decidí aproximarme a él y actuar de la manera más natural.

"Sabes, para alguien que está tan acostumbrado a dar vueltas por el castillo intimidando a todo el mundo, eres sorprendentemente torpe," le informé bastante enfadada, mientras intentaba ponerme en pie.

Ya sabes, en retrospectiva, creo que hasta fui amable; ¡me había puesto al descubierto yo sola! quiero decir, ¿'torpe'? También debí decirle, "¿Sabes qué? ¡Siento lujuria por las iguanas y los alumnos menores de edad!" Hubiera tenido casi el mismo terreno de juego con esto.

Pero no.

En vez de eso, esbozó una especie de sonrisa de suficiencia y continuó andando.

Y, bueno, no sé exactamente porque, pero no pude evitar sentirme ofendida por ello. ¿Qué derecho tenía para marcharse cuando yo había iniciado claramente una sesión de discusiones? ¡Ninguno! Me sentí totalmente desorientada – como si hubiera contradicho la mismísima base del universo, o algo así.

"Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama," me arriesgué, dejándoselo incluso más fácil esta vez. ¿Una dama? Bueno, estaría bien recordarlo la próxima vez que se encontrara con una; ¿no era una suerte que en ese momento no era más que una pobre desgraciada, luego, no tenía que preocuparse?

(No tengas en cuenta que ahora sea perfectamente capaz de construir sus respuestas yo misma. Eso no significa nada.)

Continuó andando unos pasos delante de mí, como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Y, bueno, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

"¿Sabes qué?" le pregunté, y le di un tirón a su manga para asegurarme de que iba a vencer una fuerza natural totalmente no-ignora-ble. "¡Siento lujuria por las iguanas y los alumnos menores de edad!"

Lo cual fue un regalo de navidad, en serio, pero por supuesto no lo apreció lo más mínimo.

"¿_Quieres_ algo, Sinistra?" gruñó por encima de su espalda, yo seguí caminado de forma un poco ruidosa, solo podía mantenerme a su ritmo si corría un poco.

"Me estás ignorando" le acusé, rápidamente intentándolo seguir.

"¿Te sorprende que evite la pesadez de escuchar tus necias proclamaciones?" dejó ir por encima de su espalda.

"¡Sí!" prácticamente grité, sin siquiera pensar lo que podría sugerir.

"¿Por qué?"Chasqueó.

"Porque" y descubrí que encontrar cualquier tipo de respuesta profunda estaba muy por encima de mí en ese momento, ya que casi toda mi atención estaba puesta en seguir el ritmo de ese gilipollas insensato. "Bueno, ¡porque se supone que me debes escuchar!"

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y qué me ata a tal destino?"

"¡Porque es así como _funciona_!" le informé, irritada, y milagrosamente pude bajar un tramo de escaleras tres veces más rápido de lo normal. "¡Digo cosas, y entonces tú te comportas como un gilipollas sin corazón!"

"Un servicio que creo que he decidido dejar."

"Bueno, ¡pues no puedes!"

"¿Por qué no?"Demandó Snape fríamente, un par de niños de primer año se apartaron para dejarle doblar la esquina.

Les lancé una mirada llena de compasión, pero no pude pararme y ver si estaban bien. "¡Porque así es como funcionamos!"

"¿Funcionamos?" repitió, con un tono lleno de disgusto. "Qué sentimental."

"Puedes parar de ser tan gi—"

"Ay, mucho me temo que este cariño retorcido que pareces albergar para mí no es correspondido," siguió fríamente.

"¡Oh, por favor!" chillé. Uno de las armaduras se asustó cuando pasé corriendo por su lado. "¡Me _necesitas_!"

"Esto es absurdo."

"¡Me necesitas!"

"¿Qué posible razón me haría caer tan bajo, Sinistra?" dobló otra esquina con facilidad, mi espalda chocó contra la pared, pero estaba demasiado cabreada como para registrar cualquier número considerable dolor en mi cerebro.

"Bueno – Quirrell, ¡mira a Quirrell!" En retrospectiva, probablemente fuera increíblemente tonto por mi parte chillar eso. "¡Soy la única persona que lo sabe!"

Aunque parezca extraño, Snape ni se dio cuenta. En vez de eso, simplemente gruñó, "Ah, sí, ¡tu ridícula obsesión paranoica con un hombre que ni siquiera sabe pronunciar su nombre nos une hasta el fin de la eternidad! ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?"

"¡No puedes encargarte de una cosa así solo, y lo sabes! ¡Me necesitas ahí!"

"Necesitar el qué, ¿precisamente? Acláramelo. ¿Puede que tus incesantes desvaríos psicóticos? ¿O tus ilusiones de triunfar juntos, lado a lado, contra el mal? Eres solo un obstáculo, ridícula mujer—"

"Entonces, ¿_por qué_ no se lo has contado a Dumbledore? ¡De veras no puedes esperar que me crea que estás haciendo algo al respecto! Mientras sepa que todo esto continua, _no_ voy a limitarme a cruzarme de brazos y dejar que al Niño que Vivió—"

"Como si _pudieras_ hacer algo para evitarlo —"

"¿Crees que no podría?"

"Pondría la mano en el fuego a que no podrías; ¡tu inutilidad no tiene precedentes!"

"¡Estás asustado!" En serio, no sé de donde precisamente salió eso, pero en ese momento, decirlo me pareció tan extrañamente correcto que no pude evitar que saliera, aunque las puertas del Gran Comedor ya estaban a la vista, y nuestras voces sin duda se estarían oyendo. "¡Eres deprimente porque a nadie nunca le has gustado, y te escondes bajo tu fachada de gran solitario para que nadie pueda ver el amargado y solitario cobarde que estás hecho!"

"No tienes ningún derecho a—"

"Todas tus acciones pasadas oscuras y vergonzosas – todo fue un retorcido intento para _pertenecer_—"

"No te atrevas a hablar de cosas que ni siquiera empezarías a comprender, ignorante—"

"Te comprendo mucho mejor de lo que te gustaría pensar, hijo de pu—"

Para entonces ya habíamos llegado a las puertas, y casualmente (ja), también lo había hecho Christopher, quien se puso entre medio de los dos y me cortó con un bastante ingenuo, "Oh, mirad, Profesores – ¡muérdago!"

Y sin siquiera molestarse a mirar hacia arriba, Snape apartó a Christopher de en medio, me atrajo a él con un movimiento rápido, y bastante violentamente apretó su boca contra la mía.

**8.39 PM**

No sé qué decir.

No lo sé.

Así que, Libreta, ¿sabes qué? No vamos a hablar de esto.

Ni un poco.

No vamos hablar de cómo fue, o de cómo estaba bastante segura de que iba a morir porque un corazón no puede latir tan rápidamente sin tener un efecto secundario mortal, o la manera en que fue mucho más vívido que el último y desafortunado incidente porque en este momento no estaba borracha. No vamos a hablar de cómo siento aún en mis labios una sensación increíblemente extraña, como de hormigueo, aunque hayan pasado ya unas cuantas horas, y no vamos a hablar de cómo el mundo parece estar avanzando en una extraña cámara lenta.

No vamos a hablar de lo que significó, de por qué lo hizo, o de qué le había molestado tanto, aunque sospecho que quizás verme con Algernon le había hecho algo aunque no estoy segura de por qué lo hizo porque parecía totalmente determinado a despreciarme por completo. Pero no vamos a hablar de eso.

De nada de eso.

No lo haremos.

¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

**8.41 PM**

Así que, um, sí. Snape me besó. Un poco ferozmente, también, considerando que los besos de debajo del muérdago tienden a consistir de tímidos besitos en la mejilla.

El muérdago fue, de todos modos, una razón perfectamente válida.

En fin, así que, er, duró un rato. Y entonces se fue suavizando hasta el punto en que solo nos estábamos rozando, y entonces paramos de tocarnos, pero nuestras frentes se unieron por un momento, y realmente no puedo ni empezar a transmitir lo que pasó entonces por mi cabeza, así que probablemente esté bien que no vayamos a hablar de eso.

Pero entonces, de repente, me di cuenta de que, de hecho, estaba en el Gran Comedor.

Así que abrí mis ojos, y ahí estaba él, nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos segundos, antes de que la sonrisa de suficiencia volviera a hacer presencia, se apartara de mí y se dirigiera con paso airado a la mesa, murmurando disgustado cosas para sí mismo.

Yo me quedé ahí, ya que mis piernas todavía no parecían recordar cómo funcionaban, más allá de la acción de debilitar mis rodillas.

"Qué tradición más divertida, ¿no?" dijo Dumbledore alegremente desde donde se sentaba, dando un sorbo a su ponche de huevo.

Eso fue suficiente para romper con la tensión, y todo el mundo empezó a hablar otra vez – aunque se entremezclaban muchas y desagradables miradas hacia mí o hacia Snape. Me llevó un momento para ver quién, exactamente lo había presenciado: afortunadamente, no habían llegado muchos estudiantes todavía. Percy Weasley se sentaba al lado del profesor Flitwick, y parecía como si se estuviera muriendo de un ataque al corazón (pero, en serio, ese chico necesita soltarse). El alivio empezaba a hacerse notar cuando mis ojos se deslizaron a la izquierda de McGonagall y de repente se quedaron inmóviles en mi madre.

Y, oh, Dios, Libreta, todo ha acabado.

Lo sabe.

Quiero decir no estoy muy segura de _qué_ sabe porque ni siquiera yo _sé_ lo que hay entre Snape y yo, pero lo que sea que es, _lo sabe_. Y de alguna forma lo utilizará en mi contra. Seguramente tendré que tragarme un rollo de horas y horas sobre como estoy estropeando mi relación no existente con el hombre perfecto, incluso aunque haya intentado tranquilizar la situación lo mejor que he podido, me senté y dejé ir un alegre, "ese muérdago puede llevarte a situaciones interesantes y totalmente sin sentido, ¿eh?"

En retrospectiva, eso fue intentarlo demasiado.

Pero el punto es que, _lo sabe_.

Lo cual es la razón por la que me esté escondiendo aquí arriba. Le he dicho que estaba corrigiendo deberes, pero no estoy segura si la excusa es muy plausible, considerando que sé que no los haré hasta la noche antes de que la escuela empiece otra vez. Es que… no puedo estar a su lado. No después de esto.

Y, de veras, no quiero estar al lado de nadie tampoco.

Al menos no ahora, que los rumores vuelven a empezar, Profesora Sinistra, la Zorra de Hogwarts tiene un cómplice del crimen.

Aunque supongo que suena un poco ridículo. ¿Cómo le deberían llamar? ¿Hombre Que Ataca Con Esporádicos Besos Enfurecidos?

**8.48 PM**

Si _estuviéramos_ hablando sobre el beso, me sentiría bastante inclinada a preguntarme si volverá a atacar.

Pero no lo estamos haciendo.

Así que no lo haré.

**8.49**

De acuerdo, entonces.


	24. Solo tonterías

**NdlT:** Waoh! Sí! Soy yo! La verdad es que… he podido acabar la traducción porque:

Ya he acabado el largo y insufrible período de torturas, llamados "exámenes"

Y también he acabado unas más que merecidas vacaciones.

Lallallala! Así que, aquí me tenéis otra vez,… en plena forma! Recuperada… yyyyy

Con Sinistra!!!

Os dejo leer! A disfrutaar!!!!!!

Muchsisisisiisisisisisiisisisisisimas gracias x los reviews, os lo he dicho nunca? soys todos los cielos y soles posibles y por haber!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Y vaaale, prometo actualizar pronto esta vez.

Lalalalal!

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 23-**

**Martes, 24 de diciembre de 1991**

**Sala de profesores**

**11.40 AM**

_Esto es antinatural._

Vamos a recapitular un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Ayer fue un día lleno de hechos extraños y surrealistas. Ya sabes, con aleatorios actos caballerosos por parte ex-novios, y el extrañamente nivel demasiado bajo de maldad sin adulterar por parte de mi madre, que no sería tan de extrañar si no fuera por lo del beso de Snape. Incluso _mi_ vida, que tiende a encantarle exhibir lo grandiosamente-extraña-casi-rozando-lo-surrealista que puede llegar a ser a veces, no suele llegar tan lejos. Sin mencionar que la mayoría de mis colegas presenciaron la última parte. Podría pensarse que estos se habrían sentido tentados a comentarlo, o al menos que, cada vez que entrara en una habitación, dejarían de hablar y pondrían caras de culpabilidad.

En vez de todo eso – nada.

Y me refiero a nada en el nivel más bajo de 'nada'. _Mi madre _ni siquiera ha abierto la boca. ¡Y tampoco es porque haya estado evitándola compulsivamente! Evitar mi madre es imposible si ella quiere hablar contigo. Después de aproximadamente doce frenéticos minutos contemplando lo difícil que sería cambiar de nombre y huir a Albania, renuncié a este plan. Iba hacia mi inevitable desastre, cuando me encontré a mi madre paseando tan tranquilamente como puedas imaginarte, y me dijo: "Por dios, Auriga, ¿ni siquiera te has molestado en peinarte esta mañana?"

(Lo cual _sí hice_, muchísimas gracias.)

Yo solo la miré, enmudecida, hasta que aparentemente se cansó de esperar algún tipo de respuesta coherente. "De acuerdo, bueno. Parece que eres inútil sin un grotesco montón de cafeína en tu sistema."

Entonces me trajo otra taza de café, inspeccionó un mechón de mi pelo durante unos segundos, antes de suspirar derrotada, y salir tan tranquilamente como había entrado.

Déjame añadir, Libreta, que estuve así de chillarle: "¿Recuerdas ayer la sesión de morreo, bastante indecente, con nuestro profesor-murciélago hiper-desarrollado?"

De alguna forma, me refrené.

En parte porque todavía no había recuperado el poder del habla.

Pero si le chillé o no, ese no es el tema, Libreta. Ni se acerca. El tema es que está tramando algo – _tiene_ que estar haciéndolo – y, lo que es más, es algo más grande de lo que podría haber imaginado. Me va a calmar con un falso sentido de seguridad, ¡y después me golpeará cuando menos lo espere! Esperará hasta el momento que baje mi guardia, y entonces, oh, entonces… entonces va a _destrozarme_.

Si Quirrell no se le adelanta.

El intercambio de regalos tendrá lugar dentro de veinte minutos. Y tengo el collar envuelto en un alegre papel con pequeños cervatillos. Incluso hay un lazo a juego, y unas cuantas campanillas, por si acaso. Creo que parece perfectamente inocente y festivo, y no es el tipo de cosa que darías a alguien que podría potencialmente matarte.

Con un poco de suerte, él también lo creerá.

Las campanillas no inspiran ningún tipo de "Sé que eres malvado, ¡y voy a por ti, señor!", ¿no?

Puede que suenen un poco siniestras. Ya sabes, de la misma manera que un coro de niñas pequeñas. Su inocencia es tan feliz y incuestionable que cuando paras a considerarlo, te das cuenta precisamente, ¡lo sospechoso que es! ¿Cómo _algo_ podría parecer tan feliz e incuestionablemente inocente como unas campanillas? ¡Simplemente, no puede ser posible! Y Quirrell, como está familiarizado con todo este tipo de cosas oscuras y mortíferas, ¡se dará cuenta en medio segundo! Y si de alguna cosa estoy segura, es que no sería del todo sensato, asumiendo el hecho de que tengo que proteger mi vida.

De acuerdo. Quizás tenga que deshacerme de esas campanillas.

Por si acaso.

**Dormitorios**

**1.09 PM**

Bueno, no ha sido tan traumatizante como anticipé. De hecho, aún estoy viva y sin heridas de gravedad, salvo un dolor bastante molesto en la espalda (cortesía de Snape, cuando, mientras salía, ha chocado contra mí tan brutalmente que me he dado un golpe con el marco de la puerta)

Estaba en medio de la confiscación de las campanillas cuando Trelawney apareció de repente. Estaba anormalmente sonriente, y la primera cosa que dijo fue un vagamente alegre: "¡Auriga! ¿Oyes eso?"

(Ah, el jerez de navidad. Que, por lo que he observado, tiene el mismo efecto que el jerez normal.)

Como la presión era bastante fuerte, y como seguro que ya hemos establecido antes que no trabajo bastante bien con ella, puse las campanillas en la taza de café. "¿Oír el qué?"

"¡Ese ruido de campanillas!" persistió Trelawney.

"Nop, creo que no." Y entonces, gracias a un arranque de genialidad – "puede que fueran tus brazaletes."

Con lo que pensé que era suficiente para callarla. Después de todo, ¡cuando uno lleva cuarenta y dos pulseras y brazaletes cada día, no tiene derecho a observar ningún ruido sospechoso de campanillas!

Trelawney, desde luego, pasa demasiado tiempo entre incienso como para ser capaz de llegar a una conclusión tan básica.

"No creo, querida." dijo, de esa manera tan repelentemente sabelotodo que me recordó un poco a como estaría mi madre si se emborrachara (lo cual nunca, nunca haría). "De hecho, ¡sospecho que ya he encontrado una explicación para este misterioso asunto!"

Me aseguré de mantener la taza muy quieta. "¿y cuál es?"

(Mantener ese grado de confidencialidad con Trelawney fue, por supuesto, un poco innecesario. De veras, no quería tener que sufrir explicándole por qué había quitado las campanillas del regalo de navidad de Quirrell, para después ponerlas en mi café. Con lo maniática que es, no creo que se hubiera creído que añadían sabor.)

"Claramente," dijo Trelawney, ensanchando tanto los ojos que, a través de sus gafas, parecían al menos tres veces más grandes de lo normal, "¡es el trabajo del Ojo Interior! Está bastante ocupado, ya sabes," añadió con tono confidencial. "Ni siquiera quiere descansar en navidad, ¡el pobre!"

Jerez estúpido.

"¿No está el Ojo Interior más inclinado hacia… _ver_ cosas?" me aventuré a decir bastante débilmente.

"¿Eso _crees, _no?" Trelawney preguntó, con un tono de triunfo jubiloso un tanto raro.

"Er," repliqué, pero gracias a dios fui salvada de ser atrapada en una conversación más profunda gracias a las muy bienvenidas entradas de Flitwick y McGonagall. Entonces, Trelawney empezó a parlotear con McGonagall, y no pude sentir más que alivio. Es muy obvio que Trelawney siempre saca de quicio a Mcgonagall, pero, de veras – si alguien puede manejar Ojos Interiores con poderes de escucha, esa es Minerva McGonagall. Para cuando todo el mundo había llegado, estaban enzarzadas en un total modo de respuestas sardónicas.

Cuando Snape llegó, inmediatamente se dirigió a la esquina más oscura y se estuvo ahí, frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados. Desde luego, normalmente, me siento obligada a criticar lo antisocial y gilipollas que es, pero justo en el momento en que lo vi me sentí abrumada por… ciertas memorias. Memorias tipo-ayer. No porque fueran increíbles, ni ningún tipo de estupidez como esa. Solo porque es el tipo de cosas que no puedes _evitar_ recordar. ¡No era porque fuera Snape quien me besó que me sentía un poco rara! Si _cualquiera_ me hubiera besado con tal espontaneidad y ferocidad (er, en de forma mala), probablemente no podría ser capaz de mantener un contacto visual con él. Si Flitwick, por ejemplo, me hubiera empujado a tal abrazo eléctrico y feroz en frente de la mayoría de nuestros colegas, no estoy segura que tampoco estaría de lo más normal con él.

(Más que nada porque me las hubiera arreglado de alguna forma para matarle de algún modo.)

Así que, sí.

En conclusión, no miré a Snape.

¡De todas formas!

Quirrell fue el último en llegar, y estaba un poco pálido y mustio. Ser el devoto siervo de Voldemort debe ser un poco agotador, supongo. Con todo lo de ser malvado, y eso. Sin mencionar que Herman parece un animal de compañía difícil de cuidar.

Así que, a diferencia de Snape, miré a Quirrell y le sonreí. Oí (sí, _oí _– Trelawney no es la única con habilidades raras en este departamento) como Snape fruncía más el ceño detrás de mí, y eso me hizo entrar un poco en pánico. Me sentí como si hubiera sido demasiado suave y competente y que no había actuado como alguien perfectamente conocedor de todos los secretos oscuros y retorcidos que se anidaban alrededor de la alma oscura de Slatero Quirrell, pero, en serio, ¿quién sabe? No soy la mejor para juzgar ese tipo de cosas.

Pero entonces Quirrell simplemente me sonrió (bueno, fue más como un tic espástico en la boca) y se hundió en una silla.

Como era de esperar, Dumbledore estuvo totalmente pletórico durante todo el asunto. No parecía estar ni un poco desanimado por el hecho de que Kettleburn le dio unos cuantos libros pesados, _o_ por el hecho de que la tirante sonrisa de McGongall se convirtió decididamente en un destello homicida cuando Trelawney le regaló un libro titulado _Actualizar su aura – Combatir su ineptitud hacia el sublime arte de la Adivinación_. Tener a Dumbledore ahí fue bastante tranquilizador: Me di cuenta a los quince minutos que parecía muy poco probable que Quirrell se enfadase y me matara estando presente el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

Por supuesto, aunque sea el mejor-mago-de-todo-los-tiempos, no pareció exactamente planear nada en respecto al destello homicida de McGonagall, pero no creo que sea lo mismo.

De todos modos, di una vuelta por el fondo y esperé a dar su regalo a Quirrell. No pareció importarle; de hecho, parecía como si estuviera hundido en un estupor de cansancio. Eso iba a mi favor, ya que me daba tiempo a fortalecerme un poco. Lo que finalmente me empujó a hacerlo fue echar una mirada a Snape sin-estar-acompañada-de-ningún-pensamiento-de-beso, y encontrarme con él sonriéndome burlonamente con esa eterna expresión de "mujer ridícula y cobarde". La sonrisa burlona desapareció de repente cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, inmediatamente la reemplazó por el más horrible de los cejos fruncidos. Pero el hecho de que esa sonrisa burlona _hubiera_ estado ahí, fue suficiente para mí.

Casi sorprendida por mi propio atrevimiento, hice camino hacia Quirrell, le di unos golpecitos en la espalda, y le di el regalo. "Feliz navidad, Slatero."

"Q-que bonito", dijo, y me sonrió. "¡Unos cervatillos!"

Lo dejó en la mesa y apoyó la mejilla en su mano, y continuó mirando bastante aturdido al espacio infinito.

Lo cual fue bastante maleducado, si me lo preguntas.

"¿Slatero?"

Dio un pequeño salto y me volvió a mirar atentamente. "¿Qué?

"¿Lo vas a abrir?" le animé amablemente.

"¡Ah! S-s-sí, por s-supuesto." hizo un intento bastante miserable de sonrisa antes de coger el regalo. Realizó quizás la más meticulosa desenvuelta de algo que haya podido ver en mi vida (que no son pocas, considerando las veces que he tenido que ver regalos en compañía de mi madre). Digamos que eso no aplacó demasiado mis nervios, Libreta. De hecho, no parecía particularmente interesado en la situación, pero eso no significaba que la tensión no se multiplicara durante los siete minutos y medio que le llevó quitar el papel de envolver. Finalmente, llegó a la caja donde había puesto el collar.

Empezó a mirarme, con una expresión de ¡_Q-que bonito, una c-caja!_

"Ábrela" le sugerí, con la más cálida de las sonrisas que pude esbozar.

"P-Por s-supuesto."

Abrió la caja, y se reveló el collar al fin. Lo miró durante unos segundos, y entonces me volvió a mirar y me esbozó una sonrisa totalmente desoladora.

"G-gracias."

Y algo en su reacción hizo la situación totalmente _anormal_. Siempre había pensado que no necesitaría ninguna explicación, pero ¡en serio! Si lo consideras objetivamente – una mujer te da un collar para Navidad. Y además no fue lo suficientemente considerado para decir algo como "¡A Herman l-le encantará!" o "es j-justo su color" – ¡oh, no! Así que no pude evitar sospechar, al menos un poco, que quizás no había ni considerado que era para Herman.

Con lo cual consecuentemente volvía a ser una situación bastante perturbadora.

"No es para ti" le informé rápidamente.

Parpadeó con sorpresa. "¿Q-qué?"

"Es para Herman" añadí, y le esbocé la sonrisa más alegre que pude. "para que se lo ponga."

"Ah" dijo Quirrell, "Que – que b-bonito."

"Sí," acordé contenta. "¡Bonito!"

Y volvió a dejarlo en la mesa, para volver a mirar a la nada.

Y eso, Libreta, fue esencialmente el final.

Aunque sea estúpido, no pude evitar sentirme un poco… bueno, _decepcionada._ Es solo que… he tenido que sufrir tanto durante el proceso de seleccionar el regalo – lo traté como una cosa de vida o muerte, muchísimas gracias, ¡y no tuvo ni la decencia de reconocer que había entendido que era para su iguana!

Hmf.

Hombres.

Incluso los tipos con más cerebro son completamente inconscientes.

Gracias a dios, el destino decidió hacer algo maravilloso para aliviar el dolor.

"¡Oh, _Severus_, qué encanto!"

Le vi justo a tiempo para ver como la profesora Trelawney se echaba al cuello el pañuelo que yo había escogido, y cogía bastante desesperadamente una ramita de muérdago que había sido usada para alguno de los regalos y se había quedado en la mesa.

"Profesora Trelawney, su entusiasmo es innecesar— "

Snape se quedó de piedra cuando le besó en la mejilla bastante entusiásticamente (sin mencionar largamente).

"¡Hacía tiempo que quería un nuevo pañuelo!" anunció Trelawney después de despegarse de él, y mirándole encantada. "Creo que esto sugiere cierta conexión, ¿no crees?"

"No." (Tic en el ojo.)

"¡Tonterías! Severus, tu corazón puede ser duro y frío, ¡pero puedo notar el alma apasionada que lo envuelve! Y no importa cuánto intentes ocultarlo." concluyó, no sin un montón horripilante de coquetería, "¡mi Ojo Interior siempre te percibe!"

Destiny du Maurier se hubiera sentido orgullosa.

Snape, sin embargo, no parecía tan impresionado. Al contrario, forzó quizás la sonrisa más repugnante de todos los tiempos antes de cambiar al modo de murciélago hiperdesarrollado enfadado y volara hacia la puerta cuando –

"¡Severus! No querrás aguarnos la fiesta" le llamó Dumbledore, perfectamente agradable, desde donde estaba sentado.

Snape paró, inspiró profundamente unas cuantas veces, y se giró para volver a su esquina de solitud y malestar general.

"Después de todo" no pude resistir murmurar mientras pasaba justo por mi lado "no es como si estuvieras en la posición de criticar a alguien por llevar a cabo esta tradición particular, ¿no es así?"

No estoy segura que pueda a empezar a comprender como uno puede _accidentalmente_ pisar el pie de otra persona cuando el pie de la otra persona está completamente a salvo debajo de una mesa, y por lo tanto, técnicamente fuera del alcance de este. De alguna forma, oh-qué-sorpresa, Snape lo consiguió.

Gilipollas.

De todas formas, salvo mi pobre y adolorido pie, el resto del evento fue bastante bien. Hagrid llegó a media reunión, se disculpó por llegar tarde, y se acercó torpemente a mí. A ver, quiero a Hagrid. De veras. Es muy dulce, y es la única persona que es capaz de hacer reír a McGonagall. Y eso es algo impresionante.

Pero la cosa es que no podía evitar no esperarme el mejor regalo de mi vida de su parte. Me esperaba algún tipo de pasta rompe-dientes, o un Niffler recién nacido (ndlt: un niffler es una criatura del tamaño de un perro, y de hocico puntiagudo, que se siente atraído por las cosas brillantes).

Así que cuando me lo iba a dar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entré en una fase de aceptar-el-regalo-gentilmente-sin-dejar-nunca-de-sonreír.

"Auriga" dijo radiante, mientras me lo daba. "Felices fiestas."

"Igualmente, Hagrid. ¡Gracias!"

"Creo que te va a encantar," dijo con emoción, haciéndome sentir totalmente fatal. Sin parar de sonreír, desenvolví el regalo y me encontré con—

Un libro.

Pero no cualquier libro: una maravillosa edición de piel de los Sonetos de Shakespeare, con una portada magníficamente diseñada y con las páginas doradas.

Miré a Hagrid, totalmente perpleja.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó, claramente contento por los seis mil grados de asombro que habían pasado por mi cara.

"Hagrid, ¡es estupendo!" Y entonces, porqué no pude evitar sentir una punzada de curiosidad añadí, "Ni siquiera sabía que sabías que me gustaba Shakespeare"

"En realidad, no," admitió Hagrid "pero-er, un pequeño pajarillo me lo ha dicho."

Posó distraídamente una mirada en dirección a la esquina de solitud y malestar general, y entonces, se fue porque le llamaban Dumbledore y McGonagall.

"Disfrutalo" dijo Hagrid bastante efusivamente, guiñándome el ojo antes de marcharse.

Y, bueno.

La suposición racional sería que Snape le había dicho qué podía regalarme.

Pero…

No. Y no. No dejaré que mi mente vaya por ahí.

Y además, cuando al final acabamos, hizo tal exhibición de entusiasmo por marchar y nunca volver, que casi se abalanza contra mí cuando intentaba salir.

Aunque no de una forma sexy.

No creo.

De hecho, diría que es bastante ofensivo.

Nada que una generosa cantidad de Shakespeare no pueda arreglar.

**1.25 PM**

Bueno… quizás si _Poco ruido y muchas nueces_ se incluyera en la ecuación.

Pero como no lo está, lo dejaremos en 'insultante'.

**Dormitorio**

**5.49 PM**

De acuerdo, supongo que debí haberle dado unas cuantas instrucciones a Wimmy sobre cómo comportarse delante de mi madre.

¿Brincar por mi habitación con un gorro de Santa Claus cantando y bailando un villancico mucho más sugerentemente de lo que se debería? Quizás es el tipo de cosa por lo que debí haberle avisado.

"Auriga" dijo mi madre, elegantemente indignada tan pronto como llegué a la habitación, "quizás deberías pedir otro elfo doméstico."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"_¡__Been an awful good girl, Santa Baby__!" __(_NdlT.: Wimmy está cantando una canción que en su día, cantó Madonna, titulada: "Santa Baby"… lo dejo en inglés, y os lo traduzco a continuación) [He sido una niña muuuy mala, Santa, Baby!] Cantó una voz chirriante que salía del baño. "_So hurry down the chimney tonight" _[¡Así que entra por esta chimenea esta noche!]

Mi madre me arqueó su perfecta ceja.

"Oh, no te preocupes," dije tan despreocupadamente como pude. "Wimmy es pura palabrería. En realidad, ya sabes, no es que quiera que Santa entre por su chimenea."

Mi madre se aclaró la garganta deliberadamente.

"Solo está propagando la felicidad navideña" le informé, con el tono más racional que se puede utilizar al defender un elfo doméstico de una moralidad cuestionable. "Eso es todo."

"_Think of all the fun I've missed!" _[¡Piensa en toda la diversión que me he perdido!] Wimmy contribuyó desde el banyo "_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed!_" [¡Piensa en todos los tíos que no he besado!].

"Es un comportamiento muy inapropiado para un elfo doméstico," remarcó mi madre fríamente. "Desde luego, puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, pero desde mi punto de vista, creo que se considera una falta muy grave hacer solo que sus amos se den cuenta de su presencia."

"Dumbledore es un poco… permisivo con los de Hogwarts."

("_Santa baby!"_)

"Y además," no pude evitar añadir, "no lo puedes _ver_."

Aparentemente, no fue satisfactorio.

"Quizás tendré que mencionárselo a Albus," continuó mi madre, lanzando una terrible mirada en dirección el baño. "No me parece nada apropiado."

"Mamá—"

"_Hurry toni-ight!_" [¡Ven deprisa esta no-che!]

Hmf.

Si me hace perder mi elfo doméstico, lo pagará. Esta mujer tiene poder para hacerlo.

**5.56 PM**

¿Por qué aún no ha sacado el tema de Snape morreándome?

**Torre de astronomía**

**6.09 PM**

Los gemelos Weasley han pasado gran parte de la tarde persiguiéndome y haciendo ruidos sobre-exagerados de besos, y cada vez que me giraba se escondían en clases vacías o detrás de armaduras.

¿Cómo se supone que se tiene que reaccionar ante tal cosa conservando una actitud madura y profesor-il?

Será mejor que también se lo estén haciendo a Snape. Después de todo, toda esta estúpida situación es por su culpa.

Desde luego, su versión de reaccionar conservando una actitud madura y profesor-il, está relacionada con unos cuantos Hechizos Imperdonables, o por lo menos, una mazmorra oscura y húmeda, en la que nadie puede oírte chillar.

**6.11 PM**

¿Alguien me puede explicar otra vez porque es un profesor _de niños_?

Albus Dumbeldore está verdaderamente chiflado.

**9.42 PM**

Nochebuena resulta bastante solitaria si no tienes nadie con quien pasarla. Incluso mi madre está fuera manteniendo conversaciones intelectuales con McGonagall, y por consiguiente, ha abandonado a su propia hija con la que supuestamente, ¡ha venido para dedicarle todo su tiempo!

Gracias a dios que tenemos a McGonagall.

Supongo que podría bajar a las mazmorras e ir a ver a Snape – ha sido lo bastante considerado como para lanzarme miradas de suficiencia durante toda la cena – pero, de alguna manera, la idea de estar con él sin nadie cerca, no parece nada… prudente.

Después de todo, por algún motivo le llaman el Hombre que Ataca con Esporádicos Besos Salvajes.

**9.44 PM**

De acuerdo. _Yo_ le llamo el Hombre que Ataca con Esporádicos Besos Salvajes por algún motivo.

O lo que sea.

**10.01 PM**

No puedo evitar pensar que sería mucho más feliz si pudiera volver a mi habitación y que Wimmy me cantara las serenatas de su completa colección de villancicos con un toque sexual. (Supongo que haría una interpretación de "I _Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"_) [Vi a mamá besándose con Santa Claus]. Pero, conociendo mi suerte, seguramente habrá bebido ponche de huevo, y su borrachera dejará que sus pequeñas manos de elfo doméstico se acerquen a lugares muy inapropiados en el preciso momento en el que mi madre entre en la habitación.

Muchas gracias, pero no.

**10.11 PM**

Estúpidas tradiciones navideñas.

**Miércoles, 25 de diciembre de 1991**

**Dormitorio**

**3.49 AM**

Hace exactamente una hora y cuarenta y tres minutos, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

No me di cuenta por el simple hecho de que estaba dormida. Lo cual, supongo, no es un muy buen presagio, ya que ¿y si fuera el objetivo de algún malvado y despiadado asesino? Afortunadamente, no fue el caso. En vez de eso, me encontré bastante aturdida siendo despertada a sacudidas por—

Victoria Vector.

Bueno, la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente es que estaba soñando que tenía otra oportunidad para decirle a la Victoria de mi subconsciente de manera mordaz y elocuente, lo que pensaba de ella. Esta teoría, sin embargo, fue desechada cuando por encima del hombro de Victoria vi a mi madre completamente dormida en la otra cama. De ninguna de las maneras, en un sueño tan fantástico en el que yo chillaba a Victoria, podría existir el reino de pesadillas donde mi madre reside.

Así que, me encontré a mi misma mirándola con una expresión de desconcierto irritado. "Victoria, ¿q' narices-haces--?"

"Lo siento" me interrumpió torpemente. He visto pocas cosas tan raras como que salga una disculpa de su boca.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento" volvió a decir, esta vez bastante más rápido. "Lo siento mucho. No tenía ningún derecho a mirar tu diario, y tampoco a interferir con Snape y Algernon, y fue muy estúpido por mi parte de no considerar lo que podría pasar. No tengo costumbre de considerar cosas, ¿sabes? – si me viene una idea, y parece que va a funcionar, entonces, tiendo a pensar que _va_ a funcionar, lo cual es el tipo de cosas que piensas cuando has pasado toda tu vida siendo mimada, y bonita, y acostumbrada a que todo vaya exactamente igual a como te gustaría, porque todo el mundo tiende a caer rendido a tus pies."

Pareció darse cuenta que se había ido un poco por las ramas. Afortunadamente para ella, estaba tan semidormida y desorientada que no pude echarle ninguna mirada asesina.

"Pero ese no es el caso, por supuesto que no lo es," dijo Victoria, negando con la cabeza un poco como si con solo hacerlo le ayudara a recordar cuál era el caso. "Es solo que, lo siento, no tuve ningún derecho a hacerte lo que te hice, y sé que debes odiarme a veces porque mi vida es tan perfecta, y tu siempre te suceden cosas horribles, y sé que debe parecer que no me lo tomo en serio, pero es que yo…" Inspiró profundamente y se hundió en los pies de la cama. "No sé tranquilizar a la gente. No sé cómo hacerles sentir mejor. Y me doy cuenta que no es excusa alguna para tratarte tan mal; He sido despreciable, y eso me ha estado carcomiendo durante todo el mes porque te echo de menos, y sé lo equivocada que estaba." Esbozó una débil sonrisa, de aquellas emocionalmente vulnerables, que probablemente podría haber hecho entrar en éxtasis a cualquier hombre que hubiera sido testigo de esta. "Eres la mejor amiga que nunca he tenido."

Después de todo esto, finalmente recuperé el poder del habla. Más o menos.

"¿No se supone que debías estar en Paris?"

"No pude quedarme," confesó. "Es agotador estar rodeada de desalmados y sofisticaciones. Prefiero estar aquí."

Lo cual fue, desde luego, un golpe para los habitantes no-sofisticados de Hogwarts, pero… se lo dejé pasar ya que genuinamente no pareció darse cuenta.

"¿Y tu prometido?"

"Vivirá," dijo de buen humor, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y entonces, con una sonrisa de preocupación –"Así que, um, por el espíritu navideño… ¿me perdonas?"

Me quedé callada durante un más que satisfaciente período de tiempo, intentando parecer como si le estuviera dando muchas vueltas al asunto, antes de suspirar profundamente. "Oh, de acuerdo."

Se echó a mis brazos de una forma muy no-refinada y no-Victoria, y empezó a reír aliviada. "Gracias a dios. Pensaba que tendría que hacerme amiga de Trelawney durante el resto de mi carrera—"

Mi madre escogió ese momento para dejar un ligero y elegante suspiro y se cambiarse ligeramente de posición.

"Ay, dios." dijo Victoria, apartándose de mi, y mirando en pleno desconcierto. "¿Es esa…?"

"Síp."

"¿Está aquí?"

"Ajá."

"Oh, pobrecita." dijo Victoria, frunciendo el ceño con compasión. "¿Quieres que vaya a ver si puedo sonsacar un montón de aturdidoras cervezas de mantequilla de los elfos domésticos?"

"La cerveza de mantequilla no es aturdidora," protesté.

"Obviamente, nunca te has visto bajo su influencia," dijo con una sonrisita.

Así que, nos fuimos a bajo, y por primera vez, no me importó ir en pijama con un pelo que daba miedo, mientras que ella iba aún con su capa de viaje, totalmente impecable. De veras, no me pareció particularmente importante.

Entonces una idea me vino en medio del corredor.

"Hablando de elfos domésticos," dije "¿qué tuviste que hacer para que Wimmy te dejara entrar en mi habitación?"

Sonrió bastante taimadamente, y decidí que era mejor no saberlo.

Acabo de venir, y siento como la calidez y la dulce confusión de la cerveza de mantequilla se confunde con la alegría de una amistad recuperada, y ya sabes, no puedo evitar sospechar que quizás todo esto de las navidades, no es tan malo.

Feliz navidad, Libreta.


	25. Frustración platónica

**NDLT**: Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!! :D!

Gracias por los reviews que he ido recibiendo a lo largo de estos 3 meses largos, sois todos un encanto ;)

**Lamentaciones de una ridícula soñadora**

_Confesiones de Auriga Sinistra_

**-Parte 24-**

**Miércoles, 25 de diciembre 1991**

**Dormitorios**

**9.42 PM**

¿Sabes? Ha sido bastante bonito gozar de unas horitas preciosas en las que Victoria no ha alardeado del hecho de que es un genio cuando se trata de _desquiciarme completamente_.

Desgraciadamente, todo tiene un fin. Incluso en Navidad.

La mayoría del día ha pasado tranquilo y relajado, con mi madre ignorándome a favor de aquellos cuya conversación resulta más intelectualmente estimulante (hazme el favor de recordarme que se lo agradezca a McGonagall, ¿de acuerdo?), con Snape sentado lo más lejos de mi que ha podido, aunque en la misma mesa, y con todo el mundo un poco achispado gracias al vino realmente excelente hecho por elfos de la cena de navidad.

Y por todo el mundo, quiero decir todo el mundo que no fuera Quirrell o Kettleburn – Quirrell, porque él "n—n—no bebe", y Kettleburn, porque finalmente ha descubierto que cuando se emborracha acaba compartiendo anécdotas personales que todo el mundo sería mucho más feliz de no saber, sin mencionar que a veces se refiere a Snape como "querido".

Idénticamente al año pasado, Hagrid no paró de beber hasta que finalmente terminó besando la mejilla de una muy extrañamente risueña McGonagall. Naturalmente, esto conllevó que Victoria se enzarzara en una discusión especialmente perturbadora sobre la potencial relación romántica entre ellos. Le dio vueltas y más vueltas mientras regresábamos a nuestros dormitorios, y yo hacía un gran esfuerzo para caminar con un poco de dignidad y gracia _y_ no escuchar ni una de sus palabras.

"—por supuesto, todo está muy bien hasta que llega el tema del sexo" Victoria continuaba alegremente, sin darse cuenta del hecho de que este tipo de cosas tenían el potencial de, oh, no sé, _matar a alguien del susto_. "Porque, lo siento – no importa lo verdadero que pueda ser el amor, hay ciertos problemas proporcionales difíciles de superar —"

Lo cual fue suficiente para asegurarme al menos un mes entero de incesantes pesadillas.

"¡Victoria!"

"¿Hmm?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Solo me pregunto si esperas poder mirarlos a los ojos a alguno de estos dos nunca más" Dije de manera que _pensé_ que era lo suficientemente clara para expresar el tema en cuestión.

No lo fue.

"No seas estúpida, claro que sí," dijo sin tener ni idea. "Trabajamos juntos, después de todo."

"O sea, que ¿no te espanta la idea de que puedan mirarte a los ojos y que inmediatamente perciban todas las cosas retorcidas y perturbadoras que has pensado sobre ellos?"

"¿Por qué debería espantarme eso?" preguntó "Ninguno es una eminencia de la Legilimencia."

"¿Pero y si lo _fueran_?" Le presioné.

"_No_ lo son" me recordó, molestamente insistente. "Hagrid ni siquiera es un mago del todo."

"Puede que haya una excepción para pensamientos especialmente repugnantes." insistí tercamente "Y entonces sabrán lo enferma que puedes llegar a ser."

"Es sólo una _hipótesis_," contestó Victoria perdiendo la paciencia. "En serio, Auriga. No tenemos doce años."

"Lo sé," dije, puede que sonando un poco más malhumorada de lo que hubiera debido. "Solo que es asqueroso pensar en eso, muchísimas gracias."

"Es parte de la diversión" Respondió Victoria con un tono maligno, y sus ojos brillando como sólo lo hacen cuando está diciendo cosas estúpidas porque sabe que me molestan. "Y de veras, cúlpale a la gente de aquí, no a mí. Esto es lo más cercano al cotilleo que tendremos. Está empezando a ser serio, ¿sabes? Casi estoy tentada en resucitar la apuesta de ¿Cuántos Días Pasará Snape Sin Lavarse el Pelo?"

Jee. Tengo que admitir, que mi desagrado temporalmente decayó un poco ante esto– y en serio, no creo que fuera mi culpa, esta apuesta es una de nuestras hazañas más gloriosas hasta la fecha. Nació una tarde hace tres años, y fue inspirada gracias al aburrimiento y el pelo verdaderamente atroz de Snape. Resultó ser que no éramos las únicas personas que habían contemplado la aparente vendetta de Snape en contra del champú, porque un considerable número de profesores quisieron participar en la apuesta. (Incluso McGonagall, aunque me prohibió revelarlo. Así que ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie, Libreta.) Flitwick, sorprendentemente, ganó los veintisiete galeones con la apuesta de seis días consecutivos. Y fue entonces cuando Snape lo descubrió y sufrió una sobrecarga de tic-en-el-ojo-escalofrío-y-sonrisa-de-suficiencia, que, aunque al principio era un poco aterrador, resultó ser mucho más divertido que la apuesta en sí.

Oh, los recuerdos.

Esto, por supuesto, sucedió cuando yo sólo sentía un odio puro hacia él, y no ese sentimiento de confusión durante el cual a veces nos besamos.

Realmente echo de menos esos días. Muchísimo. Mucho. De hecho, no me daba cuenta de lo bien que lo tenía cuando me lanzaba una sonrisa de suficiencia que yo le devolvía, y entonces discutíamos como niños hasta que a veces nos infligíamos daños físicos menores "accidentales", y allí acababa todo. Créeme, Libreta, cuando los labios y el contacto físico aparecen en la ecuación, ¡nada bueno puede resultar! Es un hecho simple y llano.

… a no ser que estés haciendo una reanimación cardiopulmonar, supongo.

Eso puede resultar a veces beneficioso.

Pero aún así.

De todas formas, porque este discurso incoherente que acabo de desarrollar en esta página era más o menos lo que pasaba en esos momentos por mi cabeza durante la conversación que tenía lugar, repliqué a su mención de la apuesta ¿Cuántos Días Pasará Snape Sin Lavarse el Pelo? con un "besé a Snape"

A veces soy tan idiota que es hasta alucinante.

La mandíbula de Victoria cayó en picado. "¿¿Qué??"

"A mi" intenté corregirme, porque no quería que entrara en su cerebro pervertido la idea de que _yo_ había sido el agresor en esa situación, "fui besada. Él… me besó. Él hizo lo del beso. Snape me besó. No, ya sabes, al revés."

"¡_Aur_iga!"Exclamó con el tipo de alegría que la gente normal reserva para bebés recién nacidos, o herencias gigantescas de dinero de tíos muertos, o libros nuevos escritos por Gilderoy Lockhart. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme aquí cotorreando sobre la teórica vida sexual de McGonagall y Hagrid, cuando ha pasado todo esto?! ¡Eres demoníaca!"

"Justo después de ti," Respondí avanzándome, ya que estaba (correctamente) segura de que iba a hacer algo absoluta y trascendentalmente horrible.

"Bien, ¡¡pues ahora deprisa!!" me ordenó, agarrando mi brazo con sus uñas perfectamente manicuradas tan fuerte que estoy al menos un cincuenta y seis porciento segura de que me hizo sangre, "¡¡Dame los detalles!! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Lengua? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Fue tan bueno como aquél día en el que los gemelos Weasley dieron con tanta fuerza a una pelota que accidentalmente os dio, caísteis, y lo hicisteis entre unos arbustos? Personalmente, no sé si podría nunca estar tan cerca de ese hombre estando completamente sobria; ¡eres más valiente de lo que pensaba! ¡Venga, venga! ¡Escúpelo!"

"Si quieres que te diga la verdad," dije en un intento de cambiar de tema, "¿quién da tan fuerte a una pelota en segundo curso? Me parece que es un comportamiento criminal, ¿no cree-?

"_Auriga"_ me cortó, con de repente una ferozidad atroz que muy bien podría haber asustado a un Mortífago, imagínate a _mí. _"Cuenta. Me. Lo. Ahora."

Y no es que estuviera en posición de discutirle nada, ¿no? ¡Mi vida colgaba de un hilo! Así que le conté – a regañadientes –la discusión, y Christopher y el muérdago y el hecho de que todo el Gran Comedor lo presenciara todo, y el _muérdago_, y lo del beso, y ¿he mencionado ya lo del muérdago? Y entonces, solo por si no hubiera reiterado bastante el tema del muérdago, le expliqué un poco por encima la tradición del muérdago, y cómo tienes que besar a la persona que tengas al lado si no quieres que una maldición recaiga en toda tu familia y las próximas siete generaciones. Lo cual fue relativamente inventado ya que estaba presa del pánico. De cualquier forma, Victoria no lo estaba entendiendo, ya que justo en medio de la parte de "siete generaciones" me dio un puntapié en la espinilla.

"¡Au!"

"Oh, para de lamentarte." Dijo impacientemente. "Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?"

Lo cual inmediatamente resultó en un bonito y resplandeciente sentimiento de terror absoluto. "¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté lentamente.

"¡Con esto!" exclamó. "Obviamente, los dos estáis al comienzo de algo—"

"¡No!" le corté frenéticamente. "Pensaba que había explicado lo del muérdago muy claramente - ¿Sabes? Son las _normas_ —"

"Ya había notado antes que siempre parecía mucho más maleducado cuando estaba contigo—"

"—Y Trelawney le besó también, ¿te lo he contado? Y _eso_ si que no significa que _estén_ empezando algo."

"—pero eso se le puede achacar a una frustración sexual, sin duda —"

"¡No es un frustrado sexual!" exclamé desesperadamente. "¡Solo es un tipo normal de frustrado! ¡Porque nos frustramos el uno al otro!"

"Sí, sí," Victoria dijo moviendo desdeñosamente la mano. "Sexualmente."

"¡Platónicamente!" chillé.

"Oh, por favor," dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. "La frustración platónica no existe."

"¿Oh, de veras?" exigí, poniéndome un poco irracional. "¡Entonces debería estar preocupada por lo que hay entre nosotros ahora mismo!"

"Oh, Auriga," suspiró Victoria, con la misma voz que utiliza con sus alumnos menos dotados de Aritmancia. "No intentes convertirte al lesbianismo, solo por querer escaparte de tus sentimientos hacia él."

"¡No hay sentimientos!" le solté.

Alzó su perfecta ceja.

"Bueno" admití, cruzándome de brazos. "Puede que hayan sentimientos, pero son sentimientos malos que no los quiero ni lo más mínimo, y le _odio_, y da la casualidad de que son la mayoría sentimientos de odio, así que todo funciona la mar de bien, y ¿¿podrías por favor, _por favor_, dejar el tema en paz??"

Dio un resoplido. "Oh, cariño. Ni en un millón de añ—"

Y entonces calló de repente, y su expresión cambió de astuta y traviesa a inusualmente amable y comprensiva en dos segundos. En ese mismo instante supe que no debía confiar en ella. He visto su transición de expresión antes, y acabó en una doble cita con su hermano gemelo Lester, quien, interesantemente, no posee ninguna de las cualidades de su hermana. Tiene la desgracia de tener los atributos de un hombre cuyas orejas son el doble de grandes de las de una persona normal, y ha conocido a lo largo de su vida las adversidades propias de que su nombre rima con su apellido.

Deprimentemente, fue uno de los hombres más interesantes de mi vida.

Pero ahora no nos pondremos a recordar a Lester, y no lo digo sólo porque aún me sienta fatal por decirle que ya nos veríamos, y le enviara una postal falsa desde Alaska contándole que había decidió mudarme y convertirme al Trascendentalismo en el corazón de un bosque. (Victoria, en un acto inusual de amabilidad, aún no le ha contando la verdad, pero no pienses que no le dé vueltas a ello cada día.)

"De acuerdo" dijo Victoria con una sonrisa no apta para diabéticos. "Supongo que dejaré el tema en paz. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de que sin querer rompí la espalda a tu novio y destruí la única relación funcional que has tenido."

Lo cual es el tipo de cosas que tendrías que tener en consideración, pero yo la conocía mejor para caer en su trampa.

"No." Le advertí lo más amenazadoramente que pude.

"¿Qué?" me preguntó, abriendo sus ojos azules enormes e inocentes, más convincentes que la pequeña incursión de Celestina Warbeck en el teatro.

"¡No te atrevas!"

"¿Qué no me atreva a hacer _qué_?" insistió.

"¡Puedo ver como un horrible plan se está trazando detrás de tus ojos!" exclamé "Y… ¡para! No va a funcionar, ¡como todos tus otros planes! Y puede que esta vez," Añadí, inspirada de repente, "la espalda que se va a romper sea la _tuya_. ¿Te has parado a considerarlo?"

"En serio, Auriga" dijo Victoria cálidamente, cogiéndome del brazo. "Eres ridículamente paranoica, ¿lo sabías? ¡Ya te he _dicho_ que no iba a hacer nada!"

"Lo que significa que _vas_ a hacer algo." Le recordé impacientemente.

"¡Disparates!"

"¡Deja de planear cosas!" le supliqué, al borde de la histeria.

"¡No sé de lo que me estás hablando!" respondió Victoria con una amabilidad letal.

Y en ese nivel avanzado en el proceso de planear-fatalidades, mi única esperanza fue cambiar radicalmente de tema.

"¡Así que!" empecé tan entusiastamente como pude. "¿_Qué_ me dices de lo de Hagrid y McGonagall, hmm?

Probablemente no te sorprenda, Libreta, saber que McGonagall estaba justo detrás nuestro durante este específico punto de la conversación. De veras, a mí tampoco me sorprendió – aún me brilla la cara de la humillación, por supuesto, pero ni siquiera pensé el "oh, dios mío, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando", que siempre acostumbro a pensar. De hecho, me hubiera preocupado que _no hubiera_ estado por ahí.

Así es la vida.

Afortunadamente, no estaba tan aterradora como suele estarlo – a veces agradezco la existencia de la bebida alcohólica – pero aún así, consiguió un muy intimidante "Buenas noches, señoritas" y lo acompañó con un levantamiento de ceja. Intenté explicarle que estábamos hablando sobre una cosa muy diferente y que solo _sonaba_ discutible si se sacaba de contexto, pero no estoy segura de que se lo creyera. Por ahora, vivo en un maravilloso y fantástico mundo en el que ella no estaba sólo achispada, sino lo suficientemente borracha como para no recordar nada de lo ocurrido mañana por la mañana.

De sueños también se vive.

De todas formas, nos dirigimos hacia nuestros dormitorios, conmigo repitiéndole insistentemente a Victoria que no llevara a cabo su plan cruel y sádico, y Victoria, a su vez, insistiendo que no planeaba nada (para después decirme que si quería unas galletitas, porque la amabilidad no va con ella, y no se da cuenta cuando está sobreactuando hasta un grado muy sospechoso). Tan pronto como llegué a la habitación, me juré que no iba a salir de la habitación con Victoria, no importa con qué cosas me tentara.

Sí, incluso con las galletitas.

Porque no importa lo convincente o encantadora que pueda parecer, sé que inevitablemente eso resultará en Snape y yo siendo encerrados en algún tipo de espacio pequeño, y no nos dejará salir hasta que no confesemos nuestro amor el uno al otro.

Lo cual no haríamos, ya que no existe ningún tipo de eso.

Reconoce al menos que estoy en un aprieto.

Así que, Libreta, no voy a mover ni un pelo. Acuérdate de lo que te digo. Nada me va a sacar de esta habitación.

Ni siquiera la interpretación de Wimmy de "Tainted Love".

**10.06 PM**

Ajj, es incluso peor que la última vez. No sería tan horrible si no pusiera tanto énfasis a la estrofa "Don't touch me please; I cannot stand the way you tease" (_No me toques por favor; no puedo soportar como me provocas_), y a continuación me mira deliberada y anhelantemente con sus enormes ojos de elfo doméstico.

**10.07 PM**

Y de ninguna de las maneras le voy o le he tocado, así que, ¡¡¡ no sé qué es lo que está insinuando!!!

**10.08 PM**

Bueno, vale, a veces le he dado golpecitos en la cabeza, pero ¡¡estoy segura de que esto no es lo que _Soft Cell_ entendían por tocar!!

**10.09 PM**

Puede que los golpecitos en la cabeza signifiquen algo totalmente diferente para los elfos domésticos.

**10.10 PM**

Ay Dios. Ay Dios.

**10.12 PM**

Aún así no me marcho de aquí.

**Jueves, 26 de diciembre del 1991**

**Armario de las escobas**

**12.51 AM**

Cállate.

**12.53 AM**

Al menos Snape ya se ha marchado. ¿Sabes? No se está tan mal, de veras. Puede que me esté aquí durante toda la eternidad – no hay casi nada por lo que merezca la pena vivir, si te pares a pensarlo. ¿Mi mejor amiga, el anticristo? ¿Mi madre exasperantemente perfecta y eternamente decepcionante? ¿Mi estudiante menor de edad suspirando por mis huesos? ¿Las frustrantes (y platónicas) conversaciones con mi no-novio sacado del mismo infierno con sus interminables sonrisas de suficiencia?

Creo que _no_, muchas gracias.

Esta hecho. Me mudo aquí.

**12.55 AM**

ARAÑA.

**Dormitorios**

**1.03 AM**

Ahhh. Qué bueno es estar en casa.

Ahora, perdóname mientras me derrumbo en la cama y me hundo en el más profundo de los olvidos, dónde no pueda recordar nada de lo que me acaba de pasar ---

MALDICIÓN.

Mamá se acaba de despertar.

**Armario de las escobas**

**1.14 AM**

Vale. Aparentemente, la primera idea era la buena.

Las arañas no son tan malas, en serio. Lo que debes hacer es compararlas con mi madre.

Por supuesto, las arañas no son el único problema aquí; ¡oh, no! Este lugar estará para siempre marcado con memorias del oh-tan-querido Snape.

Magnífico.

Supongo que podría haber ido peor. Quiero decir, ambos hemos sobrevivido, y todo eso, y el nivel de rareza fue bastante mínimo, si consideras lo que suele ser mi vida. Un extraño sentimiento de solidaridad une a las personas que han sido estafadas por Victoria Vector.

Tenemos que admitir que era una víctima fácil. Sí, vale, Libreta, hace tan solo unas horas nadie ni nada me hubiera hecho sucumbir a su maléfico plan, pero eso fue antes de que tuviera que aguantar la serenata tortuosa de Wimmy y la compañía de mi madre. Entonces, cuando Victoria se presentó en mi habitación para preguntarme inocentemente si quería ver lo que su prometido le había enviado para Navidades, decidí que sus intentos sádicos en emparejar a la gente no podían ser tan malos como lo que había tenido que sufrir.

Por supuesto, que te dejen sin sentido y que te empujen a un armario no entra en mis ideales sobre como pasar la noche de navidad, pero podría haber sido peor. Y una vez me encerró aquí, con todos los cubos, las fregonas y (aunque entonces todavía no la conocía) mi nueva amiga la gran araña asquerosa del apocalipsis, me entró la curiosidad de ver cómo iba a meter a Snape aquí.

Después de quince minutos oí unas voces justo fuera del armario.

"Ha estado llorando durante la última media hora," dijo Victoria sonando muy convincentemente histérica "Y no sé qué hacer. He intentado consolarla, pero ni siquiera me hace caso."

En este punto, tuve que poner los ojos en blanco ante su plan increíblemente defectuoso para reunirnos – ya ha sido previamente establecido que Snape no le importa lo más mínimo que yo esté llorando. Oh, no. En vez de eso actúa de forma extrañamente dulce y de repente se las apaña para darme en el ojo.

Gilipollas.

"¿Y estás segura de que es una Slytherin?" preguntó Snape, sonando bastante irritado. Me di cuenta entonces que Victoria era, sorpresa-sorpresa, mucho más hábil de lo que parecía.

"Si no, no te hubiera molestado," dijo seriamente. "Pero pensé que como es de tu casa, es tu responsabilidad."

"Muévete," dijo Snape de repente. Tras un segundo, se oyeron unos cuantos golpes en la puerta. "Venga, venga, ya es suficiente. Sal de aquí."

"No creo que eso vaya a funcionar," dijo Victoria "Creo que deberías entrar y hablar con ella – está siendo un poco irracional."

"Me sorprende que no pudieras manejar la situación tu sola, Profesora Vector," replicó Snape, de esa forma tan encantadoramente detestable. "¿No te enorgullece ser tan competente?"

Podía sentirle murmurando cosas irritado, y, de repente, vi como la puerta se abría. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo y no una pobre y llorosa niña cualquiera, y se volvió justo a tiempo para encontrarse con como Victoria le daba un empujón, y cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Auriga—"susurró entre dientes.

"No es mi culpa" le corté enfadada. "¿Crees que puedo controlarla?"

La voz de Victoria sonó alegremente desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Ahora, los dos pasaréis un tiempo discutiendo los sucesos recientes, ¿de acuerdo? No tengáis miedo a dejar salir todo. Vuestros pensamientos. Vuestros sentimientos." (Un tic se apoderó violentamente del ojo de Snape.) "¡Volveré para dejaros salir dentro de un par de horas!"

"¡Pues, fantástico!" le chillé sarcásticamente.

Pude oír sus ligeros pasos como se marchaban dando saltitos; y rápidamente fueron sustituidos por un horrible y agobiante silencio. Eché una mirada a Snape. Estaba mirando furiosamente a un mocho a un metro de él. Empecé a contar los segundos que pasaban, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Cuando llegué a setenta y tres, finalmente habló.

"Sin duda lo habrás planeado tu," dijo en voz baja.

"¡Qué va!" exclamé, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. "¿De veras crees que éste es mi ideal para pasar unas felices navidades?"

"A juzgar por tus actos anteriores, Auriga, no me sorprendería" respondió sin alterar la voz.

"¿Qué actos anteriores?" demandé, puede que un poco imprudentemente. "En caso que te hayas olvidado, ¡_yo_ no fui la que _te_ ataqué en frente de todo el Gran Comedor!"

"Oh, vaya" dijo Snape, de esa forma tan extra-suave que es esencialmente maligna en su forma líquida. Si las voces pueden llegar a ser líquidas. "¿No le habrás dado muchas vueltas a eso, no?"

"No" contesté tan convincentemente como pude. Aparentemente no fue suficiente, ya que sus ojos chispeaban de forma cruel y horrible.

"Algo me dice que no debo creerte," declaró.

"Bueno pues, si no vas con cuidado, algo me dice que debo coger ese mocho y darte con él en el cuello, estúpido idiota grasiento."

"Si que estamos susceptibles hoy" comentó medio sonriendo.

"No." respondí secamente. "Es que recordarlo me da nauseas, eso es todo."

"Y supongo" dijo en un tono que inmediatamente me daba a entender que me encontraba más detestable de lo normal, "has estado tan inmersa en tus propias e insignificantes ilusiones sobre tu…" (Sonrisa de suficiencia) "—_irresistibilidad_ para siquiera considerar que de hecho, te estaba haciendo un favor."

"¿Qué?" pregunté, completamente desprevenida.

Ajuntó los dedos y empezó a tamborilearlos sin darse ni cuenta. "¿Recuerdas que había alguien más con nosotros debajo de ese fatídico muérdago?"

"Bueno, sí," admití. "Christopher."

"Exactamente," dijo con un tono de triunfo un poco sádico. "y si no hubiera tomado partido, hubiera resultado un beso, digamos, mucho más memorable. Esto es, por supuesto, juzgando el aparente encaprichamiento que sufre el chico por ti. Aunque personalmente no puedo evitar sospechar que sólo son imaginaciones tuyas, decidí adoptar las precauciones necesarias." Su boca se torció en una sonrisita. "Quizás me dejé llevar por el espíritu navideño."

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, porque _en serio_. "Oh, no son más que tonterías y lo sabes."

"¿De verdad?" me preguntó, con sus ojos centelleando.

"Sí." contesté descaradamente cruzando los brazos.

"Entonces, por favor, explícame Auriga los verdaderos motivos que se escondieron detrás de mis actos" Avanzó burlonamente hacia mí. "¿Incluyen por casualidad una pasión enterrada? ¿Amor verdadero, quizás?"

"No seas estúpido." repliqué, intentando ignorar el hecho de que mi corazón realmente necio había empezado a latir más rápido de lo normal. "Estabas furioso, y no pensabas, entonces viste el muérdago y me besaste."

"¿Porque te adoro desesperadamente?" preguntó, con su voz convertida en apenas un susurro burlón. "Dime, ¿estoy consumido por una secreta pasión por ti?"

"Espero que no." farfullé.

"Por supuesto," dijo con calma, pero aun conservaba esa actitud socarrona y sarcástica, y aparentemente estaba completamente convencido de que yo estaba desesperadamente enamorada de él. Aún no puedo entender cómo puede tergiversarlo todo para que nunca sea su culpa. No es justo.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que el antemencionado silencio empezara a asustarme un poco.

"Bueno, ahora que hemos arreglado _esto_" me aventuré "¿qué hacemos ahora? Victoria no va a volver en años."

"Espléndido." dijo inexpresivamente.

"Oh, como si tuvieras otras cosas más importantes que hacer" le espeté.

"Así es," respondió sarcásticamente. "No puedo pensar en una manera más emocionante para pasar la velada. Gracias a dios que nuestra querida amiga vino y nos aprisionó."

"Claro, ¿qué ibas a _hacer_?" le demandé "¿Sentarte solo en la penumbra y pensar en maneras para ser aún más desagradable?"

"Una práctica que pierde color si lo comparas con mirar al infinito y elaborar planes cada vez más complicados para hacer que todos los hombres se enamoren desesperadamente de ti." me devolvió.

"¿Cuándo vas a parar con eso?" exclamé mirándole. "¡No creo que todos estén enamorados de mi! De hecho, es casi un milagro que un estudiante y un elfo doméstico lo estén, ya que los dos deberían tener mejores gustos. ¿Qué? ¿Ya estás contento?"

"Estoy en éxtasis" dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Pero sólo entre tú y yo, Libreta, _sí _que parecía un poco… aligerado, después de eso. De veras, no tengo ni idea de lo que puede pasar por su mente.

No es que quiera saberlo. Porque eso implicaría que yo le intereso, y no lo hace, y no voy a continuar con el discurso, porque es un poco tarde, y estoy cansada, y no me viene en gusto hacer ahora otro soliloquio sobre lo mucho que _no_ me importa Severus Snape.

Lo cual no hago.

Por cierto.

Así que, de todas formas, considerando que cualquier tema de carácter mínimamente personal estaba destinado al fracaso, decidí emprender uno nuevo. "¿Cómo sabes que Quirrell es un sirviente de Quién-tú-ya-sabes?"

Frunció el ceño "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es que… le he estado observando," contesté un poco torpemente, "ya que sé que es malvado y que bien puede matarnos en cualquier momento, y… es que, no me lo imagino. ¡No lo parece ni lo más mínimo! Tiene miedo a la oscuridad, no bebe alcohol, y lleva a su _queridísima mascota iguana_ por todos lados, ¡por Merlín! Es que eso no es comportarse de forma malvada."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Snape sarcásticamente "¿Y qué consideras tu por comportarse de forma malvada?"

"Dar vueltas como si se fuera un gran y malvado murciélago, y ser mezquino con la gente con la que se queda atrapado en armarios de las escobas." no pude evitar responder.

Nos callamos unos momentos, hasta que Snape dijo, "yo nunca he dicho que fuera el sirviente del Señor Oscuro."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu solita has llegado a esa conclusión," dijo Snape "De hecho, no creo que Slatero Quirrell tenga nada que ver con Quién-tú-ya-sabes." dijo pronunciando las últimas cuatro palabras con retintín, como si pensara que era gracioso que no me sintiera cómoda al pronunciar el nombre del monstruo más terrorífico que el mundo mágico ha conocido jamás.

"¿En serio?" repetí desconcertada. "Pero… va a robar la Piedra. ¿No podría utilizarla para devolverle la vida a Quién-tu-ya-sabes, si aún existe?"

"La mayoría de la gente ignora que tiene esa propiedad" comentó Snape. Casi parecía un poco impresionado. "Se suelen quedar con lo de la promesa de la vida eterna."

"Hice un trabajo para Historia de la Magia en cuarto," respondí "Y se me quedó."

"Tu mente llega a conclusiones ridículas," contestó Snape. "El Señor Oscuro está muerto."

Inspiré, y entonces le pregunté, un poco vacilante, "¿De verdad?"

Snape me miró. "Tu dramatismo es poco apropiado en este tema en particular."

"Pero, en serio" presioné. "¿Parece muy fácil, no? ¿Se enfrenta contra un niño, y eso es todo? ¿Para siempre?"

Me hizo sentir un poco mal, decirlo en voz alta – porque de veras, Libreta, hay una parte de mí que siempre se lo ha preguntado, pero nunca ha sido lo suficientemente capaz para decirlo en voz alta. De alguna manera, lo hace demasiado real, y después de haber vivido el primer reinado del terror de Quién-tú-ya-sabes – bueno, no me encanta la idea de pasar por un segundo. Pero aún así.

"No hay ninguna evidencia que pruebe que aún exista." apuntó Snape agudamente.

"Pero—"

"Auriga" me interrumpió bruscamente "¿es que no puedes dejar de complicarlo todo?"

"Lo siento" dije – por su cara pude adivinar que no era una buena idea continuar con el tema. "¿Así que, qué piensas que quiere hacer Quirrell?"

"Creo que, simple y llanamente, anhela la gloria" respondió sin rodeos. "Tiene sentido. Es un hombre mediocre, sin nada en lo que destacar. Imagina el júbilo, el triunfo que le ocasionará finalmente adquirir tanta importancia." curvó un poco sus labios. "Tu entre todos deberías comprenderlo."

En ocasiones normales, eso me hubiera ofendido, pero, en serio, Libreta, en ese punto estaba tan interesada en la conversación que ni me molesté. "¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Eso es en todo lo que te basas?"

"No es ningún secreto que ha pasado un tiempo con los vampiros en Alemania" dijo Snape "Ciertamente, es suficiente para provocar cierta fascinación por la vida eterna."

Y supongo que tenía sentido, pero había algo que no acaba de encajar.

"¿Pero entonces, por qué maldijo a Harry en el partido de Quiddich?" pregunté "¿Si no está al servicio de Quién-tu-ya-sabes, qué tendría que tener en contra de él?

Por un segundo pareció como si no me fuera a contestar; sus ojos resplandecieron, y sus facciones se endurecieron más de lo normal, de alguna forma. Pero entonces volvió, bastante rápidamente, a su nivel normal de antipatía, y empezó a hablar.

"Harry Potter no era más que un infante cuando destruyó el brujo quizás más grande de la historia—"

"Excepto Dumbledore" interrumpí automáticamente.

"Excepto Dumbledore" aceptó. "Para un hombre cuya vida a carecido de significado alguno – cuya mera existencia podría disiparse en la más absoluta de las oscuridades en el mismo segundo que acabara – podría prendérsele un resentimiento completamente independiente a los bandos de la guerra, ¿no crees?"

"No sé" respondí frunciendo el ceño "No creo que eso pueda justificar cómo puede intentar matar a un niño."

"Bueno, entonces es que estás mucho más centrada de lo que uno podría pensar al mirarte." dijo tras un momento en silencio.

"Ja-ja" reí sarcásticamente.

Pareció estar observándome durante un segundo antes de apuntar, "Realmente, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que la oscuridad puede llegarle a hacer a un ser humano."

"Supongo que no" le respondí, un poco irritada. "Qué - ¿es que debería disculparme por ello?"

"No."

Pero la cosa es que, la manera como lo dijo – fue como si no fuera Snape, o si _fuera_ Snape y le estuviera hablando a alguien a quien no despreciaba, lo cual es imposible porque Snape odia a todo el mundo y entonces, era, de hecho, como si no fuese Snape. Lo dijo sinceramente, como si estuviera siendo auténticamente él… bueno, como si estuviera sintiendo _algún_ tipo de emoción auténtica por el hecho de que no estoy totalmente corrompida por el lado oscuro de las cosas.

De veras que odio los momentos en los que no puedo evitar preguntarme qué le pasó cuando era mortífago, y qué le condujo ahí en primer lugar, y todo eso. Porque ello significa inevitablemente que tengo que odiarle y compadecerle al mismo tiempo, además de los sentimientos extraños no-amorosos que lo complican todo un poco más, es definitivamente demasiado para mi pobre y confundido cerebro.

Eran este tipo de pensamientos con los que me estaba afrontando, así que finalmente me forcé a olvidar temporalmente todo lo que había pasado.

"¿Sabes?" apunté, en vez de eso, "No hemos probado el Alohomora."

"El alohomora no funcionará" dijo Snape impacientemente. Sonó exasperado por mi ridiculez, lo que fue extrañamente reconfortante. "puede que Vector sea una arpía exasperantemente egocéntrica, pero no es estúpida."

"Solo por si acaso" dije, sacando mi varita.

Y, gratamente, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Snape se puso lívido, lo cual en una ocasión normal hubiera sido suficiente para iluminar mi vida entera durante al menos una hora, pero no podía desprenderme de la seriedad de la conversación que acabábamos de tener. Salimos al pasillo juntos, uno al lado del otro, sin decirnos nada.

"¿Así que realmente piensas que es Quirrell?" no pude evitar preguntar (aunque en un susurro, no soy tan tonta).

"_Sí_, creo que es Quirrell" susurró, claramente no tan emocionado como yo "y ahora ya puedes dejarlo estar."

"¿Y si no lo fuera?"

"Auriga—"

"Bueno, ¡existe esa posibilidad!" insistí. "¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras equivocado?"

"_No_ lo estoy" dijo, apretando los dientes.

"¿Pero y si lo estás?"

"Que _no_—"

"¿Pero y si—"

Pero entonces nuestra discusión potencialmente eterna fue abruptamente interrumpida por unos cuantos resoplos procedentes de un Filch que corría de modo poco impresionante hacia nosotros.

Snape inmediatamente se enderezó, y me echó una mirada de menos de un microsegundo; era evidente que de repente ya no quería tenerme allí. Más de lo normal, quiero decir.

Filch no parecía compartir la misma inquietud, ya que anunció en esa bonita voz inestable que tiene, "Me pediste que viniera directamente a ti, Profesor, si alguien merodeaba los pasillos durante la noche, y alguien ha estado en la biblioteca – en la Sección Restringida."

"¿La Sección Restringida?" repitió Snape, frunciendo el entrecejo pensativamente. "Bueno, no deben estar demasiado lejos, los cogeremos."

Y, bueno, ¡no pude evitar quedarme horriblemente intrigada, Libreta! Era obvio que Snape pensaba que era Quirrell el que estaba rondando por la escuela haciendo cosas aparentemente-malvadas, y esa era mi oportunidad para verlo actuar. Porque, en serio, no creo que vaya a poder seguir creyendo que está tan obsesionado y desesperado para conseguir la gloria como dice Snape. Me parece un buen tipo, puede que un poco tímido cercano a un nivel psicótico, y hay algo de deprimente en tenerle un pavor mortal a un hombre que tiene una iguana llamada Herman solo _porque sí_. Quería algún tipo de prueba, maldición, ¡y la iba a conseguir!

"Y si quizás yo—"

"No" susurró Snape ferozmente.

"Pero—"

"_Quédate aquí_" dijo entre dientes, y se fue con Filch.

Y supongo que pude seguirlos, o algo, pero considerando como de (todavía platónicamente) frustado estaba conmigo, hubiera acabado en el suelo por culpa de una zancadilla de Snape, o que me usara como un bate contra ladrones-malvados-de-la-Piedra. Y además, no es como si fuera la única oportunidad que tendré para saber más sobre Quirrell. De hecho, ¡estoy decidida a llegar al fondo de todo esto!

No es que no sea sospechoso – pero, bueno, es que lo es. Y detrás del hecho de que lleva siempre puesto su turbante, que intimida poco ya que suele oler muy raro, no hay nada que llame la atención en el pobre hombre. Y, sinceramente, parece como si Snape se estuviera sobreidentificando un poco. Recuerdo perfectamente la manera en que fue tratado en la escuela. ¿Y todo eso sobre la mediocridad, la insignificancia y la desesperación por obtener la gloria? Bueno, dudo que le saliera así porque sí.

Y Snape puede que comprenda lo que la oscuridad puede hacerle a un ser humano, y se refiera a Quién-tú-ya-sabes como el "Señor Oscuro", y lo sepa todo acerca de las artes oscuras, y sea mucho más amenazador con sus ropas oscuras, pero existe una posibilidad de que su juicio esté alterado por estas circunstancias. Por el amor de dios, ¡no se puede esperar que él solo salve la escuela entera – sin mencionar el _todo el mundo a la larga_ – de El Ladrón de la Piedra que Puede o No que Sea Quirrell (Pero que Personalmente No Puedo Evitar Pensar que No)! Oh, no. Alguien tiene que manejar las cosas bien, y considerando que soy la única persona que se ha dado cuenta que hay algo que huele mal por aquí, supongo que tendré que ser yo.

¿Y sabes algo, Libreta? ¡Me parece perfecto! De hecho, ¡es espectacular! Puede que no sepa como estar con un hombre, o como utilizar el rimmel, ¡pero este es el momento clave para Auriga Jane Sinistra! Ya no soy una completa incompetente – oh, no.

Voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto, y el El Ladrón de la Piedra que Puede o No que Sea Quirrell (Pero que Personalmente No Puedo Evitar Pensar que No) va a lamentar el día que decidió intentar robar la Piedra Filosofal de la Escuela de Hogwarts.

Allí voy. ¡Revela mi valentía Gryffindor-esca!

**1.49 AM**

OH, DIOS, LAS ARAÑAS.


End file.
